Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes
by mellon50
Summary: Chapitre 25 : DERNIER CHAPITRE : Harry et Voldemort combatteront jusqu'au dernier souffle, lisez pour savoir qui gagnera et laissez des reviews pour ce dernier chap svp
1. Des décisions à foisons:

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux ****Horcruxes**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. ******

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. ******

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**Chapitre 1 : Des décisions à foisons :**

A un bon nombre de personnes, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus normal, une vie sans histoire dans une petite maison de banlieue en plein Little Winhging , un cousin jouant à la console et un Oncle et une Tante le réprimandant à chaque bêtise qu'il faisait mais pour d'autres personnes, Harry Potter était un jeune homme courageux, célèbre et celui qui à survécu au plus grand mage noir qu'est porté cette terre mais il faut signalé que Harry Potter était un sorcier.

Pour l'instant, la nuit recouvrait Londres, une nuit douce et un calme reposant pour tout le monde mais malgré cela, un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans était assis sur la chaise de son bureau, il était maigre pour son âge, les cheveux noir montré de beau yeux vert émeraude qui brillait de sagesse, chose peu commune pour un adolescent, il portait aussi des lunettes et une longue robe noir frappé d'un lion.

Voilà quelque chose que je ne suis pas près de revoir murmura-t-il, Poudlard …

Poudlard était une grande école de sorcellerie dirigée par un grand sorcier, Albus Dumbledore, mais la mort de ce dernier provoqué par Severus Rogue, un fidèle mangemort a la botte de Lord Voldemort mettait l'école ainsi que ses professeurs devant une décision, soit ouvrir l'école avec le risque d'une attaque ou fermer l'école pour plus de sécurité.

Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour respiré un air pure et frais qui lui fit le plus grand bien puis il vit dans la lumière de la pleine lune un petit point noir qui se fit de plus en plus gros à mesure de son approche, un hibou grand duc noir se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il prit la lettre attaché à la patte gauche pour remarquer que c'était une lettre de Poudlard. L'hibou qu'en a lui partit aussitôt que sa tache fut finit.

La lettre de Poudlard dit Harry, ils ont fait vite cette année. Il ouvrit la lettre et retira un premier parchemin.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Malgré les évènements tragiques de la fin de l'année, vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le poudlard express partira de la gare King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves avaient la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard mais certains évènement nous oblige de ne plus faire de sortie pour la sécurité des élèves._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur Flitwick, directeur adjoint._

Flitwick s'exclama Harry, le professeur McGonagall doit être la nouvelle directrice, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard et c'est sur ces mots qu'il se mit à rédiger une lettre pour la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard :

_Madame la directrice,_

_C'est avec beaucoup de regrets que je vous annonce que je ne profiterais pas des cours de cette année car je dois accomplir une mission donnée par Mr Dumbledore lui-même qui nécessitera tout mon temps et mon énergie. J'espère que vous comprendriez._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne chance pour votre nouvelle place de directrice._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Il appela Hedwige qu s'envola de sa cage et vint se poser sur son bras, il accrocha la lettre et elle partit par la fenêtre pour finalement disparaître dans la nuit.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite finit par dire Harry.

Harry allait se coucher dans son lit quand un POP retentit dans la pièce, signe de transplannage, il se retourna et vit Dobby, tranquillement installé sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter il y'a quelques minutes. Dobby était un elfe de maison qui servait de serviteur aux sorciers les plus riches, l'elfe était petit, avait de grands yeux verts globuleux et de grandes oreilles.

Dobby ! s'exclama Harry, tu m'a fichu une de ces trouilles, j'aie cru que tu était un mangemort.

Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris mais…

Qu' y a-t-il Dobby, quelqu'un est mort, blessé ou kidnappé ou… mais il s'arrêta en voyant la terreur de l'elfe car sans le remarquer, il s'était approché de l'elfe et le tenait par les épaules tout en le secouant comme un prunier, désolé Dobby, je me suis laissé emporter marmona-t-il.

Alors, que fais tu ici reprit Harry tout en se rasseyant sur son lit.

Vu que Mr Dumbledore est mort, j'ai préféré quittait l'école pour vous servir Monsieur Harry dit l'elfe avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait auparavant.

Oui Monsieur Harry, répondit Dobby, et vous protégé du mieux que je pourrais.

Tu ne sais peut être pas mais je ne rejoindrait pas Poudlard cette année car je dois partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Mr Dumbledore m'a dit que ça pourrait en effet arrivé mais qu'il te donnerait un cadeau pour t'aider dans cette tache.

Mais il est mort dit Harry.

Il me l'a assuré.

Bien, on verra dit-il en grognant et tu peux resté ici mais je t'impose une règle.

Tout ce que vous voudrait Monsieur Harry dit l'elfe de maison en faisant des bonds de joies dans toute la chambre de Harry.

Je veux que tu m'appelle Harry, juste Harry dit le jeune homme en souriant. En entendant les paroles de Harry, l'elfe se prit les pieds dans le vieux tapis et s'étala face contre terre.

Mais…

Dobby!

Oui Harry murmura Dobby.

J'ai pas entendu dit Harry en se parant de son plus beau sourire.

Oui Harry dit Dobby fortement.

Bien, je vais te faire un lit dans l'un des tiroir de mon bureau.

Oh ! Merci.

Mais de rien Dobby.

Harry vida le tiroir et le bourra d'un pull-over que lui avait offert Me Weasley il y'a maintenant quelques années. Harry se retourna vers Dobby pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit quand Fumsek arriva dans une forte détonation et un flash rouge.

Ben voyons ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir à cette allure dit Harry, voyons voir. Il détacha le long et lourd colis puis une sorte de plaque en métal avec une petite note scotché dessus. L'écriture lui semblait connue.

_Pour lire ceci_, _dites revelatum. A.P.W.B.D._

Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pontalon puis la pointa vers la plaque tout en disant _revelatum._ La plaque s'ouvrit en deux puis une forme holographique se plaça en suspension au dessus de la plaque.

La forme holographique de Albus Dumbledore se tenait en face de lui, il allongea le bras pour toucher l'homme mais sa main le traversa de part en part, il fit le tour de l'homme, n'en croyant pas à ses yeux.

Dobby, pince moi s'il te plaît dit Harry d'une voie lointaine.

Oui Harry répondit l'elfe en se levant de son lit de fortune. Dobby se plaça à côté de lui puis lui pinça fortement la jambe.

Aaaaaaiiiiiiieeeuuuu ! Ca fait mal.

C'est bien normale Harry, Dobby t'a pincé très fort, mais l'a n'est pas l'origine de ma, euh… lettre dit avec amusement le professeur Dumbledore.

Professeur Dumbledore ? Interrogea Harry.

Oui c'est bien moi ou plutôt mon image holographique qui contient un peu de moi répondit le vieil homme.

Alors que faîtes vous là dit Harry en se frottant les yeux n'y croyant toujours pas.

Note de l'auteur : Je vous rappelle que ceci est le premier chapitre de ma première potterfiction.

Vous pouvez bien sûr vous exprimer par review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas bien ou pas ou me donner quelques conseils pour continuer cette potterfiction.

mellon.


	2. Petite discussion et rêve :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux ****Horcruxes**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Comme tous les ans, Harry se retrouve bloqué chez son Oncle et sa Tante pour les vacances d'été mais c'est la dernière fois car quand il va avoir dix-sept ans, la protection ne sera plus active. Harry reçoit Dobby qui vient se mettre à son service, une lettre de Dumbledore et décide de ne pas aller à Poudlard cette année.

**2 : Chapitre: Petite discussion et rêve : **

- Je dois te parler Harry, mais avant, je me dois te poser une question importante, est-ce que tu va aller à Poudlard cette année ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Non, répondit Harry, je viens juste de renvoyer la lettre pour dire que je n'irais pas à l'école cette année en expliquant que j'avais une mission à faire.

- C'est une sage idée de ne pas aller à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore, car il te faudra tout ton temps et ton énergie pour retrouver les quelques Horcruxes restant.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous faîtes pour me parler ? Interrogea Harry.

- Ah ! dit Dumbledore, on va dire que j'ai mis un peu de mon âme dans un objet quelconque car je craignais de mourir en te laissant sans protection.

- Mais vous pouvez renaître dit Harry avec une once d'espoir dans la voie, car votre lettre est une sorte d'Horcruxe.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais ceci n'a rien a voir avec un Horcruxe car il aurait fallu que je tue quelqu'un s'expliqua Dumbledore avec un air peiné sur le visage, en fait ceci ressemble aux tableau des directeurs de Poudlard mais dans un version plus moderne. Et sinon, comment tu vas ?

- Je sais pas dit Harry, mais en tous cas, une chose est sûr, ça m'énerve de laissé tombé Ron, Hermione et surtout Ginny, Ginny …

- Il faut que tu penses que quand Voldemort sera tombé, sera mort, tu pourra vivre ta vie avec tes amis, fonder une famille expliqua Dumbledore.

- Oui, vous avez raisons, je vais me battre pour que tout le monde conaîsse une vie meilleure reprit Harry avec plus d'entrain qu'auparavant.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en souriant, voyons voir, comme je te l'ai expliqué la dernière fois que l'on s'ai vu, il faut détruire les six parties de l'âme que Voldemort à placer dans certains objets avant de s'attaquer à lui et de réussir à le tuer. Tu as détruit le journal de Tom Jedusort et j'ai détruit l'anneau.

- Le médaillon a été aussi détruit mais pas par nous, un certains R.A.B est passé avant nous et l'a détruit tout en savant que ça allait le tuer, je pense que c'était un mangemort.

- En fait, dit Dumbledore en réfléchissant, un pli de concentration se formant sur son front, c'est Regulus Alphard Black, un mangemort comme tu l'as très bien deviné.

- Black ! dit Harry en sursautant, le frère de Sirius. Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il me manque et tout cela à cause de Lestrange reprit Harry rageusement, je la tuerais.

- Du calme Harry, assied toi et fais le vide dans ta tête, tu dois réfléchir avant de t'engager dans une entreprise qui ne va pas forcément marcher. Harry s'écroula sur son lit en faisant ce que lui disait son ancien directeur, il refoula ses plus sombres pensé de meurtre dans un coffre et se releva en se sentant beaucoup mieux.

- C'est très bien Harry, tu commences à comprendre les bases de l'occlumancie et à y voir plus claire.

- Je crois que vous expliquer mieux que Rogue, ce sale traître dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

- Severus, oui, il est vrai que je me suis trompé sur son compte, je savais qu'il venait sur ordre de son maître mais je croyais qu'en passant du temps avec lui, qu'en étant loin de Tom, il viendrai à venir réellement du côté du bien mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai failli et il m'as tué.

- Oui, il a très bien caché son jeu mais je voudrai vous poser une question.

- Vas y Harry, je t'écoute dit Dumbledore. Harry se leva de son lit et se mit devant la fenêtre pour voir que le soleil commencé déjà à se levait.

- A qui avez-vous révélé la prophétie me concernant ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne l'ai pas révélé à Severus mais si tu tiens à le savoir, je l'ai dit à Mrs Mystéria Smith, une langue de plomb du département des mystères section prophétie et au ministre de l'époque, Mr Yoann Simmons, un grand ami à moi et qui est maintenant mort il y'a deux ans.

- Merci dit Harry avec soulagement, j'avais craint que Rogue sache la prophétie en entier.

- Pour en revenir au Horcruxes, il reste à détruire Nagini, la coupe de Poufsouffle et un objet qui appartiendrait à Godric Gryffondor ou à Rowena Serdaigle.

- Très bon résumé Harry dit Dumbledore.

- Oh! Dit Harry surprit, merci.

- Et je vais même t'aider en te disant que l'objet appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle et qu'il s'agit d'un objet qui t'a longtemps fasciné en te montrant ce que tu désirais de voir le plus au monde. Sais tu ce que c'est, Harry? dit Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.

- Le miroir du rised ? S'hasarda Harry en faisant une grimace digne des frères Weasley.

- En effet, c'est bien le miroir du rised qui fut crée par Rowena Serdaigle, elle venait de perdre un être cher et elle voulait absolument revoir ; elle se mit donc à mettre en route sa légendaire intelligence et réussie à construire le miroir du rised après sept année de dure labeur et pût enfin le revoir mais à force de passer des heures et des heures devant le miroir, elle commença à dépérir et elle ne dois son salut qu'au trois autres fondateurs dit Dumbledore. Je l'ai réduit avec un sortilège de rétrécissement et il se trouve maintenant dans le colis qu'à apporter Fumsek tout à l'heure pour t'éviter de rentrer à Poudlard clandestinement pendant les vacances d'été.

- Merci, Monsieur Dumbledore.

- Appelle moi Albus, Harry, maintenant que je suis mort, je ne suis plus un grand sorcier mais un hologramme ayant des connaissances qui t'aideront dans le parcours difficile de la vie.

- Alors… Albus dit Harry d'une voix hésitante, je te remercie de m'aider dans le parcours difficile de ma vie

- Mais de rien Harry mais je me dois de te laissé et de me désactivé car ta famille va bientôt se lever dit Albus.

- Hein ! dit Harry en ne comprenant rien, il est quelle heure Albus.

- Huit heures moins dix, Harry.

Harry jura tout basen pensant à tout ce qu'il devrait faire dans la journée car les Dursley se levait dans dix minutes. Il salua Albus qui disparu dans un flash de lumière. Alors qu'il commencer à s'habiller, il entendit la voix de son Oncle :

- DESCEND TOUS DE SUITE MON GARCON ! Cria une voix venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Il descendit les marches rapidement en sautant les cinq dernières et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, il prit une poêle accrocher au mur puis mit le bacon et les œufs sur le plat. Il mit la table puis servit sa famille, Harry quant à lui dû se contenter d'une pomme et d'un petit morceaux de bacon étant donné que Dudley avait tous prit et c'est la fin au ventre qu'il sortit marcher un peu, ses pas le guidant aussitôt vers le parc, son endroit préféré pour réfléchir de son arrivé au 4 Privet Drive il y'a dix jours.

Il avait commencé un décompte des jours qu'il lui resté dans cette maudite maison et il en était à J-23. Alors qu'il tourné dans Magnolia Crescent, arriver à la moitié de la rue, il passa sans le remarquer, l'allée où il avait vu la première fois son parrain, Harry finit de traversé Magnolia Crescent, tourna dans Magnolia Road et se dirigea vers le parc en se début de matinée assez fraîche, une fine rosé recouvrant la partie herbeuse du parc, la rendant glissante, il s'affala sur une balançoire qui n'était pas encore casser par la bande de Dudley et pensa à Ginny qui devait s'amuser sur un balai avec son frère Ron, à Hermione en train de lire un livre et à la tête de McGonagall quand elle verrait la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

Après des heures à ressassez ses souvenirs, il se leva, les genoux endolorie de ne pas avoir bouger depuis des heures, il fit quelques étirements puis repartie vers la maison de son Oncle qui l'attendrait au pas de sa porte pour lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas manger ce midi et, en effet, quand il arriva au pied de la boîte aux lettres, il entendit son Oncle lui crier dessus. Il dut patienter une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir rentrer et dû faire comme punition de laver la voiture. Il entra dans le garage où il remplit un sceau d'eau et commença à frotter le monospace sous la surveillance de deux petits yeux perçant qui appartenait à son Oncle.

Alors que cinq heures sonnait, son Oncle sortit de la maison en courant, tenant son attaché- case d'une main et les clefs de la voiture de l'autre, il entra dans la voiture à peine lavé et démarra en trombes, les pneus crissant sur le graviers et jetant une vague de poussière et de gravillons sur le pauvre Harry qui se trouvait derrière et qui se fit réprimander par sa Tante et dû faire un bain pour enlever la suie et la transpirations causé par le nettoyage de la voiture et le démarrage version sport de son Oncle.

Alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre en sifflotant, sa Tante lui demanda de l'aider à préparer le dîner, mais pendant qu'il était entrain d'ouvrir un boite de macédoine en conserve, le téléphone se mit à sonner :

- Allo chéri, c'est Vernon, je suis désolé d'être partie si vite mais j'ai eu une urgence, Mr Mason et sa femme viendront manger ce soir,c'est le riche promoteur immobilier qui est venu il y'a cinq ans,tu peux préparer le dîner ?

- Bien sûr mon Vernonounet chéri, je prépare ça tous de suite, ils viennent à quelle heure ?

- A vingt et une heures, Pétunia.

- Bon, ça me laisse le temps de préparer le dîner du siècle. A ce soir dit Pétunia d'une voix suave.

- OOOOhhhhhh ! Ma tigreeessssssee.

Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :

- Mr Mason et sa femme viennent manger dans trois heures alors tu vas commencer par me ranger tous le rez-de-chaussée et mettre la table. Harry, dépité par tout le travail qu'il devrait fournir, commença à réfléchir pour trouver une solution et l'image de Dobby apparut dans sa tête.

- Tante Pétunia dit rapidement Harry de peur de se faire interrompre, j'ai un serviteur qui est à moi et qui s'est faire la cuisine et le ménage, il s'appelle Dobby et il est très gentil. Pétunia sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit d'une voix grinçante:

- Va le chercher, il ne sera pas de trop, allez vite dit-elle devant le manque de réaction de son neveu. Harry grimpa rapidement les escaliers deux à deux et déboula dans sa chambre sous l'œil surpris de Dobby mais il se reprit bien vite et déclara d'une voix de ministre :

- Mr Dobby, on vous quémande à la cuisine, vous devez nettoyer la maison et préparer le dîner pour six personnes et tout cela en trois heures. Dobby descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il pût talonné de Harry et arrivèrent devant Pétunia qui hurla de frayeur.

- Tante Pétunia, Dobby. Dobby, je te présente ma Tante dit Harry comme s'il présenter de vieux amis. Il se retourna vers sa Tante et reprit :

- Tante Pétunia, je te présente Dobby qui est un…

- … elfe de maison coupa Pétunia, je sais, j'en ai vu au mariage de ma sœur. Il paraît qu'ils sont bon cuisinier. Harry était stupéfait de voir que sa Tante conaîsse les elfes de maison.

- En effet Madame. Je m'y met immédiatement et il partit nettoyer le salon puis revenir chauffer le four pour aussitôt repartir préparer le hall d'entrer tandis que lui et sa Tante partirent se reposer sur les canapé confortable tout en regardant Dobby s'activer un peu partout dans la maison et après de heures de dures labeur, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy se tenir droit devant eux, attendant une réaction de la part des deux personnes et Harry prit la parole en premier :

- Est-ce que tu as finis Dobby ?demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui Harry répondit l'elfe.

- Bien, tu peux retourner en haut dit Harry.

- Et merci lança Pétunia en grimaçant.

Dès que l'elfe fut partie, Pétunia se leva pour voir ce qu'avait préparer le petit être mais elle fut ébahie, le hall brillait de mille feux, des pots de fleur reposant sur des colonnes grec disposer de chaque coté et une lumière tamiser sortais d'une ampoule basse consommation rendait un effet saisissant, la table de la cuisines était remplies de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres et un immenses gâteau ressemblant étrangement à la pâtisserie que Dobby avait laissé tombé sur le carrelage il y'a cinq ans.

La table de la salle à manger était recouverte d'une nappe rouge brodé de fils d'or, les couverts était ce offert par la Tante Marge pour le mariage de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

- Ca va, c'est plutôt pas mal et elle partit dans la chambre de Dudley pour l'aider à lui mettre son noeud papillon.

A 21 heures, une BMW M6 luxueuse se gara devant le 4 Privet Drive accompagné du monospace de son Oncle. Ils entrèrent et furent débarrasser de leurs manteaux par Dudley et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon pour s'asseoir. Harry, quant à lui, entra dans la cuisine et commença à servir le dîner par un contraste de foie gras maison, l'un nature, cuit au torchon, l'autre marbrés au gésiers confit, vinaigre framboise. Il s'installa lui aussi à table sans écouter la blague du golfeur japonais que raconter son Oncle.

Après 20 minutes, il se releva pour apporter le plat de résistance, un Dos de St Pierre rôti, tatin de tomates et jus d'olives au basilic puis suivit d'une crème brûlée aux olives noir, tuile au romarin, glace au thym pour le dessert.

- Su-ccu-lent s'exclamât Mrs Manson en détachant chacune des syllabes.

- Oh merci Mrs Manson dit Pétunia en rougissant.

- Dudley, Harry, vous pouvez aller dormir dit Vernon.

- Au revoir Mr et Mrs Manson dirent Harry et Dudley d'une même voix.

- Au revoir mes petits dit Me Manson.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, Harry s'endormit rapidement à cause de la nuit blanche. Harry rêva d'un grande pleine tapissé d'herbe verte entouré de hautes collines l'empêchant de voir à plus de 300 mètres, Harry se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là car d'habitude, il voyait toujours Voldemort en train de préparer un plan machiavélique pour le nuire, alors qu'il partait pour découvrir ce qu'il y'avait derrière les collines que le sol se mit à trembler comme si un géant courait le 100 mètres mais ce qu'il vit était bien pire qu'une centaine de géant, un Basilic de plus de 10 mètres de long le regardait de ses yeux jaunes globuleux, Harry leva les yeux en pour éviter de regarder ses yeux et se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas mort,

- Tu es dans un rêve, crétin se dit Harry à lui-même.

En reportant son regard vers le Basilic, il vit une sorte de lion ailé qui était posé sur la tête du serpent et selon ses conaissances en créatures mythologique l'animal devait être un Griffon, un Griffon au pelage or, donc le roi des Griffon et des serpents se tenait devant lui et alors qu'il allait parler au serpent en Fourchelangue, le rêve changea…

Il se sentait plus grand et surtout plus puissant, beaucoup plus puissant, il sentait la magie couler à flot dans ses veines et une aura de puissance flottait autour de lui. Lord Voldemort était assis sur un trône surmonté de serpent dans une salle qui aurait pu rivaliser avec la beauté de la grande salle si elle n'était pas aussi froide et noire malgré le feu qui ronflait derrière Voldemort, un long serpent noir lové au pied du trône finissait la décoration. Voldemort regarder Bellatrix Lestrange d'un regard rougeoyant et pénétrant. Quand Harry vit qu'il était dans le cerveau de Voldemort, il se fit le plus petit possible et essaya de mettre en pratique les cours d'occlumancie et après des efforts considérable, Harry arriva à un résultat plus que satisfaisant.

- Vous m'avez appelé, maître, dit Bellatrix d'une voix très basse.

- En effet Bella, j'ai une importante mission à te confier dit Voldemort, une mission difficile mais pas impossible. Tu dois savoir que la protection de la maison de Potter tombera à sa majorité.

- Oui, maître, vous m'avez déjà parlé de ça.

- Voici la mission que je vais te confier, dès que la protection sera tombée, je vais repérer Potter et tu iras le charmer.

- Le charmer ? Interrogea Bellatrix, comment ?

- Tu prendras une potion de rajeunissement ainsi qu'un sort qui te permettra de le séduire, le sort ressemble aux pouvoirs qu'on les Vélanes sur les hommes. Quand tu l'auras son ton emprise, amène le moi et je pourrai me faire une petite séance de torture et il commença à rire, un rire démoniaque qui faisait froid dans le dos. Alors que Bellatrix se relevait pour partir, Voldemort reprit la parole.

- Rogue te donnera la potion et te jettera le sort et demande lui de venir ici pour que je puisse lui parler.

- Bien maître et Bellatrix sortit de la pièce rapidement. Harry qui se demandait comment sortit sans se faire repérer eut la réponse rapidement car il se retrouva encore dans la pleine devant le Basilic et le Griffon. Le serpent et le griffon fondirent sur lui et chose étrange, il ne ressenti aucun choc, le Basilic et le Griffon était entré en lui et la douleur qui en résultat le réveilla enfin et quand il repensa au plan de Voldemort, il dit tout haut dans sa chambre.

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar…

Note de l'auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic « Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes ». Je sais qu'il a mis longtemps à paraître mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travaille, désolé mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaira (le chapitre), le chapitre fait plus du double que le 1er chapitre.

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur**

voici le titre du prochain chapitre de ma fic:Bellatrix Lestrange, ma petite amie.

**mellon**


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange, ma petite amie :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux ****Horcruxes **

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

NDA : Je viens d'ouvrir un blog où vous pourrez allez pour savoir où j'en suit dans l'écriture (y'aura des spoiler sur les prochains chapitre) de ma fanfiction ou sur ma vie à moi.

Allez sur mon profil d'auteur et cliquez sur le lien qui vous mènera directement sur le site et laissez un commentaire.

Merci.

**Résumé de l'histoire:** Comme tous les ans, Harry se retrouve bloqué chez son Oncle et sa Tante pour les vacances d'été mais c'est la dernière fois car quand il va avoir dix-sept ans, la protection ne sera plus active. Harry reçoit Dobby qui vient se mettre à son service, une lettre de Dumbledore et décide de ne pas aller à Poudlard cette année.

Il passe la nuit à parler avec Dumbledore et fait certaines découvertes grâce à lui.

Après une journée de nettoyage et une visite des Manson, Harry s'endort en faisant un rêve étrange fait de Basilic et de griffon ainsi qu'une horrible vision de Voldemort qui monte un nouveau plan très… diabolique.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : Bellatrix Lestrange, ma petite amie.**

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar… dit Harry, trempé de sueur et de peur, couché sur son lit, il se demanda ce qu'avait le cerveau de Voldemort pour faire des plans pareil puis il se rappela de la plaine du Basilic et du Griffon et bien décidé à avoir des réponses, il s'habilla rapidement tout en jetant un coup d'œil au radio-réveil datant de Mathusalem qui indiquait l'heure plutôt matinal de 3 heures 15.

Il finit par se lever de son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre la lettre de Dumbledore, il la posa par terre au milieu de la pièce et tira sa baguette de sous l'oreiller, nouvelle habitude qu'il avait prise en regardant James Bond un jour où les Dursley était parti ? Il pointa l'item magique vers la lettre et murmura d'une voix négligente _revelatum _la lettre s'ouvrit sur l'hologramme de Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Albus, que me vaut cet appel à une heure si matinal.

- Bonjour Albus, répondit Harry d'une voix fatigué par le manque de sommeil et la douleur, je viens de faire un, ou plutôt deux rêve bizarre.

- Je t'écoute Harry. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et raconta comment il était apparut sur la plaine puis la rencontre avec les 2 animaux puis il passa sur le plan effrayant de Voldemort et enfin le retour sur les 2 animaux qui lui avait foncé dessus.

- Voilà, c'est tout dit Harry, mais j'ai une question, c'est la première fois que je vois ces animaux dans un rêve alors qu'est ce que cela peut signifier, ils ont pas l'air méchant, je crois que c'est même grâce à eux que je suis revenu ici.

- Je pense que tu as raison Harry, le Basilic et le Griffon ne te veulent que du bien et pour ta question, écoute moi sans m'interrompre.

- D'accord Albus.

- Lorsque deux personnes apprennent à devenir animagus et réussissent, cela à des répercussion sur leurs descendance, je pense que tu sais que ton père est un animagus, un magnifique cerf, et bien sache que James a apprit à Lily comment devenir un animagus à la fin de leurs sixième année et Lily à réussit sa première transformation la veille des ASPIC, elle était devenue une magnifique colombe blanche.

- Alors le Basilic et le Griffon sont mes animagus dit Harry avec effrois, c'est normal d'avoir 2 animagus.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout les jours en effet, il y'a deux conditions pour être un dianimagus. Il faut d'abord que les deux parents soit eux-mêmes animagus et enfin que l'enfant soit très puissant car il faut pouvoir contrôlé deux animaux, et tu dois être très puissant car tes deux animaux sont des animaux magiques qui sont bien plus dure à contrôler que de simples animaux car tu auras la capacité de pétrifié et de cracher des flammes quand tu sera transformé et tu résistera aux yeux meurtriers des Basilics ainsi qu'à n'importe quels flammes même sous ta forme humaine

- Et vous monsieur, êtes vous un dianimagus, dit Harry par curiosité.

- Oui, mon père était un aigle et ma mère une salamandre et j'avais bien sûr la puissance requise pour être un phénix et un Oryx.

- C'est quoi un Oryx ? demanda Harry.

- L'Oryx Beisa est l'antilope la mieux adaptée au désert, elle peut rester de nombreux jours sans boire. C'est un nomade : il se déplace sans arrêt pour trouver sa nourriture. Les femelles s'isolent pour mettre bas et ne reviennent qu'après 2 ou 3 semaines. On utilise ses cornes pour faire des pointes de javelot dit le vieil homme, c'est aussi un animal non magique.

- Je n'ai pas assez de puissance, même toi, tu n'as pas deux animaux magique dit Harry, affolé.

- Je te rassure Harry, tu as toute la puissance qu'il te faut, tu ne sais simplement pas encore utiliser tout ton pouvoir.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à devenir dianimagus dit Harry avec espoir.

- Qui mieux qu'un dianimagus peut apprendre à quelqu'un à devenir dianimagus dit Albus.

- Alors c'est oui.

- C'est oui Harry

- Merci beaucoup dit Harry, très heureux à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'illégal comme son père. Et pour le plan de Voldemort, on fait comment, je pourrais la laissé me charmer et la pétrifié en me transformant en Basilic.

- Il faudrait que tu boives une potion pour résister au sort et le plan sera parfait. Mais dès qu'elle sera pétrifiait, il faudra partir quelque part.

- En transplanant chez les Weasley.

- Non, les mangemorts pourrait te suivre et cela mettrait en danger les Weasley. Il n'y'à qu'un seul endroit où tu pourrais être en sécurité, c'est à Poudlard et sous ma protection.

- Mais tu es mort.

- Il y'a 20 ans, non.

- On peut retourné dans le passé ?

- Oui, en magie tout est possible, même rencontré ses parents et sont parrain qui sont morts.

- C'est sûr, je serai en sécurité et... rencontré mes parents et Sirius dit Harry joyeusement. On part quand ?

- Dès que tu auras tué Bellatrix mais il faudra faire vite car il faut tracé un premier pentagramme avec une craie trempé dans de la potion de déplacement, puis tracé un deuxième pentagramme à l'intérieur de l'autre avec une craie imbibé d'une potion du temps. Ensuite, il faudra boire le reste des deux potions et se placer à l'intérieur des deux pentagrammes et crier 20 en arrière.

- Je pourrai faire les deux pentagrammes et le cacher en dessous du vieux tapis pour gagner du temps

- Excellente idée Harry dit Albus. Il faut que tu ailles te reposer avant de commencer l'entraînement de dianimagus alors bonne nuit et il se désactiva. Harry repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore et s'endormit rapidement.

Pour une fois, une rare fois Harry avait fait une bonne nuit et comble du bonheur, les Dursley n'était pas à la maison car Dudley devait aller acheter ses affaires scolaires et ce dernier mettait toujours une journée pour tout acheter. C'est donc avec grand plaisir qu'il prit un petit déjeuner assez consistant pour être prêt à commencer son entraînement de dianimagus. Il remonta dans sa chambre et activa Albus.

- Bonjour Harry, dit ce dernier, tu as passé une bonne nuit.

- Oui, une très bonne nuit, merci, on peut commencer mon entraînement.

- Nous allons commencer tous de suite en effet mais d'abord je dois te prévenir qu'une fois finie l'entraînement en dianimagus, tu va avoir une pousser de pouvoir ainsi que ton physique qui va changer quelque peu, surtout avec tes animagus. Il va aussi avoir le déblocage d'un don, ceci n'arrive qu'au dianimagus, par exemple, moi, j'ai eue le don de legilimens ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé et je ne doute pas que le tien t'aidera aussi.

- Alors tu vas commencer par t'allonger et à vider ton esprit, prend ton temps et prévient moi quand c'est fait par un mouvement du bras. Il fit ce que lui dit Albus et arriva en un peu plus d'une heure à faire ce que lui avait dit Albus, il fit un bref mouvement du bras et sous les yeux attentif de Albus, Fumsek, Hedwige et Dobby, il écouta la suite de son cours particulier.

- Il faut que tu repenses au Basilic, revoie la plaine puis cherche le et tu le trouvera.

Il repensa à une image d'une plaine circulaire et aussitôt, il se retrouva dans la plaine et il commença à chercher le Basilic mais en repensant au parole de Albus, il s'arrêta bien vite et commença à penser à un gros serpent d'une dizaine de mètres avec des yeux jaunes qui apparut dans un grondement qui aurait pu terrifier n'importe qui mais Harry, connaissant l'origine du bruit ne fit qu'attendre. Il arriva majestueusement et se posta devant Harry.

_- Bonjour, je sssuiss Harry_ _et toi._

_- Bonjour, je sssuis Ssslang, roi de tout les ssserpents, je t'attendais avec impatience et_ _león alado ausssi._

_- Qui est león alado _

_- C'est le griffon. Tu vas me regarder sur toutes les coutures et te souvenir de la moindre écaille, si tu y'arrive, tu pourras te transformer en moi _dit le serpent. Il le regarda longtemps et ce n'est qu'au moment où l'image était omniprésente en lui qu'il décida de partir.

Quand il se réveilla, la faim lui tirailler le ventre et en regardant par la fenêtre, il vit que le soleil commencer à se coucher.

- Je pense que vu les bruits que fait ton ventre, tu auras besoin d'un bon dîner et de sommeil, dit le vieillard, As-tu réussi ?

- Oui je l'ai revue et je sais même leurs noms mais pour la nourriture, il est trop tard, ma famille commence à regarder Fear Factor.

- J'ai soumis la maison à un sort depuis ta deuxième pour empêcher que le ministère ne te repère pas. Il faut que tu penses à ce que tu veux faire apparaître en prononçant le sort d'apparition.

Harry pensa à un bon vieux steak frites accompagnées de jus de citrouille ainsi que de la tarte à la mélasse et dès qu'il prononça la formule, toute la nourriture apparut sur son bureau.

- Magnifique s'exclama Harry, enchanté de pouvoir mangé sans contraintes.

- Nous finirons le travail demain si tu le veux bien, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour ta première tentative de transformation.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je suis passablement fatigué dit Harry et d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les restes et il en profita pour finir le rangement de sa chambre qui était dans un sale état et grâce à sa baguette, ce fut rapidement fait.

- Bonne nuit Harry dit Albus.

- Merci et l'hologramme se désactiva.

Harry passa une bonne nuit sans rêve et il se sentait d'attaque pour sa première transformation, il mangea rapidement dans sa chambre et fit apparaître un rat avec une patte coupé pour Hedwige qui fut ravie de ne pas aller chasser tandis que Fumsek préférait manger la pelouse de son Oncle et activa son ancien directeur.

- Bon je crois que…

- Slang dit Harry.

- Oui, Slang, il t'a tout explique alors vas-y.

Harry se concentra et vida son esprit puis il alla fouiller dans sa mémoire pour retrouver l'image de Slang, elle apparut aussitôt, signe qu'il avait bien observé le serpent. Il essaya de se voir se transformer mais ce ne fut pas une franche réussite, il réfléchit et réessaya de se voir de se transformer, de voir son corps s'allonger, de voir des écailles pousser, de voir ses cheveux, de voir ses dents disparaître pour ne laisser la place qu'à deux crochée luisant.

Harry ne voyant rien arriver commença à être déçu de ne pas se voir se transformer et comme pour répondre à cette pensée, une douleur soudaine parcourut son corps, il se sentit grandir, grossir, ses cheveux rentré dans son crâne et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit dans le miroir un gigantesque serpent occupé la moitié de sa chambre, il avait les yeux verts et une ligne blanche en forme de cicatrice ornait sa queue. Il pensa à son corps et aussitôt, dans un pop sonore, le serpent avait laissé place à un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'écroula sur son lit.

- J'ai réussi dit Harry, le souffle court, ce qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- En effet Harry, avec mention qui plus ait. Il ne restera plus qu'à t'entraînai pour que ton regard pétrifie quelqu'un et ce sera bon pour Slang.

- Je vais me reposer un petit peu, on recommencera demain.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, il nous reste exactement 20 jours, cela nous permettra de tout préparer pour ton voyage.

- Le Dumbledore du passé ne dois pas savoir que tu es Harry Potter et que tu as un lien magique avec Voldemort, il doit juste savoir que tu viens du futur, il faudra donc changer ton apparence et t'apprendre rapidement l'occlumancie ainsi que changer tout les papiers qui te concerne et te faire une nouvelle identité pour facilité la chose au Dumbledore du passé, il faudra d'ailleurs que tu penses à un nom de famille d'emprunt.

- J'y ai déjà pensé car je doute qu'arriver avec le nom de Potter soit très fin donc j'ai pensé à Harry Saven.

- Un hommage à ta mère n'est-ce pas, Saven : Evans.

- En effet dit Harry.

- Très bon choix, cela va être facile car une famille du nom de Saven a disparu il y'a de cela 37 ans, on pourrait te faire passer pour leur fils.

- Disparu…

- Je suis le seul à savoir qu'ils sont mort il y'a 20 ans. La famille Saven est une puissante famille versée dans la magie noire. Drak Saven était d'ailleurs un fidèle mangemort de Voldemort mais ils ont disparu sans laissé de trace, même Voldemort ne savait pas où ils étaient partis.

- Comment pouvez vous savoir qu'ils sont morts alors qu'ils ont disparu ?

- C'est moi qui est orchestrer cette disparition, Ange, sa femme avait réussi à le remettre sur le droit chemin et ils m'ont donc demander de les aider, ce que j'ai fait en leurs proposant une mystérieuse disparition.

- Et ensuite dit Harry, très intéressé par l'histoire de cette famille.

- Ils se sont exilé en Amérique, à la nouvelle Orléans et prit un faux nom.

- Comment sont-ils morts ?

- Un ouragan de Force cinq à balayé leur maison il y'a 2O ans.

- Comment j'expliquerai mon retour dans le pays de l'Angleterre.

- Tu as fait des études à Bâton Rouge, tu es né un premier janvier 1960, tes parents, qui viennent de mourir par le cyclone, te laissant une lettre disant que ton vrai nom est Saven et que tes parents viennent d'Angleterre, tu décide donc de revenir finir tes études à Poudlard et étant majeur, tu n'a pas besoin de famille d'accueil.

- C'est parfait mais je devrai sûrement aller à Serpantard pour ne pas apporter de soupçon supplémentaire.

- Ca serait bien, en effet.

- Nous allons faire ça dit Harry.

- Il faudra faire de faux documents mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirais comment faire. Le seul moyen de communiquer par phase inter temporel sera Fumsek, il faudra d'ailleurs lui donner un nouveau nom car c'est ton phénix maintenant. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Harry et il partit dans un flash lumineux.

- Harry Drak Saven, j'aime bien dit Harry en se parlant à lui-même. Il mangea rapidement et s'endormit, il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais sa première transformation l'avait beaucoup fatigué.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-20 _**

Le lendemain, Harry avait parfaitement récupéré de sa première transformation et c'est la tête reposée qu'il débuta son cours de pétrification.

- Bonjour Harry dit Albus.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que tu fasses apparaître sept animaux en évitant le coq et la fouine et que tu le pendes avec une ficelle.

Harry fit apparaître sept rats qui avaient une patte coupée et l'accrocha sur un vieux clou.

- Et recouvre le miroir dit-il. Il fit ce que lui demandait Albus sans broncher, sachant que le coq, la fouine et les matières réfléchissante était mortelle pour le Basilic.

- Bien, transforme toi et avec ta volonté, tu vas les tués, allez vas-y. Il se transforma et braqua ses yeux verts sur un des rats qui ressemblait tant à Peter Pettigrow. Il voulait le pétrifier mais le rat le narguait.

- Tu vas voir, je vais te pétrifier pensa t-il. Sans prévenir, le rat était devenu une sorte de statue grisâtre. Il essaya sur les autres en pensant toujours à vouloir les pétrifier et chaque fois, cela marchait, à la fin, les sept rats étaient pétrifiés.

- Parfait s'exclama Harry, tu as fini pour Slang, tu devrais profiter de cette fin de journée pour acheter des vêtements moldu à Londres et te promenait.

- Mais on pourrait me reconnaître dit Harry, inquiet.

- Un petit sort de métamorphose et le tour et joué dit Albus.

Harry, blond aux yeux bleu, entra dans une boutique et refit sa garde robe moldu qui en avait grand besoin. Il s'acheta 5 jeans noir, une tenue de sport, 5 chemises en soie (3 blanches et 2 noirs), des chaussettes, des sous vêtements et des gants. Il prit 3 pulls légers et 2 un peu plus épais. Il paya et se dirigea vers une boutique de chaussures où il prit 2 paires de chaussures à la mode ainsi que des tennis pour le sport.

Alors qu'il pensait rentré à Privet Drive en transplanant, il passa devant une boutique d'informatique qui vendait un mp3 et pour 5 euros de plus, le vendeur ajouté la musique que l'on voulait, il en prit un et mit une heure pour choisir toutes la musiques qu'il voulait, il remercia le vendeur et alla dans une ruelle où personne ne venait pour pouvoir transplané vers Privet Drive. Une fois rentré, il jeta les vieux vêtement de Dudley pour les remplacer avantageusement par les nouveaux.

- HARRY POTTER, DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE !Beugla l'oncle Vernon.

- Ooohhh ! Ca m'avait manqué dit ironiquement Harry puis il descendit les escaliers.

- Oui oncle Vernon dit Harry.

- Cela fait quelques jours que tu ne descends pas venir manger et si jamais ton Directeur l'apprend…

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiété, mon Oncle, je mange trois fois par jour dans ma chambre, quelqu'un me fait parvenir de la nourriture.

- Parfait grogna son Oncle, je t'aurais moins dans les pattes.

- Voilà, tout le monde est content et Harry repartit rapidement dans sa chambre pour manger puis se coucher.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-19 _**

- Tu vas maintenant commencer ta deuxième transformation, dit Albus, tu vas refaire le même parcours que pour Slang sauf que tu voudra voir i _león alado /i _. Il refit la même chose que la dernière fois et il y'arriva beaucoup plus facilement.

- Euh ! Bonjour dit Harry.

- Bonjour et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la capacité de parler l'humain dit _león alado_.

- D'accord, je suppose que je dois vous observer comme Slang.

- En effet, il faut agir de la même manière. Il regarda le griffon pendant longtemps, très longtemps et quand il sut que c'était bon, il se réveilla, comme l'autre fois, le soleil commençait déjà sa descente vers l'ouest et la faim lui tirailler le ventre. Il mangea et se coucha rapidement pour être en forme pour demain.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-18 _**

Arès avoir fait sa toilette, il commença à écrire les lettres d'adieu pour ceux qui le connaissait, il préféra faire celle de Ginny en premier car il pensait qu'il valait mieux débuter par la plus difficile.

_Cher Ginny_

_Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tes vacances se passe bien, je voudrai que tu lis attentivement ceci, sache que Ron, Hermione, Fred et George, Bill, Charlie, tes parents, Neville, Luna et Remus recevront une lettre semblable, ceci n'est pas une lettre d'adieu, je reviendrais et je botterais le cul à face de serpent._

_Le seul moyen de correspondre sera de m'envoyer Fumsek qui s'appelle maintenant Fuego. Je pars une année m'entraîner, essayer de tenir et ne perd jamais espoir._

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours._

_Harry._

_Ron,_

_Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien et que les jumeaux ne t'embêtent pas et que tu passes d'assez bonnes vacances malgré les dernières choses qui nous sommes arrivé. , je voudrai que tu lis attentivement ceci, sache que Ginny, Hermione, Fred et George, Bill, Charlie, tes parents, Neville, Luna et Remus recevront une lettre semblable, ceci n'est pas une lettre d'adieu, je reviendrais et je botterais le cul à Voldemort._

_Tu pourras m'écrire par Fumsek dont le nom est devenue Fuego. Je vais aller m'entraîner quelque part et quand tu recevras cette lettre, je serai déjà parti, ne perd pas espoir._

_A+_

_Harry_

_Hermione,_

_Bonjour Hermione, j'espère que tu passe de bonne vacances, tout d'abord, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien même si la suite de la lettre ne va pas t'aider, sache que Ginny, Hermione, Fred et George, Bill, Charlie, les parents des Weasley, Neville, Luna et Remus recevront une lettre semblable mais que je reviendrai, je promet de revenir, sur l'honneur de Dumbledore rien que pour embêter Rogue. _

_Tu pourras m'écrire par Fumsek dont le nom est devenue Fuego. Je vais aller m'entraîner quelque part et quand tu recevras cette lettre, je serai déjà parti, ne cherche donc pas à me retrouver, même Dumbledore et Voldemort ensemble ne pourrait pas. A mon retour, j'aurais sûrement changé._

_Harry._

Harry se leva de sa chaise, il n'était pas contant de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il le fallait, pour que la paix règne après une ère de peur et de désolation. Il activa Albus et s'allongea sur le lit.

- Fatigué Harry dit Albus.

- Oui, affirma Harry, fatigué de mentir à mes amis mais je suppose que le voyage ne pourra que me faire du bien. Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- Tu va essayer la deuxième transformation répondit Albus.

- Bien, je commence tout de suite et il plongea dans une sorte de transe pour se retrouvé dans son esprit qu'il essaya de vider du mieux qu'il pût mais l'écriture des lettres était en fait une très mauvaise idée car cela l'empêcher de se concentrer pleinement et donc de réussir à vider tout ses pensées de son esprit et ce fut donc avec désappointement qu'il dû sortir de son esprit pour se réveillé dans son lit, essoufflé comme personne ne peut l'être après être rester une grosse journée dans son lit.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, la seconde transformation est toujours plus complexe que la première, tu retenteras ta chance demain. Tu devrais en profiter pour augmenter ta condition physique où sinon, tu ne tiendras pas la route même si la pratique du Quidditch t'a beaucoup aidée.

- Et je fais comment pour augmenter ma condition physique demanda Harry.

- Il faut que tu t'organises un peu Harry, voyons voir :

6 heures tu te lèves, manges et fais ta toilette.

7 heures tu fais un jogging de 1 heure dans Privet Drive.

8 heures entraînement physiques avec un appareil que tu feras apparaître comme ta nourriture.

9 heures ¼ d'heures de pompes et ¼ d'heures d'abdominaux.

9 h 30  tu prends une douche et tu manges.

10 heures tu travailles avec moi.

20 heures tu manges et tu vas au lit.

Et bien sûr, tu bois beaucoup d'eau termina Dumbledore. Harry avait tout retranscrit sur papier grâce à un sort très pratique.

- Merci beaucoup Albus, j'ai maintenant un super emploi du temps. Il prit son lecteur MP3 pour écouter de la muisque quand il pensa à quelque chose.

Tu n'aurais pas par hasard un sort permettant à un objet non magique de fonctionner dans un lieu magique comme Poudlard.

- Si, si bien sûr et il expliqua le sort à Harry et comment le jeter à la perfection.

- Merci beaucoup Albus et il se coucha en écoutant de la musique.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-17 _**

Harry se leva à 6 heures précise comme l'indiqué l'emploie du temps fixé au dessus de son bureau, il prit son temps pour manger et faire sa toilette. Il mit ses nouveaux habits fait pour le sport. Il prit mille précautions pour sortir dehors comme un sort de camouflage qui étouffait chaque bruit qu'il faisait.

Après une heure de jogging, il rentra, les muscles criant de douleurs mais Harry pensa avec justesse et il se força donc à se traîner dans sa chambre et faire apparaître l'appareil de musculation qu'il avait vu dans un magazine de Dudley qui était maintenant dans sa chambre. Il regarda longuement la photo puis tira sa baguette de la poche avant et dit : i _apparecium /i _et dans un craquement assez sonore, la machine apparut, il y' passa une heure dessus et à la fin, il était crevé mais il se força pour faire ses abdos et ses pompes.

Il se lava puis rejoignit sa chambre puis activa Albus tout en faisant apparaître une barre aux céréales.

- Alors Harry, comment se passe ton entraînement physique ? demanda Albus.

- Ma foi, tout de somme assez bien, l'emploi du temps est parfait et j'arrive à tenir la route mais maintenant, passons à l'entraînement en dianimagus.

- Quel est la cause de ton échec, d'après toi bien sûr.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à vider mon esprit et ça m'énerve, je perds un temps précieux.

- On a toujours du temps, il suffit de l'utiliser convenablement et avec justesse. Et la première chose est de t'apprendre les bases de l'occlumancie, pas de la manière de Severus mais une autre, plus dangereuse mais bien plus rapide.

- Une nouvelle manière dit Harry en fronçant les sourcil, dîtes m'en plus.

- Il s'agit de se plonger dans son cerveau, réorganiser tes pensées et de les trier, puis de construire un mur de protection dans la matière qui te semble la plus dure.

- Quel est le risque car pour l'instant, je n'en voie aucun.

- Le plus dangereux est de se laisser emprisonner par des pensés sombre et te connaissant, tu dois en avoir plus que certains vieillards.

- Je suis prêt.

- Bien vas-y. Il s'allongea sur le lit, plaça ces mains le long du corps et ferma les yeux, il respira puis se concentra, une image inédite était devant lui, il nageait dans de l'eau et en dessous de l'eau, une forme rose ovale attira son attention et comme pour confirmer ce qu'il craignait, l'eau s'écarta brutalement et il chuta, il tomber rapidement et foncer vers son cerveau.

Harry décida d'en finir et usa de sa magie pour ralentir sa chute et cela marcha, tellement bien que son corps s'arrêta brutalement et son cœur remonta, semble t'il, jusqu'à sa bouche. Il continua sa descente mais beaucoup moins rapidement et quand il pénétra dans la surface repoussante de son cerveau, il sentit un petit choc électrique touché sa jambe et ce ne fut que le premier d'une longue suite.

Soudainement, sans aucune logique apparente, il était arriver dans une salle démesuré aux murs rose bonbon où une bonne centaine de balle grise volait dans toute la pièce à une vitesse folle, les balles rebondissant sur un mur et repartez aussi vite.

- Je vois dit Harry, je vais devoir encore utiliser ma magie. Il jeta un sort de pétrification dans toute sa puissance qui arrêta toute les balles, ce n'est qu'au moment où les balles cessèrent toute agitation qu'il remarqua une longue taillade au mur droit, elle était en forme d'éclair et était de couleur verte.

- Alors le voici, mon lien avec Tom, il faudra que je me souvienne de laisser ce mur au dehors de mon rempart d'occlumens. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida donc de faire un tas de ses pensées mais quand il toucha une première pensée, il revit un souvenir, un vieux souvenir qui datait de sa onzième année, ce souvenir était la venue de Hagrid dans la maison, où plutôt dans le refuge en pleine mer, il sourit largement quand le demi géant transforma le postérieur de Dudley en une queue de cochon ; quand il revint dans la pièce rose, une grosse bassine en verre occuper le milieu de la pièce et une boule grise était dedans et de chaque côté se tenait 2 tas de boules.

Le premier tas était rempli de boules grises striées de blanc identique à celle qui était maintenant dans la bassine tandis que le deuxième tas contenait des boules grises striées de noir. Il finit rapidement le premier tas qui était rempli de bon souvenir dont certains, totalement nouveau car il datait d'avant la mort de ses parents et c'était avec plaisirs qu'il les avait regarder mais il redouter les autres boules, elle semblait malfaisante et son intuition fût la bonne car il revit la mort de ses parents…

_ James et Lily Potter étaient sûrement le couple le plus heureux du monde malgré la menace de Voldemort, il s'aimaient, avaient une belle maison et surtout ils avaient Harry, un petit bout de choux qui avaient à peine un an, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts._

_Ils habitaient un des rares village habiter entièrement de sorciers, ils vivaient à Godric's Hollow._

_Alors que Lily coucher Harry dans son berceau, la voix de James cria :_

_- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Vas t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… Lily entendit de la chambre du bébé quelqu'un qui trébuchait… Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée… Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…_

_- James cria Lily, terrorisée. Alors qu'elle partait voir ce qu'il ce passer dans la salle à manger, le corps de James apparut, il avait été projeté par un sort au bout du couloir, il se releva, s'avança mais il avait perdu sa baguette dans le choc et alors qu'il aller jeter à bas son ennemi, un évènement malencontreux arriva :_

_-_ _Arreuu ! dit le petit Harry._

_- Ah ! Voici donc le jeune Potter, sache que tu vas mourir._

_- Arreuu_ _, il pointa un bout de bois qu'il tenait dans son petit point et un éclair rouge et or en jaillit._

_- Ma baguette murmura James mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers Voldemort, il pouffa de rire._

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire dit Voldemort d'une voie haineuse._

_- Regarde toi dans une glace et il s'écroula littéralement de rire, prit d'un doute, il fit apparaître d'un geste un miroir. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, en effet, il portait maintenant une robe de nuit rouge brodé de fil d'or et sur son front, marqué en grosse lettre rouge, était écrit « Vive Gryffondor ». Il cria de rage et jeta le sort ultime vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette :_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA. James mourut aussitôt, un sourire plaqué encore sur le visage par la blague de son fils. En voyant ceci, Lily prit Harry dans ses bras et claqua la porte de la chambre de Harry et jeta un sort dessus._

_- Pathétique, vraiment pathétique… Destructum... La porte vola dans la pièce et s'écrasa sur la table à langer._

_- Je vais tuer ton fils et comme ça, je regnerais sur le monde, AHAHAHAHAHHA!_

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!_

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place..._

_- Dégage de mon chemin, je n'ai pas besoin de te tuez, je veux juste tuez ton fils..._

_- Non pas Harry! Je vous en supplie... Je ferais ce que vous voudrez..._

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez pousse-toi... Quel gachis! AVADA KEDAVRA. Elle s'effondra, morte, devant son fils qui regarder l'homme toujours en robe de chambre._

_La suite tout le monde la connaît, Vous-savez-qui se tourna vers le bambin, fit le sort de la mort mais le sort rebondit sur sa cible et retourna à l'envoyeur et c'est sur la maison s'effondrant sur elle-même comme un château de carte. _

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux mais le passé ne peut être changer, il s'avança vers le tas et il dû revivre le mauvais traitement des Dursley, sa première année et la pierre philosophale, le Basilic, Pettigrow, la mort de Cédric, la renaissance de Voldemort, la mort de Sirius puis encore un mort, Dumbledore dont il s'était énormément rapproché et dont les souvenirs était encore vivace dans sa mémoire, il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et refusa de voir la scène qui se passait devant lui mais le souvenir tourner en boucle, il se sentait désespérer .

- Le plus dangereux est de se laisser emprisonner par des pensés sombre et te connaissant, tu dois en avoir plus que certains vieillards avait dit Albus, les lettres qui l'avait commencer à écrire…

- JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS ! Cria il rageusement et il regarda le souvenir en entier, les yeux grand ouvert. Il fut de retour dans la salle, il n'avait plus qu'a faire une mur pour protéger ses pensés et il aurait finit. Il repensa à Poudlard, il se sentait en sécurité là-bas, un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

- Tu ne passeras plus Tom, plus jamais et les murailles de Poudlard entouré de la grille apparurent mais ce n'était pas du fer ou de la pierre, non, c'était du mithril, métal indestructible, toutes les grilles, muraille et même la porte de Poudlard était en mithril et une nouvelle arabesque apparut à la place du blason de Poudlard, un griffon était posé sur la tête d'un Basilic et un phénix tourner autour des deux animaux.

Harry avait bien sûr veillé à laisser le lien en dehors des grilles du château si bien que la taillade en forme d'éclair qui était imprimé sur le mur dans un vert émeraude était juste en face des grilles et de l'entrer du château.

Satisfait de son travail, il utilisa les quelque dernières parcelle qui lui rester pour s'envoler et il se réveilla dans son lit, éreinter et fatigué mais contant de lui. Le soleil était au plus dans le ciel, il devait être au alentour de midi mais il était pourtant sûr qu'il était rester bien plus longtemps que deux heures.

- Nous sommes le 16 juillet Harry et il est 12 H 50, tu es en transe depuis trois jours si mes calculs sont exact, est ce que tu as réussis ?

- Oui et il s'endormi sous l'œil bien veillant de Fuego (nda : Fumsek) et de Dobby qui avait dû le nourrir par magie pendant le temps qu'il était resté en transe.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-14 _**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla vers cinq heures, complètement reposé qu'il débuta son entraînement avec une heure d'avance, une fois qu'il eu finit, il décida de passer l'heure à finir les lettres pour ses proches. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup même s'il demanda aux jumeaux un lot complet de leurs blagues et à Remus des nouvelles du monde sorcier, ainsi que de présenter ses excuses à Bill pour le mariage.

Une fois finit, il commença sa valise car il devrait sûrement partir rapidement après avoir tué Bellatrix, il dût quand même agrandir sa malle et lui jeter un sort d'allégement.

Il nettoya la cage d'Hedwige qui était parti chasser pendant sa transe et s'occupa de Fuego.

- Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à préparer tes affaires et finit les lettres pour tes amis, bien. Nous allons donc réessayer ta transformation leòn alado.

- Bien Albus dit Harry.

- Ta maîtrise de l'occlumancie devrait beaucoup t'aider normalement, allez, ait confiance en toi et tout ira bien. Albus devait avoir raison car il vida rapidement son esprit et retrouva facilement l'image du Griffon, il fit l même technique qu'avec Slang et il commença par se transformer et c'était beaucoup moins douloureux qu'avec Slang, sûrement à cause de l'habitude ou parce que le Griffon était un quadrupède.

Une fois transformé, il regarda la pièce et voyait beaucoup mieux, sentait beaucoup mieux et il entendit Albus lui dire d'enflammer son lit et que Dobby éteindrait et réparer tout de suite après, il dût s'y mettre à deux fois pour réussir à enflammer le lit, Dobby éteignit le feu et sous l'ordre d'Albus en agrandissant la pièce et en faisant un plafond comme dans la grande salle de Poudlard, Harry en profita pour voler cinq minutes et retourna sur la terre ferme, content de lui. Il se retransforma en humain en un clin d'œil et se coucha sur le lit réparer.

- C'est très bien Harry et félicitation, tu es devenu dianimagus, nous allons enfin savoir quel est ton don et jusqu'à quel point ton corps c'est transformé.

- Je crois qu'il y'en a déjà une, je ne vois plus rien alors que je porte mes lunettes.

- Hm ! Enlève tes lunettes pour voir. Il les enleva et remarqua aussitôt le changement.

- J'ai perdu ma cécité dit il joyeusement, c'est super dit il en balançant ses lunettes dans la pièce qui se brisa quand elle rentra dans le mur.

- Oupss ! _Evanesco _dit il et les lunettes disparurent. Que je sois changé en Severus Rogue si c'est vrai et soudain, un picotement le prit dans tout son corps, il se vit grandir, son nez grossir et devenir pointu, ses yeux autrefois vert furent noir ; en quelques secondes, l'image d'Harry Potter se transforma en celle de Severus Rogue.

- Je suppose que cela veut dire oui dit il d'une voie onctueuse, même sa voix avait changé.

- Félicitation Harry, tu es métamorphomage, cela sera pratique pour changer ton apparence, beaucoup moins difficile que la métamorphose et tu pourras même enlever ta cicatrice.

- Je croyais que c'était impossible répliqua Harry.

- Tu as un don magique, même Maugrey ne pourrait voir ta cicatrice.

- C'est super, je vais pouvoir enfin me promener sans que quelqu'un me reconnaisse dans le monde magique.

- En effet, cela te facilitera la tâche, même mon moi du passer ne pourra savoir que tu as changer d'apparence, tu sera donc moins suspecté.

- Je fais comment en attendant, je suis toujours en Severus Rogue.

- C'est le même moyen qu'avec la retransformation en humain pour les dianimagus, concentre toi sur ton corps d'avant. Il se concentra sur son image « Harry Potter » et put ainsi retrouver son apparence.

- Ah ! C'est beaucoup mieux, bon et bien moi je mange et je me couche, à demain Albus.

- Bonne nuit Harry et il partit dans l'habituel flash de lumière.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-13 _**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il sentait que son pyjama le serrait plus que normalement et il vit pourquoi quand il se regarda, ces abdos était complètement développé ainsi que les jambes, les bras, les épaules, les pectoraux, les fessiers et tous les muscles était dans le même état et il avait aussi grandit, les 1m90 était pour lui, en fait, il ressemblait plus à un Schwarzenegger junior qu'a Harry Potter.

Il se mit sur son appareil de musculation et essaya de soulever 100 kilos alors que normalement, il mettait que 30 kilos. Il la souleva tellement rapidement qu'il se cogna la tête sur la barre en métal. Il 200 kilos mais il la soulevait assez facilement. Il mit alors le maximum, 400 kilos de métal et… Il réussi à la soulever, difficilement mais il avait quand même réussi.

- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'a demander à Albus une formule pour agrandir les vêtements dit il en souriant et il était sûr que ses amis ne le reconnaîtraient pas si il les croiser dans la rue. Il décida de continuer son entraînement pour ne pas perdre le fruit de son entraînement en dianimagus.

- Ho ! dit Albus, surprit, je vois que la transformation a beaucoup changé ton physique.

- Ouais mais le seul problème est que m'est vêtement sont devenu trop petit, vous n'auriez pas un petit sort pour régler le problème.

- Si, bien sûr. Une fois qu'il eu finit de transformer tous ses vêtements, il écouta avec attention les explication pour son don de métamorphomage :

- En fait le don de métamorphomage n'est pas bien compliqué vu que tu as appris à retourné à ta forme original, nous allons faire quelque tests, par exemple, change ta couleurs de tes yeux. Harry se concentra et ses prit une couleur bleu océan. Tes cheveux. Il les transforma en châtain clair, presque blond. Ton nez. Il le fit plus long. Ta couleur de peau. Il fit prendre après quelques minutes une couleur très bronzée. Ta cicatrice. Cela lui prit beaucoup plus de temps mais il parvint à la faire disparaître.

- Hé bien Harry, voici ton apparence de Harry Drak Saven. Il se regarda dans la glace et eut une image plutôt satisfaite de lui, il se trouvait bien sans sa cicatrice sur le front qu'après un plissement du front, il mit ses courts cheveux en pétards.

- C'est Ok Albus, je crois que je vais même rester comme ça pour m'habituer à tenir ma nouvelle apparence.

- Bonne idée Harry, je crois que l'on va pouvoir attaqué les faux papiers avec l'aide de Dobby. Dobby appela-t-il.

- Oui Mr répondit il.

- Voudrais tu aller chercher tous les certificats de Harry au ministère de la magie.

- J'y vais de suite, Monsieur et il disparu dans un POP sonore.

- Je pourrais peut-être l'emmener là bas, dans le passé.

- Oui, j'avais prévu cela, après tout, qu'est qu'une grande famille de sorciers de sang pur sans son elfe de maisons personnel.

- En effet Albus et je vais le renommer car dans le passer, il y'a déjà un Dobby de présent. Je vais l'appeler Tobby, comme ça, il n'y aura pas trop de confusion pour lui.

Dobby ou Tobby réapparut avec un tas de papier dans les mains.

Harry le mit au courrant du voyage et qu'il venait aussi et bien sûr, l'elfe sauta de joie.

- Alors maintenant que c'est réglé, nous allons trafiquer tout ça, Dobby va commencer par changer ta signature magique pour ne pas la confondre avec celle de ton père et ne pas te faire repérer par la carte de ton père. Une photo de toi, un nouveau nom, acte de naissance, déroulement de ta vie, effaçons tes usages abusifs de la magie et d'un mouvement de main, Dobby effaça son « casier judiciaire », tes notes d'école, tes options et tes résultat de BUSE.

Ils mirent deux bonne heure pour tout finirent car Dobby ne pouvant pas tous faire, il fallut apprendre à Harry comment faire avec l'aide d'Albus.

- Il faudrait que je vide la moitié de mon coffre pour être tranquille là-bas.

- Vas-y ce soir, il y'a moins de monde le soir. Il avait transplané vers Gringots et avait vidé la moitié de son coffre et grâce à quelques petits sorts, il put sortir rapidement. Il avait gardé sa nouvelle apparence pour passer inaperçu et ça avait bien réussi. En passant, il s'acheta quelques livres de magie et acheta une male sans fond dans le magasin « objets à gogo », il s'acheta aussi des nouvelles robes de sorciers ainsi que l'acquisition de 2 capes pour sortir dont certaines ressemblait à celles de Albus. Il acheta aussi une robe de bal pour tout prévoir.

Quand il rentra, la nuit commençait à décliner et il profita pour transférer toutes ses affaires dans la malle sans fond puis il la fit rétrécir puis la posa sur la table de chevet. Il avait jeté un sortilège d'illusion sur son éclair de feu pour le faire ressembler à un vieux Nimbus 1700 pour éviter trop de question sur un balai inconnu.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-12 _**

Il avait montré les livres qu'il avait achetés hier au chemin de traverse à Albus qui les trouva très intéressant car il faisait revoir toutes les matières enseigner à Poudlard et d'autres sortilèges non enseigner à cause du ministère. Albus lui en montra même quelque uns de sa connaissance qui était limite mais autorisé.

Il mit une semaine pour tout finir et bien assimiler les nouvelles connaissance, il avait même débuter les runes qu'il trouver très intéressante et regretter déjà de ne pas l'avoir prit en option.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-5_**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le stress était la raison principale car Bellatrix aller attaquer bientôt, encore 5 jours, 5 maigres jours et elle serait là. Il pensa très fort à Ginny et il se rendormit.

Il venait de faire son entraînement quotidien quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert le paquet que Fuego lui avait envoyé. Il sortit l'épée de Gryffondor et fit quelques gestes simples avec puis la posa sur son lit, il sortit aussi un miroir qu'il dû ragrandir et divers fiole de potion dans les couleurs bleu et rose et un petit paquet de craie blanche.

- Je vois que tu as ouvert mon colis Harry, c'est très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

En premier, nous allons détruire le miroir du rised qui est un Horcrux, tu le fera fondre grâce à ton animagi Griffon, n'oublie pas de jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

En deuxième, tu vas t'entraîner à changer ton apparence sous forme de Griffon car je suis sûr que tu voudras participer aux sorties de pleine lune.

Et pour finir, tu vas t'entraîner à tracer des pentagrammes parfait.

L'épée est ton cadeau d'anniversaire car tu es le seul qui peut la comprendre à sa juste valeur.

- Merci beaucoup pour l'épée, elle sera peut-être utile dans un temps prochain dit Harry. Il jeta le sort d'insonorisation et se transforma en Griffon, il dû mettre la puissance maximal pour détruire le miroir. Un gros BOUM survint quand la magie fut rompue ? Il se reposa, toujours sous sa forme animagus puis il se concentra pour que ses yeux verts devienne noir encre et y'arriva 1 heure après, fatigué par l'effort mais il avait réussi.

Il mangea puis s'endormit dans son lit tandis que Dobby enlever les restes du miroir du rised.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-4 _**

Ce jour là, Harry s'entraîna toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit pour savoir tracer parfaitement un pentagramme et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se coucha, les mains endolories.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-3 _**

Harry se réveilla avec une heure de retard ce jour là, il rencontra donc l'oncle Vernon qui partez pour le travail, il le regarda avec un regard mauvais et ne dit rien quand il vit le changement du musculature de son neveu même s'il fronça un peu les sourcils à son passage mais il annonça qu'ils partaient faire un voyage d'affaire en Tunisie du 30 juillet au 4 août.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et enleva le tapis puis suivit les instructions d'Albus à la lettre : il traça un premier pentagramme avec une craie trempé dans de la potion de déplacement, puis traça un deuxième pentagramme à l'intérieur de l'autre avec une deuxième craie imbibé d'une potion du temps. Il attendit que ça sèche puis remit le tapis en place ainsi que les potions dans le colis. Il put enfin se coucher après avoir manger un morceau de viande.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-2 _**

La veille du départ des Dursley, l'Oncle Vernon lui demanda de descendre, les valises était déjà prêtes et était entassé dans le Hall, les 3 Dursley était assis dans le canapé, il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil qui était placer en face.

- Comme je te l'aies dit, nous partons en voyage d'affaire, toutes les salles de la maison seront fermés sauf la cuisine et la salle de bain, ne profite donc pas d'être tout seul pour faire je ne sais quoi, et surtout, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte a clef le soir, compris.

- J'ai compris mon Oncle Vernon assura t-il.

- Nous partirons pendant la nuit, le vol décolle à cinq heures, au revoir.

- Euh ! Au revoir et il partit dans sa chambre se coucher. La chambre était vide, toutes les affaires étaient entreposées dans la malle sans fond et Harry avait décidé d'y mettre aussi son appareil de musculation pour continuer à s'entraîner là bas.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-1 _**

Harry, pour le dernier jour, ne savait que faire, il alluma pour la première fois la télé et regarda la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux dont Hermione disait que c'était un véritable chef-d'œuvres. Il passa donc sa journée devant la télé et trouva le film excellant.

Il attendit le soir pour la livraison du courrier qui n'aller pas manquer à arriver et c'est un véritable déluge d'hiboux qui arriva, peu avant minuit. Il se dépêcha de mettre paquets et lettres dans la malle et s'endormit.

**_Attaque de Bellatrix J-J _**

Ca y'est, on n'y'est, Bellatrix va venir me « charmer » mais elle ne reviendra pas d'ici, j'aurais vengé Sirius. Harry était fébrile, comme si on lui avait retiré une couverture, peut-être que c'était l'effet de la protection qu'il le rendait comme ça. Il but la potion pour ne pas tomber sous « le charme » de Bellatrix fabriqué par Dobby.

Il décida de se lever et de faire comme d'habitude, courir une heure dehors lui changerait les idées. Alors qu'il arriver vers le parc, une fille l'accosta et sachant que tout le monde savait que lui était un délinquant enfermé à St Brutus, il sût que cela avait commencé, il approcha et s'arrêta devant elle.

- Salut dit-elle, je m'appelle Andromède et toi.

- Harry répondit le concerné, t'habite dans le coin.

- Ouais, je peux courir avec toi. Harry répondit en souriant.

- Bien sûr, si tu tiens le rythme. Ils avaient discuté tout en courant et Harry fit comme si il était sous son charme.

- Je dois aller manger et me changer, tu peux revenir dans 1 heure et demie si tu veux.

- Ok, à toute à l'heure, et, alors qu'elle partait, Harry décida d'en rajouter un peu, il posa les mains sur ses hanches, la ramena et la plaqua contre la porte d'entré et l'embrassa langoureusement puis partit en disant :

- A toute l'heure, ma chère et il la laissa en plan. Harry était bien sûr dégoûté mais c'était pour le bien de la mission. Il mangea rapidement puis alla faire une petite sieste, il programma son réveil pour qu'il sonne dans une heure.

Harry rêva que son corps était devenu lisse, puissant, flexible comme quand il se transformer en Basilic. Il glissait entre des branches de buisson épineux sur un sol granuleux et terreux… Il était à plat ventre par terre et rampait… Il tournait la tête à droite puis à gauche…Il remarqua un 5 qui brillait sur une plaque… Il chercher quelqu'un et elle se montra. Une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans et elle lui parla :

- J'ai réussi, mon maître, il est complètement sous mon contrôle, il ma même embrassé… Et il embrasse divinement bien dit-elle avec un sourire béat.

- Parfait, dit le serpent en souriant, chose rare pour un serpent. Son front lui faisait mal, mais sans plus, sûrement l'entraînement pour devenir occlumens devenait payant et BIP BIP BIP… son réveille le sortie de ce rêve.

Il se leva et retrouva Andromède au pas de sa porte. Harry lui prit la main et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, il la fit monter dans la chambre de son Oncle et de sa Tante et elle commença à se déshabiller.

- Je vais chercher de l'huile ma chérie, je reviens et il partit en courant. Il sortit de la maison par la porte de derrière et une fois sortie, il se transforma en Slang et se dirigea vers un buisson de la maison d'en face. Nagini, car c'était bien lui semblait dormir, il en profita donc pour le morde, Nagini ouvrit les yeux et eut la mauvaise chance de croiser le regard de Slang. Le serpent se retrouva pétrifier et raide comme une statue, Harry reprit sa forme humaine et lui jeta le sort d'explosion à la figure du serpent, de l'ancien serpent de Voldemort, il n'en restait qu'un petit tas de cendre encore fumante.

Il retourna rapidement à la maison et prit l'huile d'olive qui traîné dans un placard et monta les marches, quand il rentra dans la chambre Andromède (Bellatrix) était nu et l'attendait dans le lit, tourné sur le ventre. Il se plaça à califourchon sur elle et commença à lui étaler de l'huile. POP. Harry venait de se transformer en Basilic et quand elle se retourna, elle croisa deux yeux verts globuleux et comme Nagini, elle se pétrifia. Harry la mit rapidement debout, la leva au dessus de sa tête et la balança contre le radiateur, elle explosa en mille morceaux. Harry prit un morceau de Bellatrix en souvenir et coura dans sa chambre, à partir de maintenant il devait faire vite.

La male sans fond et Hedwige était déjà au centre, quand Dobby le vit arriver, il se mit aussi au centre et attendit. Harry prit Fuego sur son bras et lui attacha les lettres.

- Dès que je serais partit, tu vas aller poster ces lettres à Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred et George, Bill, Charlie, les parents des Weasley, Neville, Luna et Remus et ensuite, tu me rejoins à Poudlard, 20 ans dans le passé, d'accord. Fuego baissa la tête, signe qui l'avait compris, il le posa sur le bureau. Il bu les deux potions qui était, par ailleurs, infecte et il se plaça lui aussi au centre. Il mit sa plus belle robe et cape et accrocha l'épée de Gryffondor à sa taille, la garde dépassant de la cape. Enfin, il cria :

- 20 ANS EN ARRIERE ! Il se passa rien mais Fuego s'envola et quand il passa au dessus de lui, une plume se détacha de son corps et quand elle toucha le sol, il partit dans un grand éclair doré…

b Note de l'auteur : Je sais, je suis en retard, encore désolé, ce chapitre sera sûrement le plus long de l'histoire, près de 10 000 mots, ça fait beaucoup. Vous venez de lire le dernier chapitre du présent, voici le passé. J'ai aussi remarqué que j'ai eue moins de review (ou d'avis sur HPF) alors si vous pourriez en laisser un, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Pour le BLOG, voici une annonce : j'ai donc décidé (sursaut d'intelligence) _de publier mes chapitres sur le blog (aller dans mon profil et cliquez l'url du site)_ pour _prévenir_ tout risque de hors service de twwo ou qui ont déjà bugger plusieurs fois, bien sur, je publierai toujours sur les 3 sites mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Vous pourrez toujours laisser des review sur les sites et faire un commentaire ici car je pourrai vous répondre aussitôt (je fausserai les moyenne pour les review mais sur blog pas de problème, c'est moi l'administrateur. Je vous laisse A+

**  
****Laissez moi une petite review, cela me fait toujours plaisir.**

_Où Harry rencontre Lily_

_Où Harry revoie Dumby en chair et en os_

_Où Harry revoie notre cher prof de potion _


	4. Quand le passé devient présent :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux ****Horcruxes **

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

NDA : Je viens d'ouvrir un blog où vous pourrez allez pour savoir où j'en suit dans l'écriture (y'aura des spoiler sur les prochains chapitre) de ma fanfiction ou sur ma vie à moi.

Allez sur mon profil d'auteur et cliquez sur le lien qui vous mènera directement sur le site et laissez un commentaire.

Merci.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Comme tous les ans, Harry se retrouve bloqué chez son Oncle et sa Tante pour les vacances d'été mais c'est la dernière fois car quand il va avoir dix-sept ans, la protection ne sera plus active. Harry reçoit Dobby qui vient se mettre à son service, une lettre de Dumbledore et décide de ne pas aller à Poudlard cette année.

Il passe la nuit à parler avec Dumbledore et fait certaines découvertes grâce à lui.

Après une journée de nettoyage et une visite des Manson, Harry s'endort en faisant un rêve étrange fait de Basilic et de griffon ainsi qu'une horrible vision de Voldemort qui monte un nouveau plan très… diabolique. Suite au cauchemar, Harry entreprend ses transformation (Basilic et Griffon) et l'occlumancie sous un jour différent. Harry avec l'aide de Dumbledore monte un plan ingénieux et il détruit 2 Horcruxes (Nagini et l'objet de Serdaigle (miroir du rised), il ne reste donc plus que la coupe de Pouffsoufle à détruire (car le médaillon et détruit par Regulus A Black). Et enfin, il tue Bellatrix (ouais !) et par dans le passé)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 :Quand le passé devient présent :

- 20 ANS EN ARRIERE ! Il se passa rien mais Fuego s'envola et quand il passa au dessus de lui, une plume se détacha de son corps et quand elle toucha le sol, il partit dans un grand éclair doré…

Une sorte de couverture l'enveloppa et il se sentit partir par l'arrière, il commençait à étouffer mais la couverture se desserra sensiblement et il ralentit. Alors que Harry pensé que la torture était fini, elle recommença de plus belle et il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir quand la couverture qui le serrait et l'étouffait disparu et que sa course en arrière se stoppa brutalement. Il se posa en douceur et quand il ouvrit les yeux, la poussière lui gênait la vue.

- Va falloir que je dise à Albus que son moyen de transport et poussiéreux s'exclama Harry.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ **autre point de vue** $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement son livre d'enchantement niveau sept, un pentagramme se grava sur le sol juste devant son lit, le pentagramme dégageait une couleur bleuté et une puissance phénoménale. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensés pour savoir à quoi pouvez correspondre un pentagramme bleuté, un deuxième pentagramme, plus petit et d'une couleur rose s'inscrivait à l'intérieur du premier et il fut suivit aussitôt d'un éclair doré qui en frappant le sol, fit trembler les murs de la maison et une vague de poussière la recouvra, elle et sa chambre. Une voix d'homme s'écria de l'emplacement où les pentagrammes se trouver :

- Va falloir que je dise à Albus que son moyen de transport et poussiéreux.

Une fois que la poussière se dissipa, elle put voir le garçon, il était grand et sa musculature se voyait au travers de sa robe, les cheveux châtains en pétard et des yeux bleus que la faisait pensée à son père. La garde d'une épée dépasser de sa cape. Voyant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle posa une question somme toute normale quand un étranger vient d'apparaître dans sa chambre.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre dit elle en se levant.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$** fin du point de vue, reprise de celui de Harry** $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry, une fois que la poussière se posa au sol pu observer la pièce où il avait atterrit. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était dans sa chambre mais sûrement pas à la bonne époque car il avait laissé sa chambre vide de tout objet alors qu'ici, les étagères était rempli de livres de sorcellerie et les murs, violet et vert était couvert de photo de Poudlard. Il posa son regard sur un calendrier poser sur la table de chevet et vit avec bonheur l'année 1976 écrit en gros, alors qu'il allait continuer, une voix de femme s'éleva du lit, il ne l'avait pas remarquer car elle était couvert de poussière.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre dit elle en se levant. Harry la vit, elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts, ses formes lui disant qu'elle allait vers l'âge adulte.

- Euh ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, sûrement un disfonctionnement de mon moyen de transport. Vous pouvez me dire où je suis.

- 4 Privet drive répondit-elle. Et je peux savoir votre nom ?

- Merci, je m'appelle Harry et vous.

- Lily Evans répondit-elle. Harry se sentit tomber et il frappa durement le sol. Il ne pouvait le croire, il avait devant lui sa mère. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait la rencontrée, à Poudlard mais pas aussi vite. Harry entendit qu'on l'appelait et le frapper. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de sa mère qui le fixait avec tristesse.

- Désoler, le voyage à du me fatiguer plus que je ne le pesait. Rassurée, Lily l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir.

- Alors, vous venez d'où ?

- Je viens d'Amérique de l'école de Bâton Rouge.

- Elle n'a pas était soufflée par l'ouragan de juin.

- Si, les protections ont résisté un moment mais on finit par céder et maintenant, l'école est hors service.

- Oh mon dieu, et tes parents dit elle avec crainte. Harry se força à prendre une mine triste et dit tout bas.

- La maison n'avait aucune défense et ils sont morts dedans.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du te demander ça, je suis impardonnable.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Alors qu'il allait continuer, il fut interrompue par l'arrivé d'un homme, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce sans remarquer Harry puis parla à Lily :

- Tout va bien ma chérie, le tremblement semblait venir de ta chambre.

- Je vais bien Papa répondit calmement Lily, et les autres, comment vont-ils en parlant de sa sœur et de sa mère.

- Pétunia est quitte pour une bonne frayeur et ta mère va bien. Il allait partir quand il remarqua la présence de Harry et du petit être qui se dandinait sur la chaise du bureau.

- C'est qui les deux là, ton petit ami James ? Lily rosit un peut sous les paroles de son père et quand elle allait répondre, Harry prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que le père de Lily, il se leva et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Harry et je ne suis pas le petit ami de votre fille, je suis comme elle un sorcier et mon moyen de transport à dysfonctionner et c'est encore moi qui à fait tremblé les murs de votre maison. Désolé pour le dérangement et pour se faire pardonner, il tendit sa main vers l'homme qui la lui serra aussitôt. Et celui qui est sur le bureau est un elfe de maison nommé Tobby.

- Ridley Evans répondit-il. Je vais vous laisser, mais pendant que j'y pense, vous pouvez rester dîner ce soir si vous voulez.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité monsieur.

- C'est décider, vous resterez mangé et dormir chez nous et il partit en laissant Harry au milieu de la pièce.

- Cela fait toujours drôle au début mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est tout le temps comme ça dit Lily. Il faut juste s'habituer reprit-elle en souriant. Alors comme ça, tu as un elfe de maison reprit-elle.

- Ouais, un héritage de famille, il s'appelle Tobby.

- Bonjour Miss Evans, je suis Tobby dit-il inutilement avec une voix tirant sur les aigus.

- Je pense que Miss Evans préfèrerait que tu l'appelles Lily.

- Bien Harry répondit le petit elfe.

- Il t'appelle par ton prénom s'exclama Lily, surprise.

- En effet, une des seules règles qu'il respecte d'ailleurs dit Harry, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Ses journées avec Albus avait changé Harry plus qu'il ne le pensé.

- Au fait Tobby, tu nettoieras la chambre de Lily pendant que l'on ira manger, d'accord.

- Bien Harry, je ferais selon vos désirs.

Harry, avant de descendre enleva sa cape, son épée et sa robe de sorcier par souci de sécurité et partit avec Lily vers la cuisine. Il prit garde à sauter la dernière marche qui était encore grinçante et s'installa dans la cuisine en face de Ridley Evans et à côté de Lily. Pendant le repas, excellant d'ailleurs, il put faire la connaissance de sa grand-mère maternelle qui est super sympa et s'appelait Margueritte et pu remarquer que Pétunia, même avec 20 années de moins n'avait pas changé et était toujours aussi désagréable. Le dîner finit, sa future mère l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses affaires. Tobby avait fait du bon travail est la chambre était comme neuve et tous les bouquins était rangé par année et par matière. Lily l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami où il se déshabilla et s'endormi aussitôt, le voyage inter temporelle l'ayant fatigué.

- Le lendemain, il se réveilla, complètement reposé. Il décida de ne pas faire ses exercices physiques quotidien. Il descendit au rée de chausser où Margueritte était déjà là.

- Matinal Harry remarqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le cas de mon mari qui est un vrai lève tard.

- Bonjour Madame, je pense qu'après le petit déjeuner, je vais partir. Je ne vais abusez de votre hospitalité plus longtemps.

- Ah ! Harry dit-elle découragé, appelle moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît.

- Si vous voulez Margueritte. Harry mangea tranquillement et quand Lily arriva, la mit au courant qu'il partait tout de suite après manger.

- Est ce que l'on se reverra dit-elle.

- Je pense que oui, si comme je le pense tu vas à Poudlard répondit-il.

- Oui, j'y fais ma scolarité.

- Je vais tout de suite aller m'inscrire à Poudlard.

- Tu peux envoyer une chouette.

- Je préfère y aller en personne. Je t'enverrais Hedwige pour te confirmer si je suis prit ou pas.

- D'accord Harry. Il lui fit la bise puis sortit de la cuisine, il mit sa male dans sa poche et libéra Hedwige de sa cage pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arriver. Il lui dit d'aller à la volière de Poudlard.

- Dobby, tu me suis, je vais transplaner à Pré au lard près de la cabane hurlante.

Il se rappela la règle des 3 D puis visualisa la cabane hurlante. Une très forte pression s'exerça sur tout son corps ; il avait du mal à respirer et c'est avec soulagement qu'il arriva devant la cabane hurlante. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et dit à Dobby de le retrouver dans la cave de chez Honeyduke. Il le retrouva dix minutes plus tard derrière une caisse de bièreaubeurre. Il souleva la trappe du passage secret et descendit les quelques marches puis marcha dans le long boyau sinueux. Une fois arriver au cinquième étage, il sortit la carte des maraudeurs et vit que le Albus de cette époque était dans son bureaux. Sachant que les tableaux surveillaient les couloirs, il garda sa cape et Dobby marcha à côté de lui. Une fois arriver devant la gargouille du directeur et ne sachant pas le mot de passe, il dit :

- Je suis Harry Drak Saven, je viens voir Albus Dumbledore pour m'inscrire à Poudlard. La gargouille se retourna puis après deux minutes, elle répondit :

- Albus Dumbledore accepte de vous recevoir. La gargouille coulissa laissant apparaître un escalier coulissant. Il monta les marches et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Cria une voix de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le bureau du directeur. Il semblait plus jeune et quelques objets qui étaient à son époque n'étaient pas là.

- Bonjour Mr Saven, je suis content et surpris de vous voir. Je ne savais pas que Drak et Ange avait un enfant ou de la famille dit-il.

- Ils n'en n'ont pas, je vais vous expliquer ou plutôt, quelqu'un va l'expliquer. Tobby dit Harry en se tournant vers l'elfe, fait apparaître mon dossier ainsi que la plaque d'Albus. L'elfe claqua des mains et un dossier ainsi qu'une plaque en métal grise apparut.

- Je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir Mr Saven ou quelque soit votre nom.

- C'est très simple, cela tient en un mot. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette magique et dit _revelatum_ en la pointant vers la plaque. Sous l'œil surpris de Dumbledore, la plaque s'ouvrit en deux et un deuxième Albus Dumbledore apparut dans la pièce.

**(NDA : Dans les dialogues : Albus celui De 1996 ( futur ) et Dumbledore celui De 1976 ( passé ))**.

- Albus :Harry dit-il, le voyage c'est bien déroulé.

- Harry :Très bien Albus, sauf que cela fait plein de poussière et que je suis arrivé au même endroit mais pas à la même époque, petit cachottier dit-il malicieusement.

- Albus :Alors c'était comment ?

- Harry :Je suis tombé dans les pommes grogna-t-il.

- Albus :Ouche ! A ce point là.

- Dumbledore :Hum ! Hum ! Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je ne comprends plus grand-chose.

- Harry :C'est assez rare pour être noté, Albus Dumbledore ne comprenant plus rien à la situation dit-il en riant.

- Albus :Harry, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, mais bon, je ne le retiendrais pas. Albus se retourna vers le Dumbledore de l'époque et reprit :

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, j'ai créé ceci pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous et vous expliquer la situation. Harry vient du futur, de votre futur et un mage noir redoutable, bien plus redoutable que Tom essaye de le tuer. Il vient faire un saut temporel car je suis dans l'incapacité de le défendre et de le protéger moi-même.

- Il en profitera pour voir des parents à lui car toute sa famille a été tuée par ce mage noir. Je voudrais qu'il puisse rester sous votre protection cette année et j'aimerais aussi que vous appreniez à Harry à se battre car selon une prophétie, il est le seul à pouvoir battre ce mage noir. Bien sûr, son nom de famille est un faux mais on le fera passé pour le fils d'Ange et Drak Saven. Le dossier qui est sur votre bureau contient toute les formalité sur Harry.

- Dumbledore :Si ce mage noir est plus puissant que Tom, je pense qu'il est judicieux qu'il reste ici pour apprendre. Votre mage noir ne pensera pas à aller voir dans le passé, je pense. Qu'est ce que je devrai lui apprendre.

- Albus :Tout ce que tu sais sur le duel et la magie blanche et Abelforth pourra lui apprendre la magie noir ainsi que les armes blanches et les arts martiaux.

- Harry :La magie noir Albus, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'apprendre. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs semblaient d'ailleurs d'accord avec lui sauf quelque uns dont Phineas Nigellus mais Albus lui répondit :

- Albus :Voldemort utilise la magie noir Harry et il faut que tu saches t'en défendre et cela dépend comment on l'utilise. Si tu lances un sort de désarmement sur quelqu'un qui se trouve en hauteur, il mourra et si tu lances le sortilège de la mort sur quelqu'un qui souffre, il t'en sera reconnaissant.

- Harry :Je ne voyais pas ceci de ce point de vue, je suis d'accord avec toi et j'accepte d'apprendre la magie noire.

- Dumbledore :Parfait dit il en souriant, je préviendrais mon frère alors, Harry, je vais te faire visiter le château et te montrer ta chambre puis on te présentera aux professeurs dans la grande salle. Harry remit son dossier et la plaque dans sa poche et quitta le bureau avec Dumbledore.

- Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose aussi, j'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu étais préfet dans ton école.

- Oui monsieur, j'étais le préfet de la 4ème division. Harry avait demandé cette faveur à Albus pour donner plus de poids à sa candidature.

- J'ai déjà envoyé les badges de préfet en chef mais un des deux que j'avais choisi a refusé, j'aimerais que tu prennes sa place et puis je suis sûr que tu vas aller à Serpentard.

- Oui, pour ma couverture, je vais devoir y aller. Je parie que la préfète en chef est de Gryffondor et que vous voulez m'y mettre pour faire plus de cohésion dans votre école, c'est donc pour ça que je vais accepter ; de plus, cela me sera plus facile de m'échapper, pour les entraînement, de la salle des préfets que d'une salle commune dit Harry.

- Tu as deviner Harry et merci d'accepter dit-il en souriant. Il faudra que tu choisisses les mots de passe des 4 salles communes et de celle des préfets ainsi que le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets et voici la liste des livres pour les septièmes années rajouta Dumbledore en sortant une feuille de sa poche qu'il tendit à Harry qui la mit dans une de ses poches.

- Pour les Gryffondors, ce sera Balthazar, les Serpentards : Basilic, les Poufsouffle : Pivoine Rimpou ($), les Serdaigles : Einstein. Et pour la salle commune et la salle de bain : Voldemort ; comme ça, je suis sûr qu'un grand nombre de personne hésiteront à venir dans la salle des préfets.

- Très bien Harry, je ne pense pas que cela posera de problème à Miss Evans de dire ce nom tant redouté de la population sorcière. Dumbledore lui montra les salles de cours qui lui servirait et la salle des préfets qui était gardé par Andger Perfect, premier préfet en chef de Poudlard.

- Je suis l'un des deux préfets en chefs, Harry Saven, le nouveau mot de passe est Voldemort. Le tableau jeta un regard vers le directeur qui baissa la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Bien Mr Saven, le mot de passe Voldemort est enregistré dit le portrait.

Le tableau s'éleva au dessus de la tête et se referma. Harry put regarder la salle commune qui était très chaleureuse, les couleurs des 4 maisons se mélangeait avec subtilité et les 3 sofa formé un demi-cercle autour de feu ronflant dans la cheminé et une table basse était placé entre le sofa et le feu ; complètement a l'opposé se trouvait deux bureaux séparait par une petite bibliothèque remplie de livre et des étagère de chaque côté du bureau complété le tout. Au fond de la pièce, 2 escaliers en forme de U menaient vers les chambres. Entre les 2 escaliers se tenait une porte noire, une bassine gravée dessus. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Où mène cette porte, monsieur ?

- C'est un raccourci qui t'emmène devant les portes de la salle de bains des préfets.

- Ah ! D'accord, merci et il repartit dans sa visite alors que Dumbledore s'était assis sur un des sofas et il regarda Harry monter vers l'escalier de droite. Harry monta les marches et se retrouva un deuxième tableau où on voyait le lac.

- Y'a quelqu'un dit Harry. Aussitôt après, une nymphe sortit de l'eau et dit :

- Désolé, je n'attendais pas d'élèves si tôt.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis en avance dit Harry en souriant au tableau. Mon mot de passe sera Horcruxe.

- Juste avant d'entrer, il me faut votre nom en entier et votre maison pour la couleur de la pièce.

- Harry Drak Saven, Serpentard répondit Harry.

- Le mot de passe Horcruxe est enregistré, vous pouvez entré dit-elle et le tableau s'enroula sur lui-même.

Harry entra, la chambre ne comportait que le strict minimum, un lit deux personnes à baldaquin, d'une table de chevet avec une bougie et une grande armoire. Harry fit ragrandir sa malle et la posa à même le sol, ajoutant ainsi un nouveau meuble à la pièce. Une fois sortit de la salle des préfets en chefs, Dumbledore l'emmena vers la grande salle, les professeurs qui mangeaient s'arrêtèrent à l'arriver du Directeur puis de Harry qui ne se sentait pas tout à fait à son aise.

- Chers collègues, je vous présente un nouvel élève, Mr Saven qui vient des Etats-Unis. Harry, je te présente le professeur Slughorn pour les potions et qui s'occupe des Serpentards, le professeur Vector pour l'Arithmancie, Mrs Chourave pour la botanique et dirige les Poufsouffles, Mrs McKinnon pour les DCFM, le professeur Devintout pour la divination, le professeur Flitwick pour les sortilèges et qui dirige les Serdaigles, Mrs Sith pour l'étude des moldues, Mrs Sohcahtoa pour les runes, le professeur Binns pour l'histoire de la magie, le professeur Brûlopot pour les soins au créatures magiques, notre garde chasse Rubeus Hagrid et pour finir Mrs McGonagall pour la métamorphose et elle est aussi la sous directrice de Poudlard et s'occupe des Gryffondors.

- Saven ! Comme Drak Saven dit Slughorn.

- Je suis Harry Drak Saven, fils de Drak Saven et de Ange Sdalrella dit Harry d'une voix forte.

- Ainsi vous êtes le fils d'une des plus puissante famille de sorcellerie, au-dessus des Malefoy.

Il se leva de la table et lui serra la main ; Harry put remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus mince que 20 ans plus tard. Je serais très heureux que vous veniez me voir un de ces jours ; peut-être dans le Poudlard express et il repartit vers la table des professeurs.

Les autres professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore regardaient avec amusement ce qui venaient de ce passés sous leurs yeux. Harry fut installé au bout de la table des professeurs, à côté de Hagrid. Il parla un peu avec lui, discutant des créatures magiques peuplant la forêt interdite et de sa passion pour les dragons. Harry fut heureux que son grand ami Hagrid dans le futur le soit aussi dans le passé.

Il repartit dans sa chambre qui était au 3ième étage en prenant quelques raccourcis pour arriver plus vite à destination. Il dit le mot de passe au portrait protégeant la salle des préfets en chef puis monta les marches sans s'arrêter dans la salle commune et dit le mot de passe à la nymphe qui se prélassait au soleil devant le lac. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur puis laissa passer Harry qui n'en croyait pas à ses yeux ; je me fait draguer par les portraits maintenant se dit il en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Quand il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, il était 15 heures, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil régnait sur Poudlard. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit son éclair de feu déguisé dans les mains et sauta par la fenêtre. Il enfourcha son balai et démarra en trombe à un mètre du sol. Il fit une pointe de vitesse, prit un virage serré au dessus de la hutte de Hagrid et partit vers le stade de quidditch où il fit plusieurs figures complexes, quelques tonneaux puis partit en chandelle, tournant sur lui-même puis arrivé à une quarantaine de mètre, descendit en piquer à la vitesse maximale de son balai et effectua la fameuse feinte de Wronski, il s'était stabilisé à moins d'un mètre du sol et il avait pu sentir l'herbe mouillé sur ses joues.

Harry quitta le terrain que quand la nuit tomba, l'empêchant de voir parfaitement. Alors qu'il rentrait à pied, une détonation suivie d'un flash rouge, Fuego arriva, une lettre entre ses serres. Il tourna autour de Harry puis se posa sur son poing, tendu vers le ciel, il prit la lettre, la fourra dans sa poche et flatta le pelage du phénix. Il passa la grande porte de Poudlard et se dirigea vers les cuisines, préférant ne pas voir à nouveau à Horace Slughorn. Il s'installa à un coin de la table et mangea rapidement.

Le lendemain, il descendit en bas, prit un parchemin pour écrire à Lily.

_Chère Lily :_

_Je t'écris pour te dire que le directeur, après moult conversation à finit par flanché à ma demande. En clair, je suis dès à présent élève de Poudlard, la grande salle et magnifique ainsi que le château tout entier et le terrain de quidditch est plutôt pas mal. Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien et félicitation pour ta place de préfet en chef et bonne chance et bien du courage mais je suis sûr que tu en a à revendre. A ton retour, je te révèlerai une belle surprise… mais attention, je ne dirais rien car c'est une surprise._

_Salut_

_Harry_

Harry enroula le parchemin puis sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la volière. Là-bas, Hedwige descendit de son perchoir et se plaça sur l'épaule de Harry, il la caressa puis lui attacha à sa patte bien tendu le parchemin qu'il ficela autour. Il la mit sur son poing, s'approcha d'une des nombreuses fenêtres et elle s'envola. Harry, qui s'était habillé de sa tenue de sport et de son MP3, fit son jogging autour du lac en musique.

De retour dans sa chambre, un mot sur la table basse disait comment faire pour appeler un elfe de maison. Harry suivit les instruction puis prit une poigné de poudre bleu dans un petit bocal au dessus de la cheminé et la jeta dans l'âtre en criant : Tobby ! Aussitôt, le petit elfe arriva par la cheminer :

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry !

- Tu peux m'apporter un petit déjeuné et le déjeuner à midi et le dîner à sept heure ici.

- C'est noté Harry et il disparu dans un petit POP. Quelques instants plus tard, un plateau remplie de nourriture apparue et Harry put manger à sa faim. Il remonta dans sa chambre pour parler de ce qu'il devait faire pendant les vacances à Albus.

- Bonjour Harry, tu voulais me parler.

- Oui, c'est pour savoir, pour l'entraînement, il commence quand.

- Cela dépend de Dumbledore Harry mais demande lui à commencer le plus vite possible, mieux vaut prévoir large pour que tu puisses bien apprendre.

- Sinon je pense à quelque chose, pour le départ à la fin de l'année, il me faut refaire les potions.

- En effet, sauf que la potion de déplacement se trouve facilement dans le commerce mais pour la potion du temps, il te faudra la faire toi-même car elle est de niveau MASTER et elle n'est pas du tout vendu en commerce.

- Tu pourrais me donner les ingrédients Albus demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, il te faudra de la sève de Teck magique qui se trouve en Birmanie ; la difficulté est qu'un gardien protège cet arbre, un brûleur est une créature typiquement Birmanienne heureusement peu commune car elle est redoutable et peut mesuré plus de dix mètres de longs et n'a aucun prédateur. Il ne faut pas s'en approcher et la toucher physiquement car elle te grillerait sur place.

- La cranson est une petite fleur blanche sur le littoral de la Manche. La corne de Cornelongue Roumain, un dragon très recherché. La pierre de lune, il y'en a dans la forêt interdite est à cueillir les nuits de pleine lune et une rose.

- Une rose ! dit Harry.

- C'est pour la couleur, dit Albus en souriant.

- Ah ! D'accord, je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

- Demande lui aussi de tester tes barrières d'occlumens pour savoir si elle tienne le coup face à une attaque.

- Elle tiendront dit-il en souriant a moins qu'il veuille détruire mon Poudlard rajouta-il aussitôt. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, ne sachant toujours pas le mot de passe de la gargouille, il fit comme l'autre fois en ajoutant qu'il était préfet en chef.

La gargouille glissa et il put entrer, dans le bureau, Dumbledore était debout face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de quidditch.

- Alors Harry, tu m'avais caché que tu étais excellant sur un balai et que tu avais un phénix. Harry pas du tout gêné répondit :

- C'est marqué dans mon dossier que j'ai gagné plusieurs fois la Woodstock cup donc de ce côté-là, aucune cachotterie et pour le phénix, c'est un cadeau que moi seul pouvais comprendre. Dumbledore retourna à son bureau et s'assit dans sa chaise confortable tout en désignant de la main une autre chaise pour Harry.

- Un bonbon au citron Harry dit-il en souriant.

- Je veux bien, merci et Harry prit un bonbon dans une corbeille qui était tenue par Dumbledore. Je viens vous voir pour l'entraînement, il faudrait tester mes nouvelles barrières d'occlumens.

- Je vois que tu connais l'occlumancie, Abelforth t'apprendra la légilimancie dans ce cas là et il en sera très heureux. Dumbledore se leva et prit en main sa baguette. Tiens toi près Harry. Ce dernier vida son esprit et se retrouva à l'intérieur de son Poudlard en mithril. _Legilimens_ dit une voix lointaine. Dumbledore se projeta dans son esprit mais fut aussitôt stoppé par les défenses de Harry.

- Bonjour dit Harry, bienvenue chez moi.

- Je vois que tu as utilisé la manière la plus dangereuse mais la plus efficace répondit Albus, toujours dans le cerveau de Harry et devant les grilles en mithril de Poudlard. Je n'est jamais vu de protection de l'esprit aussi puissante. Il faudra que Abelforth essaye lui aussi car il est plus fort que moi en Legilimentie Harry. Harry se concentra et Dumbledore fut expulsé du cerveau de son élève.

- Je suis très impressionné Harry, tu maîtrises parfaitement l'occlumancie. Une chose de moins à t'apprendre. Pour la suite de l'entraînement, il faudra sans doute que tu revois tous tes livres de la première à la sixième année dans toutes les matières. Reviens me voir quand ceci sera fait. Harry sortit du bureau directorial et s'enferma dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour son jogging autour du lac. Il prenait tous ses repas dans la salle commune. Une semaine avant la rentré, Harry sortit enfin de sa chambre pour aller voir Dumbledore.

- J'ai fini monsieur, j'ai juste du mal avec les sortilèges informulés, si vous pourriez m'aidé.

- Bien sur Harry, je suis là pour ça. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il fallait se concentrer sur l'effet que le sort aurait sur quelqu'un, comprendre comment il agissait et tout un tas de petit détail qu'il aida beaucoup Harry. En effet, à la fin de la journée, il réussissait sans peine tous les sortilèges que lui demander Dumbledore de jeter. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, fatigué de toute la magie qu'il avait utilisé, il s'endormi dans son lit sans avoir manger.

Le lendemain, en ayant préalablement parlé à Albus, Harry dit à Dumbledore qu'il partait ce soir pour rassembler les éléments de la potion pour rentré chez lui. La potion mettant beaucoup de temps à préparer.

- Très bien Harry, je te laisse partir, tu reviens pour quand.

- Pour la rentré, je ne prendrai sûrement pas le Poudlard express mais je reviendrai pour la rentré assura Harry.

- Très bien, bonne chance alors. Harry prit un sac à dos remplie de bouteille vide et de bocal pour protégé des chocs les plantes pour la potion du temps. Il traversa le parc alors que la nuit tomber, la seule lumière venant de la pleine lune puis entra dans la forêt interdite.

- Allons trouvé cette pierre de lune dit-il tout haut pour se donner du courage.

Il marcha longtemps, sûrement plus de deux heurs avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Dans une grande clairière, une licorne se tenait droite, fière, son pelage éclatant de blanc, rivalisant sans pleine avec la jalouse lune. Au pied de la licorne, des boules rondes d'un blanc éclatant s'y trouver. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança prudemment de la licorne, quand il arriva à moins de 5 mètres d'elle, il s'arrêta et la regarda, apparemment, la licorne n'avait pas peur de lui, il continua à l'approcher mais à ce moment là, elle leva brusquement la tête et fixa Harry de ses bleus, Harry ne bougea plus, il sentait que la licorne le fixer pour savoir si il était pure et digne d'avancer vers lui. Après un petit moment, la licorne fit s'approcha vers lui puis lui fit une énorme léchouille à Harry qui en tomba par terre et ria, la léchouille le chatouillant, la licorne loin de se gêner continua ses léchouilles ; Harry se releva avec souplesse puis flatta l'encolure de la licorne qui sembla apprécier. Harry se baissa, prit quelque pierre de lune et les mis dans une de ses nombreux bocaux dans son sac. Il dit en revoir à la licorne qui lui répondit en baissant la tête. Harry s'éloigna de la licorne et transplana au chemin de traverse où il mangea et prit une chambre au chaudron baveur.

Le lendemain, Harry prit son petit déjeuner dans la chambre du chaudron baveur puis partit sur le chemin de traverse. Les boutiques en vingt ans n'avaient pas trop changé ce qui lui permit de se retrouver. Il alla chez Gringot's pour créer un nouveau compte, les Saven ayant vider tout les coffres, le gobelin lui fit ça en quelque minute et Harry rempli quelques formulaires et déposa 5000 galions dans son nouveau coffre, le 777 ; Il repartie dans la rue et se dirigea vers l'apothicaire du chemin de traverse où il acheta plusieurs fioles de potion de déplacement et refit le plein d'ingrédients pour les cours de potion.

Il fit quelques provision de nourriture au cas où et aller repartir quand il rencontra deux jeunes homes de son âge dont un lui ressemblait trait pour trait avant qu'il utilise son don de métamorphomage ; l'autre les cheveux et les yeux noirs et le visage souriant était Sirius, son parrain. Ils marchaient au milieu de la rue avec animation, surtout Sirius et faisaient tourné toute les têtes vers eux. Ils passèrent devant Harry sans le remarquer et disparurent dans la foule. Harry penser avec raison que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes.

Harry continua son chemin, heureux d'avoir rencontré ses parents et son parrain. Il acheta les livres pour les potions (en gardant celui de Rogue qui pouvait être utile), DCFM, sortilèges, botanique et métamorphose.

Il se paya une glace chez Florian Fantarome, sachant tristement qu'il disparaîtrait dans vingt ans, comme Ollivander's.

Il passa du côté moldu où il acheta un bouquet de rose sur lequel il jeta, une fois à l'abris des regards indiscrets, un sort de conservation puis transplana à Bordeaux où selon Albus se trouvé de magnifique cranson, surtout à cet période de l'année. Il arriva sur une grande plaine l'herbe jusqu'aux genoux où la mer déchaînée se fracassé sur les rochers.

Par souci de sécurité, il transforma ses vêtements pour passer inaperçu chez les moldues. Il se mit à fixer le sol, cherchant une fleur blanche. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il fixer le sol et il avait parcouru de long en large la plaine, commençant à désespéré, il s'assit sur un rocher et réfléchi où pouvez être cet maudite fleur blanche. Il fit demi tour et regarda où il mettait les pied pour remonter sur la pleine quand il vit dans un recoin, protégé par les rochers une petite grappe blanche, en ayant vu en photo, il reconnu tous de suite le cranson. Il mit la grappe entière dans le bocal qu'il ferma hermétiquement. Il remit son sac sur le dos puis transplana directement à Paris pour retrouver l'équivalant du chemin de traverse en France.

Il atterrit dans une ruelle remplie de poubelles nauséabondes ; il se dépêcha de se sortir de là puis se dirigea vers la tour Eiffel, arrivé devant, il prit la grande rue, tournant le dos à la vieille dame de fer. Il prit plusieurs petites ruelles et arriva enfin à destination. La rue, pour les moldues n'était qu'une voie sans issue où l'on se cognait dans le mur mais pour les sorciers, il suffisait juste de passer à travers. Harry marcha rapidement vers le mur et le traversa pour se retrouver sur dans une rues pleine de gens, un écriteau au dessus de sa tête lui indiquant qu'il était sur la rue des roisorciers.

Il prit une chambre au « palace », hôtel-restaurant où tout le monde savait parler anglais. Il profita des quelques heures qui lui resté pour se promener dans la rue des roisorciers qui était beaucoup plus récente et moderne que le chemin de traverse.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, les choses sérieuse débute pensa Harry ; capturé un dragon n'était pas choses facile. Il transplana en Roumanie, le pays des dragons par excellence. Il se retrouva dans une forêt, peu accueillante au premier coup d'œil. Il sortit sa baguette car comme le dis trop souvent Maugrey : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Il marcha lentement, écartant la flore sauvage, ronces et autres à coups de baguette, suivant les instructions d'Albus qui se trompé rarement. Il fit une pause à midi puis repartit à la recherche du dragon. La nuit se levait et Harry fut obliger de rester coucher ici, dans la forêt ; il monta avec l'aide de la magie une tente qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener et après avoir mangé, s'endormi. Il replia sa tente après avoir mangé et avec quelques sorts, Harry se nettoya rapidement et reprit sa marche, il devait faire vite, la rentrée de Poudlard était demain. Il passa sa matinée à chercher et à chercher ce dragon mais il n'avait pas envie de ce montrer.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler, Harry stoppa et leva sa baguette bien haut fit un tour sur lui-même mais ne vit rien ce qui était en contradiction avec le tremblement du sol qui se rapprochait de sa position. Harry se retourna vers le lieu d'où devait venir les tremblements. Les trois arbres qui était devant lui ployèrent et un dragon de couleur rouge feu qui atteignait les dix mètres de haut apparut, Harry fut soulager, il était tombé sur le bon dragon, les deux immenses cornes que le dragon avait sut le museau lui prouva qu'il avait devant lui un Cornelongue Roumain.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchit à la manière qu'il devrait utilisé pour arrêter le dragon. Les sorts de base ne faisant rien aux dragons à moins d'être un groupe d'une dizaine de personne. Harry avait lu dans le dernier chapitre de son livre de sortilège que les incantations étaient très puissantes, bien plus puissants que les sorts qui se sont fondés sur ces mêmes incantations.

Le dragon regarda le petit homme puis souffla une grande flamme sur lui qu'Harry évita de justesse grâce à ses réflexe de quidditch. Il leva sa baguette vers le dragon et dit :

_Que la force me soit donné_

_Pour que ce dragon soit terrassé_

_Que la force légendaire de Zeus m'aide_

_Et qu'avec ses éclairs foudroyants_

_Me débarrasse de mon ennemi de devant_

La baguette de Harry, pendant l'incantation, brillait de plus en plus fortement et quand elle prit fin, un rayon se perdit dans le ciel qui d'un bleu plein de soleil était devenu noir d'encre. Soudain un éclair apparu et frappa le dragon dans un grand CRAC ! Un tonnerre assourdissant en résultat et la chute du dragon ne fit que prolongé ce bruit. Une fois que la poussière se déposa au sol, il coupa les deux cornes avec un sort et jeta un sortilège de rétrécissement pour q'elles puissent rentré dans son sac. Il sortie une carte de la Roumanie et vit qu'a deux kilomètres au nord de sa position se trouver un petit village. Il mit sa baguette sur la paume de sa main et dit :

- _Pointe au nord_, la baguette tourna puis s'arrêta sur une direction, il reprit sa baguette et après une demi-heure de marche, il arriva en vue d'un village, il prit une chambre dans une petite auberge est s'endormi aussitôt, l'incantation lui ayant prit pas mal de magie.

Le lendemain, Harry partit pour la Birmanie pour récupérer le dernier élément qui lui manquer, mais aussi le plus dangereux à cause du gardien. Quand Harry transplana, il était 13 heures en Birmanie (8heures à Poudlard). Il arriva dans une grande forêt encore moins praticable que celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il avait mal à la tête, il se reposa une heures pour s'acclimater au changement d'horaire.

Il regarda les arbres devant lui mais aucun n'était du Teck, magique ou pas. Il marcha à travers de la forêt, avançant toujours vers l'ouest, plusieurs fois il s'arrêta en voyant un Teck mais après vérification, ce n'était pas du Teck magique. Il fit une pose à midi et reprit rapidement sa route, Harry devait souvent transplaner d'une rive à l'autre quand une rivière lui barrait la route ce qui lui faisait perdre du temps. La nuit commença à tombé sur la forêt mais Harry, déterminé à finir aujourd'hui continua et jeta un i Lumos /i pour mieux y voir ; quand le soleil se coucha complètement et qu'il fit nuit noir, il aperçu un Teck juste devant lui, les autres arbres était comme repoussé à plusieurs mètres.

Il sortit sa potion de déplacement et une craie qu'il trempa dans la potion bleuté puis traça un pentagramme sur le sol nue de toute verdure, sûrement à cause de l'arbre car maintenant, Harry en était sûr, l'arbre qu'il chercher était devant lui et il préféra s'assurer une sortie de secoure. Il sortit son épée qu'il fixa à son pontalon, une bouteille dans la main gauche et sa baguette dans la main droite, il avança vers l'arbre. Il fit le sort de reconnaissance et il se déclara positif, il fit un trou dans l'arbre avec sa baguette et la bouteille se remplie de sève noire. Il vissa le bouchon et la glissa dans une des poches de sa cape. Il retourna vers le pentagramme mais une immense bête apparue de nulle part et dit d'une voix grave :

- Tu as volé la sève des anciens, ton châtiment sera la mort et il leva sa patte pourvue de 4 griffes qui le toucha à la poitrine. Il se releva difficilement et sortit son épée et fit face au gardien de l'arbre. La bête réattaqua mais Harry l'évita en roulant sur le côté, il passa entre les pattes du brûleur et se posta derrière lui ; n'attendant pas qu'il se retourne, il pointa sa baguette sur le sol et pensa :

- _Voltija!_ Harry fit un saut de plus de dix mètre et atterrit derrière la tête du brûleur, il leva l'épée de Gryffondor bien haut et la mit entre les deux yeux du monstre qui s'écroula aussitôt et projetant sur Harry du sang bleue. Harry rengaina son épée et se mit à l'intérieur du pentagramme, dégoulinant de sang.

Grande salle de Poudlard ! Et il disparu comme un fantôme traversant un mur…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

($)Pivoine Rimpou : c'est une plante

NDA : Et voilà, le brevet blanc est enfin fini et j'ai le temps de vous poster le nouveau chapitre, le cinquième suivra sous peu. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre histoire, le quatrième chapitre sera peut-être mis en ligne le week-end prochain. Voilà, merci, des reviews et à la prochaine.

17 pages Word

Publié le 24/10/05


	5. Le survivant à disparu ! :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux ****Horcruxes **

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

NDA : Je viens d'ouvrir un blog où vous pourrez allez pour savoir où j'en suit dans l'écriture (y'aura des spoiler sur les prochains chapitre) de ma fanfiction ou sur ma vie à moi.

Allez sur mon profil d'auteur et cliquez sur le lien qui vous mènera directement sur le site et laissez un commentaire.

Sinon, je répond à quelquues questions, comme aux **_petites sorcières_**: Vous m'envoyer des reviews avant sur un autre site qui s'appelle TWWO, pour le brevet blanc, j'en ai deux avant le vrai, un que je viens de faire en janvier et un autre en avril. Au fait TWWO est de nouveau en état de marche si vous ne le saviez pas.

Merci.

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Harry, pendant les vacances reçoit la vite de Dobby qui entre à son service et Fumsek qui vient lui donner dans un colis dans lequel se trouve une plaque métallique qui une fois ouverte laisse apparaître un hologramme de Albus Dumbledore qui lui explique comment devenir dianimagus et augmenter sa puissance, pour cela il part dans le passé sous l'identité de Harry Drak Saven, une puissante famille de sorciers soutenant les idéologies de Voldemort mais qui sont mort dans un ouragan au Etat Unis où ils avaient fuit Voldemort. Il rencontre ses parents et son parrain et devient préfet en chef à Poudlard.

Juste avant de partir, il détruit 2 Horcruxes (Nagini et l'objet de Serdaigle) et tue Bellatrix Lestrange. Dans le passé, Harry par en expédition pour trouver les ingrédients de la potion du temps, il en repart blessé par un brûleurs.

Bonne lecture

**Le survivant a disparu !**

Tonks, comme tous les mercredis était de garde aujourd'hui pour surveiller les faits et geste de Harry, elle se cachait donc dans un buisson en face de la maison des Dursley qu'elle avait vu partir deux jours plus tôt ; elle n'aurait jamais pût prévoir ce qui allait ce passer. Harry semblait allait bien, il courrait toujours autant et cela lui allait bien et il ne semblait pas abattu par la mort de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour de chance à Tonks, elle arriva en retard pour relever Kingsley de son poste, il travaillait comme elle au ministère mais qui était aussi membre de l'ordre du phénix, repris en main par le Professeur McGonagall et Remus Lupin.

Une fois que Kingsley transplana, elle dû courir derrière Harry et prier le ciel pour ne pas le perdre de vue car aujourd'hui, Harry semblait en forme mais malgré son entraînement chez les aurors, il finit par la distancer lentement, elle le retrouva un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec une jolie jeune fille, sûrement moldue, d'à peu près 17 ans et qui avait les cheveux noirs. Après une petite discussion, elle commença à courir à côté de lui, Tonks prit une grande bouffé d'air et reprit sa course au Harry, évitant la route pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle fut soulagé de voir que Harry était obligé de ralentir le rythme pour que la fille puisse le suivre, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la porte d'entré de la maison d'Harry, Tonks reprit sa place dans ce magnifique buisson qu'elle aimait tant et regarda avec stupéfaction Harry embrasser la jeune fille, la plaquant de tout son poids contre la porte, le baiser semblait sauvage.

Tonks ne savait que penser, elle savait que Harry sortait officieusement avec la seule fille de Arthur et Molly et voir Harry embrasser une parfaite inconnue lui semblait bizarre, surtout que ce n'était pas le style de Harry que d'embrasser à pleine bouche une parfaite inconnue. Elle détourna la tête de gêne, laissant un moment d'intimité au couple, après quelques minutes, elle consentit à tourner la tête pour voir que la fille était partit et que Harry rentrait dans la maison de son Oncle.

Elle se restaura rapidement avec un sandwich et attendit ; moins d'une heure plus tard, Tonks vit que la jeune fille était de retour, attendant devant la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaître Harry, il la fit entrer et avant de fermer la porte, Tonks vit le regard de Harry se diriger vers le n°5 de Privet Drive. Harry referma la porte. Tonks ne voyant plus rien s'approcha de la maison pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se passer dans la maison.

Elle n'eut qu'à attendre une demi-heure pour entendre un bruit de verre cassé venant du premier étage, elle patienta quelques minutes, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire mais quand les murs commencèrent à trembler sur leurs fondation, elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et sortit de sa cachette, au même moment, Tonks put apercevoir Fumsek quitter la maison par la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry. Elle envoya un message d'urgence au cas où puis enfonça la porte avec un sort.

Harry cria-t-elle, tout va bien. Harry, c'est Tonks, répond moi s'il te plaît. Inquiète, elle fit le tour des pièces du rée de chaussé de la maison, ne trouvant rien, elle monta les marches pour accéder au premier étage, elle fonça vers la chambre de Harry, toujours aussi angoissé de n'avoir aucune réponse, elle vit qu'une chambre couverte de poussière et sans aucune affaire personnelle de Harry. Elle rebroussa chemin, entra dans la salle de bain puis la chambre de Dudley sans rien trouver. Elle entra dans la dernière chambre où Harry avait tué Bellatrix quelques minutes plus tôt, elle marcha sans le remarquer sur les restes de Bellatrix, soudain, elle glissa sur la bouteille d'huile, elle fit de grand geste avec les bras puis s'accrocha à une étagère de livres qui, sous son poids cassa et elle finit par terre, couvert de livres et sous les rires d'un spectateur.

- Jolie chute complimenta Remus, j'aurai pas mieux fait.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de m'aider dit-elle. Remus la releva puis lui demanda :

- Alors ma chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe, tout va bien rajouta-il en voyant le visage soucieux de sa petite amie.

- Comment dire ça, Harry à disparu de la maison et la moldue également dit Tonks.

- La moldue répéta Remus, arquant un sourcil, je croyais que Harry n'avait pas d'amis moldu.

- Oui, une jeune fille qu'il a rencontré ce matin et embrassé expliqua Tonks.

- Tu divague Dora, Harry sort avec Ginny depuis le dernier match de Quidditch rétorqua Remus.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça… Remus, tout va bien dit-elle en voyant son regard effrayé.

- Bellatrix souffla ce dernier.

- Bellatrix, je ne comprends pas Mus dit Tonks.

- Regarde derrière toi. Tonks tourna la tête et vit avec horreur le visage de la jeune fille, figé dans la pierre et séparé du reste de son corps.

- Ce n'est pas Bellatrix Mus, c'est la jeune fille qu'a embrassé Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est Bellatrix Black de ma septième année à Poudlard, apparemment elle a été pétrifiée par un sort.

- Tu crois que c'est Harry qui lui à fait ça…

- Je ne pense pas que Harry ne sache ce sort, il est normalement qu'appris en apprentissage d'aurors.

Remus se plongea dans d'intense réflexion, ne sachant que penser, soudain Fumsek arriva dans une petite détonation, volant majestueusement autour des deux personnes, il lâcha une lettre au pied de Remus et s'en alla aussitôt par le même chemin. Remus se pencha et prit la lettre et la décacheta, en lisant la lettre, Tonks vit au visage de Remus que c'était des mauvaises, très mauvaises nouvelles ; il blanchissait à vue d'œil.

- Remus ? Pour toute réponse, il lui donna la lettre. Elle débutait par ces mots.

_Cher oncle Remus,_

_Salut, c'est la première fois que je t'envoie une lettre et ce n'est malheureusement pas des bonnes nouvelles. Je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter, je sais ce que je fais, je suis partie m'entraîner pour augmenter ma puissance car contre Voldemort, la chance ne sera peut-être pas avec moi tout le temps. Je ne te dirais pas où je suis par souci de sécurité et pour répondre à une question que l'ordre se posera, c'est bien moi qui ai tué Bellatrix._

_Sache aussi que Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred et George, Bill, Charlie, les parents des Weasley, Neville, Luna. Je reviendrais dans dix mois, vers la fin des cours de Poudlard._

_Harry._

- Impossible ragea-t-elle, on va prévenir tout le monde et le retrouvé, allé ! Viens, on y va.

- Ils transplanèrent à Pré au Lard et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard, le nouveau QG de l'ordre. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille.

- Espoir dit Remus, la gargouille se déplaça et ils purent monté dans le bureau de la directrice. Une fois mise au courant, elle organisa une réunion spéciale regroupant ce qui avait reçu une lettre de Harry et les membres importants de l'ordre.

- Bonjour, nous sommes réuni ici car Harry a disparu de la maison de son Oncle, Remus et Tonks ont trouvé les restes de Bellatrix Lestrange dans la maison et la chambre de Harry est complètement vide de tout objet.

- Harry a vraiment disparu dit Kingsley, mais Tonks aurait le voir partir, non.

- Tu me sous-estimes ma parole, Harry est entré avec la jeune fille qui était Bellatrix Lestrange dans la maison et vu où on l'a trouvé plus la bouteille d'huile, ils ont du faire des choses pas très catholiques mais…

- Quoi s'écria Ginny, qu'est ce qui ont fait ses deux là ensemble.

- Oh ! Tu es là Ginny dit Tonks en rougissant.

- Ca suffit tous les deux, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça dit McGonagall.

-Dommage dit Fred…

- … C'était très intéressant finit George.

- Bon, reprenons, tous ceux qui ont reçu une lettre vont nous la résumer.

- Harry m'a écrit qu'il était désolé de ne pas venir au mariage dit Bill.

- Nous, dirent les jumeaux, ils nous demande de lui envoyé par Fuego une boîte complète de nos inventions.

- Harry nous dit de ne pas perdre espoir face à Voldemort dit Hermione, parlant pour elle, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville.

- Il a juste dit que quoi qu'il ait fait, il aime Ginny et qu'il aura sûrement changé quand il reviendra dit Arthur.

- Il m'a rien dit de spécial finit Charlie en haussant les épaules.

- Ok dit McGonagall, Charlie, tu peux retourner en Roumanie et Kingsley, tu peux aller au ministère pour essayer d'étouffer l'affaire, cela m'arrangerait.

- J'y vais tout de suite Minerva et il quitta la salle, accompagné de Charlie.

- Les enfants, vous allez rester ici et lui répondre à son courrier et j'autorise aux jumeaux de lui envoyer ce qu'il demande reprit-elle et je ne veux aucun commentaire, quant à vous Remus, j'aimerais que vous reveniez au poste de DCFM, je demanderais à Horace de vous préparer la potion tue-loup et si Tonks pourrait prendre la place de professeur de métamorphose, cela m'arrangerais, après tout, tu avais d'excellant résultat dans ma matière.

- Je suis d'accord pour le poste de DCFM dit Remus.

- Idem pour le poste de métamorphose ajouta Tonks.

- Parfait, la réunion est finie.

- Une fois rentré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron laissa libre cour à sa colère.

- J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE, IL EST PARTI SANS NOUS, IL NOUS L'AVAIT PROMIS MAIS NON, MONSIEUR POTTER N'EN FAIT QU'A SA TETE ! Ragea t-il.

- Ron dit Hermione d'une voix douce, calme toi, il a sûrement une bonne raison et ils nous l'expliquera dans a prochaine lettre.

- Il a intérêt sinon… laissa en suspend Ron.

- Nous on va vous laissé dit Fred…

- On doit aller préparer un colis reprit George

- Pour Harry… et ils partirent de la salle commune en rigolant.

- Ils changeront jamais dit Ginny, ils ne peuvent pas rester sérieux deux minutes.

- Oui c'est vrai mais dans ces temps là, cela est bénéfique dit Neville, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il à donné l'argent des trois sorciers au jumeau.

- Qui te l'a dit demanda Ron.

- Harry lui-même répondit Neville.

- Bien, n à plus qu'attendre que Harry nous envoie ça lettre, ensuite… nous verrons bien.

- Ok, petite sœur accepta Ron.

- Et on fait quoi en attendant dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

- On pourrait faire nos devoirs de vacance, n'oublie pas Ron que nous avons nos ASPIC a passé cette année.

- C'est dans dix mois Mione grogna Ron, pas du tout d'accord avec sa petite amie préfette en chef.

- Pas la peine d'utiliser mon petit nom Ron, ça ne marchera pas et je te rappelle que les devoirs de vacance sont à rendre dans une vingtaine de jours et pour combattre les sbires de Voldemort, il faudra se battre et donc apprendre le plus de sort possible et j'ai peut-être une idée, il faudra que je vérifie à la bibliothèque pour être sur.

- Bien d'accord avec toi dit Ginny mais c'est quoi la dernière chose que tu nous à dis.

- Oh ! Disons qu'il faudra trouver un animal et elle quitta la salle commune sur ces paroles énigmatiques.

- Je n'ai pas compris dit Ron.

- Moi non plus soupira Ginny, on a plus qu'à attendre et espérer qu'elle nous le dise assez rapidement. Allez, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit répondirent les trois autres.

Le lendemain, une édition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier titrait en gros caractères :

LE SURVIVANT A DISPARU !

Vous ne rêvez pas, selon une source très sérieuse venant du ministère, Harry Potter le survivant, l'élue aurait disparu de son domicile de son Oncle et de sa Tante, les restes d'une jeune fille pétrifié et explosait en d'innombrables morceaux se trouve dans des chambres de cette même maison.

- notre enquête pages 1, 2 et 3…

- l'histoire des Potter pages 4, 5, 6, 7,8…

- hypothèses pages 9 et 10…

- les autres nouvelles pages suivantes.

Rita Skeeter.

Une immense photo de Harry durant la première tâche du tournois des trois sorciers compléter l'article. Les 5 qui mangeait dans la grande salle était dépité.

- Apparemment, ce Kingsley n'a pas servi à grand-chose dit Luna.

- C'est mauvais ça, maintenant, vous savez qui va être au courant ajouta Neville.

- Ouais, on pourra envoyer ça à Harry, cela le fera bien marrer dit Ron en pouffant.

- Ron s'exclama Hermione.

- Pendant deux semaines, Ron essaya de tirer les vers du nez à sa Mione mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. Nous étions donc le matin de la rentré à Poudlard.

- Debout tout le monde cria Mrs Weasley de la salle commune, on part dans une heure. Après que tout le monde se soit levé, ils descendirent les marches, accompagné de leurs malles flottant derrière eux.

- Maman, on est déjà à Poudlard, pourquoi on dot quand même pendre le Poudlard express cette année.

- Pour la dernière fois Ronald Weasley, je vais te répéter que c'est pour ne pas apporter de soupçons sur nous.

- Mais… essaya lamentablement Ron.

- Pas de discussions dit Mrs Weasley en haussant la voix, on prendra un portoloin pour arriver à la voie neuf ¾ ajouta-t-elle.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et partirent en portoloin accompagné des professeurs Lupin et Tonks qui devaient surveiller le train. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Kross en avance, Hermione remarqua que plusieurs aurors habillés en moldus était dispersé dans toute la gare, le ministre avait apparemment renforcé la sécurité pour cette nouvelle rentré. Ils passèrent le mur entre la voix neuf et dix et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'ils retrouvèrent la grosse locomotive rouge de Poudlard. Hermione et Ginny partirent dans le wagon des préfets mais promirent aux autres de revenir le plus vite possible. Ron trouva rapidement un compartiment vu qu'ils étaient en avance et discutèrent de leurs mois de juillet, mais aussi de la disparition de Harry et des terribles actions de Voldemort.

Les deux filles revinrent au moment du passage du chariot de friandises, ils mangèrent beaucoup de sucrerie, demandant à Hermione comment était le nouveau préfet en chef.

- Je pense que tu vas beaucoup l'aimé, il n'est pas du tout comme Percy répondit Hermione.

- Formidable dit Ron, Malefoy en moins et un gentil préfet en chef, que demander de mieux, c'est quoi son nom.

- Ernie MacMillan, il prend son rôle de préfet en chef très au sérieux, tu sais ajouta Hermione.

- Tu veux toujours rien nous dire sur ton projet d'animal demanda Neville.

- Maintenant que tu m'y fais pensé, je pense que je peux vous le dire. Ca sera sûrement difficile, long et laborieux mais d'après les recherches que j'ai fait à la bibliothèque, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal expliqua Hermione.

- Et… pressa Ron.

- …Il est temps de s'habiller, on arrive presque à Poudlard, je vous le dirais dans la salle commune, d'accord demanda Hermione. Luna, tu pourras attendre devant le tableau de la grosse dame, on t'ouvrira. Tout le monde sembla d'accord et ils se changèrent en tenue de sorciers.

Ils sortirent du compartiment puis passèrent par la portière la plus proche, les pins qui bordaient le chemin du lac ployaient sous le vent et la pluie tombé comme un véritable déluge. Descendu sur le quai, ils s'avancèrent vers les centaines de diligences qui pour ceux qui savaient voir était tracté par des sombrals. Ils montèrent dans une des diligences, bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi des diligences remonta la route en direction du château. Ils passèrent devant les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontée de sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de l'école. Le château de Poudlard dessinait de plus en plus nettement l'aspect de ses grandes tourelles sombres qui se dissociaient contre le ciel nocturne. Par endroits, une fenêtre allumée embrasait d'une lumière éclatante au dessus de leurs visages.

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent devant les marches de pierre qui menait à la double porte de l'école. Ils coururent s'abriter dans le hall puis s'installèrent dans la chaleureuse grande salle. Ils virent en regardant la table des professeurs Tonks et Lupin en train de discuter et McGonagall qui était assis au centre de la table dans le fauteuil d'or au dossier haut, habituellement occupé par Dumbledore. Beaucoup de chose avait changé cette année, Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps n'était plus là, sûrement à côté de leur maître, Harry n'ont plus n'était pas présent ainsi que Dumbledore, partit à tout jamais, oui, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Les premières années arrivèrent par les portes de la grande salle, accompagné de Flitwick qui portait le tabouret et le choixpeau. Il plaça le tout devant la table des professeurs puis fit un pas en arrière. Il chanta sa chanson, disant a peu près les mêmes choses qu'en cinquième année, en ajoutant que la mort de Dumbledore était tristement vrai. Les élèves passèrent sous le choixpeau pour savoir dans quelle maison ils allaient. La répartition finie, la directrice se leva et dit :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année, je rappelle au nouveau comme aux anciens qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt et qu'une liste complète des objets interdit se trouve affiché dans chaque salle commune. Je vous souhaite bon appétit et elle se remit sur son siège. Les plats surgirent de nulle part sur les cinq tables et Ron put se restaurer tout à son aise. Une fois le repas fini, McGonagall les envoya se coucher pour que les élèves puissent être en forme pour demain. Les préfets accompagnèrent les premières années aux dortoirs, devant leur expliquer plusieurs choses et répondre aux questions des premières années. Quand tout le monde partit se coucher et dormir, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent de leurs dortoirs, un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa au tableau, Hermione alla ouvrir et revenir avec Luna.

- Alors on y'est dit Ron, tu vas pouvoir enfin nous dire en quoi ce porte ton projet.

- Il permettrait de devenir plus puissant, ce qui s'aurait une aubaine pour nous dit Hermione.

- Et… pressa encore une fois Ron.

- C'est illégale Ron dit-elle comme pour le décourager.

- Oui et alors dit Neville, du moment que ça peut nous aider et aider Harry, illégale ou pas, on le fera.

- Il a raison ajouta Luna et Ginny en même temps.

- Cela tiens en un seul petit mot : animagus…

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

NDA : Et voici le tout nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez venir sur mon blog où j'écris l'avancement de mes chapitres et laissé un commentaire là bas, ça me fera super plaisir.

A+

mellon.

Titre du prochain chapitre :

Serpentard !

Posté le 2/11/05

11 pages Word


	6. Serpentard ! :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux ****Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

NDA : Je viens d'ouvrir un blog où vous pourrez allez pour savoir où j'en suit dans l'écriture (y'aura des spoiler sur les prochains chapitre) de ma fanfiction ou sur ma vie à moi.

Allez sur mon profil d'auteur et cliquez sur le lien qui vous mènera directement sur le site et laissez un commentaire.

Merci.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Harry, pendant les vacances reçoit la vite de Dobby qui entre à son service et Fumsek qui vient lui donner dans un colis dans lequel se trouve une plaque métallique qui une fois ouverte laisse apparaître un hologramme de Albus Dumbledore qui lui explique comment devenir dianimagus et augmenter sa puissance, pour cela il part dans le passé sous l'identité de Harry Drak Saven, une puissante famille de sorciers soutenant les idéologies de Voldemort mais qui sont mort dans un ouragan au Etat Unis où ils avaient fuit Voldemort. Il rencontre ses parents et son parrain et devient préfet en chef à Poudlard.

Juste avant de partir, il détruit 2 Horcruxes (Nagini et l'objet de Serdaigle) et tue Bellatrix Lestrange. Dans le passé, Harry par en expédition pour trouver les ingrédients de la potion du temps, il en repart blessé par un brûleurs. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna décide de devenir plus puissant, pour cela, ils commenceront l'apprentissage d'animagus.

Bonne lecture :

**Chapitre 6 : Serpentard :**

**

* * *

**

**Désolé mais les trait por les dialogues ne fonctionne pas mais je tiens à vous donner ce chapitre alors ne vous étonnez pas si c'est un peu conffu. dsl

* * *

**

Lily était parti de chez ses parents en août, elle avait reçu sa lettre dans la maison de son petit ami, James Potter. James était doux, attentionner, blagueur, il avait les yeux noisette, les cheveux noirs de jais. Il était grand et sa musculature était bien développée grâce au quidditch, Lily l'aimait d'un amour très fort malgré que les 6 premières années, ce fût plutôt de la haine.

Lily avait donc reçu la lettre de Harry avec ravissement chez James qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce jour-là, elle était de si bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas posé de question, pour une fois qu'elle avait sorti la tête de ses livres et venait le voir pour faire une balade dans le parc du manoir des Potter. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout que Sirius n'était pas venu l'embêter. Deux semaines se passa ainsi, Lily toujours aussi euphorique et disant comme simple mot quand on lui demander pourquoi : Harry. Sirius disait toujours, en blaguant, que James allait avoir de la concurrence cet année ce qui rendait James furax et jaloux.

James ! Sirius ! Lily ! Dépêchez vous, on va finir par se mettre en retard, cria Valwen Potter, la mère de James. (NDA : Valwen veut dire en elfique fille de pouvoir). Ils descendirent habillé et fin prêt pour partir à Poudlard une demi-heure plus tard.

Enfin soupira-t-elle, n'oubliez pas que les aurors vont arriver dans une dizaine de minutes, ils ne faut pas les faire attendre.

Pourquoi sont-il obligés de venir ? demanda James.

Tu sais bien que depuis la mort de… de ton père et de sa famille, le ministère et Albus veulent que nous soyons protégé, rappela Valwen à son fils, l'air devenant soudainement tendu.

Ils partirent à dix heures précise, dans les voitures du ministère et entourés de dix aurors et de dix personnes de la brigade d'élites des tireurs de baguette magique. Ils arrivèrent à la gare et Maugrey, l'auror en chef fit éparpiller ses hommes au quatre coins de la gare. James passa donc le mur entouré de deux armoires à glace. Ils saluèrent Valwen et montèrent dans le train.

James, dit Lily, je dois partir au wagon des préfets, je reviens le plus vite possible puis elle l'embrassa rapidement et s'en alla.

J'adore cette fille ! dit James en regardant se balancer les cheveux roux de sa tendre.

Eh ! Jamesie, dit Sirius, il faut qu'on aille retrouver Lunard et Queudver.

Ouais, allons-y. Normalement, Remus et Peter devraient se trouver au milieu du train dit James.

Eh bah, allons-y, s'exclama Sirius, j'ai plein d'idée à tester sur les Serpentards.

Sirius, soupira James, on vient à peine d'entrer dans le train…

James ! Sirius ! On est là, s'écria Remus.

Remus, comment ça va, demanda Sirius.

Cela peut aller répondit Remus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Peter nous attend déjà dans un compartiment.

C'est vrai que les malles commencent à devenir lourdes. Ils suivirent donc Remus jusqu'au compartiment où Peter semblait cherchait quelque chose.

Alors Peter, tu fais quoi de beau, demanda James.

Je sais pas où j'ai mis ma baguette, dit Peter, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard.

Ce ne serait pas ça par hasard dit Remus en tendant un bout de bois clair.

Ah ! Oui, merci, dit-il en reprenant la baguette des mains de Remus.

Alors les gars, je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai plein d'idée de blagues dit Sirius.

Alors, dit Peter, un petit échantillon.

Qui connaît les schtroumpfs ?

Non, dit Remus, tu as encore regardé Canal J chez James.

Oui et alors. En fait, il suffit de mettre une potion colorante bleu dans le jus de citrouilles lus une incantation et le tour est joué. Et les Serpentards seront… magnifiques finit Sirius.

Et je suppose que la potion est déjà prête continua Remus.

Oui, il suffira de se dépêcher un peu. Remus et moi, dès le train arrêter, on file vers les cuisines.

Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Remus.

Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, merci Mus.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lily entra dans le compartiment accompagné de Jana Lévy, sa meilleure amie. Les joues de Lily était rouge et ses yeux semblait lançait des éclairs.

Je n'y crois pas, comment a-t-il pu oser… et Harry qui est je ne sais où…

Je crois qu'elle est énervé fit remarqué Jana avec un peu de retard.

Bien sûr que je suis énervée, l'autre préfet en chef n'est même pas présent, vous vous rendez compte et pour en rajouter une couche, c'est lui qui a choisi les mots de passe… brrrggggrrrrrmmmlllllllll !

Ca faisait longtemps, je pleins le pauvre préfet en chef quand il va être en face de Lily la tigresse.

Black ! dit-elle en claquant sa langue contre ses dents, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé comme ça.

Moi j'aime bien, alors je garde répondit Sirius.

Ils ont quoi de spécial les mots de passe, demanda Remus.

Le nôtre vient du nom d'un démon le plus célèbre et je ne parle même pas de ceux des Serpentards et de la salle des préfets et de la salle de bain.

C'est balthazar notre mot de passe s'exclama James.

En effet, et le mot de passe de la pièce des préfets en chef est Voldemort. Tout le monde trembla (sauf Lily) à ce nom tristement célèbre.

Il est malade ce type, vous savez qui, il faut l'envoyer à Saint Mangouste au service psychiatrique dit Sirius.

Le train se mit à freiner lentement puis à s'arrêter, ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs robes et Sirius et Remus partirent en coup de vent. Lily, James, Peter et Jana sortirent du train sous une pluie battante, ils coururent vers les calèches et s'abritèrent à l'intérieur. Le convoi se mit en chemin un quart d'heure plus tard. Après avoir passé les barrières de Poudlard ainsi que la porte principale, ils purent enfin s'installer dans la grande salle.

Au fait dit Jana, je ne vois pas où sont passé Sirius et Remus, Peter ?

Ils sont partit devant nous, lui répondit celui-ci, il ne devrait pas tarder normalement.

Tiens, vous avez remarqué, c'est McKinnon qui va être notre professeur de DCFM, elle ne fait pas partie de l'ordre, dit Lily.

Si, il paraît qu'elle est très forte en magie sans baguette, elle doit être très puissante rajouta James.

Ah ! Sirius et Remus arrive dit Peter.

Alors ? Murmura James à Sirius.

C'est bon, il n'y a plus qu'a regarder murmura lui aussi Sirius.

Qu'est ce que vous cachottez et où étiez vous ? demanda Jana.

Rien du tout Jana, répondit Remus, on est juste allé aux toilettes.

Chut ! La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, réprimanda Lily.

En effet, McGonagall entra, choixpeau et tabouret à la main et une file d'élèves derrière elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il sont petit, ils sont aussi grand que les gobelins, et encore dit Sirius.

On été pareille a leurs âges Sirius dit James.

Tiens, j'ai une idée. Sirius sortit la baguette de sa poche et la pointa discrètement vers le choixpeau, il pensa au résultat de son sort et jeta un sortilège de confusion dessus. L'école toute entière retint son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au dessus du bord s'ouvrit largement et le choixpeau chanta :

Il y a longtemps loin d'ici**  
**Vivaient dans un pays  
Etrange et merveilleux  
Des p'tits lutins joyeux

Nous sommes les petits Schtroumpfs  
Lala lala la-schtroumpf Vous avez dit les Schtroumpfs ?  
Lala lala lala Ces petits êtres bleus  
Lala lala lala Qui sont toujours heureux ?

Petits schtroumpfs attention !  
Fuyez votre maison !  
Gargamel et son chat  
Combinent un plan qui vous perdra

Et grâce à leur bon coeur  
Les schtroumpfs sont les meilleurs

Lala lala lala  
Lala lala lala  
Lala lala lala  
Lala lala lala

La grande salle était silencieuse, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :

Je vous en prie Minerva, continuez. Celle-ci se reprit et appela le premier nom de sa longue liste.

Abdack, Shiriakin.

Une jeune file noire s'avança vers le choixpeau et le coiffa. Le choixpeau réfléchit un instant et cria :

Poufsouffle !

La table des Poufsouffle explosa en applaudissement et la jeune fille s'y installa. Peu à peu, la longue file des premières années diminua. Enfin, Zwxya Zoé fut envoyée à Serdaigle et le professeur Dumbledore se releva.

Exceptionnellement cette année, nous accueillerons un élève entrant en septième année qui vient de l'école de Bâton Rouge, détruite cet été. Il fit un hochement de tête vers McGonagall qui s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

Saven, Harry. Des murmures s'élevèrent de la grande salle, surtout de la table des Serpentard.

Saven dit un élève de septième année.

Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient plus de descendant dit Malefoy.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna pour la troisième fois de la soirée vers Dumbledore. Le vénérable professeur se leva alors et prit la parole, instaurant tout de suite le silence.

Il semblerait que Mr Saven ne sois pas encore là, ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'avait prévenu qu'il aurait peut-être un peu de retard et… mais on ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait rajouter. Dumbledore regarder ce qui venait d'apparaître entre la table des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, un pentagramme de couleur bleu était dessiné, il fut suivit d'un flash blanc qui aveugla tout le monde quelque instant et une vague de poussière recouvra tout les élèves. Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

Je vois que c'est toujours aussi poussiéreux, il faudrait que je règle un jour se problème dit la voix, Tobby !

Oui Harry répondit le petit elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

Nettoie moi la grande salle, veux tu.

Cela sera fait ? La poussière disparue, tous purent voir le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, recouvert d'une substance verdâtre. Il était grand et sa robe était déchirée au niveau du thorax. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Dumbledore et dit :

Ça vous épate, hein ! J'ai réussi à apparaître ici, dans la grande salle de Poudlard alors que seul le directeur peut créer des portoloins vers Poudlard.

En effet, c'est un exploit répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Oh ! Albus, arrêter, c'est trop d'honneur dit Harry en faisant une petite courbette au directeur. Je ne serais pas en retard ? par hasard ajouta-t-il alors que les maraudeurs et Lily se fendait la poire.

Non, non, vous êtes pile à l'heure dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Ah ! Mr Slughorn, est ce que du sang de gardien tout frais vous ferais plaisir pour m'excusez de ne pas être venu rejoindre votre… euh club dans le train. Le dit Slughorn sursauta et se leva.

Vous êtes pardonné, le sang de gardien est très rare, surtout en grosse quantité. Harry fit un geste de la main qui fit apparaître 3 bouteilles qu'il remplit à l'aide de sa baguette.

Eh ! Voilà dit Harry, trois bouteilles pour Mr Slughorn. Passons maintenant au choixpeau !

Il serait temps, en effet, depuis mille ans, je n'ai jamais vu de répartition aussi longue dit ce dernier.

Harry nettoya et répara sa robe d'un geste de baguette, sans énoncer aucune parole. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et enfila le choixpeau.

Hum, un temporel… et un très bon occlumens, très très bon même, je n'arrive pas à percer tes fabuleuses défenses… Oh, mais que vois-je…Serpentard. Harry avait laissé échappé cette pensée pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Si c'est ce que tu souhaite…

SERPENTARD ! Hurla le vieux chapeau.

La table la plus à gauche explosa en applaudissement, Lily, quant à elle restait stupéfaite, Harry n'avait pas une tête de Serpentard. Elle se rappela de sa discussion avec lui.

Il ne m'a pas dit son de famille, il m'a mentit…

Qu'est ce que tu dis demanda Jana.

Non rien, répondit Lily.

Harry se leva difficilement, le tabouret étant utilisé normalement pour des premières années, était trop petit. Il marcha tranquillement vers la table qu'il l'applaudissait toujours autant, certains scandant « Saven, avec nous ». Harry pensa que cette deuxième répartition ressemblait beaucoup à la première. A part le changement de maison. Malefoy se leva et s'écarta, lui laissant une place.

Bonjour, je suis Lucius Malefoy, ancien préfet.

Harry Saven ajouta Harry inutilement mais criant pour se faire entendre, les élèves continuant à applaudir. Voyant ceci, Harry monta sur le banc puis sur la table. Cette action fit taire tout le monde.

Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Mr Dumbledore sera sûrement heureux que je m'acclimate aussi vite. Je rappelle que la forêt interdite et comme le dit si bien son nom, interdite et que Mr le concierge me rappelle pour la 363ième fois que tout les objets à caractères dangereux sont interdit, je n'ai que deux mots à dire, bon appétit dit-il en imitant le discours de Dumbledore, le mot bon appétit marchant comme un mot de passe, les tables croulèrent sous les repas. C'est fou ce que l'on pouvait apprendre dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Mr Saven dit Dumbledore en s'accordant un sourire, je vous remercie de ce précieux discours, j'avais perdu le mien et il se rassit, laissant stupéfait la plupart des élèves, certains riant de l'intervention de Harry. Harry redescendit de la table est commença à manger l'entrée.

Tu fais souvent ça lui demanda Lucius Malefoy.

Non, c'est la première fois dit Harry, reprenant une voix froide devant le futur mangemort.

Cela refroidit quelque peu le blond qui le laissa tranquille de la soirée. Harry regarda autour de lui et son regard se durcit un peu plus. Il voyait Bellatrix, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Roockwod, Avery, Macnair ainsi que Narcissa et Dolohov. Et il ne fallait pas oublier ce traître de Rogue.

« Je me demande comment je vais faire cet année, toute une brochette de mangemort rien que pour moi. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir que je passe l'année avec ceux là, encore heureux que je suis préfet en chef, tiens, d'ailleurs… » Harry sortit de sa poche le badge de préfet en chef, le soupesa devant les yeux furieux de Malefoy et l'accrocha.

Tu es préfet en chef, impossible, tu viens juste d'arriver.

Non, en fait c'est un faux dit Harry, un brin moqueur, ce qui outra le pauvre Malefoy.

C'est vrai! S'exclamaGoyle, apparemment, le père était aussi crétin que le fils.

Bien sûr que non, siffla Harry d'une voix froide.

Excuse-le, c'est de famille, grogna Lucius.

Excuse accepté dit Harry, le visage toujours aussi dure.

Alors, tu as quelle matière dit une voix grave et dénué de sentiment. Harry se tourna vers Rogue, une envie meurtrière passant devant ses yeux mais il répondit simplement, d'une voix tout aussi dénuée de sentiment que Rogue.

Potions, métamorphose, DCFM, enchantement et botanique.

Au moment du plat principal, le jus de citrouille apparut sur les tables, la plupart des Serpentards en versèrent dans leur verre et burent, heureusement pour Harry, il n'avait pas très soif et il ne se servit pas. L'effet de la potion fut immédiat, tout les Serpentard qui avait bu furent coloré de la tête au pied en bleu et il portait des vêtements qui les faisaient ressembler parfaitement aux schtroumpfs, James et Sirius était plié de rire mais un Lucius bleu, outré se leva et cria :

POTTER ! BLACK ! Vous me le paierez. Harry les prit en pitié, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

_Finite Colria_ et enchaîna avec un _Wizclothes_.

Harry se retourna vers les fauteurs de troubles, un sourire au lèvres et jeta _Dansia maradras_ sans remuer les lèvres pour ne pas se faire prendre. James, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow se mirent à danser et chanter sur du disco à la cappella. Toute la grande salle éclata de rire, les maraudeurs n'arrivant pas à stopper le sort de Harry. Sirius clôtura sur un magnifique pas. Ils se rassirent, honteux à leur table. Lily consola son petit ami.

Merci dit Lucius, on t'est redevable.

Le repas se continua, Harry reprenant plusieurs fois de la tarte à la mélasse. Le directeur se leva enfin.

Maintenant que tout le monde à le ventre plein, je doit vous prévenir, le mage noir, Lord Voldemort existe bel et bien et il est une menace pour notre communauté, sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce la tenu d'un tournoi de duel qui aura lieu en novembre décembre, il sera interdit au premières et au deuxièmes années. Noël accueillera aussi un bal. Je vous présente aussi Mrs McKinnon qui sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et du tournoi de duel. Bonne nuit. Les élèves applaudirent poliment et se levèrent. Harry prit la direction de la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Voldemort.

Le tableau le laissa entrer et il s'écroula aussitôt dans l'un des sofas. Quelque minute plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un arrivé de l'autre côté du tableau.

Voldemort. Harry , s'exclama Lily, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, c'est réservé uniquement au préfet et à la préfète en chef.

Bonjour quand même dit Harry d'une voix fatigué, tu n'es pas très observatrice soi dit en passant.

Non mais, qu'est ce qui te permet de… elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase, prise d'un gros doute. Tu n'est pas le nouveau préfet en chef quand même, tu m'avait que tu me préparais une surprise, mais là, on en n'est plus à trois, les surprises.

Ah bon ! Mais comme l'indique mon badge, je suis bien préfet… Lily venait de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

C'est super, on sera tout le temps ensemble et je pourrais te surveiller. Tu es presque aussi pire que James. Non mais franchement, arrivé comme ça à Poudlard, ridiculisé Dumbledore, allé à Serpentard, faut vraiment être dérangé.

Je suis flatter, mais si j'ai bien vu, cela t'a bien amusé que je ridiculise Dumbledore dit Harry en souriant. Lily piqua un fard et répondit :

Ok, tu m'as eu, t'es content.

Très, affirma Harry.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi soupira-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas, une idée. Allons nous asseoir dit Harry, je suis crevé. Je rentre d'un assez long voyage où j'ai rencontré quelques bêtes pas très sympathiques.

Mais où es-tu allez te fourrer, par Merlin.

Il y'a trois heures, j'était en Birmanie en compagnie d'un gardien.

C'est quoi un gardien… Harry, tu vas bien, demanda Lily.

Harry venait de porter sa main à son thorax et il respirait difficilement. Il voulut rassurer Lily mais il se mit à cracher du sang.

Je pense que je suis bon pour à aller à l'infirmerie dit Harry, gaspillant ses dernières force.

HARRY ! Cria Lily, inquiète, ne parle plus, ça te fatigue. Il commençait à avoir des convulsions.

_mobilicorpus,_souffla Harry avant des'évanouit dans les bras de sa futur mère. Lily réfléchit sur les derniers mots de Harry, pourquoi lui donner le nom de ce sort.

Mais bien sûr dit-elle tout haut, pour le transporter à l'infirmerie. _mobilicorpus !_, le corps de Harry se mit à flotter dans les airs et Lily se dirigea avec lui vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle ne rencontra personne le long du chemin qui la mena à l'infirmerie, elle toqua à la porte. L'infirmière lui ouvrit la porte et cria, voyant l'état de son nouveau patient. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait dormir.

Installez le dans ce lit, Miss Evans dit-elle en montrant le lit du fond. Elle fit ce que lui demander Mrs Pomfresh. Prenez une chaise et installez vous, j'en ai pour un bout de temps. Lily attendit, inquiète, tandis que l'infirmière avait tiré le rideau autour du lit de Harry. Son inquiétude augmenta quand Dumbledore apparut dans l'infirmerie.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Evans, je suis juste venue voir comment aller votre camarade. Je vais attendre avec vous. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître un fauteuil avec. Ils attendirent 10 minutes, 1 heure et bientôt deux. Une heure venait de sonner quand Mrs Pomfresh réapparut de derrière le rideau.

Alors Pompon, comment va Harry demanda Dumbledore.

Il va pas très bien, je l'ai stabilisé mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant, il semblerait que Mr Saven se soit battu avec un gardien avant de venir à Poudlard, le gardien l'a blessé au thorax : ce qui à causer une plaie ouverte. Apparemment, Mr Saven à réussi à tuer le gardien, ce qui à projeter du sang de gardien sur la blessure de Mr Saven et l' ADN du gardien et celui de Mr Saven est en train de fusionner, ce qui à causer son évanouissement.

Il s'est bien battu avec un gardien, dit Lily, il me l'a dit juste avant de s'effondrer.

Vos suppositions sont donc les bonnes Pompon, dit Dumbledore est ce qu'il y'a déjà des choses qui ont déjà changé sur lui.

Ses yeux, ils ont des reflets jaune, comme les félins et ses pupilles sont devenue comme celle d'un serpent. Je n'ai rien remarqué d'autre.

Bien Pompon, espérons qu'il arrive à passer la nuit et à accepter les changements, finit par dire Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous rentriez Miss Evans. Les cours commencent demain.

Mais Harry, je veux rester avec lui, dit Lily qui s'était beaucoup attacher au garçon.

Miss Evans, vous n'aurez qu'à revenir demain matin, je crois que les septièmes années ne commencent qu'à dix heures.

Bien Monsieur le directeur et Lily s'en alla, le cœur serré. Une fois que Lily fut partit, Dumbledore se retourna vers l'infirmière et dit :

Il y'a autre chose non, se préocupa Dumbledore.

Oui, vous savez que les gardiens sont des êtres immortels à moins de les tuer.

Oui, bien sûr.

Les moldus ont une espérance de vie de 80 ans, les sorciers de 100 ans dit l'infirmière d'une voix grave.

Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcil.

Mr Saven voit son espérance de vie s'allonger de 500 ans.

Il pourrait donc vivre jusqu'à 600 ans, voir plus.

Oui, 6OO ans, confirma Pompon, à moins de le tuer…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NDA:** ET voilà, le nouveau chapitre de la chasse aux Horcruxe tout juste sortit du four, j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Lâchez des reviews, merci et allez sur le blog si vous voulez avoir quelque news de mes fics.

Sinon, vous pouvez allez voir ma seconde fic, un Dark Harry… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Merci

Mellon

Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir Austral mais si'il te plaît, tutoie moi, je me sens tout vieux alors que je n'ai que 14 ans.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Le professeur McKinnon.


	7. Le professeur McKinnon :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux ****Horcruxes :**

**O**

**o**

**O**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant OCTOBRE prochain. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

O

o

O

NDA : Je viens d'ouvrir un blog où vous pourrez allez pour savoir où j'en suit dans l'écriture (y'aura des spoiler sur les prochains chapitre) de ma fanfiction ou sur ma vie à moi.

Allez sur mon profil d'auteur et cliquez sur le lien qui vous mènera directement sur le site et laissez un commentaire.

Merci.

O

o

O

**Résumé de l'histoire :**Harry, pendant les vacances reçoit la vite de Dobby qui entre à son service et Fumsek qui vient lui donner dans un colis dans lequel se trouve une plaque métallique qui une fois ouverte laisse apparaître un hologramme de Albus Dumbledore qui lui explique comment devenir dianimagus et augmenter sa puissance, pour cela il part dans le passé sous l'identité de Harry Drak Saven, une puissante famille de sorciers soutenant les idéologies de Voldemort mais qui sont mort dans un ouragan au Etat Unis où ils avaient fuit Voldemort. Il rencontre ses parents et son parrain et devient préfet en chef à Poudlard.

Juste avant de partir, il détruit 2 Horcruxes (Nagini et l'objet de Serdaigle) et tue Bellatrix Lestrange. Dans le passé, Harry par en expédition pour trouver les ingrédients de la potion du temps, il en repart blessé par un brûleurs. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna décide de devenir plus puissant, pour cela, ils commenceront l'apprentissage d'animagus.

A Poudlard, Harry fait une entrée fracassante et se fait répartir dans la maison Serpentard. Après le banquet, il prend ses aises dans la salle des préfets où Lily, sa future mère vient la rejoindre. Harry tombe soudainement par terre et s'évanouie. Lily l'accompagne à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh lui dit que le sang de Harry et le sang du brûleur se mélange et que Harry est maintenant capable de vivre jusqu'à six cents ans.

Mellon

Bonne lecture :

O

o

O

**Chapitre 7 : Le professeur McKinnon**

Tout était blanc, du blanc tout autour de lui, du blanc à pertes de vue, à chaque endroit où il posait son regard, le blanc l'envahissait. On aurait pu se croire au royaume de Dieu, un royaume sans douleur et reposant si il n'avait pas sentit une grande souffrance au niveau du thorax et si ses paupières n'arrêterait pas de se fermer pour se rouvrir.

Il n'était pas au royaume de Dieu, car sinon, ses parents, son parrain, Cédric et tant d'autres que la guerre lui avait arrachée seraient venu l'accueillir. Une seule pièce pouvait être comme le royaume de Dieux, être aussi blanc que son immense royaume, le royaume de Mrs Pomfresh. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il sentit aussitôt l'agréable senteur des potions médicamenteuses et cet air qui était toujours stérile. Il se décida qu'il était temps de se lever.

Il se redressa et appuya son dos contre le fond du lit, il jeta un regard sur la pièce. Les rideaux blanc était tirés tout autour de son lit ; il profita de ce clame pour se verser un peu d'eau dans un verre et il le bu d'un trait. Il refit cette action plusieurs fois pour que sa gorge soit complètement desséchée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il avait dormi un nuit complète et commencer tout juste sa deuxième. Lily avait dû être affolé en le voyant s'effondrer ainsi, il fallait qu'il la rassure ; et puis il se sentait en grande forme.

Il prit ses vêtements et sa robe qui était posé à côté de lui sur une chaise et s'en vêtit. Il prit sa baguette et pensa au sort de désillusion. Il vit avec bonheur une substance froide le recouvrir et l'enveloppait.

Il n'avait plus aucune difficulté avec les sorts informulés. Apparemment, quand Rogue se mettait à lui enseigner quelque chose, ça ne réussissait jamais. D'un mouvement du bras, il tira le rideau et s'enfuit rapidement de cette infirmerie qu'il avait trop vue à son goût. Il enfila plusieurs corridors et plusieurs passages secrets pour enfin arriver à destination en un temps record.

- Voldemort, murmura-t-il au tableau.

- Content de vous voir rétablit, Mr le préfet en chef, dit celui-ci.

- Merci, Andger, répondit Harry au tableau.

Il rentra dans la salle qui était toujours aussi bien rangé puis monta dans l'escalier qui mené à sa chambre. Il dit le mot de passe à la nymphe et entra dans sa chambre où il passa la fin de sa nuit. Il était une heure du matin. Il passa une nuit tranquille, ce qui était devenue rare pour lui ces temps-ci. Il se réveilla vers 8 heures, sous les tambourinements sur sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir l'heure.

- Y'en à qui dorme, dans cette pièce, cria-t-il.

- Y'en a qui aimerais vous soignez cria une voix aigu, alors vous allez m'ouvrir cette porte sur le champs où je l'a fait exploser.

- Non mais vous êtes malades, cria Harry en ouvrant la porte, et ma nymphe, entre les deux, vous en faîtes quoi. Sur le palier se trouvait Mrs Pomfresh, le très respectable Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans et James Potter qui étaient plié de rire.

- Merci Harry, dit la nymphe d'une petite voix, je n'ai pas voulu les laisser entrer, ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe.

- Oh ! Mais de rien, répondit Harry en faisant un sourire charmeur au tableau. Ils pouvaient toujours chercher, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Merci et la nymphe plongea sous l'eau, toute rouge. Il se retourna vers l'infirmière et lui dit :

- Vous voyez, je me sens très bien, je pète la forme et j'arrive encore à crier, je pense que j'étais pas obliger de rester à l'infirmerie, et puis je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux.

- Bien, bien, ne venez pas vous plaindre après et l'infirmière descendit les marches, furieuse.

- Je peux rentrer, Harry, demanda Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, dit Harry en ferma la porte au nez de Lily. Il fit apparaître un large fauteuil rembourré pour Dumbledore tandis que Harry alla s'allonger sur son lit.

- Merci, Harry. Si je voulais te voir, c'est pour t'expliquer les raisons de ton évanouissement. Il y' a en premier lieu ta blessure au thorax qui s'était infecter. Comment as-tu reçu cette blessure, Harry.

- En combattant un brûleur de rien du tout, grogna Harry.

- Sais-tu que les brûleurs sont des êtres immortels ?

- Oui, oui, notre professeur de SCM nous en as parlé, répondit Harry. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ça et mon évanouissement.

- Eh bien, je voudrais essayer quelque chose, les brûleurs comme les géants et d'autres espèces du même acabit ont la particularité de résister aux sortilèges alors…

Dumbledore sortit rapidement sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Harry. Un rayon rouge en sortit et frappa de plein fouet Harry puis rebondit et alla briser un vase qui se tenait un pu plus loin.

-Incroyable et tout simplement stupéfiant marmonna Dumbledore pour lui-même. Il faut que tu saches que ton sang et celui du gardien ont, pour ainsi dire, fusionner et créer des changements en toi, ceci en est une, l'autre estque tes yeux qui ressemble plus à des pupilles et une autre, la plus importante est ta duré de vie qui à formidablement avancé et qui est passé de cent ans a six cents ans, dit Dumbledore d'une traite.

Harry se sentit partir en arrière et s'écroula sur son lit ; il s'était encore évanouit ; à croire que c'était devenue une habitude. Il resta ainsi pendant cinq minutes et passa cinq autre minutes à penser à ce que cela aller impliquer pour lui.

- Eh merde ! jura-t-il tout haut, je vais devenir encore plus vieux qu'Albus.

- C'est possible, en effet, je n'ai après tout que 132 ans, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bien, vous avez mon emploi du temps, demanda Harry.

- Oui, et si ça te gêne, tu peux me tutoyer, dit Dumbledore, après tout, tu es majeur.

Il se leva, posa un bout de papier sur sa table de chevet et quitta sa chambre en pouffant à moitié. Harry regarda son emploi du temps et fut pour une fois content, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors était presque tout le temps ensemble.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi : libre; libre

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: libre ; surprise (à partir du 1er mercredi de décembre)

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois.

Les cours commencent à 7 heures 50 et finissent à 12 heures 00 avec une pause de dix minutes à 9 h 50.

Les cours reprennent à 13 heures 50 et finissent à 18 heures 00 avec une pause de dix minutes à 15 heures 50.

Totaux : 6 heures de DCFM, 4 heures de potion, 4 heures de métamorphose, 4 heures de botanique et 4 heures d'enchantements. + 4 heures de surprise.

- Une surprise, ça doit être le tournoi de duel qu'a parlé Albus au banquet de bienvenue, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! s'exclama Harry. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire cet après-midi, il est maintenant trop tard pour aller en métamorphose. Je vais aller les attendre à la sortie du cours et aller manger.

Harry s'habilla de sa robe, prit son sac en bandoulière et partie vers le couloir de métamorphose. Il crois quelques fantôme auxquels ils leurs passa le bonjours et rencontra Peeves en train de boucher une serrure de placard. Il se rappela de sa troisième et dit :

- Il ne va pas être heureux s'il ne peut plus ouvrir son placard, Peeves, dit Harry d'un ton badin. Veux-tu l'a débouchée ? Ou que je t'aide à la débouchée.

- Tu connais déjà mon nom, dit Peeves qui s'était retourné, alors tu dois connaître le reste, tu 'as donc pas peur de ce que je peux faire.

- Tu es en effet connue dans le patelin, par contre moi, tu ne sais rien sur moi et puis je suis un Serpentard, tu n'as donc pas peur. _Waddiwasi_

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la chose qui obstruait la serrure sauta et alla se loger dans la narine droite de Peeves.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Saven, demanda furieusement Peeves.

-Je veux que tu me respectes et que tu m'aides, demanda simplement Harry.

-Fait autant de farces que tu peux sur les Serpentards et préviens moi si tu crois que je dois être prévenu.

-D'accord, et tu me laisses tranquille, demanda Peeves, soupçonneux.

-Oui.

-Tu es bizarre pour un préfet en chef dit Peeves.

-Oh ! Acharne toi le plus possible sur Rogue et Bellatrix Black. Peeves fit un garde a vous et répondit.

-Oui, mon commandant, et il fila, crapahutant dans les airs.

Il continua sa route tranquillement en sifflotant un air d'Eminem. Il arriva cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, il prit appuie sur un mur dans l'ombre et attendit que Lily et les autres sorte. Les premiers à sortir furent les maraudeurs, rapidement suivie par les autres. Lily ne sortit que cinq minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux marron et avec une beauté toute naturelle.

Elle était un peu plus grande que Lily. Il se dégagea de l'ombre et Lily l'aperçut. Elle laissa tombé son sac et fonça vers Harry et l'étreignit. Harry, pas habitué ça, répondit quelque peut gauchement mais en profita, une étreinte maternelle, la première dont il se souviendrait, et peut être l'une des dernières. Lily sentait bon, il ne savait pas le nom du parfum mais il avait été choisi avec goûts.

- Hum…hum…, surtout, dites le si je vous gêne, dit la fille au cheveux noir. Lily s'écarta vivement de Harry et rougit. Harry n'eu aucune réaction.

- Oh ! Mais moi ça ne me gêne pas, pas toi Lily, répondit Harry.

- Euh…, c'est-à-dire que… euh, bah, je ne sais pas moi, non… bafouilla Lily.

- Je crois qu'on a compris le principe, tu nous présente, demanda Harry.

- Alors Harry, je te présente Jana Lévy et vice versa, se reprit Lily.

- Enchanté, dit Jana en lui faisant la bise.

- Moi de même, répondit Harry. On peut aller manger, cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas pris un repas, moi.

- Bien sûr, répondit Lily, tu vas bien, demanda celle-ci, inquiète.

- C'est bon, je vais bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je n'ai pas encore envie de rejoindre mes parents tout de suite, j'ai des petites choses à faire avant de partir de ce monde dit Harry.

- Ils sont où, tes parents, demanda Jana.

- Au royaume de Dieu, au paradis, dit Harry, prenant une voix triste.

- Hein, c'est qui comme gars, bizarre comme nom, répliqua Jana sans comprendre.

- Jana, dit Lily en soupirant, les moldues ont des religions, et les parents à Harry sont morts, ils sont partit au paradis, dans le royaume de Dieu.

- Mes condoléances, Harry, dit Jana.

- Pas grave, tu es un sang pur, demanda Harry, c'est rare à Gryffondor, il n'y a que les Potter, les Dumbledore et les Londubat, la plupart de cette maison sont d'origine moldue.

- Je suis bien un sang pur, répondit Jana. Ils mirent à marcher vers la grande salle. La plupart de mes ancêtres sont allé à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Je suis une des rare à être aller à Gryffondor. Au fait, les Saven sont une famille de sang pur eux aussi, comment ça se fait que tu les connaisses si bien. Harry jura en pensé, il était dans de beau draps.

- Quand on est partit, on s'est mêlé au moldu pour qu'on ne soit pas retrouver, je suis chrétien, inventa Harry.

- Tu es chrétien, demanda Lily, moi aussi.

- Je suis juste baptisé, répondit Harry.

- J'ai passé ma confirmation il y 'a pas longtemps, j'ai eu plein de cadeau. Peeves apparut juste devant eux, faisant sursauté les deux filles mais pas du tout Harry.

- Mon commandant, tout est paré, j'attend vos ordre.

- Exécution, dit Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

- Bien mon commandant, et il partit, faisant quelques bruits grossiers.

- Mon commandant, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Moi rien, par contre, je ne me porte pas garant pour Peeves, dit Harry d'une voix amusée.

- Mais encore… demanda Lily.

- Je sais pas, je lui est juste dit de ce défouler, venez, on va voir ce qu'il a fait.

Il pressèrent le pas et entrèrent dans une grande salle…dévastée. La salle était remplie d'une substance verte et malodorante, il y'en avait partout, elle montait jusqu'aux genoux, grimpait sur les murs, dégoulinait du plafond, la substance était mélangée avec la nourriture ce qui donné un mélange très hétérogène. Au milieu de ça, se tenait fièrement Peeves, plier de rire. Le baron sanglant monta vers lui et cria :

- PEEVES ! QU'AS-TU ENCORE FAIT, C'EST UN DESASTRE, TU VAS ETRE PUNI !

- M'en fous! Il tira la langue au baron sanglant s'arrêta devant Harry, fit son garde a vous et lança un claironnant « Mon commandant » et s'en alla à toutes vitesse dans les couloirs, le baron sanglant à ses basques. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Rogue et Bellatrix et fut secoué d'un fou rire. Leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, leurs chaussures étaient remplis d'une substance marron encore plus malodorante que la verte, plusieurs personnes à côté d'eux tournèrent de l'œil.

- Tu trouves ça marrant, demanda Lily, furieuse.

- Oui et il s'enfuit en courrant, Lily sur ces tallons.

Il usa de plusieurs passage secret et arriva à peine essouffler dans la cuisine où plusieurs elfes de maisons se précipiter déjà vers lui, Dobby en tête. Il demanda à avoir un repas complet aux elfes qui s'empressèrent de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Tobby apporta sa tasse de thé qu'il bu avec plaisir. Il remonta les couloirs et les escaliers et arriva à sa chambre où il prit son éclair de feu pour aller voler. Il avait besoin de se défouler après les deux nuits de repos.

Il se jeta par la fenêtre, fit une courte chute libre et monta sur son balai. Il traversa le parc de Poudlard à toutes vitesses, fit le contour du lac et slaloma entre les premiers arbre de la forêt interdite, il passa assez loin de la fosse de Aragog et du lieu où les centaures chassés, s'arrêta pour regarder un magnifique troupeau de licorne traverser une clairière. Il passa rapidement au dessus de ce qu'allait être la maison du frère de Hagrid : Graup. Il alla très profond dans la forêt noire. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin et Poudlard n'était maintenant qu'un petit point lumineux.

Il se posa dans une magnifique petite clairière qui était traversé par une petite rivière où il se ressourça et s'allongea ensuite dans les longues herbes, au contact de la nature et où il faisait bon vivre. Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta allonger, assoupis ou encore endormie, la seule chose qui découvrit et que quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva en face d'un long serpent, de couleur vert et d'après ce qu'il murmurait, ce n'était pas de bonnes intentions qu'il avait pour lui. Il n'eut p as le temps de réagir que déjà, le serpent s'enrouler autour de lui et aspirer toute vie en lui, toute magie. Sa magie le quittait, et il ne pouvait atteindre sa baguette car le serpent lui entourer lespoignets, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Voyant que son menu commençait à se débattre, il plongea ver sa cuisse et le mordit de ses crochets, injectant du venin dans son sang. Il ne restait qu'une méthode pour que le serpent s'arrête, il fallait lui parler.

_« Arrête, je ne te veux aucun mal, laisse moi en vie, s'il te plait »_ le supplia Harry.

Le serpent arrêta de le serrer, remonta sa tête pour le voir et lui dit :

_« Je dois me nourrir, jeune fourchelangue et tu contient beaucoup de magie en toi, la force des fondateurs et de Merlin coule en toi, je le sent dans ton sang »_ siffla le serpent.

_« Tu te nourris de magie, c'est ça, tu es un serpent purgatoire de la forêt noire, n'est-ce pas, je peux te nourrir, mais pas tout d'un coup, il faut que tu me laisses en vie, où sinon, le monde dans lequel nous vivons changera et les ténèbres nous envahirons. »_ Harry était maintenant désespéré.

_« je suis en effet un serpent purgatoire et comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai besoin de magie pour vivre. Si tu m'en offre une fois par semaine, je resterais avec vous maître »_Harry sentit le serpent desserrer son étreinte et se remettre sur l'herbes.

_« Quel venin ma tu injecté_ » demanda-t-il au serpent.

_« Un simple venin qui endorme, j'ai préférer ne pas utiliser mon venin mortelle pour que je puisse m'abreuvé de toi et deta magie. »_

Harry bailla et lui demanda de veiller sur lui cette nuit, il était trop crever pour remonter sur son balais et rentrer à Poudlard. Harry dormit donc toute la nuit, sans rien manger, dans l'accueillante forêt interdite de Poudlard. Il se réveilla le lendemain à cinq heures, il avait une longue route à faire. Il étancha sa soif dans le courant d'eau et repartit vitesse grand V, direction Poudlard. Son serpent, qui était une femelle, s'était accrocher à son torse,

Harry avait décider de l'appeler Lily, en souvenir de sa mère. Il arriva en vue de sa fenêtre, qui était encore ouverte, à sept heures. Il déposa Lily dans son lit et jeta un charme de réchauffement sur les couvertures, la pièce étant glaciale. Il prit une douche pour se décharger de la sueur et de la terre puis prit une nouvelle robe, prenant au passage son sac en bandoulière où il jeta son livre de DCFM, ses plumes et ses bouteilles d'encres et fila vers la grande salle où il mangerait pour la première fois depuis le banquet. Il mangea rapidement quelques toasts et bu son café en une vitesse record puis se précipita vers la salle de DCFM où aurait lieu son premier cours de l'année. Au milieu du chemin, la cloche se mit à sonner, Harry se mit à courir et arriva juste avant la deuxième sonnerie. Il alla s'asseoir au Fond de la classe, seul et attendit que le professeur se mette à parler. Une voix douce et chaleureuse s'éleva et dit :

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur McKinnon, je serais votre enseignant pour cette année de DCFM. J'attends de vous une écoute parfaite, le bavardage sera toléré si ces paroles reste dans le cadre de la DCFM. Nous étudierons au premier trimestre, ou plutôt reverront les sortilèges informulés. Le deuxième trimestre sera consacré à vous apprendre la magie sans baguette et le troisième trimestre servira pour revoir tout ce que vous avez apprit en DCFM, les créatures des ténèbres et comment s'en défendre, les sorts d'attaque et de boucliers et les contre maléfices. Oui, Mr Malefoy ?

- Qu'entendez vous par magie sans baguette, rares sont les sorciers à avoir le potentiel magique pour effectuer de telles prouesses. Croyez-vous que nous en soyons capable ?

Elle fixa intensément Malefoy et sa chaise puis lentement, la chaise de Malefoy s'éleva, avec lui dessus, fit le tour de la classe et se reposa avec douceur sur le sol.

- Voilà ce que vous devez être capable tous de faire si vous vous y mettez du vôtre, Monsieur Malefoy, je n'attends pas à ce que tout le monde réussisse, c'est après tout un acte de haute magie. D'autres questions ? Non, parfait. Je n'était pas présent l'année dernière et n'ayant pas eu de contrôle de fin d'année, j'aimerais voir ce dont vous êtes capable, pouvez vous commencer, Mr Malefoy.

- Sur quel principe devons nous vous montrez de quoi on est capable, demanda Malefoy d'une voix froide.

- Vous me combattrez en duel, Mr Malefoy.

Malefoy se leva, monta sur l'estrade et sortit sa baguette et lança son premier sort.

_- Expelliarmus!_ s'écria Malefoy.

McKinnon se protégea avec le charme du bouclier et réattaqua avec le même sort que Malefoy qui fut soulevé du sol puis s'écrasa contre le mur du fond. McKinnon remit sa baguette à Malefoy en souriant. Ainsi se passa la fin du cour, certains réussissant mieux que d'autres mais jamais en réussissant à prendre le dessus. Son père, sa mère et son parrain en faisait partit.

Quand se fut au tour de Harry, il se leva tranquillement, ne sortit pas sa baguette et monta sur l'estrade ; il se plaça devant sa professeur et ferma les yeux, il renforça ses barrières mentales et releva la tête. Il fit un sourire charmeur au professeur, sortit habilement et rapidement sa baguette où trois rayons sortit à la suite à une vitesse hallucinante. Le premier s'écrasa sur le bouclier qu'avait levé sa prof, elle évita le deuxième d'un pas sur le côté mais se prit le rayon bleu glacial de plein fouet. Le professeur était devenue un glaçon et ne pouvait faire aucun geste. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé pendant le combat. Gardant toujours son sourire, il fit fondre la glace et lui donna un bout de chocolat, elle était frigorifiée. Harry ne dit que trois mots avant d'aller s'asseoir.

- J'ai gagné ! Il alla se rasseoir sans autre forme de procès. Elle fit passer rapidement Blaise Zabini, même si tous les regards partaient vers le fond de la classe.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir participé, je suis contente de cette classe qui a un très bon niveau mais déçu car un seul d'entre vous a tiré les enseignements de l'année dernière et a prouver son utilité dans un duel. Pour vendredi, vous me lirez le premier chapitre de votre manuel, bonne fin d'après-midi. Mr Saven, resté, je dois vous parlé.

Harry prit donc tout son temps pour ramasser ses affaires qui n'avait pas servie aujourd'hui. Il mit son sac en bandoulière autour de son épaule et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa professeur de DCFM ; Mrs McKinnon était grande, aussi grande que Harry, elle faisait donc un bon mètre quatre-vingts, elle avait de long cheveux blonds attachés en catogan, ses yeux était vert, comme ceux de sa mère et quelques rides apparaissait déjà sur son front. Il alla s'asseoir sur son bureau.

- Vous avez un grand potentiel magique Mr Saven, comme vos parents. Ce n'est pas facile de me battre et vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir battue en duel une aurore ; Mes félicitations.

- Merci Madame, il me reste encore un peu de chocolat si vous voulez, dit Harry en voyant qu'elle tremblée un peu.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, vous êtes très prévenants, Mr Saven et excellant en duel. Harry fouilla dans son sac et lui donna une tablette entière de chocolat noir.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je combats, et pas la dernière murmura Harry sombrement.

- Vous auriez dû aller à Gryffondor, dit son professeur, vous avez tout ce que cette maison accorde.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que j'aie quelques dons rares qui me rattachent à Serpentard, dit Harry en pensant au fourchelangue. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir.

- En effet, je suis très impressionné par votre puissance et je dois dire qu'elle pourrait encore plus s'affiner, elle est encore à l'état brute mais vous semblez la contrôler. Seriez vous intéressez par des cours de développement de magie et pouvoir faire facilement de la magie sans baguette, si Mr Dumbledore l'accepte naturellement mais vous avez un telle potentiel que ce serait le gâcher de le laisser dans cet état dit-elle avec une voix fervente.

- Si vous en parlez à Albus…au professeur Dumbledore, je suis partant, j'irais lui demander après le dîner mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord.

- Vous pouvez le tutoyer devant moi si vous le voulez, moi-même, normalement, je le fais. Au fait, vos défenses mentales sont impressionnantes. Vous pratiquez l'occlumancie. Encore quelque chose de rare à mettre à votre compte.

- Je pratique en effet l'occlumancie et Albus ma dit la même chose quand il les a testé. Je vais vous laisser Mrs McKinnon ; Au revoir.

- Au revoir Mr Saven…

-

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Une vie banale de Serpentard :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

* * *

**INFORMATION **

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que j'ai ouverts un blog qui vous permet de savoir où j'en suis avec mes histoires où savoir pourquoi je suis en retard dans la publication et quand je posterais. Vous pouvez laissez là-bas des commentaires où posé des questions sur mes fics en cours d'écriture.

J'aimerais aussi faire de la pub pour un site très géniale car c'est grâce à ce site que j'ai pu (enfin) réussir à m'inscrire et à poster des fictions sur Voici leur adresse http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Dobby rentre au service de Harry puis Fumsek dépose un paquet contenant l'hologramme de Dumbledore. Grâce à son aide, Harry devient un occlumens accomplie et arrive à se transformer en deux animaux, un Griffon et un Basilic. Harry apprend par un rêve que Bellatrix veut lui nuire ; avec Dumbledore, il concocte un plan. Le résultat est deux Horcruxes détruit et Bellatrix tué.**

Il accomplie ensuite la seconde partie du plan qui consiste à changer d'espace-temps et revenir dans le passé, précisément aux temps de ses parents sous les trais de Harry Saven, une famille de Sang Pur tués dans un ouragan aux états unis.

Dans le passé, il rencontre sa mère puis croise son père et son parrain sur le chemin de traverses pendant l'été. Sous les conseils de Dumbledore, il part en expédition à fin de reconstituer la potion qui lui permettra de retourner dans un an dans son temps. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'au moment où il rencontre un brûleur, grand félin immortel. Harry le met à bat mais il repart blesser.

Après une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle, il se fait envoyer à Serpentard où il rencontre tout les futurs mangemorts. Harry devient aussi préfet en chef avec sa future mère, Lily Evans. Alors qu'il discuter avec Lily, Harry s'évanouie et le Dumbledore de l'époque lui apprend que son sang a été mélangé à celui du brûleur et que son espérance de vie va jusqu'à 600 ans et qu'il est insensible au sort mineure, sa peau étant devenue plus épaisse comme celle d'un géant et faisant rebondir les sortilèges.

Pendant une promenade dans la forêt interdite, il fait la rencontre d'un serpent purgatoire de la forêt noir, une espèce se nourrissant exclusivement de magie ; décidé à ne pas mourir, il « signe » un compromis qui dit que le serpent (Lily) se nourrira de la magie de Harry. En cours de DCFM, Harry bat en duel son professeur, Mrs McKinnon par un enchaînement rapide de sortilège ; impressionnée, elle lui propose de suivre des cours supplémentaire de magie et de lui apprendre la magie sans baguette. Harry, dans sa quête de tuer Voldemort, accepte tout de suite.

Dans le présent, les autres découvrent que Harry est partit Merlin sait où et Hermione propose à Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny de devenir animagus afin de pouvoir profiter d'une poussé de puissance.

* * *

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

* * *

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

* * *

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi : libre ; libre

* * *

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: libre ; surprise (à partir du 1er mercredi de décembre)

* * *

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

* * *

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

* * *

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois.

* * *

Les cours commencent à 7 heures 50 et finissent à 12 heures 00 avec une pause de dix minutes à 9 h 50.

Les cours reprennent à 13 heures 50 et finissent à 18 heures 00 avec une pause de dix minutes à 15 heures 50.

Totaux : 6 heures de DCFM, 4 heures de potion, 4 heures de métamorphose, 4 heures de botanique et 4 heures d'enchantements. + 4 heures de surprise.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : **Une vie de banale de Serpentard :**

* * *

_- En effet, je suis très impressionné par votre puissance et je dois dire qu'elle pourrait encore plus s'affiner, elle est encore à l'état brute mais vous semblez la contrôler. Seriez vous intéressez par des cours de développement de magie et pouvoir faire facilement de la magie sans baguette, si Mr Dumbledore l'accepte naturellement mais vous avez un telle potentiel que ce serait le gâcher de le laisser dans cet état dit-elle avec une voix fervente._

_- Si vous en parlez à Albus…au professeur Dumbledore, je suis partant, j'irais lui demander après le dîner mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord._

_- Vous pouvez le tutoyer devant moi si vous le voulez, moi-même, normalement, je le fais. Au fait, vos défenses mentales sont impressionnantes. Vous pratiquez l'occlumancie. Encore quelque chose de rare à mettre à votre compte._

_- Je pratique en effet l'occlumancie et Albus ma dit la même chose quand il les a testé. Je vais vous laisser Mrs McKinnon ; Au revoir._

_- Au revoir Mr Saven…_

* * *

Harry sortit de la classe, un bon quart d'heure après tout le monde et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Il pourrait aller ensuite demander à Albus l'autorisation pour que le Pr. McKinnon lui donne des cours spécifique sur le développement et le contrôle de la magie. Il avait tout son temps car il n'avait aucun cours cet après-midi. Il ouvrit le plus silencieusement la grande porte, chose difficile avec une porte aussi grande et il alla s'asseoir près de Malefoy qui lui avait fait signe de venir à côté de lui. Ce dernier prit la parole.

- Tu été très impressionnant pendant le cours de DCFM.

- Merci, répondit simplement Harry.

- Tu fais honneur à ta famille, continua Malefoy.

- Je pense qu'il doit être en effet fière de moi.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tes parents sont partit d'Angleterre.

- Non, ils ne me l'ont jamais révélé, dit Harry, tu me passes le sel. Malefoy le lui passa et continua son interrogatoire, comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu étais au courrant qu'ils étaient au service du seigneur des ténèbres et qu'ils ont disparu mystérieusement.

- Je savais qu'ils avaient disparu d'Angleterre car j'ai vu des bouts de journaux dans une boîte qu'ils gardaient, mentit Harry avec aplomb, par contre, pou le lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres, je ne suis pas du tout au courrant. Bellatrix, qui était juste à côté, demanda :

- Toi qui est un Saven, que penses-tu des sang de bourbes, genre Evans.

Harry ferma les yeux pour qu'ils ne voient pas la fureur qui s'y dessinait et réfléchit à sa réponse. C'était de toute évidence une question test, sa réponse était très importante pour sa vie dans la maison de Serpentard.

- Je crois que nous, les sangs purs, devrions avoir une place plus haute que des enfants né moldu et qui ont découvert la communauté magique qu'à leur 11 ans.

Harry finit de manger rapidement, troqua sa robe pour un ensemble de sport qui ressemblait à un kimono, prit son MP3 et alla courir autour de lac. Il avait grand besoin de se défouler. Il attira ensuite à lui son éclair de feu grâce à un sort d'attraction et l'enfourcha aussitôt ; cela lui fit aussitôt du bien, les soucis laissés au sol. Après avoir volé pendant une heure, il décida de redescendre de son balai et d'aller voir Albus. Il mit son balai sur l'épaule et se mit en route. C'est quand il arriva devant la statue qui protéger l'accès du bureau qu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe. Il demanda donc à la gargouille.

- Mr Saven aimerait voir Albus Dumbledore.

La gargouille se retourna pendant une minute puis lui ouvrit le passage. Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa à la porte. Une voix s'écria « Entrez ! ». Harry ouvrit la porte et s'installa devant Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit le vieil homme.

- Je ne sais pas si le professeur McKinnon est déjà passée, dit Harry.

- Elle est en effet passé, et sache que c'est avec joie que j'accepte. Sinon, pour nos entraînements, ce sera le mardi, le mercredi et le samedi pendant l'après -midi. Harry jeta un œil à son emploi du temps et acquiesça. Pour le professeur McKinnon, ce sera le mardi soir et le samedi matin quand tu n'auras pas de réunion de préfet en chef. Tu commenceras la magie noire que quand tu auras fini la magie blanche et la magie sans baguette.

- Ok, au revoir Albus.

- Ah , J'allais oublier le mot de passe est nutella, au revoir Harry.

Harry secoua la tête d'amusement et s'en alla vers la salle des préfets. La première chose qu'il vit quand il entra fut Lily en train de travailler. Harry s'écroula dans le canapé et regarda sa future mère en train de bosser sur la métamorphose. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione, toujours à vouloir faire ses preuves. Elle se retourna vers lui et dit :

- Tu es pire que les maraudeurs, eux, ils ont jamais réussi à mettre sous leurs ordres Peeves, tu aurais vu l'état de la grande salle, les elfes de maisons ont du mettre des heures à tout nettoyer.

- C'est qui, les maraudeurs, demanda Harry, même si ils le savaient parfaitement. Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et répondit.

- Une bande d'immature qui font des blagues et dont mon petit ami en fait partit, à lui s'ajoute Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

- Ton petit ami, James Potter, c'est ça, je vais bien m'amuser, moi.

- QUOI ! S'écria Lily, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à James.

- Oh je ne sais pas moi, des petites blagues pas méchantes sur les Gryffondors et les maraudeurs.

- On est pas arriver, qu'en je penses que j'ai mis 6 ans à arrêter James alors si tu t'y mets, souffla Lily, exaspérer.

- Je parie qu'il va faire une rechute.

- Ne Parle pas de malheur. Sinon, on à 50 centimètre de parchemin à faire sur les animagus pour la métamorphose.

- Et elle te voulait quoi la prof de DCFM ? Reprit Liy sans attendre plus longtemps.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très impressionner de ma performance et elle m'a donné quelques petits conseils pour m'améliorer.

Harry se leva mais son MP3 glissa de sa poche et tomba sur le sol, Lily le ramassa et fronçant des sourcils, dit :

- C'est quoi ?

- Oh, ça, dit-il, gêné, euh, c'est… Harry ne savait même pas si les lecteurs de disc portables existaient à cette époque. C'est un appareil qui permet d'écouter de la musique.

- Je ne connais pas ce genre d'appareil. Harry la regarda, suant à grosses gouttes et répondit.

- C'est un prototype, j'ai été charger de le tester, c'est ma mère qui me l'avait donner. J'ai dû le trafiquer un peu pour qu'il fonctionne dans un milieu magique. Harry alluma l'appareil, mit les écouteurs dans les oreilles de Lily et lui fit écouter un morceau.

- C'est génial, s'écria-t-elle. Harry souffla de soulagement.

- Je te le prête si tu veux, dit Harry.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Harry lui montra donc comment s'en servir et décida de s'avancer dans ses devoirs et de commencer la métamorphose. Il prit donc un rouleau de parchemin et écrivit tout ce qu'il savait sur les animagus. Quand il eut fini, il mesura et vit qu'il avait fait un peu trop long, il roula le parchemin et le rangea sur une étagère, il prit ensuite le livre de DCFM de septième année et commença à le lire. Il sauta la partie sur les sortilèges informulés qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement aujourd'hui et alla directement lire la partie qui concernait la magie sans baguette.

_La magie sans baguette est une des magies les plus dures à apprendre, en effet, une fois qu'on à commencer à étudier et à pratiquer la magie avec baguette, il est très difficile de retourner à la magie sans baguette. La meilleure chose serait d'apprendre aux jeunes enfants comment faire de la magie sans baguette puis de la magie avec._

_Tout le monde à déjà pratiquer la magie sans baguette, le plus souvent entre 3 et 11 ans où chaque enfant à enflammer la robe de sa mère où changer la couleur des cheveux à une personne énervante, cette magie est appelé magie instinctive ou magie infantile. Rare sont les personnes à pouvoir continuer à pratiquer la magie sans baguette à l'âge adulte, elle nécessite une puissance et une concentration colossales. La magie sans baguette est aussi très épuisante et les sorts sont moins puissants que si ils sortaient d'une baguette magique. _

_Il y'a cependant des avantages à savoir pratiquer la magie sans baguette, par exemple, si vous perdez votre baguette pendant un duel, un simple sort d'attraction la fera revenir dans votre main. Les sorciers savant pratiquer la magie sans baguette sont très rares mais pas méconnue, on peut citer entre autre le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore ou l'aurore Kate McKinnon mais le sorcier le plus connu est sans contexte le mage Merlin dont les sorts étaient aussi puissants sans baguette qu'avec sa baguette, voir son bâton magique._

« Alors comme ça, j'ai déjà fait de la magie sans baguette » pensa Harry en se rappelant la fois où il avait changé la couleur des cheveux de son professeur. Harry siffla un son très aigu et Fuego apparut dans un grand éclair rouge. Il était temps de prendre livraison de la petite commande qu'il avait passé à Fred et à George. Il caressa le phoenix pendant un petit temps puis lui murmura :

- Va chez Fred et George Weasley, ils ont un petit colis à m'envoyez. Fuego s'envola et disparu dans un grand éclair.

Harry regarda l'endroit où son phoenix avait disparu puis se leva pour aller manger. Pour l'instant, Harry trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, les Serpentards le croyait très.. Serpentard et il était ami avec sa mère. Le seul truc est qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé à son père et à son parrain, à Sirius. C'est Sirius qui lui manquait le plus car il avait apprit à le connaître et la séparation n'en était que plus douloureuse. L'autre point positif et qu'il n'avait toujours pas tué Rogue, une grande victoire en soit car pour Bellatrix, c'était réglé. Harry serra la fiole qui était accroché à son cou et qui contenait un bout de Bellatrix ; oui, pour elle c'était finie et pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'avait pas rencontré Pettigrow. Harry continua son chemin, salua Sir Nicolas et rentra dans la grande salle qui était bondée. Quand il s'assit, Malefoy et les autres parlaient Quidditch. Harry se demandait si la place d'attrapeur était libre. Il posa la question à Malefoy qui était le capitaine de l'équipe qui répondit par la négative et lui montra un sixième années ; Erwan Moon, il avait une tête de moins que Harry (attention, Harry fait 1m 92), les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Il était beau, on ne pouvait pas le dénier.

- C'est un bon attrapeur ?

- Ca va mais il n'est pas aussi bon que Potter dit Malefoy en montrant du doigt son futur père. Pourquoi ?

- Il accepterait un duel d'attrapeur où celui qui gagne est attrapeur de Serpentard ? Malefoy se leva, fit le tour de la table et chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille de Moon. Celui-ci regarda Harry puis fit un mouvement de la tête de haut en bas. Malefoy refit le chemin inverse et rajouta :

- Demain midi à 13 heures, celui qui gagne à sa place dans l'équipe.

Harry cacha sa joie et ne fit qu'un simple sourire. Il allait morfler, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Il finit de manger et monta dans sa chambre, il devait faire passer son éclair de feu pour un prototype comme ça, il pourra utiliser son balai sans le brider. Il jeta un sort d'illusion qui fit disparaître la marque et le numéro de série grâce à son livre d'enchantement puis continua la lecture de son live sur la magie sans baguette qui était très intéressante, il devrait aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver d'autre livre sur le sujet. Harry se coucha une heure plus tard et s'endormit aussitôt. Cette nuit là, il fit un rêve étrange, il entendait siffler une voix ressemblant à celle de Voldemort. Elle disait : _Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? OÙ ES-TU ?_BIP…BIP…BIP…BAMM ! Harry jeta un œil sur le côté et s'aperçut que son réveil n'était plus.

- _Reparo !_.

Harry sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain des préfets. Harry prit la grande piscine et ouvrit tout les robinet et toutes les senteurs et parfums possibles. Il vérifia si Mimi n'était pas là ouis se déshabilla et sauta du plongeoir. Il nagea tout le long de la baignoire puis fit quelques longueurs. Il sortit de l'eau une heure plus tard, les doigts tout fripés et accrocha sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il prit le passage secret où il croisa Lily qui allait à son tour dans la salle de bain et rentra dans sa chambre. Il passa sa robe qui était frappé du blason de Serpentard puis il mit ses affaires d'enchantements dans son sac et s'en alla vers la grande salle.

- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, je me présente pour le nouveau, je suis le Pr. Flitwick. Cette année est l'année des Aspics, elle est donc très importante pour vous. Donc, nous verrons pendant toutes l'année les invocations puis les incantations. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? Miss Evans ?

- Les invocations consistent à faire apparaître quelque chose à partir de rien. Il y'a trois type d'invocations, les invocations primaire pour les objets, les invocations secondaire pour les êtres vivants et les invocations tertiaire pour les dieux comme Zeus.

Les incantations sont des sorts qui sont beaucoup plus puissant et s'appuie sur les dieux.

- Parfait Miss Evans, dit le petit professeur, 15 points pour Gryffondors. Nous n'étudierons que le primaire et le début du secondaire mais nous verrons en profondeurs les incantations. Les invocations consistent donc à faire apparaître quelques choses de nulle part. Il faut donc parfaitement visualiser ce que l'on veut faire apparaître. Dans le cas des objets, ils peuvent disparaître mais pour les êtres vivants ou les dieux, ils peuvent rester indéfiniment. Pour les objets, il n'y a pas de formules, il suffit de visualiser l'objet, de faire des moulinets avec sa baguette et de se laisser imprégné par la magie. Commencé par un objet assez petit.

Harry réfléchit à quoi il pourrait faire apparaître puis sourit, l'objet là était parfait. Il fit le vide dans sa tête comme pour la pratique de l'occlumancie et visualisa un vif d'or. Il s'en imprégna et le regarda sous tous les angles. Aucun défaut. Il se concentra sur sa magie puis fit des moulinets avec sa baguette. Il sentit quelque chose le quitter, ce qui le fatigua sur le moment, ce vide se reconstitua comme par magie. Harry ouvrit les yeux et attrapa par réflexe le vif qui le narguait devant son nez. Le professeur Flitwick arriva et s'exclama :

- Magnifique Mr Saven, 30 points pour Serpentard. Il se retourna vers la classe. Je ne m'attends pas tout de suite à avoir un résultat, c'est très étonnant que Mr Saven et ce serait un miracle si Mr Saven ne s'endormirait pas. Le professeur eu raison car Harry se sentit somnoler et il s'écroula sur la table, fatigué et endormi, le vif toujours dans sa main. La raison de cette fatigue et qu'il faut beaucoup de magie pour faire apparaître un objet quand on est pas habitués. Bien laissons-le dormir et continuons.

Harry se réveilla sur une vision d'horreur.

- Hé ! Saven ! Dit Bellatrix.

- Mhoui, j'arrive Bellatrix, dans 5 minutes, dans.. et il se rendormit. Bellatrix secoua la tête.

- Harry, tu as ton duel d'attrapeur d'en moins d'une heure. Cela lui fit comme un électrochoc, 5 minutes plus tard, il était entouré de Malefoy et Bellatrix et il mangé une assiette de frites.

- Au fait, il y'aura quelques personnes de présentes, dit Malefoy.

- Si tu veux, répondit Harry sans s'en préoccuper. Il monta dans sa chambre, discuta un peu avec son serpent puis enfourcha son balai et partit par la fenêtre rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Malefoy c'était foutu de lui. La plupart des Serpentards étaient présent pour voir qui serait le prochain attrapeur. Les équipes de Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffle étaient aussi présent pour préparer les tactiques si il y'avait changement d'attrapeur. Il passa par-dessus les tribunes et alla se poser au milieu du terrain où Malefoy et Moon l'attendait.

- Bien, tout le monde est là. Le but est simple, le premier qui attrape le vif est attrapeur. Enfourchez vos balais et décollez.

Harry et Moon décollèrent. Malefoy lâcha le vif qui passa devant eux puis disparu rapidement. Harry s'éleva haut dans le ciel et fit des cercles concentriques tendit que Moon préférait rester un peu plus bas. Harry ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes pour repérer le vif qui était à l'autre bout du terrain, près des tribunes où se trouvaient les trois autres équipes de Poudlard. Le seul bémol était que Moon était entre les deux.

- Et puis Zut ! J'ai deux fois plus de vitesses que lui, c'est partit.

Harry se pencha au maximum sur son balai et fonça sur Moon qui écarquilla des yeux, la seule chose qu'il voyait était une trace noire foncée sur lui. Harry s'écarta au dernier moment et fonça sur le vif. Moon s'élança trop tard. Harry était au maximum avec son éclair de feu, il attrapa la balle de sa main droite et remonta en chandelle pour éviter de rencontrer la tribune d'en face puis se posa en douceur près de Malefoy.

- Putain, jura Malefoy, c'est quoi comme balai, c'est une vrai fusée.

- C'est un prototype, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a aucun numéro de série.

- En tout cas, tu as été rapide pour repérer le vif, complimenta Malefoy.

- Merci, alors je suis pris, demanda Harry.

- Avec mention, dit une voix derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit Moon.

- T'inquiète, dit Harry, je part l'année prochaine, tu pourras reprendre ta place, j'en profiterais pour t'entraîner.

- Je veux bien, remercia celui-ci.

- Les entraînements sont le dimanche, dit Malefoy avant de s'en aller. Harry se tourna vers Moon.

- Alors, je peux t'appeler Erwan ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Harry lui expliqua plein de petites choses pour se perfectionner pendant le chemin du retour afin que la coupe de Quidditch soit à Serpentard l'année prochaine. Il répondit aussi aux questions banales (Quel est ton équipe préféré…) puis ils se séparèrent pour aller chercher leurs affaires. Il continua de lire pendant la DCFM, sachant exécuter les sortilèges informulés et écouta le cours de Mrs Chourave sur les lianes magiques, une plante assez dangereuse.

Le lendemain commencé par un vrai calvaire, 4 heures de potions à suivre ; encore heureux que le Pr. Slughorn soit assez sympa. Il prit donc son chaudron où il mit quelques affaires puis s'en alla vers les cachots où le Pr. Slughorn l'accueilli très, mais alors très chaleureusement.

- Ah ! Harry, te voilà enfin, viens avec moi devant pour que je choisis ton binôme. Il avait dis ça très bas pour que personne l'entende. Bien ! reprit-il plus haut, cette fois. Grâce à votre nouveau camarade, nous allons pouvoir fabriquer une potion complexe qui ravivera tout ceux qui auront des blessures graves pendant cette année, bien que je ne le souhaite à personne. Nous allons donc fabriquer une potion de guérison complexe. Elle est à base de sang de brûleur et de larmes de phoenix que Mr Le directeur a bien voulue nous fournir. Harry, pendant ce temps là était très mal à l'aise à cause de tous les regards posés sur lui.

- Alors, les binômes qui seront effectifs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mr Potter et Mr Black peuvent resté ensemble. Mr Lupin et Miss Edelweiss dit-il en prenant par la main une grande Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs. Mr Rogue et Mr Malefoy. Mr Londubat et Miss Abertel. Une petite Poufsouffle alla rejoindre le grand Gryffondor aux yeux bleus. Harry commençait légèrement à s'impatienter mais quand il vit que le Pr. Slughorn avait fini et qu'il ne restait que Lily, il ne lui en tint pas compte et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

- C'est super, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille quand il vint s'asseoir, on sera toute l'année ensemble.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré James, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Non, il passe la moitié de son temps à balancer des pétards dans le chaudron de Rogue et l'autre partie à discuter avec Sirius. Cela lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer sa potion.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Lily, il y'eut une grosse explosion à leur droite et ils virent Rogue trempé d'eau qui n'était heureusement pour Rogue pas assez chaude pour le brûler.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Au fait, mes félicitations pour le poste d'attrapeur, James ne fait que d'en parler.

_3 heures et 45 minutes plus tard... _

Le Professeur Slughorn commença à commenter les potions en passant dans les rangs.

- Voyons voir, très bien Mr Rogue, dix points pour votre maison. Il fit ainsi le tour de la classe, donnant des bons points. Il n'en retira qu'à James et Sirius qui n'avaient presque pas commencé la dites potion. Cette bévue fut aussitôt corrigée par les points engrangés par Remus et Lily. Allez, je vous laisse, je vais m'occupez de mette tout ça dans des fioles.

Harry remit son livre dans son sac à dos, se leva dans le but de partir mais le Pr.Slughorn le rappela :

- Harry ! Tu pourrais m'aidez à transporter tout ça. Harry vit plusieurs cartons qui devaient contenir les potions. Harry haussa un sourcil et répondit.

- Bien sûr professeur. _Wingardium Leviosa._

Harry s'en alla avec deux cartons qui le suivaient en volant ; le professeur se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

- Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour venir me voir un de ces jours, un samedi après-midi peut-être.

- Non, désolé professeur mais je suis occupé tout les samedi, répondit Harry, bénissant le ciel les cours qu'il avait avec McKinnon et Albus.

- Le dimanche dans ce cas, répliqua Slughorn.

- Entraînement de Quidditch, grogna Harry en frappant à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Ou alors le soir, je ne pense pas qu'il y'ait quelques choses demain soir.

Harry n'avait rien, en effet mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller perdre son temps dans le club de slug.

- J'ai des rondes à faire ainsi que gérer les autres préfets, je ne compte pas tout laisser à Lily, répondit Harry. Je dois y aller, il faut que je mange puis prendre mes affaires de l'après-midi, au revoir. Harry s'en alla en courrant et s'installa près de Erwan qui lui avait gardé gentiment une place.

- Merci.

Au cours d'enchantement, Harry fit apparaître cette fois-ci un cognard qui causa beaucoup de dégâts et qui le fit roupiller jusqu'à la fin du cours. C'est Lily qui le réveilla cette fois-ci et ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au couloirs de DCFM où il laissa à Lily prendre de l'avance pour éviter de ce faire remarquer. Ils travaillèrent encore sur les sortilèges informulés mais avec cette fois-ci des sorts plus complexe.

- Vous me lirez le chapitre de votre livre et me ferait un rapide résumé d'une dizaine de lignes. Vous pouvez y aller. Sirius s'exclama aussitôt du fond de la classe.

- Houa ! Enfin le week-end! C'est partit! Et il se leva, faisant le plus de bruit avec sa chaise.

Harry leva la tête vers Sirius, un Sirius là et bien présent, un Sirius avec un sourire enjôleur dont on lui avait tant parler. En bref, un Sirius en vie. Harry le regarda partir avec son père, ils se tenaient mutuellement par les épaules, Lily et Remus les suivants, souriant. Harry les regarda disparaîtrent à un tournant du couloir. Ils trouvaient bizarre d'être en compagnie de ces parents, de son parrain alors que lui, n'était pas encore techniquement né. Il faudrait qu'il en profite, il n'avait que jusque à juin pour apprendre à connaître ses parents et leurs amis. Après, il devrait repartir afin de tenir la promesse qu'il avait écrite sur papier. Il faudrait qu'il approche les maraudeurs d'un peu plus près, une petite blague pourrait changer beaucoup de choses...

- Mr Saven, dit une voix lointaine. Harry secoua sa tête et remarqua qu'il était toujours dans la salle de classe et que c'était son professeur qu'il le rappelait.

- Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, au revoir professeur.

- Bon week-end, répondit McKinnon à voix basse.

Après avoir mangé, il gagna la salle des préfets où il commença ses devoirs, en effet, le week-end n'allait pas être de tout repos et Harry préférait prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs pour être tranquille. Il mit deux grosses heures à boucler son travail et il put enfin s'écrouler sur le divan. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lily commençait à peine ses devoirs. La journée avait été longue et il avait besoin de repos. Harry, qui avait la flegme de se traîner dans son lit, s'endormit sur le divan. Il fit un cauchemar.

Harry était horrifié, il avait tout de suite reconnu la sensation de mal être, il était dans le corps de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas fait ces exercices habituels et apparemment, le lien avec Voldemort fonctionner toujours même si c'était moins douloureux, s'en était pas moins horrible. Harry décida de rester dans la tête du mage noir, il pourrait peut-être sauvé des vies.

Il se fit le plus petit possible et attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il était accompagné d'une trentaine de mangemort et autant de détraqueurs. Il se trouvait devant un bâtiment dont Harry ne savait plus où il se trouvait, qui faisait face à une étendue d'eau, sur le côté, un pont enjambait l'eau et joignait l'autre rive. Le toit était étrange, c'était des sortes de triangles blancs levés vers le ciel. Derrière le bâtiment se dresser des gratte-ciel.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte, ses troupes à sa suite et Harry vit un écriteau où était marqué en grosse lettre de couleurs :

« BIENVENUE A L'OPERA DE SYDNEY »

Voldemort bifurqua aussitôt à gauche et s'arrêta devant un mur, il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Nénel... ménel el némel !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une assez grande salle ronde qui était occupé par peu de personnes, 6 personnes étaient assises à une table au centre de la pièce et une bonne vingtaine était assises autour du petit groupes.(NDA : Comme le conseil de l'ONU à New York) Une cinquantaine d'aurors était éparpillés dans la salle. A la vue de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs, les aurors se regroupèrent devant les personnes assises, formant comme un barrage.

- Tuez les tous ! dit Voldemort d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner quelques aurors.

Harry s'auto expulsa de l'esprit de Voldemort, il devait prévenir Albus de toutes urgences. Il se leva d'un bond, Lily était toujours en train de travailler. Harry prit le raccourci pour aller à la salle de bain qui était assez proche du bureau directorial. Il courut à en perdre haleine et souffla à la gargouille le mot de passe.

- Nutella !

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et déboula dans le bureau sans frapper. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau en train de manger une quelconques sucreries. Il reprit son souffle.

- Voldemort attaque en ce moment même l'opéra de Sydney avec une trentaine de mangemort et autant de détraqueurs. Dumbledore se leva, livide.

- Je reviens, attend moi-là. Il partit du bureau en courrant.

Il ne revint que deux heures plus tard, boitillant légèrement de la jambe droite et sa robe tachée de sang au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Il avait sûrement combattu.

- Tom était en forme, dit-il en se massant l'épaule, ton aide a été précieuse, c'est pour ça que je ne te demanderais pas comment tu as pu être au courrant. Il ne faut pas changer le futur. Malheureusement, moi et l'ordre du phoenix somme arrivé trop tard, 66 aurors sur 70 ont été tués et le ministre anglais, français, allemand, russe, américains et japonais ont été tués, il était les six membres les plus important du conseil des 25. Tom a réussi son coup et la communauté magique va s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est ce que le conseil des 25 ? Demanda Harry.

- Il s'agit des 25 premiers ministres dont les pays sont les plus riches, répondit Albus. Les six ministres tués étaient le moteur de ce conseil. Je ferais une annonce demain matin devant toute l'école avant que la gazette n'arrive. Albus fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et 4 grands rouleaux de parchemins apparurent. Si tu peux accrocher ça dans les salles communes avant d'aller te coucher, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. Harry prit les parchemins.

- Bonne nuit Albus.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry fit rapidement les salles communes désertes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Gryffondors à part le changement de couleurs. Il se jeta un sort de réchauffement en descendant dans les cachots puis l'enleva quand il se dirigea vers la salle des Gryffondors. Il arriva devant la grosse dame qui le regarda suspicieusement. Harry souffla, plongea la main dans sa poche et accrocha pour la première fois son insigne depuis le banquet de début d'année.

- Balthazar !

Harry entra dans son ancienne salle commune qui n'était pas déserte, effectivement, son père et son parrain étaient penché sur un chaudron fumant. Harry s'approcha silencieusement et regarda le livre à côté. Harry sourit.

- Comment vous faire ressembler à un yéti en moins de deux minutes, intéressant.

Les deux compères sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir qui les déranger. Sirius le regarda et haussa des épaules.

- On fait un projet sur cette potion...

- Je ne pense pas Black, c'est un niveau deuxième année, cette potion.

- Saven, qu'est que tu fous là, tu n'es pas un Gryffondors, alors dégage.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondors pour insulte sur un préfet en chef Potter, dit Harry. Maintenant, Harry pouvait peut être comprendre Rogue et son bonheur quand il retirait des points, c'est tellement marrant. _Evanesco_ dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le chaudron.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry sortit son parchemin et le déroula, il recouvrit tout le panneau d'information. Il jeta un sort de glue perpétuelle dessus puis s'en alla d'un pas tranquille. Dès que le tableau se ferma, Sirius et James se levèrent pour lire l'information.

JE FERAIS UN DISCOURS DEMAIN DANS LA GRANDE SALLE. VEUILLEZ TOUS VOUS PRESENTEZ A 8 HEURES PRECISES.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD.

- Bizarre, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaques, dit James à Sirius.

- Désolé mais je pense qu'il y a eu une attaque, dit Sirius, l'année dernière, il nous convoquer toujours comme ça après une attaque.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de victimes... murmura James avant de partir se coucher.

Sirius le suivit aussitôt, il devrait se réveiller tôt. Harry qu'en à lui n'alla pas se coucher, il n'arrivait jamais à dormir après ce genre de rêve. Il fit donc des rondes jusqu'à 7 heures puis alla manger un petit truc à la cuisine avant de rejoindre la grande salle complètement vide, il alla s'asseoir tout seul à la table des Serpentards. Il fit apparaître un petit vif d'or puis s'amusa à le rattraper comme son père l'avait fait pendant sa cinquième année. Dumbledore arriva une demi-heure plus tard accompagnée de McGonagall. Les deux avaient d'aussi grosses cernes que Harry, ils n'avaient pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Harry le salua d'un signe de la tête auquel le directeur répondit avant de s'asseoir. Les élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte mais finalement, à sept heures, tout le monde étaient présent, plus ou moins réveillé. Dumbledore se leva.

- Hier, vers 22 heures pour l'Angleterre, le conseil des 25 qui siégeait à l'opéra de Sydney a été attaqué par Voldemort et ses troupes. Si vous ne le savez pas, le conseil des 25 réunie 25 premiers ministres. Je dois vous annoncer que dans cette attaque monstrueuse pour notre communauté, 66 aurors ont été tués sur 70 et que notre bien aimé ministre est mort de la main même de Voldemort. A chaque fois que Dumbledore prononçait Voldemort, les élèves frissonnait. Les premiers ministres français, allemand, américain, russe et japonais ont aussi été tués avant que je ne puisse intervenir avec des renforts venues de plusieurs pays. Je demande une minute de silence en mémoire des victimes.

Tout le monde baissa la tête sauf certains Serpentards qui souriaient devant le désolant spectacle de quelques étudiants. Après avoir manger, les 12 préfets et Lily et Harry s'en allèrent vers leur salle commune pour la réunion, Dumbledore les suivais. Après être entrés, le directeur prit la parole.

- Bienvenue pour cette première réunion de préfet, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viendrez pas chaque mois, j'ai eu juste une idée hier et j'aimerais la partagée avec vous. Je pense annuler le banquet pour le remplacer par un bal. Il se passerait le vendredi 24 décembre, vers 19 heures. Je pense annuler les cours de l'après-midi afin de laisser du temps pour que tout le monde puisse se préparer. Cela permettra de décompresser avant les vacances. Je vous laisse pour discuter entre vous, les préfets en chef me diront leur réponse.

Une fois le directeur partit, tout le monde se met à parler, ayant déjà plein d'idée pour ce bal, seul Harry ne parlaient pas, il n'avait jamais aimé les bals et il se demandait franchement si il ira au bal. Il les laissa donc parler pendant une demi-heure avant de prendre la parole.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour l'idée du bal, le mieux est de noté sur un parchemin les idée que moi et Lily donneront au directeur. Lily, si tu veux bien écrire...

Lily prit aussitôt un parchemin dans son sac, prit une plume neuve et de l'encre et écrit en gros caractère « BAL ». Elle nota toutes les idées que soumettait les préfets dans une écriture belle et nette (bièreaubeurre, inviter le groupe « les fous du disco »...). Une fois terminé, Lily passa le parchemin à Harry qui le mit dans sa poche.

- Bien, dit Harry, maintenant, passons à autres choses. Nous ne sommes qu'à la première semaine de cours, néanmoins, si vous avez quelques choses à dire... Erwan, qui était préfet dit :

- Y'aurait bien une chose, Harry, il faudrait que tu viennes plus souvent dans notre salle commune, la bande à Malefoy est intenable et étant des septièmes années, on ose pas trop s'y frotter.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Erwan.

Quand la réunion fut enfin finit, Harry alla se promener dans le parc pour se détendre, il faisait beau pour un jour de septembre et Harry fit le tour du lac en marchant. Il lança quelques cailloux dans le lac, essayant de faire des ricochets puis rentra à l'intérieur du château pour prendre son déjeuner et ne pas arriver en retard pour son premier cours avec Albus. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir hâte, il se demandait quel sort lui apprendrait Albus, peut-être le bouclier qu'il avait apparaître pendant le combat au ministère, il semblait bien plus puissant que le _protego_.

Harry frappa à la porte de Dumbledore à 14 heures précises. Il entra dans la pièce après que Albus lui ait permis de pénétrer dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir devant lui.

- Pile à l'heure, s'exclama Albus, ce premier cours n'est pas vraiment un cours, on va plutôt parler de ce que l'on va faire pendant cinq mois. Je délègue déjà un peu de cours au professeur McKinnon qui t'enseignera comment développer ta magie afin que tes sorts soient plus puissants et je t'assure que dans ce domaine, elle est bien plus compétente que moi. Elle s'occupera aussi de la magie sans baguette, il ne me reste donc pas grand-chose à faire, surtout que tu as déjà un bon niveau pour un enfant de ton âge. Je vais donc surtout t'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, la plupart assez complexe que l'on étudie qu'en dernière année d'étude d'auror. Je t'apprendrais aussi comment touché plusieurs personnes par un seul sorts. On commencera par les sorts défensifs avant d'étudier les offensifs. Pour cela, je vais te donner ceci.

Il se leva de son bureau et prit sur une étagère une énorme pile de feuille. Il revint vers son bureau où il posa le gros tas de feuille. Cela devait bien mesurait un petit mètre de haut.

- Voilà mon secret Harry, la connaissance. J'ai fait un peu le tri pour ne laisser que les sorts utilisés dans les duels, sinon, il y'aurait eu trop de feuilles. Dumbledore se moquait de lui, Harry en était sûr, maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'à lire les feuilles et on les mettra en pratique ensemble.

- Eh bien, merci Albus, je vais me mettre à la lecture de tout ça.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry, dit Albus.

- Je n'en doute pas, grimaça Harry.

Harry lança un sort de réduction sur les feuilles et s'en alla vers sa chambre pour ranger tout ça. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer, ça c'était certain. Il allait entrer dans la salle quand Fumsek apparut dans un éclair rouge puis se posa délicatement sur l'épaule droite de Harry après avoir donné un gros colis dans les mains ouvertes de Harry.

- On va pouvoir enfin s'amusé...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Blagues à part :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes: **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

**INFORMATION **

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que j'ai ouverts un blog qui vous permet de savoir où j'en suis avec mes histoires où savoir pourquoi je suis en retard dans la publication et quand je posterais. Vous pouvez laissez là-bas des commentaires où posé des questions sur mes fics en cours d'écriture.

J'aimerais aussi faire de la pub pour un site très géniale car c'est grâce à ce site que j'ai pu (enfin) réussir à m'inscrire et à poster des fictions sur Voici leur adresse http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Dobby rentre au service de Harry puis Fumsek dépose un paquet contenant l'hologramme de Dumbledore. Grâce à son aide, Harry devient un occlumens accomplie et arrive à se transformer en deux animaux, un Griffon et un Basilic. Harry apprend par un rêve que Bellatrix veut lui nuire ; avec Dumbledore, il concocte un plan. Le résultat est deux Horcruxes détruit et Bellatrix tué.

Il accomplie ensuite la seconde partie du plan qui consiste à changer d'espace-temps et revenir dans le passé, précisément aux temps de ses parents sous les trais de Harry Saven, une famille de Sang Pur tués dans un ouragan aux états unis.

Dans le passé, il rencontre sa mère puis croise son père et son parrain sur le chemin de traverses pendant l'été. Sous les conseils de Dumbledore, il part en expédition à fin de reconstituer la potion qui lui permettra de retourner dans un an dans son temps. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'au moment où il rencontre un brûleur, grand félin immortel. Harry le met à bat mais il repart blesser.

Après une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle, il se fait envoyer à Serpentard où il rencontre tout les futurs mangemorts. Harry devient aussi préfet en chef avec sa future mère, Lily Evans. Alors qu'il discuter avec Lily, Harry s'évanouie et le Dumbledore de l'époque lui apprend que son sang a été mélangé à celui du brûleur et que son espérance de vie va jusqu'à 600 ans et qu'il est insensible au sort mineure, sa peau étant devenue plus épaisse comme celle d'un géant et faisant rebondir les sortilèges.

Pendant une promenade dans la forêt interdite, il fait la rencontre d'un serpent purgatoire de la forêt noir, une espèce se nourrissant exclusivement de magie ; décidé à ne pas mourir, il « signe » un compromis qui dit que le serpent (Lily) se nourrira de la magie de Harry. En cours de DCFM, Harry bat en duel son professeur, Mrs McKinnon par un enchaînement rapide de sortilège ; impressionnée, elle lui propose de suivre des cours supplémentaire de magie et de lui apprendre la magie sans baguette. Harry, dans sa quête de tuer Voldemort, accepte tout de suite.

Harry subit ensuite un interrogatoire de Malefoy et Bellatrix puis reçoit de Dumbledore une colonne en papier contenant des sorts pour l'améliorer. Il fait une gaffe en laissant tomber son MP3 mais arrive de justesse à se rattraper. Il devient aussi le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard en battant en duel Erwan Moon avec qui il se lie d'amitié. Il suit parfaitement les cours et il se retrouve même en binôme avec sa mère en potion. La suite est beaucoup moins réjouissante, il voit Voldemort pendant son sommeil attaquer et tuer les six ministres mais grâce à son intervention au près de Dumbledore, il sauva de nombreuses vies. Suite à ça, le directeur décide de remplacer le banquet de noël par un bal. Il reçoit ensuite le colis de Fred et George par Fuego.

Dans le présent, les autres découvrent que Harry est partit Merlin sait où et Hermione propose à Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny de devenir animagus afin de pouvoir profiter d'une poussé de puissance.

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

Soir : Entraînement avec McKinnon

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Entraînement avec Dumbledore ; surprise (à partir du 1er mercredi de décembre)

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec McKinnon

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

**Chapitre 9 : Blagues à part : **

* * *

_Harry lança un sort de réduction sur les feuilles et s'en alla vers sa chambre pour ranger tout ça. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer, ça c'était certain. Il allait entrer dans la salle quand Fumsek apparut dans un éclair rouge puis se posa délicatement sur l'épaule droite de Harry après avoir donné un gros colis dans les mains ouvertes de Harry. _

_- On va enfin pouvoir s'amusé... _

* * *

Il rejoignit sa chambre précipitamment, impatient de savoir ce que les jumeaux lui avaient donnée en farces et attrapes. Il posa le colis sur son lit et l'ouvrit précipitamment pour tomber sur un autre colis avec une lettre attacher dessus, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_On a dû jeter un sort de rétrécissement pour arriver à tout caser, bonne utilisation._

_F&G _

Harry sortit le petit colis du grand et jeta le contre sort pour lui faire retrouver une taille normale avant de l'ouvrir. Il sortit plusieurs caisses de Feuxfous fuseboom, de cierges magique, un sachet de poudre d'obscurité instantanée qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa poche, des leurres explosifs ainsi que les célèbres crème canaris, boîtes à flegmes et un dérivé des bombabouses qui d'après ce qui était marqué propageait une odeur pestilentielles. Le comble du luxe fut un marécage portatif deux fois plus grand que celui utilisé en cinquième année. Il y'avait aussi quelques nouveauté comme la poudre folle dont l'ingestion pousse à l'hystéries. Au fond de la caisse, il découvrit une enveloppe de taille assez grosses, il l'ouvrit et en retira plusieurs feuillais ainsi que des coupures de journaux qui le fit sourire. Les lettres venaient de la directrice, de Ginny, de Ron et d'Hermione qui avait décidé de la faire commune ainsi que Remus.

La directrice lui demandait sans passer par quatre chemins où il se trouvait pour que des membres de l'ordre viennent le protéger et lui informer que le domicile des Dursley avait littéralement explosé mais que sa famille était à Londres au même moment, ils étaient donc sain et sauf ce qui rassura Harry car ça l'aurait gêné que les Dursley meurent par sa faute même si il ne les porter pas dans son cœur, c'était tout de même sa dernière famille de sang. Il survola la lettre de Ron et Hermione et prit celle de Remus.

_Cher neveu, _

_Je suis très ému que tu m'ais appelé Oncle même si c'est pour apprendre ensuite que tu avais disparu. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je te rende l'ascenseur. Tonks qui est celle qui a découvert que tu n'étais pas là est très inquiète et je peux maintenant te dire que tu pourras l'appeler Tati. _

_On a découvert le corps de Bellatrix dans la chambre de ton Oncle, si tu pourrais nous apporté quelque précision sur sa présence, cela rassurerait Tonks qui s'en veut de l'avoir laisser entrer dans la maison. Attend-toi à une crise de jalousie de la part de Ginny aussi, elle était là quand Tonks a parlé de ce que tu as fait sur le pallier de la maison qui comme tu dois le savoir a été détruite par Voldemort. Les Dursley sont maintenant partit à l'étranger, chez un américain du nom de Mr et Mrs Manson._

_Bien sûr, j'aimerais que tu me dises où tu es mais je pense qu'avec ton caractère, on peut toujours attendre, enfin du moment que tu aies dans un endroit sécurisé, je suis rassuré mais ce n'est pas le cas de Voldemort qui as multiplié ses attaques sur les moldues depuis que tu es partit._

_Reviens-nous vite_

_Lunard. _

Il prit ensuite d'une main tremblante la lettre de Ginny, ce qu'avait dit Remus ne l'avait pas rassuré du tout. Il faudra lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle comprenne.

_Harry,_

_J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fais avec cette Bellatrix et surtout le fait qu'on la retrouve près d'un lit, alors j'exige un compte rendu de tes vacances et tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes excuses, surtout que Tonks n'as plus rien laisser passer après sa gaffe. _

_Sinon, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas toujours ensemble même si il se rapproche progressivement, la seule chose positive est qu'il ne se dispute plus, paix à mes oreilles. Hermione a eu une super idée, avec Ron, Luna, Neville et moi, on va essayer de devenir des animagus, illégalement bien sur. Il paraît que cela augmente nos pouvoirs en générale, ce qui permettrait de t'aider à lutter contre Voldemort._

_J'espère que pour toi, tout va bien et que tu ne t'es pas empêtré dans des situations plus grosses que toi. , je veux te récupéré en entier et te savoir un an loin de toi m'attriste, tu me manque beaucoup. Je t'aime et je donnerais tout pour que je sois à tes côtés._

_Ta Ginny qui t'aime. _

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, pour lui aussi c'était très dure, il s'était vraiment attacher à Ginny et penser qu'une des dernières choses qu'il lui avait dit était de se séparer à cause de Voldemort, avec du recul, il pouvait s'affirmer être très bête, il n'arriver plus à se passer de Ginny, il devait se l'avouer, sa rousse lui manquait horriblement et maintenant, il se trouvait 20 dans le passé. Harry s'écroula sur son lit et pensa à tout ces moments qu'il ne pourrait pas passer avec elle, tout ces moments de gâcher et encore une fois, c'était à cause de Voldemort. Il se jura qu'après l'avoir tuer, il passerait tout son temps auprès de son amour, et pour cela, il devait apprendre. Il se releva soudainement, comme ayant pris une châtaigne et attrapa la première feuille de la pile et il lut, lut jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur son bureau.

Il se réveilla pendant la nuit sans aucune explication, peut-être que le bureau n'était pas un assez bon sommier pour passer une bonne nuit, il ramassa quelques affaires qui étaient tombés, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit bien chaud. Il éteignit la lumière et finis sa nuit dans son lit. Le lendemain, il se leva, la tête encore un peu dans les nuages, la nuit avait été courte, mais il avait appris pas mal de choses sur les sorts de protection et il espérait que cela plairait à Dumbledore. Il prit une douche qui finit de le réveiller et descendit vers la salle commune où Lily semblait l'attendre.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant arriver.

-Pas trop, j'ai passé la moitié de mon sommeil sur mon bureau qui n'est pas très confortable, et toi.

-Très bien, merci, je te rends ton joujou, ce truc est super même si les chansons sont un peu bizarres.

-Ah oui, c'est du rap, dit Harry, c'est pas très connue dans votre pays, vous êtes au disco vous, non.

-Oui, dit Lily, on va manger ?

-Après toi, dit Harry en montrant la porte de la main.

Ils arrivèrent donc ensemble dans la grande salle et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables. Harry prit son petit déjeuner, ne participant peu aux discussions mais les écoutant avec une oreille attentive. Harry s'en alla et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, il pleuvait beaucoup, il n'était donc pas question de sortir dehors ce matin mais il espérait que la pluie cesserait l'après-midi pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. C'est à ce moment que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait lui manquait plus que tout, une partie d'échec avec Ron, se faire disputer par Hermione, discuter avec Ginny, tout cela lui manquait horriblement et maintenant qu'il s'en était séparé, il se rendit compte que c'était dure, lui Harry Potter, perdue dans les méandres du temps et tout seul. Non, pas tout seul, Hedwige et Fuego l'avait accompagné mais que vaux deux animaux contre ses meilleurs amis et sa petite amie, pas grand-chose mais il devait s'en contenter. Il prit donc la direction de la volière pour aller voir ce que faisait Hedwige, qui n'aura pas à transporter beaucoup de courrier cette année. Il la trouva percher tout en haut, seul sur le plus haut perchoir, dès qu'elle le vit, le rapace fonça sur Harry et se posa sur son épaule. Il caressa le plumage neige de Hedwige, la dorlota pendant une petite quinzaine de minutes, assis sur une des nombreuses fenêtres de la volière.

-Toi aussi, tu es toute seul, murmura Harry à sa chouette, on va se tenir compagnie, je vais te faire visiter les fabuleux cachots de Serpentard.

Il s'en alla, Hedwige sur l'épaule à travers couloir et passage secret et arriva sans encombre à la salle des Serpents. Il s'arrêta devant le mur qui gardait l'accès à la salle et murmura tout bas :

-Basilic.

La salle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi froide, austère, des murs rêches, la lumière dégageait par des vieux lustres soutenues par de grosses chaîne. Pas le genre d'endroit où il aimait être, la salle de Gryffondors était bien plus chaude et accueillante, on s'y sentait allaise. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce et se dirigea vers un groupe composé de Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, Bellatrix, Lestrange et Rogue. Ils discutaient dans un coin sombre et éloigné des autres et ils étaient penchés comme si ils portaient des choses lourdes sur le dos. Malefoy, qui était face à la porte s'exclama :

-Ah ! Notre préfet en chef daigne enfin se montrer, on croyait que tu ne visiterais jamais notre belle salle commune. Comment-tu la trouves ?

-Froide, répondit Harry.

-En effet, il ne fait pas très chaud, dit Bellatrix, il faudrait que tu demandes au directeur de rajouter quelques cheminés, il fait plus froid ici que dehors en hiver.

-Je lui en toucherais un mot quand je le verrais, répondit Harry.

-Bien sûr, murmura la voie froide de Rogue, et pourquoi tu es arrivé avec Miss Sang de bourbe. Harry ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il vida son esprit et répondit d'une voix qui aurait fait pâlir le Rogue de son époque.

-On discutait bouleau, vous savez qu'un bal est prévu et on devait régler quelques petites choses. Rogue ne fit que baisser la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

-Ta chouette est très jolie Harry, dit Bellatrix d'un coup, c'est quoi son nom.

-Elle s'appelle Hedwige. Je suis venue pour savoir à quelle heure débutait l'entraînement de Quidditch, dit-il en regardant Malefoy.

-De 14 à 16 heures, on commence léger, répondit Malefoy en souriant légèrement.

- Ok ! A toute ! S'exclama Harry avant de partir du groupe.

Il salua Erwan de loin puis sortit de la salle. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Harry voulait profiter du fait de son statut pour visiter les autres salles. Il prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque où la salle des Serdaigles n'était pas située trop loin. Il passa devant la porte de là dites bibliothèques et tourna aussitôt à droite. Il arriva dans un cul de sac où se trouvait uniquement contre le mur du fond une petite bibliothèque, il fit basculer le livre « Serdaigle, tout un métier », la bibliothèque descendit et s'encastra dans le sol et il arriva devant un tableau qui représenter une femme très belle aux cheveux noires et aux yeux violet. Elle regarda son écusson et une voix mélodieuse sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu n'es point de ma maison, et je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ce jour, quelle est ta raison de ta venue en ce lieu, jeune homme.

-Oh ! Désolé. Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et retira son badge.

-Je vois, un préfet en chef qui ne met pas son badge, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois ça ; le mot de passe s'il vous plaît.

-Einstein ! dit Harry.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce mot de passe, dit le portrait, mais il est exact.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit Harry, c'est moi qui ai créé les mots de passe.

-Moi, Rowena Serdaigle serait ravie d'étendre sa connaissance. Harry fit de gros yeux.

-La Rowena Serdaigle, demanda Harry.

-En effet, dit Rowena Serdaigle.

-Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où sont les autres tableau des fondateurs ? demanda Harry.

-Je peux vous renseigner mais d'abord, qui est ce Einstein.

-C'est un physicien moldue Allemand qui est surtout connue pour avoir établit l'équivalence de la masse et l'énergie avec la formule la plus connue : E mc².

-Je vois, eh bien je crois que tu peux passer mais avant, pour les autres portait, il se situe tous près de leur salle commune, il ne te restera qu'à les trouver. Je te préviens que Salazar n'est pas très bavard, pour de la discussion, commence par Helga.

Harry la remercia et mit son badge dans sa poche, le tableau disparut soudainement et Harry put entrer dans la salle des Serdaigles. La salle des Serdaigles était simpliste, une salle carrée avec un plafond légèrement bombé où une reproduction de la voûte céleste était présente. La première partie était constituée de table en bois de 5-6 personnes, sûrement pour faire ses devoirs tandis que le fond de la pièce, des fauteuils, canapés et poufs étaient là pour la détente car on ne peut fournir un bon travail sans repos. Dans chaque recoins de la pièce, une cheminé où un gros feu ronflé et dégager une agréable une chaleur. De grand escalier menait au dortoir.

Sur le chemin pour aller vers la salle de Poufsouffles, il rencontra une première année de Poufsouffle qui regardait dans tout les sens, affolé et sur le point de pleurer. Elle devait être perdue Harry le rassura et décida de le ramener dans sa salle commune. Il discuta un peu avec elle, parlant des cours et de sa vie dans Poudlard. Il arriva enfin devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles, qui était assez près de la grande porte de Poudlard. Le tableau représentait un blaireau qui courrait dans un paysage de verdure, le tableau était encadré de deux plantes vertes. Harry accrocha son badge qu'il détestait tant et regarda le blaireau se rapprocher.

-Mot de passe ! Grogna le blaireau. La petite Poufsouffle sursauta.

-Pivoine Rimpou, répondit Harry.

-Vous pouvez passer, dit le blaireau avant de s'en aller.

La seule chose qu'on pouvait dire de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, c'est quelle était très verte etdécoré de plusieurs plante, la salle en était remplie et entre deux arbuste, on pouvait apercevoir tables, fauteuil, poufs..., une salle très agréables qui sentait très bon grâce à certaines plantes parfumant. Au milieu de la salle, une grosse cheminée se dressait et diffusait la chaleur dans toute la pièce. Les deux escaliers qui menait au dortoirs était juste à cotés de l'entrée, la porte séparant les deux escaliers. Harry s'en alla et décida de visiter aussi la salle des Gryffondors, même si il la connaissait parfaitement, il devenait sûrement mélancolique de son temps. Il prit son temps, Hedwige toujours sur son épaule et arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui ne semblait pas être contente de le voir.

-Balthazar ! dit Harry.

-Je refuse, dit la grosse dame, les membres de la maison Serpentard ne sont pas autorisés à entrer ici.

-QUOI ? Mais je suis préfet en chef et j'ai réussi à entrer très facilement à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Le blaireau et Dame Serdaigles sont très gentilles, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, répliqua le portrait d'un ton ferme. Harry commençait à s'énerver, être mis à la porte de sa propre maison, non mais franchement, je comprends Sirius maintenant. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le portrait.

-J'ai le droit d'entrer, BALTHAZAR !

-Je vous conseille de vous en aller, dit le portrait, gardant son calme, ce qui énerva Harry.

-_EXCALIBUR!_ La baguette de Harry se transforma en une longue épée en argent, il appliqua la pointe sur le tableau.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Harry. La grosse dame le regarda, effrayé.

-Vous ne passerez pas ! (NDA : J'avais trop envie de la mettre celle là, les fans de SDA comprendront)

-HARRY SAVEN ! Cria une voix derrière lui, RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE EPEE DE CE TABLEAU.

-Tiens, Lily, dit Harry en retransformant son épée en simple baguette.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, en tant que préfet, tu devrais montré l'exemple.

-Qu'en je pense que j'ai déjà réussi à entrer, murmura Harry.

-Quoi ? S'écria la grosse dame.

-Vous ne deviez être pas trop réveillé, il était trois heures du matin.

-J'exige des explications, dit Lily d'un ton ferme. Harry se retourna vers sa mère.

-C'est juste que ce biiiiiiiiip de biiiiiiiiip de tableau de mes biiiiiiiiiiip refuse de s'ouvrir alors que je suis préfet en chef. (NDA : bip gros mots ; j'essaye de rester tout publics)

-Essaye de rester poli Harry, on peu se passer de tes….rajouts personnels. Elle se retourna vers la grosse dame et dit : Balthazar. Le tableau s'ouvrit et lui et Lily s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la salle sous les injures de la grosse dame. Au fait, pourquoi veux tu venir dans notre salle commune, demanda Lily en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Harry s'écroula dans celui dans face, retrouvant sa bonne vieille salle.

-Je visite les différentes salles communes, pour voir comment elles sont, celle de Gryffondors est ma préféré, il fait plus chaud qu'en bas. Lily pouffa un peu.

-Moi aussi je l'aie fait, dit Lily, sauf ta maison, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller.

-Je te ferais visiter si tu veux, dit Harry d'une voix enjouée, la bande à Malefoy, par mon nom de famille me respecte.

-Au fait, dit Lily, pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit ton nom de famille, je t'ai dis le mien.

-Je me doute que tu connaissais mon nom, dit Harry en se tortillant les doigts, il est assez connue, comme tu as pu le voir au banquet. Il est aussi connoté au mauvais camp, après tout, père a été mangemort.

-Quoi ! Tu es fils de mangemort ; s'exclama Lily. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

-Moins fort s'il te plaît, siffla Harry, j'aimerais rester entier. Et oui je suis fils de mangemort et alors, tu es bien une fille de moldue et ce n'est pas pour ça que dès que je te croise, j'te balance Sang de bourbe en pleine tronche.

-C'est bon Harry, j'ai compris. On peu se considérer comme ami, non.

-Evite de l'ébruiter, je tiens à rester en vie comme je te l'aie dis. Harry vit James se diriger vers eux. Je vais te laisser, ton petit ami arrive. Harry lui fit la bise et rajouta : c'est quand tu veux pour la visite.

Harry s'en alla, jetant au passage un regard noir au tableau qui lui jeta plein d'insulte pas très distingués. Il était l'heure d'aller manger, il prit un plat de pâte et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit son balai et, passant par la fenêtre, s'envola en direction du stade de Quidditch où il s'échauffa sérieusement. C'est donc un Harry en pleine forme et décoiffé qui accueillie le reste de l'équipe. Ils firent quelques passes aux souffles pour s'échauffer les mains puis Malefoy lui confia le vif d'or avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. L'attrapeur était vraiment un poste à part. L'équipe était composée de Malefoy en gardien et capitaine, Crabbe et Goyle en batteur. Pour les poursuiveurs, il ne les connaissait que de nom pour un d'entre eux, il y'avait Rosier, un futur mangemort. Chris Rock et John Slattery étaient les deux autres poursuiveurs, une équipe 100 pour 100 masculine, et il y avait Erwan qui lui, venait pour s'entraîner avec lui. Harry le rejoignit et lui demanda de s'entraîner avec lui, ils prirent donc leurs balais et allèrent à la chasse au vif, passant parfois très près des autres. Harry gagnait tout le temps, ce qui ne décourageait pas Erwan. Il lui donna quelques conseils avant de continuer en s'entraînant à faire des feintes de Wronski, roulades de paresseux et autres remonté en chandelles.

-C'est incroyable, s'exclama Erwan quand ils sortirent des vestiaires, tu es encore plus fort que Potter, la coupe sera à nous, c'est indéniable.

-Merci Erwan, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement, j'ai moi-même remarqué que ton jeu commencé à s'étoffer, continue comme ça Erwan, tu es sur la bonne voie.

-Merci, dit Erwan, mais c'est surtout grâce à toi.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle tous ensemble, ayant légèrement débordé sur l'heure, dès qu'ils furent assis, une flopé d'hiboux apparut sous l'œil surpris de tout le monde, la plupart de ceux qui reçurent des hiboux était des septièmes années, même lui, qui n'était pas abonné, en reçut une.

EDITION SPECIALE

Par le magemanot, nous informons le peuple que le nouveau ministre sera élue dans une semaine, les deux candidats sont Yoann Simmons et Lord McAlley. Les candidats se présenteront dans un communiqué officiel dans le journal de demain. Les élections auront lieu aux bureaux de votes habituels ainsi qu'au ministère de la magie.

Pour les élèves majeurs de Poudlard, les élections auront lieu dans la grande salle, sous le contrôle de Albus Dumbledore, président de Magemanot, qui vous détaillera lui-même le déroulement des votes.

M. Anderson, ministre par intérim.

Tout ceux qui avaient reçu l'édition se mirent à parler en même temps, causant à chaos pas possible dans la grande salle. Albus Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence qui advint aussitôt.

-L'édition spéciale que vous venez de recevoir est véridique, les élèves majeurs viendront bien dans la grande salle qui sera exceptionnellement fermé dimanche prochain, les repas seront donc pris dans les salles communes. Les votes seront à bulletin secret, vous entrerez donc seul, un par un dans la grande salle où deux sablier, qui fonctionne de la même façons que ceux de Poudlard, seront posé au milieu de la grande salle. Vous n'aurez qu'à glisser votre baguette dans l'encoche du sablier correspondant au candidat auquel vous accordez votre vote, il n'y a aucune possibilité de tricher, ce système n'a aucune faille. Ne cherchez donc pas à faire un double vote. Je vous laisse à votre repas, bon appétit, finit le directeur en s'asseyant.

Les conversations recommencèrent aussitôt, les plus grand se demandant pour qui voter et faisant des pronostics en même temps. De ce qu'entendit Harry, les Serpentard privilégiaient Lord McAlley. Harry quant à lui, se souvenait qu'il avait déjà entendu le nom de Simmons, il faudrait qu'il rallume Albus pour lui demander, il devait bien savoir qui allait gagner. A son plus grand bonheur, personne ne lui demanda son avis et il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre pour discuter un peu avec Albus.

-Salut Albus, dit Harry quand il eu activé l'hologramme de son défunt directeur.

-Bonjour Harry, tout ce passe bien dans ta nouvelle époque, demanda Albus.

-Je m'entends assez bien avec ma mère, on se voit assez souvent à cause de notre statut, là où sa bloque, c'est avec les maraudeurs, je ne les vois pas souvent. Je ne participe presque pas en DCFM et botanique, m'endorme en enchantement, il n'a qu'en métamorphose et en potions où je travaille. Je voulais savoir, le conseil des 25 à été attaqué et un nouveau ministre va être nommé. Je voulais juste savoir qui va gagner et savoir si on a évoqué ensemble une personne du nom de Simmons.

-Eh bien Harry,dit Albus, Mr Simmons est un de ceux qui va savoir pour la prophétie et pour le ministre, je te l'ai déjà dit, souviens toi de l'été dernier, notre conversation début juillet.

-Alors c'est votre ami qui va gagner, c'était un bon ministre ? demanda Harry.

-Un très bon ministre, ainsi qu'un excellant ami qui a gêné plusieurs action de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore. Tout le contraire de Lord McAlley.

-Bien, je sais maintenant pour qui voter, dit Harry, je vais bosser sur tes fiches, je te laisse.

-Au revoir Harry, dit Dumbledore avant de partir.

Harry jeta un œil à sa chambre et décida de la ranger puis il aperçut que Fuego n'était pas là, il devait être dehors, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce puis se jeta sur le lit, prenant un petit paquet de feuille et le lit d'un trait avant de se relever et fermer la fenêtre. Il était temps pour lui de s'amuser un peu. Il prit une grande partit des bonbons transformateur, la poudre folle, des fusée à retardateur et un cierge magique. Il mit tous ça dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, il voulait se rapprocher de son père et de son parrain et si pour cela, il fallait passer par des blagues, Harry en ferait, et pas qu'un peu. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de se desservir de tout ce qu'il l'emprisonnait dans son époque, il allait décompresser un peu et s'amuser, il en avait bien besoin.

Il baissa d'abord le volume des farces pour pouvoir les intégrer dans son sac et partit vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, c'était la première phase. La seconde serait d'aller au cuisine et d'intégrer dans tous les aliments de cette poudre de l'hystérie, il aimerait bien voir les effets sur Pettigrow et les Serpentards. Ainsi, les deux maisons ennemies seraient visées, et puis qui se douterait que le préfet en chef serait avare de blagues. Harry croyait en fait que le seul problème résidait en une seule personne, ou plutôt un tableau, il se demandait franchement si la grosse dame le laisserait passer. Apparemment, la nuit était le meilleur moyen pour entrer dans la salle des Griffons car quand il dit le mot de passe, c'est à peine si le tableau ouvrit ses yeux.

Harry commença aussitôt, il ouvrit son sac et ne prit que quelques bonbons et sa baguette et monta dans toutes les chambres masculine, trafiqua toutes les douches pour les rendre bien froide quand quelqu'un en prendrait une. Pour les maraudeurs, il se jeta des sorts de silence sur lui-même, Remus étant un loup garou, il avait des sens beaucoup plus sensible, il fit donc le même traitement en douche, en ajoutant une potion qui changerait la couleur de la peau, des cheveux et des yeux et d'autres petites choses. Il installa aussi près de la porte quelques bonbons dans une corbeille posée sur un tabouret et redescendit dans la salle commune. Il éparpilla les feuxfous fuseboom aux quatre coins de la salle. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles mais il agirait par action détournée. Il se plaça sur la première marche et attendit quelques secondes avant que l'escalier se transforme en toboggan, il le bloqua par un sort particulièrement contraignent et fatigant. Il plaça une bombe auto glissante à retardateur et enclencha la minuterie à 6H00. Il nota le message sur le cierge magique qui devait se déclencher qu'après les feux d'artifice. Il sortit le marécage portatif de son sac, le plaça au centre de la salle commune et prit la télécommande avant de sortir aussitôt de la salle et se diriger vers les cuisines. Normalement, la plupart des elfes seraient dans le château pour le nettoyer. Cela rendrait donc sa tâche plus simple.

Il refit donc le château dans toute sa longueur, chatouilla la poire qui se mit à glousser et entra dans la salle. Personne. Harry se hâta vers le fond de la pièce et entra dans la réserve où tous les ingrédients étaient stockés, il saupoudra le bacon de la poudre folle, mélangea bombons à la menthe et ses propres bonbons avant de s'en aller. Il sortit et rentra dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et se coucha aussitôt. Harry prit la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton rouge avant d'éteindre sa bougie.

Une pièce qui s'illumine, une boîte rectangulaire s'ouvre, l'eau se déverse, remplie la salle d'au moins un quart de mètre de profondeur.

6 H 00

La bombe émet un faible scintillement, une pâte bleue en sort et recouvre tout l'escalier. Les feux d'artifice s'ouvre et explose. La salle éclate de lumière, rouge, bleue, jaune, vert, violet et autres mélanges de couleur éclate de mille feux dans la salle inondée. Dans le château, les plus proches de la salle des Gryffondors s'éveillent et allument leur lumière. James, qui dormait assez bien se réveilla soudainement, entendant un bruit venant de la salle commune, comme des centaines de pétard qui explose en même temps.

-Sirius, grogna James encore endormie, tu n'as rien laissé en bas hier. Le dit Sirius se lève et regarde dans sa malle et répond :

-Tout est là, pétard, bombes puantes et autres, j'ai tout dans ma valise. Remus ?

-Je pense qu'il serait bon de descendre en bas, dit Remus, tu ne crois pas Peter.

-Si, j'ai hâte de voir qui a fait ce foutoir, pour une fois que ce n'est pas nous, dit une petite forme recroquevillée dans ses draps.

La joyeuse troupe se leva et descendit les marches, comme à peu près tout le monde, dans la salle. Ce qu'il vit les stupéfia, et les fit bien marré après coup. La salle était méconnaissable, des dragons bleus, des phénix vert ou des cochons violets volaient dans le haut de la toiture, la salle étaient complètement inondée, empêchant James de descendre plus bas, le plus drôle selon Sirius furent de voir les filles en nuisettes descendre les marches, où plutôt glisser sur une substance bleue et s'écraser plus bas dans l'eau, à peu près toutes les filles y passèrent.

-James, dit Sirius, on va devoir s'y remettrent, où sinon, il va nous piquer notre place.

-Plus tard Sirius, répondit James en se tordant de rire.

Ce fut McGonagall qui calma le tout en entrant dans la salle, furieuse, et quand elle vit l'état de la pièce, elle blanchit à vue d'œil. Toujours les pieds dans l'eau, elle hurla :

-JE PEUX SAVOIR QUI EST LE CRETIN QUI A DETERIRORER SA SALLE COMMUNE ? J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS.

Personne ne pipa mot, furieuse, elle sortit sa baguette et tenta de faire disparaître le marécage et à sa plus grande honte, elle échoua, elle se rattrapa en annulant les feux d'artifices et rendant forme aux marches des filles. Alors qu'elle allait parler, un cierge apparut et écrivit en grande lettre avec une écriture légèrement glauque.

-CELA NE FAIT QUE CONTINUER, BONNE MATINEE.

Le cierge disparut aussitôt avant que McGonagall ne puisse réagir, elle rajouta aux élèves avant de s'en aller de finir leur nuit. James et Sirius, après avoir finit leurs nuits, se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain, James voulant se rafraîchir le visage et Sirius prendre une douche. Ils hurlèrent une première fois en sentant l'eau froide couler sur leurs peaux, Sirius sortant précipitamment de la douche puis hurlèrent une seconde fois en se voyant mutuellement.

-Euh ! James, tu as la peau toutes rose, les yeux verts, dit Sirius, comme Lily et les...les cheveux blonds plaqués...beurk...on dirait Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas mieux toi, la peau verte pomme, les yeux rouge et les cheveux violets, franchement Sirius, va falloir qu'on s'y remettre, le nouveau il a fait fort.

-Très fort, blondinet dit Sirius. J'espère que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, commença à s'inquiéter ce dernier.

-On verra bien, en tout cas, le violet te va bien, dit James en souriant, moqueur.

-Tu crois, se demanda Sirius.

Le pire fut quand Peter prit un transformateur qui le changea complètement en âne. Quand ils descendirent, le marécage avait disparu et tout le monde siffla sur leurs passages, seul Remus était encore normal. Peter se retransforma en plein milieu du trajet vers la grande salle tandis que James et Sirius resté les mêmes. Les Serpentards, dont Harry rigolèrent bien, certains Gryffondors était encore transformé en animaux. Dumbledore, lui, souriait d'un air tranquille, appréciant la bonne humeur de la grande salle, et que les Gryffondors venait d'être attaqué sur leur propre territoire, car selon Filius, le marécage était un enchantement puissant. Dumbledore se douta bien que Harry était dans le coup, il savait les mots de passe des autres maisons et avez largement assez de puissance.

Alors que même les Gryffondors commençaient à rire de la situation, plusieurs élèves des quatre maisons commencèrent à devenir hystérique, lançant nourriture dans la salle, Lily hurlant qu'elle allait louper l'interrogation de métamorphose. La salle devient un petit champ de batail à travers les maisons. Quand on rajoute à cela d'autres élèves qui devenaient un canari, où que leurs langues grandissaient a vue d'œil et autres transformations. Harry sourit, voyant que tout avait marché à merveille, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une réaction des maraudeurs. A ce moment de véritable chaos, le cierge apparut, laissant flotter un message derrière lui.

-VOUS VENEZ D'INGERER UNE POUDRE A BASE DE ALIHOSTY, LES EFFETS NE SONT QUE TEMPORAIRE. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS VOUS ETES BIEN AMUSE ET QUE J'AI HATE DE VOIR LA REPONSE DES CELEBRES MARAUDEURS.

LES JUMEAUX & HP.

-Sirius se pencha vers James et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ils nous ont fait une demande, mon frère, on va devoir y répondre.

-Tout a fait Sirius, surtout que ça fait très longtemps qu'on n'a pas attaqué les serpents.

-Remus ? Peter ?

-Ok pour moi, dit aussitôt Peter.

-Moi aussi, dit Remus.

-Le seule truc qui me chiffonne, c'est l'identité des nouveaux troublions, il ne peuvent être de Gryffondors. Aucun Gryffondors n'attaquerait sa propre maison.

-Tout à fait, dit Remus, surtout qu'il n'y a aucun jumeau à Gryffondors, il faudrait aller voir pour les autres maisons. Le seul problème et que si ce n'est pas un Gryffondors, ils connaissent donc notre mot de passe.

-Oui, faudra qu'on le change, répondit James, je vais demander à Lily. Il quitta la table et prit la direction de la bibliothèque où Lily devait réviser sa métamorphose. Il la trouva au bon endroit et il se rapprocha silencieusement de derrière elle. Il lui cacha les yeux et demanda, c'est qui ?

-James, soupira Lily, tu ne peux pas me laisser, je dois réviser. Alors James se mit à lui expliqua le but de sa visite et elle acquiesça. Viens, je crois que Harry n'est pas loin, je dois lui demander pour le mot de passe.

-Harry ? dit James. Ce Serpentard qui me pique ma Lily tout les soirs ou presque.

-Arrête, Harry est très sympa, il est sympa depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

-Attends, un Serpentard, sympa, impossible, dit James catégoriques. C'est ainsi qu'Harry les vits arriver dans le coin où il cherchait des renseignements sur la magie sans baguette.

-Hello Lily, dit Harry, tout va bien pour toi, je crois que tu as fait une crise d'hystérie tout à l'heure, non ? Mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras ton contrôle, il n'est pas bien compliqué de transformer une partie du corps en un autre. Disant cela, Harry sortit sa baguette et avec la formule adéquate transforma le nez de James en une magnifique trompe d'éléphant.

-Harry, si il n'y aurait pas eu des jumeaux dans le coup, je t'aurais aussitôt suspecté. Surtout avec la promesse que tu m'as fait la semaine dernière, et puis retransforme moi James, il n'est plus aussi beau comme ça. James ne fit que sortir un son de sa trompe. Harry le changea aussitôt après. James veut aussi changé de mot de passe pour la maison de Gryffondor, dit-elle rapidement avant de se faire couper.

-Saven, dit James d'une voix énervé, un mage noir de plus à Serpentard, je parie que c'est toi qui as fait le coup, tu as accès à toutes les maisons.

-Si je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun jumeau dans ma maison, dit Harry d'une voix tranquille, peut-être que cela t'aidera.

-MAIS ARRETE DE RESTER CALME BORD… Harry venait de jeter un silencio sur James.

-Désolé, mais j'ai les oreilles fragiles, dit Harry à James qui gesticulait de partout. Le nouveau mot de passe est MTV, Lily, je te laisse t'occuper de ton petit ami maraudeur. Lily secoua la tête en voyant partir Harry et jeta le contre sort à James.

-Sympa, mon œil ; celui-là, je te jure qu'il va souffrir, bougonna James.

-Fais quand même attention, il est préfet en chef, dit Lily. Il pourrait te mettre en colle et retirer plein de points à Gryffondors. C'est aussi un Serpentard, rajouta-t-elle en souriant, laissant un James pensif par les paroles de sa belle. Elle avait raison, s'attaquer au préfet en chef, Serpentard pour ne pas en rajouter, était très risqué. Il faudrait être prudent. Il partit aussitôt à la rencontre de Sirius, maître en coup foireux.

Harry quant à lui était amusé par la réaction de son père, le sang froid était une bonne arme quand on savait la maîtriser. Il eu aussi une idée pour le bal, une idée fabuleuse et qui devait demander l'autorisation de Albus. Maintenant, Harry devait se dépêcher pour se rendre en heure de potion. Il se leva, remit rapidement les livres et s'en alla de la bibliothèque. Il parcouru les couloirs d'un pas rapide et arriva de justesse au cachot où était dispensé les cours de potion. Là, Harry se dirigea vers la première table où sa mère était assise. Le cours débuta aussitôt, parlant de créer un contre poison efficace contre la potion des milles douleurs. Harry se fit attentif au cours et avec Lily arrivèrent à un résultat assez convainquant selon le professeur qui ajouta 10 points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il s'endormit à moitié en métamorphose et continua son sommeil après le déjeuner en botanique sous l'œil effaré des maraudeurs et furieux de Lily. Cette dernière l'engueula d'ailleurs copieusement quand ils furent dans le silence de leur salle commune. Harry fit ses devoirs, lut quelques fiches de Dumbledore puis s'endormit vers une heure du matin. Il se réveilla moins de cinq heures après. Harry avait découvert dans un livre qu'un animagus et donc un sorcier puissant avait besoin de moins d'heures de sommeil, certains arrivait même à rester éveiller dix jours grâce à leur magie.

Après quatre heures de métamorphose et un bon déjeuner, Harry sortit de la grande salle quand il vit que Albus faisait la même chose, il prit la direction du bureau directoriale, décontracté, il dit le mot de passe et monta les escaliers en granit. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'un sort fusa sur lui. Il referma aussitôt la porte qui trembla sous la violence du sort. Harry sortit a baguette, se recula et ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte, à distance cette fois-ci. Il dut aussitôt se protéger d'un sort spécifique pour contrer le rayon violet qui se diriger vers lui. Le bouclier rouge magenta enveloppa le sort avant de s'autodétruire. Harry entra dans la pièce avant que Albus, qui était le lanceur, lui refasse le même coup. En entrant, Harry vit que tout avait été débarrassé, ne laissant que le bureau entre lui et son professeur. Harry trouvait que c'était une technique pour lui apprendre les sorts mais qu'elle lui plaisait.

Je vois que tu as appris les fiches que je t'ai passé, j'en suis très fier, dit Albus, tenant fermement sa baguette de la main droite. Harry sourit avant de s'exclamer.

- _Balbilla /_i

L'effet du sort était de faire bégayé le receveur du sort. Albus se mit donc à lancé des sorts informulé, Harry se protégent comme il le pouvait contre la puissance développé par le vieil homme. Il avait peu de fois répliquer, se contentant de se défendre mais Albus finit par l'avoir à la longue, en utilisant un simple sort d'immobilisation. Cela faisait seulement 15 minutes qu'ils se battaient et Harry était exténué.

- Je suis ravis de tes progrès et de ton assiduité dans ton apprentissage, dit Albus après l'avoir libéré, mais je crois que niveau endurance, tu es un peu juste, les cours avec Mrs McKinnon et mon frère te seront très utile, je pense.

- Tu es très fort, je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à ton niveau, et donc au niveau de Voldemort, dit Harry, un peu peiné.

- J'ai plusieurs choses en plus par rapport à toi, dit Albus d'une voie calme, Harry, mon expérience est la principale. Si cela peut te rassurer, tu es plus puissant que moi à ton âge qu'au mien, et ton potentiel est énorme, crois-moi.

- Je te crois, Albus.

Harry sortit ensuite du bureau qui avait souffert quelque peu, et s'en alla pour prendre une douche qui lui rendrait l'esprit plus clair. Il était épuisé et quand il pensait qu'il avait ensuite cours avec le professeur McKinnon, cela le désespérait quelque peu. Il passa bien une heure dans l'eau chaude avant de partir en direction de a grande salle où il s'assit à côté de Erwan, discutant principalement du prochain match de Quidditch, qui opposerait son équipe à celle de son père. Harry devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir son père voler, tout le monde lui disant que c'était un as du balai. Après la fin du dîner, il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de DCFM. Il sortit aussi sa baguette au cas où le professeur McKinnon aurait la même idée que Albus. Il ouvrit donc la porte en étant sur ses gardes mais le professeur l'attendait tranquillement assise sur son bureau, il remit donc sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Bonjour Harry, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai encore dit, mais pendant ces cours privés, nous nous tutoierons, tu peux donc m'appeler par mon prénom : Malicia.

- Bien Malicia, répondit Harry en souriant au prénom de son professeur.

- La deuxième est que tu peux ressortir ta baguette, je tiens à avoir ma vengeance, dit Malicia en sortant sa baguette.

- Harry quant à lui enleva sa robe pour se retrouver en tenue de sport avant de se mettre en position de combat. Harry attaqua aussitôt par un sort d'expulsion informulé que Malicia évita en lançant une langue de feu. Harry ne connaissant pas ce sort ne fit que l'éviter ; grave erreur car Malicia semblait le contrôlé et il se retrouva donc entourer d'un lasso de feu autour de la taille. Ne sachant le contre sort, il ferma les yeux et fit sortir de sa baguette un flash blanc, Malicia du stopper le sort pour se protéger. Harry lança un sort particulièrement vicieux et à la limite de la magie noire à Malicia qui le reçu sans broncher, pensant à un sort rater.

Pourtant, le sort n'était pas rater et le sort drainer de la magie à Malicia et redonnait le tout à Harry. Se rendant compte qu'elle se fatiguait, Malicia augmenta le débit de sortit de ses sorts, utilisant même la magie sans baguette de sa main gauche et sa baguette de sa main droite. Harry ne put tous les éviter et se prit un sort de stupéfixion et un sort d'expulsion coup sur coup. Malicia le remit sur pied et l'aida à se relever. Harry fit craquer quelques os avant de parler un peu faiblement.

- Vous êtes y'aller fort. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser en même temps sa baguette et la magie sans baguette. Cela m'a laissé surpris.

- Tout est possible en magie, dit Malicia en souriant, et puis ce sort de drainage n'est pas catholique non plus.

- Désolé Malicia, chacun sa méthode, dit Harry.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai ma vengeance, nous allons pouvoir débuter le cours. La première chose à faire est de développer ta magie dans tout ton corps, de la faire fructifier. Par exemple, un sorcier qui utilise parfaitement sa magie peut reste debout sans dormir 10 jours. Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple. C'est un travail assez long mais l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette sera ainsi plus facile. Je compte y passer trois mois au moins, cela nous portera donc jusqu'au vacance de noël. Tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Harry, le voyage est assez éprouvant, même pour un sorcier.

- Cela tombe bien alors, mon mari étant pas là, je reste à Poudlard au vacance de noël, on pourra donc faire des cours de magie sans baguette pendant une journée entière. Je vais d'ailleurs te dire un secret que même Dumbledore ne sait pas, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que je faisais de la magie sans baguette avec ma main, et que je fais les mouvements pour les sorts avec mon doigt, comme si je tenais une baguette invisible. En fait, j'utilise rarement mes mains, pourquoi ? Tout simplement car j'ai appris à faire de la magie sans baguette avec mes yeux, très pratique quand on a les mains liées. C'est pourquoi il faudra que tu mettes beaucoup de magie près des yeux, mais on verra cela plus tard, pour aujourd'hui, on va essayer de te faire voir ton flux magique. Il faut entrer dans son soi intérieur pour réussir, une action très dure à réaliser mais indispensable pour la suite. Il faut que, au début seulement, te vider l'esprit, comme tu es occlumens, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ensuite, ce sera à toi de te débrouiller, pour chaque personne, c'est différent, ce n'est qu'à toi de te découvrir. Tu peux t'allonger dans le matelas au fond de la salle, je te regarderais faire.

Harry se releva et alla s'allonger sur le matelas qui était très confortable, il vida son esprit assez rapidement, et en profita pour vérifier ses défenses qui étaient en parfait état. Ses défenses représentaient Poudlard, il passa sans difficulté la grande porte et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie où il s'allongea contre la pierre froide. Il devait donc atteindre son soi intérieur pour voir sa magie, il décida donc pour s'aider de laisser échapper sa magie en lançant des sorts bénins. Quelques lumos plus loin, il se sentit partir, comme si il devenait plus léger que l'air, horrifié, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit de haut son propre corps, qui brillait au bras droit et à sa cicatrice, ces deux concentration était relié par un fil doré assez épais. Alors que la cicatrice brillait d'une lueur vert foncé effrayante, son bras droit étincelait de blanc. Harry se sentit soudain lourd et il fonça vers le sol, il ferma les yeux à cause de la vitesse qu'il atteignait. Il se redressa soudainement en avant et il remarqua qu'il était de retour dans la salle de classe de Malicia qui le regardait en souriant.

- Le cours est fini Harry, vous pouvez rentrer dans votre salle des préfets, il n'est que 23 heures.

- Quoi ? Cela veut dire que je suis resté comme ça au moins trois heures et demi.

- Et oui, cela passe vite quand on rêvasse, on discutera de ce que vous avez vu samedi. A revoir Harry.

- Bonne fin de soirée Malicia, répondit Harry avant de s'en aller.

Bizarrement, Harry se sentait en pleine forme, comme si le fait d'avoir vu pour la première fois sa magie le restait éveillé. Peut-être que c'était un des signes annonciateurs que sa magie se développait. Quand il fut rentré, Lily l'apostropha.

- Bonsoir Harry, tu vas pouvoir faire une ronde aujourd'hui où je dois la faire toute seule encore une fois. Harry sourit puis répondit.

- Non, c'est bon, aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je pète la forme. Je t'accompagne. Harry tendit la cape noire à Lily puis ils partirent débuter leur ronde.

- Merci, dit simplement Lily, on commence par où ? Questionna Lily.

- Commençons par les cachots, je vais pouvoir te montrer notre salle commune. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde à cette heure-ci.

- D'accord, on est partit, j'espère que le tableau de Serpentard est moins susceptible que celui de Gryffondor, dit Lily en se moquant de Harry.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa Harry, c'est par là dit-il en écartant une tapisserie cachant un passage secret. Un peu plus loin à gauche, c'est ici. Sang pur, dit-il au mur.

Lily grimaça légèrement puis entra dans la froide salle commune des Serpentards. Lily trouva aussitôt qu'elle était un peu glauque. Au fond de la salle, Lucius Malefoy et son groupe chuchotait alors qu'il ne restait qu'eux dans la salle. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. Il faudrait qu'ils les surveillent un petit peu mieux maintenant.

- Ah ! Harry, s'exclama Malefoy, eeetttt Sang de bourbe ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là.

- Malefoy, reste poli, ça m'embêterait de t'enlever des points et pour répondre à ta question, je lui fais visiter notre chaleureuse salle commune, dit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite.

- C'est bon, on s'en va, on doit aller se coucher, dit Malefoy en ramassant ses parchemins et descendant dans les dortoirs, les autres le suivant.

Après avoir visiter la salle, ils en sortirent et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant d'un couloir attenant. Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la ou les personnes. Il prirent plusieurs couloir toujours au alentour de la salle des Serpentards. Après quelques minutes, Harry sourit et s'écria :

- VOUS ETES FAIT, C'EST UN CUL DE SAC ! REVENEZ ICI !

- Comment tu sais que c'est un cul de sac.

- Je l'ai déjà vu, il n'y a qu'un tableau accroché au mur du fond. _lumos_ .

Lily fit la même chose que lui et virent bien un tableau représentant un homme assez beau, portant un costume moyenâgeux, une épée accrochée à sa ceinture mais aucune trace des personnes. Harry trouva cela bizarre et huma l'air comme si il venait de sentir quelque chose d'appétissant. Lily le regarda de travers et se retourna pour s'en aller. Harry, quant à lui utilisa le flair de son animagus. Il repéra quatre odeurs mais pourtant, rien dans l'impasse. Harry se mit à réfléchir et se souvint que son père avait une cape d'invisibilité, il sortit sa baguette et dit :

_- Accio cape d'invisibilité!_

Maîtrisant ce sort à la perfection depuis sa quatrième année, la cape vint aussitôt se loger dans sa main, découvrant ainsi son père, son parrain, son nouvel oncle et le traître. Une belle brochette de maraudeurs en fait.

- James, s'écria Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais là, il est bientôt une heure du matin.

- Oh ! C'est-à-dire que... dit James en regardant d'un air furieux Harry qui tenait toujours sa cape.

- On va faire simple Potter, dit Harry d'une voix calme, je vais rien te faire, mais on va aller voir McGonagall dont je suis certains qu'elle sera heureuse qu'on la réveille à une heure du matin, et je garde ta cape au cas où. Je pense qu'en n'étant pas loin de la cuisine, je vais demander aux elfes de vérifier les aliments.

Les quatre blanchirent et ils prirent tranquillement la direction du second étage où était situé le bureau de McGonagall. Mais Harry resta en arrière quelque temps, le tableau ressemblait bizarrement à Voldemort quand il était encore jeune, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts comme lui mais le reste rappelait automatiquement Voldemort., Harry se rapprocha et leva sa baguette où il put voir écrit sur une plaque en or : « S.Serpentard ». Harry se promit de revenir pour discuter avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à trouver les deux autres. Harry rattrapa les autres qui était un peu plus loin devant. Le voyage fut silencieux, Lily restant à côté de James, elle aussi horrifié de voir tout les points que les Gryffondors auraient en moins demain. Il faudrait qu'elle lui pause aussi une question sur cette cape dont il ne lui avait pas parlé. Harry frappa tranquillement à la porte mais à la surprise de Harry, un message s'écrivit :

« Si vous avez un problème, rendez vous à l'aile des professeurs, quatrième étage, aile nord. »

Ils partirent donc vers le quatrième étage où ils passèrent devant un nombre impressionnant d'armure métallique qui demanda à Harry son nom et le motif de sa visite. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un mur protégé par 2 gargouilles, Harry stoppa et les regarda suspicieusement.

- Raison de la visite, dirent les deux statues en même temps.

- Harry Saven, préfet en chef, aimerait voir la directrice de Gryffondor McGonagall pour lui faire part que quatre de ses élèves était en dehors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre feu, dit Harry d'une voix lasse, c'était bien la vingtième fois qu'on le lui demandé. Apparemment, l'aile des professeurs était très protégée.

- Veuillez introduire votre badge de préfet en chef dans le trou prévu à cet effet, dit la statue de gauche. Harry fit donc ce qu'on lui demandait en soupirant.

- Votre identité a été reconnue, la chambre du professeur McGonagall est la première porte à droite, dit la statue de droite.

Le mur, qui devait bien faire un mètre de large se sépara en deux et rentra dans le mur, ensuite, deux armures qui tenaient des lances les écartèrent et ils purent passer, enfin. Harry frappa donc à une porte avec un lion et un griffon se battant assez gentiment, comme si ils s'amusaient. Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit cinq minutes plus tard, en robe de nuit.

- Qu'est ce que... Elle vit alors James, Sirius, Remus et Peter derrière lui. Je vois, expliquez moi tout Mr Saven.

Harry lui expliqua donc comment ils avaient attrapés les maraudeurs sous leur cape d'invisibilité qu'il tendit au professeur, ainsi que les suppositions qu'avait fait Harry. McGonagall prévint les elfes qui cinq minutes plus tard leur dirent qu'un élément étranger était dans le jus de citrouille prévus pour la table de Serpentard et que des bonbons non identifié avaient remplacé les menthols.

- Je retire 25 points pour Gryffondors à chacun de vous et vous colle une semaine en retenue avec les elfes de maisons, Mr Rusard sera ravie de vous surveiller. Ah ! Et bien sûr, je garde cette magnifique cape d'invisibilité Mr Potter, pendant disons un mois.

James la regarda d'un air furieux mais se ravisa quand elle dit qu'elle allait la garder deux mois. Ils repartirent ensuite vers la tour Gryffondors.

- Je suppose que ça t'a fait plaisir, hein, dis Sirius d'une voix furieuse, à cause de toi, on ne peut se venger des jumeaux et HP.

- Vous retenterez une prochaine fois mais vous n'avez pas de chance, si je n'étais pas là, Lily ne vous aurez jamais coincé. Il est rare que je fasse les rondes. Je trouve que McGonagall a été très dur avec vous, une semaine de retenue avec les elfes, c'est limite si je vous pleins pas.

- C'est trop d'honneur, marmonna James entre ses dents.

- J'ai une question, dit Remus, comment tu as fais pour savoir qu'on avait une cape d'invisibilité.

- Une grosse part de réflexion et un coup de chance, répondit Harry en mentant, il ne pouvait pas leurs dire qu'il était animagus. D'ailleurs, la pleine lune venait juste de passer, il faudra qu'il attende la prochaine pour leurs rendre une visite.

- Ah d'accord, répondit Remus, c'était bien les Etats-Unis. Ton ancienne école était comment. Harry sourit et répondit.

- La Nouvelle-Orléans est super bien, les gens sont sympas là-bas, bien sûr, c'était beaucoup moins amusant quand l'ouragan est passé. L'école est beaucoup plus petite qu'ici, il y'a moins de 400 élèves mais ça à son charme.

- Ton père n'est pas un fidèle de tu sais qui, demanda Pettigrow d'une voix peureuse.

- Voldemort ! Harry sourit en voyant le traître trembler de peur, en effet, mais heureusement que ma mère était là, c'est elle qui l'a ramené dans le droit chemin. Le problème est qu'on a du se cacher ensuite. Je crois que Voldemort à ensuite détruit le manoir Saven pour se venger.

- Si tu as pu de maison, demanda James en souriant méchamment, tu passes où tes vacances.

- Ici, mais je n'est pas à me plaindre, Voldy n'as pas toucher à mon compte de Gringott's, et je te rassure, il est bourré à craquer, et je ne parle pas de celui que j'ai aux Etats-Unis.

Après avoir débarqué les maraudeurs au dortoir de Gryffondor, Harry repartit vers les cachots où ils voulaient revoir le tableau. Il le retrouva assez facilement. Il le regarda dans les yeux mais celui-ci restait stoïque.

- Mr Serpentard.

- J'ai déjà parlé avec Mrs Serdaigle qui m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas très bavard, elle avait raison.

- Et elle, elle l'est bien trop, dit Mr Serpentard d'une voix froide.

- Je vois, vous toujours aussi sympathique.

- ….

- Si je vous qu'en quelque sorte, je suis votre descendant, dit Harry.

- Prouve-le, dit seulement Mr Serpentard.

_-Je parle le fourchelangue depuis tout petit, et j'ai les mêmes yeux que vous. _

- Tu ais fourchelangue, alors je peux te parler libre. Si je ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est parce que peu de gens viennent me voir. Cela doit faire trente que le dernier ait venu, lui aussi était mon descendant apparemment. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusort. Harry sursauta à l'entente de l'ancien nom du mage noir.

- Parler moi du temps des fondateurs, demanda Harry.

Il discuta ainsi avec le portrait jusque dans la matinée. Harry eu donc la connaissance de plusieurs salle secrète et Salazar lui dit même que derrière son tableau se cachait son ancienne chambre. Harry lui dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour la visiter.

C'est ainsi que le mis de septembre découla, ainsi que le début de celui de octobre, le vent se mit à souffler, les feuilles tombèrent, il faisait un froid de canard, surtout dans la salle des Serpentard où il demanda à Albus de jeter un sort de réchauffement. Les cours avec Albus était toujours aussi mouvementé mais Harry le sentait, il s'améliorer nettement et les duels traîner de plus en plus en longueur. Les cours de Malicia se passaient plus lentement, il atteignait maintenant assez vite son soi intérieur et avait réussi à diffuser sa magie dans tout son corps mais les fils qui reliaient le tout étaient très fins. Il devrait donc les grossir pour que la magie passe mieux. Il mit aussi plus de magie derrière ses yeux à la demande de Malicia. Ce fut très dur et très douloureux. Il avait aussi visité la chambre de Salazar qui après vérification était un vrai appartement, une chambre, un salon, une cuisine, deux salles de bains et une salle de duel ainsi qu'une cave assez fourni en vieux whisky. Il en avait d'ailleurs prit une qu'il avait trouvée excellente. Le vote se passa tranquillement et Mr Simmons fut élue à 68 pour cent des voies. Il envoya aussi le compte rendue à Ginny, il avait mis un temps incroyable pour fait cette lette et il félicitait aussi Remus pour sa nouvelle relation avec Tonks.Il fit aussi les frais de blagues inexplicables venant des maraudeurs mais malheureusement pour eux, les jumeaux et HP le rendait au centuple et tout le monde se demandait qui étaient ces nouveaux fauteurs de troubles. Les blagues avait un peu rapproché Harry et les maraudeurs mais pas beaucoup, cela ressemblait plus à un concours de blagues, les maraudeurs pensant que Harry était toujours l'investigateur des blagues qu'ils subissaient et Harry ne faisaient rien contre, s'amusant comme un petit fou. Il demanda d'ailleurs un nouveau stock aux jumeau car il ne lui restait pas grand chose. Il attendait avec impatience la pleine lune.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Je vous conseille de regarder aussi l'emploi du temps où j'ai ajouté les entraînement spéciaux pour vous aider à suivre correctement le récit. Je remercie toutes les reviews qui me font super plaisir, A+.

Mellon.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Pleine lune avec les maraudeurs,

Sortie à Pré au lard,

La fête d'Halloween.

Le titre du prochain chapitre : Halloween's panic !


	10. Halloween's panic !

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes: **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.**

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

**INFORMATION :**

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que j'ai ouverts un blog qui vous permet de savoir où j'en suis avec mes histoires où savoir pourquoi je suis en retard dans la publication et quand je posterais. Vous pouvez laissez là-bas des commentaires où posé des questions sur mes fics en cours d'écriture.

J'aimerais aussi faire de la pub pour un site très géniale car c'est grâce à ce site que j'ai pu (enfin) réussir à m'inscrire et à poster des fictions sur Voici leur adresse http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Dobby rentre au service de Harry puis Fumsek dépose un paquet contenant l'hologramme de Dumbledore. Grâce à son aide, Harry devient un occlumens accomplie et arrive à se transformer en deux animaux, un Griffon et un Basilic. Harry apprend par un rêve que Bellatrix veut lui nuire ; avec Dumbledore, il concocte un plan. Le résultat est deux Horcruxes détruit et Bellatrix tué.

Il accomplie ensuite la seconde partie du plan qui consiste à changer d'espace-temps et revenir dans le passé, précisément aux temps de ses parents sous les trais de Harry Saven, une famille de Sang Pur tués dans un ouragan aux états unis.

Dans le passé, il rencontre sa mère puis croise son père et son parrain sur le chemin de traverses pendant l'été. Sous les conseils de Dumbledore, il part en expédition à fin de reconstituer la potion qui lui permettra de retourner dans un an dans son temps. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'au moment où il rencontre un brûleur, grand félin immortel. Harry le met à bat mais il repart blesser.

Après une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle, il se fait envoyer à Serpentard où il rencontre tout les futurs mangemorts. Harry devient aussi préfet en chef avec sa future mère, Lily Evans. Alors qu'il discuter avec Lily, Harry s'évanouie et le Dumbledore de l'époque lui apprend que son sang a été mélangé à celui du brûleur et que son espérance de vie va jusqu'à 600 ans et qu'il est insensible au sort mineure, sa peau étant devenue plus épaisse comme celle d'un géant et faisant rebondir les sortilèges.

Pendant une promenade dans la forêt interdite, il fait la rencontre d'un serpent purgatoire de la forêt noir, une espèce se nourrissant exclusivement de magie ; décidé à ne pas mourir, il « signe » un compromis qui dit que le serpent (Lily) se nourrira de la magie de Harry. En cours de DCFM, Harry bat en duel son professeur, Mrs McKinnon par un enchaînement rapide de sortilège ; impressionnée, elle lui propose de suivre des cours supplémentaire de magie et de lui apprendre la magie sans baguette. Harry, dans sa quête de tuer Voldemort, accepte tout de suite.

Harry subit ensuite un interrogatoire de Malefoy et Bellatrix puis reçoit de Dumbledore une colonne en papier contenant des sorts pour l'améliorer. Il fait une gaffe en laissant tomber son MP3 mais arrive de justesse à se rattraper. Il devient aussi le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard en battant en duel Erwan Moon avec qui il se lie d'amitié. Il suit parfaitement les cours et il se retrouve même en binôme avec sa mère en potion. La suite est beaucoup moins réjouissante, il voit Voldemort pendant son sommeil attaquer et tuer les six ministres mais grâce à son intervention au près de Dumbledore, il sauva de nombreuses vies. Suite à ça, le directeur décide de remplacer le banquet de noël par un bal. Il reçoit ensuite le colis de Fred et George par Fuego. Un nouveau ministre est nommé, Harry fait des blagues aux maraudeurs et s'entraîne à la magie.

Dans le présent, les autres découvrent que Harry est partit Merlin sait où et Hermione propose à Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny de devenir animagus afin de pouvoir profiter d'une poussé de puissance.

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

Soir : Entraînement avec McKinnon

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Entraînement avec Dumbledore ; surprise (à partir du 1er mercredi de décembre)

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec McKinnon

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

**Chapitre 10 : Halloween's panic !**

On était le 15 octobre exactement, il ne restait que deux jours avant la pleine lune, et à vrai dire, il stressait un peu. Il allait faire une sortie avec les maraudeurs, avec son père et son parrain et Harry en était sûr maintenant, il allait garder un super souvenir de ce voyage. Il souffla un peu et recommença sa métamorphose en Griffon; il devait ensuite passer ses yeux du vert au bleu puis faire disparaître ses ailes. Il ressemblerait ainsi à un gros lion. Car Harry se voyait mal arrivé transformé en créature maintenant disparue actuellement, un gros lion passerait un peu mieux. Il avait réussi à faire disparaître ses ailes, le seul problèmes et que ça durait que cinq minutes. Il se changea en Griffon, fit apparaître ses yeux bleus puis fit disparaître ses ailes avec un effort surhumain. Il s'endormit sous l'effort. Harry était un métamorphomage, cela lui permettait donc de changer un peu tout sur lui mais sous forme animale, il avait déjà plus de mal.

Il se réveilla le lendemain toujours sous forme animale, mais le plus surprenant pour Harry fut de voir que ses ailes étaient toujours cachées. Harry, content de lui, reprit forme humaine et décida d'aller se détendre dans la piscine de la salle de bain des préfets. Il mit de tous les parfums et plongea dans l'eau. Cela lui fit un bien fou, il était complètement éreinté. Le match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor était prévue pour le surlendemain d'Halloween, Harry devait donc éviter de se laisser aller. Il quitta la salle de bain et s'en alla vers ses 4 heures de métamorphose où ils commencèrent des métamorphoses de catégorie 2. Harry réussit parfaitement les exercices demandés et fit gagner une vingtaine de points pour sa « maison ». Après avoir mangé, il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le bureau de Albus où il le savait, il ne serait pas accueilli comme un vieil ami.

Un sort informulé créant un phœnix de feu sortit aussitôt de la baguette d'Albus, Harry invoqua un puissant bouclier bleu et le phœnix s'écrasa et fut absorber par le bouclier. Harry répliqua aussitôt et leva sa baguette avant de la baisser d'un coup. Un éclair venant de nulle part s'abattit sur le vieil homme qui fut sonner un peu sur le coup. Harry essaya un sort d'expulsion qui échoua. Albus fit apparaître un fouet électrique, une variante du lasso de feu. Harry ne se laissa pas avoir une seconde fois, et grâce au peu de magie sans baguette qu'il savait utiliser, il enduit sa main d'une magie protectrice. Il attrapa le lasso de sa main gauche et tira dessus, Albus suivit aussitôt son sort et Harry l'emprisonna avec son propre lasso en tournant autour de lui, Albus stoppa son sort mais c'était trop tard, Harry nourrissait le lasso avec sa propre magie et il chipa la baguette à Albus, le donnant ainsi vainqueur.

-C'est bien Harry, dit Albus, tu commences à prendre avantage sur le pauvre homme que je suis et très bonne utilisation de la magie sans baguette. Je crois que nous allons pouvoir passé à l'offensif même si je vois que tu y as jeter déjà un coup d'œil.

-Merci, mais je suis complètement vidé, dit Harry en s'asseyant, je maîtrise pas encore assez bien la magie sans baguette pour ne pas en ressentir les contres coups.

-Je te conseille de commencer par les sorts avec les éléments, ils sont souvent assez utiles ainsi que très durs à renvoyer. Tu peux bien sûr apprendre des sorts par toi même, certains sort oublier par exemple que tes ennemies ne reconnaîtront pas, le _fixè _par exemple, il a pourtant le même résultat que les sort d'immobilisation, en plus puissant bien sûr, il est plus difficile et ne s'en va pas avec un simple _enervatum_ . La plupart de ces livres se trouvent dans la réserve, n'hésite pas à me demander un mot.

-Je veux bien que tu m'en fasses un, dit Harry.

Albus prit donc un parchemin et écrivit le sésame qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la réserve. Il lui tendit le papier et Harry le remercia puis le salua avant de s'en aller. Harry, intérieurement, était super heureux. Il avait battue en duel Albus, même si celui-ci n'avait pas utilisé toute sa puissance magique, cela comptait beaucoup pour Harry. Le seul problème avec les entraînements, c'est qu'il avait un peu moins de temps pour essayer de faire passer le courant avec ses parents et son parrain. Après avoir mangé, il s'en alla pour le cour particulier avec Malicia... Harry venait d'entrer dans son soi intérieur, il vit avec satisfaction tout son corps briller, particulièrement les yeux. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à faire agrandir les vaisseaux magiques, comme Harry les appelait et pas trente mille solutions pour ça, il devait forcer sa magie, beaucoup de sa magie à passer dans un étroit passage pour que ce passage s'agrandissent. Mais cela n'était pas sans douleur et quand il commença à forcer sa magie à passer, il hurla de douleurs.

De son côté, Malicia corrigeait les devoirs rendus par la classe de Harry quand elle entendit celui-ci crier sa douleur et elle compatit à sa douleur. Une chose étrange se passa alors, la magie de Harry semblait sortir pour former une sorte d'aura mais la vison fut tellement soudaine qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder de plus près cette acte de haute magie, mais quand Harry hurla une deuxième fois, une lumière provenant du corps d'Harry éclaira la pièce. Harry était auréolé de blanc, seul au dessus de sa tête apparaissait un éclair de couleur noire. Elle ne s'était pas tromper sur la personne, c'était un Serpentard bien, malgré cet éclair noir qui gâchaient un peu le tableau. Harry inconscient du fait qu'il développer une aura, continua à élargir ses vaisseaux au prix de nombreuses douleurs, c'était presque aussi pire que le Doliris, vivement qu'il en finisse avec ça, pensait Harry, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. Enfin, il fut réveillé par son professeur et lui en fut reconnaissante, il n'aurait pas tenue encore longtemps.

-Tu fais de gros progrès, dit Malicia à Harry, on vas bientôt pouvoir passer à la magie sans baguette à proprement dites. J'ai tout de même remarqué quelque chose d'étrange pendant que tu développais tes canaux magiques, une sorte d'aura t'a entouré. Elle illuminait d'une forte lueur blanche à part à un endroit où il y a une trace noire en forme d'éclair.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut signifier, demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, apparemment, Voldemort lui gâchait toujours tout.

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans cette partie, mais je crois que Albus pourra t'apporter quelques réponses car je crois que lui-même à une aura. Si je ne me trompe pas, l'aura montre que le sorcier est puissant et son côté, le bien, le mal ou le neutre. Je pense que vu ta couleur, tu serais plus du côté des forces blanches, l'éclair ne prend pas assez de place pour te faire neutre? Je peux aussi te dires que la plupart des sorciers ayant une aura sont des mages.

-Qu'est ce qu'un mage, Malicia ? Questionna Harry.

-Je ne le sais pas exactement, seul un mage pourrait te répondre mais ils sont très secret dit-elle en réfléchissant, mais je peux te donner des exemples. Merlin était le premier mage sur terre, c'est lui qui à d'ailleurs un peu créer cette confrérie, c'était un mage neutre et c'est d'ailleurs le seul pour l'instant. Il y a ensuite l'arrivé du mage noir Salazar Serpentard et son contre poids Godric Gryffondor. C'est les seuls dont je suis sûr qu'ils sont des mages. Ensuite, on ne peut faire que des suppositions. Je crois que Dumbledore est un mage blanc et son contre poids était Grindelwald qu'il a battue. Voldemort doit être aussi un mage, par contre, je ne sait pas qui est son contre poids.

-Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être lui, le contre poids. Le seul obstacle était qu'il ne soit pas un mage, peut être qu'il allait le devenir alors.

-Comment sont nommés les contre poids, dit Harry en hésitant un peu, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Je crois qu'ils sont nommés par une prophétesse, dit Malicia. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, comme je te l'aie dis, la confrérie des mages reste très secret, difficile dans ce cas de trouver des réponses mais je te rassure, si tu es un mage, la confrérie viendra à toi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est sur ces paroles énigmatiques que Harry s'en alla se préparer pour la sortie de pleine lune avec les maraudeurs, il était assez fatigué mais il ne voulait en aucun cas remettre ça à plus tard. Ce serait peut être la seule manière pour approcher quelques peu les maraudeurs sans se faire rembarrer aussitôt. Il prit une douche et vit avec surprise que Fuego fût de retour avec un carton et une grosse lettre. Il ne prit que celle qui l'intéressait, c'était court mais remplie de sentiment.

_Je te pardonne ; je t'aime de tout mon être._

_Gin'_

Harry bondit de joie dans sa chambre, il était pardonné. Cette journée finissait super bien. C'est donc avec une nouvelle force que Harry mit dans son sac sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et un peu de nourriture car il avait toujours faim après une transformation et celle-ci allait être assez longue. Il sortit de la salle et prit la direction de la grande porte, il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans le parc. Le lac reflétait la luminosité de la lune, donnant un aspect étrange au paysage, le temps semblait figer, aucun vent ne faisait ployer les arbres ou voltigé les feuilles d'automne qui tapissait l'orée de la forêt, même le saule cogneur ne bougeait pas, ce que Harry trouva aussitôt suspect, il sortit sa cape et la mit sur son dos, devenant invisible aux yeux de tout le monde. Il s'approcha et vit que c'était seulement son père et Sirius, sous forme animale qui disparaissait dans le saule cogneur immobilisé sûrement par le rat. Harry se cacha derrière un buisson où il mit son sac contenant toutes ses affaires, il y apposa un sort d'inviolabilité et se transforma en Slang, qui était beaucoup plus discret, qui malgré sa longueur restait très silencieux. Il observa patiemment l'arbre où avaient disparu les maraudeurs. Après cinq minutes, il les vit enfin sortir, le loup en premier, suivit aussitôt par un grand chien noir et venait en dernier le cerf majestueux, où le rat se tenait sur le dos. La joyeuse compagnie s'éloigna directement vers la forêt, le loup toujours premier. Harry les suivait à distance, silencieux comme la mort. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que Harry les suivait quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière où nombres de fleurs blanches luisaient à la lune pleine. Harry vit avec amusement Patmol se jetait sur Lunard, renversant ce dernier dans l'herbe de la forêt. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se battre, Cornedrue se joignant à eux au bout d'un moment. Harry trouva que c'était le moment idéal pour apparaître, il se retira légèrement et se transforma en Griffon, il changea la couleur de ses yeux et rentra ses ailes dans son corps.

Il fit le tour de la clairière, pour éviter qu'ils voient qu'il venait de la lisière. Il sourit légèrement avant de bondir dans la clairière en laissant échapper un rugissement sonore. Les quatre compères sursautèrent devant l'arriver impromptue du grand lion. A sa plus grande satisfaction, il vit que le rat trembler comme une feuille, sadique comme il était, Harry laissa échapper un autre rugissement encore plus puissant, juste pour effrayer le rat. Le premier à s'approcher fut son père, les défenses pointé vers lui, comme pour se protégeait. Harry laissa approcher sans rien faire son père qui releva un peu ses défenses, quand il fut assez près, Harry bondit et atterrit pile devant le cerf, ils se regardèrent longuement puis le lion se frotta au pelage du cerf en signe d'amitié, Sirius en profita pour le bousculer en traître, il se releva comme l'éclair qui apparaît et se jeta sur l'imprudent. Harry l'emporta facilement et rapidement. Harry était heureux, il jouait avec son parrain. Malheureusement, Lunard profita que Sirius était occuper pour s'échapper, et se dirigeant droit vers Pré au Lard, James et Sirius restèrent sur le carreau mais Harry s'élança à sa suite et le rattrapa à grandes enjambés, ils coururent l'un à côté de l'autre puis Harry le dépassa pour se braquer devant lui. Le loup et le lion se télescopèrent et roulèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Ils étaient tout les deux un peu sonné quand les trois autres les rattrapèrent et la soirée se finit tranquillement en une ballade en forêt. Toujours sous forme de lion, Harry leva la tête et vit que la lune commençait à laisser place au soleil alors sans prévenir, il s'en alla vers le fond de la forêt où il se transforma en Slang pour rejoindre le buisson où il avait laissé son sac. Il rattrapa les maraudeurs qui, eux, rentrer vers le saule cogneur, il se fit discret et les dépassa, il reprit forme humaine derrière le buisson et enfila aussitôt sa cape et rentra vers sa chambre car même pour un préfet, il n'avait aucun droit à 5 heures du matin à se promener dans les couloirs. Il mangea rapidement sa collation et sortit la carte des maraudeurs et la consulta, personne. Le chemin était libre.

Dès qu'il rentra dans sa chambre, ton son épuisement dû aux cours successif de Albus et de Malicia ainsi que ça récente transformation revint au triple gallo et il s'endormit aussitôt dans son lit, sans se déshabiller. Il profita des 3 heures qu'il lui restait pour récupérer et quand il se releva, il était assez en forme, une bonne douche froide et il serait près pour une journée de cours. Il arriva un peu en retard au cours d'enchantements mais le professeur l'en excusa sans lui retirer de points, ce qui sembla énerver son père qui apparemment n'était pas très en forme. Harry, lui, devait son état au fait qu'il récupérait assez vite, la pratique du développement de la magie avait ainsi des bienfaits.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, le cours va pouvoir débuter, nous allons donc maintenant passer aux êtres vivants, essayer de commencer petit pour débuter, un boursouf par exemple est parfait. Le problème avec les êtres vivant est qu'il faut une formule tout en faisant des moulinets avec votre baguette. La formule est : _Meilian apflecto_ plus le nom de la chose que vous voulez faire apparaître. Harry suivit les instructions à la lettre et fit sortir de sa baguette un petit papillon qui voleta dans toute la salle de classe. Flitwick, ravi, lui rajouta 15 points pour avoir réussi du premier coup ce qui énerva beaucoup James qui n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui. Harry, voulant s'amuser, tenta de faire apparaître un être humain. Il se concentra et dit:

-_Meilian apflecto Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! _Harry éclata de rire, en effet, devant lui se tenait un Albus en modèle réduit, il devait faire la taille de sa main, son rire redoubla quand Albus dit avec une voie aigu, comme si il avait absorbé de l' hélium:

Un bonbon au citron, Harry ? Le professeur et la salle en entier explosèrent de rire.

-Voici la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé de commencer par des petits êtes vivants. Je vais le donner au directeur, je suis sûr qu'il sera très amusé de voir sa réplique en miniature.

Les deux semaines se passèrent tranquillement et l'heure de partir pour Pré au Lard arriva, ce fut quand il était devant Rusard qu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas de permission, heureusement pour lui, Malicia arrangea tout en disant qu'il était avec lui.

-Je te remercie, dit Harry, sinon, j'aimerais savoir si on va bientôt commencer la magie sans baguette.

-Je voulais t'en faire la surprise mais on la commencera après ton match de Quidditch, dit Malicia en souriant.

-EH ! HARRY, cria une voie devant lui, viens avec nous. C'était Malefoy et ne pouvant refuser, il prit la calèche avec Malefoy, Rogue et Bellatrix, les personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

-Merci, dit soudain Bellatrix, il fait beaucoup plus chaud maintenant.

-C'est mon travail, répondit simplement Harry.

-Tu vas voir, continua celle-ci, Pré au Lard est géniale, j'aime particulièrement Zonko, j'ai toujours adoré le sucre. La cabane hurlante est pas mal non plus même si depuis 3 ans, on n'entend plus rien qui hurle.

-Au fait, tu faisais quoi avec la prof, demanda Rogue, tu discutais bouleau.

-Non, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à sortir, n'ayant plus de famille et de tuteurs, je n'avais aucun mot pour sortir, répondit Harry d'une voie agacé.

Quand ils furent rendus à Pré au Lard, ils allèrent au trois balais où tout le monde prit une bièreaubeurre sauf Harry qui prit un whisky pur feu, étant majeur. Il n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Salazar mais il s'en contenterait, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à chercher les autres portraits, il voulait savoir où était le tableau de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor. Après avoir finit leurs consommations, ils allèrent se promener, Harry ne parlant pas beaucoup, alors qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour, un rapace fondit sur Malefoy et laissa tomber une lettre à ses pieds, ce dernier se baissa et lut tout haut pour que les autres entende.

« Le maître m'a autorisé à te prévenir que nous allions attaquer Pré au Lard, le maître ne voulant pas que ses futurs mangemorts soit blessé, je te conseille d'aller de te chercher dans un endroit assez éloigner, évite d'aller vers Zonko. Il te reste maintenant 20 minutes. »

-Une idée, dit Malefoy.

-On est pas très loin du cimetière de Pré au Lard, dit Rogue d'une voie mauvaise, allons nous réfugiés là-bas.

-Très bien, allons-y, dit Malefoy.

-Je vais aller à la tête du sanglier, dit Harry avant de s'éloigner en courrant. Ce n'était pas pour aller se protégeait que Harry allait là-bas, mais pour trouver de l'aide auprès du frère d'Albus. Il pénétra dans le bar et se précipita vers le barman. Il restait dix minutes.

-Voldemort va attaquer dans dix minutes, chuchotis Harry, prévenez votre frère et l'ordre.

L'homme baissa la tête et monta les escaliers qui étaient derrière lui. Harry s'en alla aussitôt vers Zonko qui était à l'autre bout du village. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il en oublia qu'il pouvait transplané. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de chez Zonko, il vit avec horreur le magasin exploser. Ce fut la panique, tout les élèves criait, certains s'approchant pour voir si il y'a des gens encore vivant mais l'arrivé des détraqueurs les repoussa. Harry se lança un Sonorus et cria:

-TOUT LE MONDE À POUDLARD, COURREZ VERS POUDLARD !

Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie du village, Harry fut l'un des seuls avec les villageois à rester voir l'arrivé des détraqueurs, Harry n'attendit pas qu'il sente les effets et lança son patronus mais à son plus grand étonnement, ce n'était pas cerf qui sortit, mais un homme avec un long bâton. Harry le reconnut à sa barbe. Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier se retourna et fonça vers les détraqueurs. Après quelques minutes, les détraqueurs disparurent et laissèrent place aux mangemorts qui transplanèrent, il était une bonne centaine mais heureusement pour lui, l'ordre du phœnix arriva au même moment.

-Harry, dit Albus qui était à côté de lui, je n'aie aucune nouvelle de James Potter et Lily Evans ainsi que ses amis, essaye de les retrouvés, je m'occupe de défendre le village.

Harry se retira donc de la bataille, ses parents étaient peut-être en dangers. Par intuition, il décida d'aller à la cabane hurlante, il aimait beaucoup se promener là-bas, c'était peut-être pareil pour son père. Ayant retrouver toute sa tête, Harry transplana derrière la cabane, caché au yeux de tout le monde et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, il voyait son père, Sirius et Remus, baguette levée et derrière eux se tenait sa mère ainsi que son ami et Peter. Mais le plus grand danger était Voldemort qu'il reconnu tout de suite à son maintien, il commençait à bien le connaître. Il prit dans sa poche le sachet de poudre d'obscurité et le balança au milieu du groupe. La poudre fit aussitôt son effet et ils disparurent dans l'obscurité. Harry transplana aussitôt pour se retrouver en face de Voldemort qui fit disparaître d'un sort la diversion de Harry.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas avec des farces, dit Voldemort, moqueur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le nouvel arrivant. Qui es-tu ?

-Harry Saven, répondit Harry.

-Je croyais que Lucius avait prévenue mes futurs mangemorts, dit Voldemort d'une voie furieuse.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont planqués dans le cimetière, une idée de Rogue, dit Harry sans regarder les personnes derrière lui, mais se concentrant sur son ennemi.

-Alors que fais-tu là ? Dit Voldemort.

-Je suis allé prévenir l'ordre, dit Harry d'une voie calme, et ils sont en train de massacrer des mangemorts, Tom.

-Tais toi imprudent, et incline- toi devant ton maître, dit Voldemort d'une voie furieuse.

-Je ne suis pas votre maître, comme mon père, dit Harry. Au fait, vos détraqueurs ont été décimés.

-Quoi, et je parie que c'est toi, dit Voldemort d'une voie furieuse.

-En effet, alors maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer, ne vois tu pas que cette attaque est un échec.

-Je vais te prendre la vie, _Expelliarmus !_Harry fit un pas sur le côté, se retourna et expulsa ses parents au plus loin la bataille.

-Très noble de ta part, dit Voldemort.

Harry se retourna et fit apparaître un phénix électrique qui fonça vers Voldemort, ce dernier le fit exploser avec sa baguette. Harry lança à la suite plusieurs sorts comme celui de l'expulsion, le stupéfix et ses variantes ainsi que des sorts de glaciations. Voldemort les évita tous. Du côté des maraudeurs, il regardé avec effarement Harry qui les défendait, surtout James qui croyait que Saven était un mangemort. Cela changeait tout pour lui. Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent.

-Tu as un très bon niveau, est ce que Dumbledore t'enseignerait des sorts de mage, dit Voldemort.

-On dirait bien que oui, grimaça Harry, il avait maintenant la confirmation que Albus et surtout Voldemort était un mage.

-_Nagini, attaque le !_siffla Voldemort. Il vit le serpent qu'il avait tué cet été apparaître et rampant vers lui, ne voulant pas le tuer avec un sort, Harry siffla lui aussi:

-_Lily, vas-y mais sans le tuer !_Lily se déroula de son cou et s'en alla à la rencontre de Nagini.

Voldemort semblait surpris de voir que Harry était un fourchelangue. James aussi, il pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre avant de faire les louanges de ce type, si ça trouve, il voulait juste prendre la place de Voldemort. Il regarda avec dégoût le serpent de Saven sortir de sous sa robe.

Les deux serpent combattirent et à la grande surprise de Voldemort, il vit Lily enfonçait ses crocs dans la queue de Nagini, ce dernier s'endormit aussitôt et Lily retourna au pied de Harry. Harry sourit à Voldemort qui ne sembla pas apprécier et il lui envoya une vague d'eau qui devait bien faire quatre mètre de haut, Harry leva sa baguette en opposition et arrêta la vague au bout de sa baguette, il fit quelques moulinets et la vague d'eau se transforma en un bras d'eau ; le poing serré, il frappa Voldemort avec qui se protégea rapidement avec un bouclier, le poing s'étala sur toute la surface et fit pression sur le bouclier. Remarquant que ça n'allait pas suffire, il lança de sa main gauche un arc électrique qui avec l'aide de l'eau fit sauter le bouclier. L'eau conduisant très bien l'électricité, Voldemort fut grillé sur place. Il relâcha le tout et vit avec satisfaction Voldemort se relevait avec lenteur et difficulté.

-Alors, on se fatigue mon vieux, dit Harry pour l'énerver.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, dit Voldemort, ses yeux lançant des étincelles.

-Allez, fais toi à l'évidence, c'est la crise de la quarantaine…

-_Avada Kedavra !_siffla Voldemort, furieux. Harry fit un pas sur le côté, ne souriant plus du tout. Harry plaça discrètement une zone anti-transplannage pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait faire si Voldemort ne voulait pas partir.

-Vas-t-en Tom, c'est ta dernière chance, dit Harry. Voldemort lui lança un doliris qu'il évita de peu.

Harry leva alors sa baguette et dessina une arabesque dans les airs, la terre se fissura et une boule de lave sortit et se plaça entre les deux sorciers. Il se mit à pleuvoir et Harry, formant une autre arabesque, une boule d'eau rejoignit celle de feu. La magie était palpable dans l'air et on semblait étouffer. Harry fit une autre arabesque et une boule de terre s'arracha du sol pour rejoindre les autres. Voldemort, semblant comprendre, les yeux écarquillé essaya de transplané mais échoua.

-Arrête tout de suite, petit morveux, cria Voldemort, tu n'es pas assez fort pour effectuer ce sort.

Il relança le sort de la mort sur Harry mais la magie emmagasinée par les boules de magies absorba le sort et grossirent. Harry, lui, suait à grosses gouttes. Il devait contrôler les boules tout en faisant apparaître une autre. Il ne lui en restait qu'une et il pourrait tout lâché. Malheureusement, l'air était l'élément le plus dur à invoquer. Il traça une arabesque, un coup de vent s'ensuivie et frappa les trois autres boules qui fusionnèrent pour former une grosse boules à quatre couleurs correspondant à chacun des éléments ainsi que le noyau vert qui résultait du sort de la mort. Comme si il y avait une éruption solaire, des filaments s'échappèrent. Il vit alors Voldemort ouvrant de gros yeux, il se retourna et s'en alla en courant. Harry relâcha tout. Le sol se mit à trembler, des nuages noirs apparurent et les éclairs éclatèrent, puis le tonnerre se joignait à la symphonie de la nature. On se serait crû en enfer, il faisait tellement chose. Un éclair frappa la boule et tout explosa. Harry se sentit expulser par l'air, brûler par le feu, mouillé par l'eau, touché par la terre puis se sentit tout faible à cause d'une partie infime du sort de la mort. Il se sentit s'élever puis s'alourdir. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que du bleu, un bleu clair qui rendait les distances indéfinissable. Une voie lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Il n'est encore tant pour toi de t'assagir. C'était une voix douce et mélodieuse, il tourna la tête à gauche et fut absorber par la couleur bleue des yeux de la personne qui lui parlé. Tourne la tête et tu reviendras sur Terre.

Harry tourna la tête et se retrouva dans un paysage chaotique. Il se releva et chercha des yeux Voldemort. Il le vit se dégager avec grande difficulté d'une maison complètement écroulé et se rapprocher de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que les maraudeurs, Lily et Jana étaient entourés d'un bouclier blanc. Il regarda qui pouvait jeter ce genre de bouclier qui demandait assez de puissance et il vit Albus derrière eux. Ce dernier enleva le bouclier et lui tendit la main pour le relever. Ils se retournèrent et virent Voldemort arrivé devant eux, traînant un peu la jambe gauche à cause d'un bout de bois fiché dans sa cuisse.

-Je me vengerais Saven!dit Voldemort d'une voix haineuse, tu le paieras et ne croit pas t'en sortir aussi bien que ton père. Et il transplana. Ils retournèrent près des maraudeurs.

-Alors Albus, combien de pertes du côté de l'ordre et des aurors, demanda Harry.

-5 membres de l'ordre et 17 aurors, répondit Albus. Côté élèves, nous avons 1 Serpentarde tué, 3 Serdaigles, 5 Poufsouffles et 12 Gryffondors la plupart tué dans l'explosion de Zonko.

-Et Malicia, demanda Harry, inquiet, comment va-t-elle, je crois qu'elle était à Pré au Lard.

-Elle a réchappé de peu à l'explosion de Zonko et elle a été ensuite un peu chamboulé par l'arrivé des détraqueurs. Je l'aie envoyé à l'infirmerie, de force je l'avoue, dit Albus malicieusement. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller aussi à l'infirmerie, tu es exténué, nous en parlerons plus tard.

Harry s'appuya sur Albus et entouré des maraudeurs, de Lily et Jana qui le regardaient bizarrement, il rentra à Poudlard. Lily, comme les maraudeurs se posait beaucoup de questions, la première est comment avait-il autant de puissance, Lily avait vu l'aura quand le dernier sort avait jaillit et elle savait que seul les mages pouvait faire apparaître une aura. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle avait pu apprendre d'eux. La dernière chose et qu'il semblait très familier avec le directeur.

A peine arrivé à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh fonça sur lui et elle le mit dans un lit. Il dû absorber plusieurs potion avant de pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et jeta un regard circulaire ; il avait loupé le banquet d'halloween. Il se demandait comment les Serpentards allaient réagir maintenant qu'il avait combattue leur maître. Les moments à Serpentards seraient plus de tout repos. Il s'écroula dans son lit et repensa à son combat contre Voldemort. Harry ne savait pas si il devait en rire mais il avait trouvé le Voldemort d'ici pitoyable par rapport à celui de son présent. Il était faible et peu puissant. Harry en avait été d'une certaine manière étonné. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait pour une fois battue son ennemi dans un duel sans aide extérieur. Le plus étrange pour Harry restait la rencontre avec ce personnage aux yeux bleus qui ressemblait avec pertinence à celui de Albus mains ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il avait entendu. Ses paroles étaient très énigmatiques, il se les passa en boucle dans sa tête mais ne vit rien de concret. Il devrait sûrement demander à Albus conseil. Il se rendormit bientôt et retrouvez son sommeil réparateur.

Il se réveilla aux aurors, parfaitement remis maintenant de son combat face à Voldemort. Il quitta son lit, enfila sa robe de sorciers qui avait été lavé et empoigna sa baguette. Il était tout au fond de l'infirmerie. Il vit sur des lits des élèves ayant perdue un ou plusieurs membres; plusieurs autres avaient un bandage à la tête ou un bras en écharpe. Harry s'éloigna rapidement de cette ambiance morbide. Il allait sortir quand une voix derrière lui s'exclama:

-Je crois pas que Pompon risque d'apprécier que tu fuis son infirmerie, elle pourrait le prendre mal, tu sais. Harry se retourna et s'avança vers le lit où reposait son professeur de DCFM.

-Comment tu vas, demanda Harry, Albus m'à dit que tu as échappé de peu à l'explosion de chez Zonko.

-En effet, dit Malicia en grognant, je venais juste d'entrée quand Albus m'a prévenue que le village allait être attaqué. Je suis donc ressortit pour essayer d'évacuer le plus d'élève quand ça à exploser. Je ne sais pas qui l'as prévenu mais cette personne à sauvé beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. J'en fais partie. Harry baissa la tête de gêne.

-C'est moi, murmura Harry.

-Quoi? Comment tu l'as su?

-Le père de Malefoy a prévenue son fils de l'attaque. Je suis allé prévenir le frère de Albus, c'était le membre le plus proche membre de l'ordre géographiquement.

-Alors je crois que je dois te remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie, Albus m'a dit qu'il ferait un petit discours ce matin. Il parlera peut être de toi.

-Manquer plus que ça, grogna Harry. Elle éclata de rire. Je vais te laisser, il faut que je parte avant que notre geôlière se réveille.

-A plus tard Harry, et encore merci, dit-elle avant de se rendormir.

Harry s'en alla cette fois pour de bon et se recoucha dans son bon vieux lit où il put finir sa nuit tranquille. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain, il descendit aussitôt dans la grande salle qui semblait bien remplie pour un dimanche, sûrement pour le discours. Il s'assit à côté d'Erwan qui n'était pas allé à Pré au Lard. Ils discutèrent un moment sur le prochain match, ainsi que de l'attaque d'hier. Erwan ne semblait pas avoir d'avis sur l'attaque, ne prenant partit pour aucun des camps, il ne voulait pas y penser, même si la Serpentarde morte était de son année et donc dans sa classe. Quand la grande salle fut remplie de tous les élèves, à part ceux à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore se leva et dit :

-J'aimerais avoir une minute de silence pour les élèves décédés dans l'attaque d'hier, merci.

La grande salle resta silencieuse, même les Serpentard qui sentait que c'était pas le moment d'énerver le directeur qui reprit.

-Cet acte horrible n'est le fruit que d'un seul homme, Lord Voldemort. Un personnage abject qui se nourrit de nos peurs, ne le laissait pas empiéter sur vos vies. Je dois vous prévenir que ce sorcier cherchera à nous diviser pour pouvoir nous anéantir. Heureusement, nous avons été prévenue de l'attaque surprise, ce qui nous à permis d'appeler les aurors pour nous aider et repousser les sbires de Voldemort, les mangemorts. Veuillez donc remercier votre préfet en chef qui devrait être à l'infirmerie. Grâce à lui, de nombreux élèves ont été sauvé. Albus commença à applaudir, puis les professeurs le suivirent, ce fut ensuite au tour des maraudeurs de se lever, le reste de la table suivit rapidement ainsi que la table de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, la seule qui resta à peu près silencieuse fut celle des Serpentards. Malefoy lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir. J'accorde donc 60 points à Serpentard pour cet acte de grande bravoure. J'informe aussi que le match de Quidditch se jouera belle et bien après demain, cela vous fera du bien. Les cours de la journée sont annulés, je vous conseille d'en profiter pour aller rendre visite à vos camarades qui se trouvent à l'infirmerie où dans les cas plus graves à Ste Mangouste. Les navettes pour Ste Mangouste se feront par les cheminées des directeurs de votre maison. Alors qu'il venait juste de sortir de la grande salle, Malefoy le rattrapa.

-Ne comptes pas jouer après demain, tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang qui ne mérite pas son nom.

-Vous allez donc perdre contre Gryffondors, dit Harry d'une voix faussement fataliste.

-Ok, dit Malefoy, tu joueras contre Gryffondors mais Moon reprendra son poste pour les deux autres matchs.

-Tu vois Malefoy, on peut toujours arrivé à trouver un compromis, dit Harry d'une voix ironique avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

Et Serpentard mène 50 à 40, dit le commentateur d'une voix un peu inquiète. C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. Les Serpentard huèrent contre le pauvre Gryffondor tandis que les trois autres maisons applaudissaient. Mais les griffons renversent la vapeur, reprit-il dix minutes plus tard, 90 à 50.

Harry, lui, restait statique sur son balai et préférait regardait son père voler. Il volait très bien même si il avait pu remarquer, quand il avait effectuer une feinte de Wronski, qu'il était un peu moins tête brûlé que lui car il s'était relevé plus tôt. James avait été soulagé que le vif d'or ne fût pas là et qu'il n'avait donc pas fait perdre son équipe. Il volait maintenant depuis une heure et aucune apparition du vif d'or, il commençait franchement à s'ennuyer. Il n'avait pas récupérer complètement de son combat contre Voldemort et il se fatiguait rapidement. Il était donc temps pour lui d'attraper le vif. Il se mit donc (enfin) à parcourir le terrain à la recherche du vif alors que son équipe perdait de cent points. Il ne mit que cinq minutes à le trouver. Son père l'aperçut au même moment et ils foncèrent ensemble vers le vif, côte à côte, le fils et le père même si ce dernier ne le savait pas. Harry accéléra et s'éloigna de son père rapidement. Il tendit la main et la referma sous le nez de Malefoy qui se tenait à proximité de là. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et redescendit. Dans le stade, un silence de mort régné, puis la joie des Serpentards éclata et ils descendirent sur le terrain. Harry, quant à lui, se dirigea vers l'équipe perdante et leurs serras la main avant de rentrer au vestiaire tandis que le reste de l'équipe faisait un tour d'honneur, comme si la coupe était déjà gagnée. Harry se dépêcha, prit une douche et rentra au château entouré des supporteurs des Gryffondors qui le regardait avec un peu de haine. Harry rentra dans sa chambre et s'écroula, s'endormant aussitôt.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, la bièreaubeurre coulé à flot dans les cachots, l'équipe de Serpentards portaient en triomphe et des insultes anti-Gryffondors s'entendait facilement si on y prêté l'oreille.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses aux reviews, je remercie néanmoins tout les reviewvers qui m'ont laissé un mot et m'encourage.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour que je sache la qualité de mon chapitre. A+


	11. Mise au point :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.****

* * *

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.**

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

* * *

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Haloween's panic : Le mois d'octobre de Harry dans le Poudlard des années maraudeuriens. Il participe pour la première fois à la sortie de pleine lune, et sous sa forme de lion, il se fait accepter par le cerf, le chien et le loup. Harry s'entraîne durement à la magie avec Albus et Malicia, et gagne pour la première fois un duel contre le vénéré directeur. Pendant le cour de Malicia, il développe une aura mystérieuse, d'un blanc pur mais zébré d'un éclair noir. Il entend parler pour la première fois des mages et de leurs capacités. A cause de Malefoy, il ait obliger de suivre le groupe de futur mangemort dans Pré au lard ; le père de Malefoy le prévint d'une attaque dans le village, les autres vont se réfugier dans le cimetière tandis que Harry court vers la tête du sanglier où il prévient le frère de Aalbus de l'attaque.

Il court ensuite vers le centre du village et il assiste à l'explosion de Zonko. Après avoir débarrassé le village des détraqueurs, les renforts arrivent et Albus le prévint qu'il est sans nouvelle de James Potter et Lily Evans. Harry, d'une subite intuition, transplana derrière la cabane hurlante et voit Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Jana et Pettigrow en mauvaise posture face à Voldemort. Après avoir jeté de la poudre d'obscurité, Harry transplana au milieu. Le duel commence et Harry est obligé de révéler son don de fourchelangue pour mettre hors service Nagini. Le duel se poursuit et Voldemort lui révèle à demi-mot, que lui et Albus sont des mages. Il jette alors le sort des 4 éléments, qui renforcé par le sort de la mort de Voldemort détruit tout sur son passage. Alors qu'il est inconscient, il se retrouve allongé quelque part où tout n'était que bleu. Une voix lui prévient qu'il n'est pas temps pour lui de s'assagir, il se retrouve ensuite dans le paysage chaotique du champs de bataille, il se relève en même temps que Voldemort mais c'est à ce moment que Albus apparaît en pleine forme. Voldemort fuit en transplanant.

Après un détour forcé par l'infirmerie, il informe Malicia que c'est lui qui lui a sauvé la vie avant de s'échapper vers la grande salle où Albus le remercie devant toute l'école d'avoir prévenue les professeurs de l'attaque des mangemorts. Malefoy vire ensuite Harry de l'équipe de Quidditch mais admet qu'il doit jouer pour battre Potter mais qu'après, Erwan reprendrait sa place. Après un magnifique match de Quidditch, Harry attrape le vif d'or avant de s'en aller du terrain tandis que le reste de l'équipe reste pour recevoir les applaudissements.

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

Soir : Entraînement avec McKinnon

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Entraînement avec Dumbledore ; surprise (à partir du 1er mercredi de décembre)

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec McKinnon

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

**Chapitre 11 : Mise au point : **

_Lily, Jana, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter,_

_Cette lettre peut vous surprendre mais j'ai un besoin urgent de vous rencontrer pour parler sérieusement. Je crois que plusieurs choses sont à mettre au point ; j'aimerais donc vous voir tous. Le lieu de rendez-vous sera au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet par les trolls. Disons ce soir vers 20 heures._

_Sinon James, tu es un très bon attrapeur et j'espère que tu gagneras les trois derniers match avec beaucoup de points d'écarts pour battre les Serpentards qui m'ont viré de l'équipe. On pourra en discuter de ceci ce soir._

_Harry Drak Saven._

Harry trouvait cette lettre très bien pour qu'il rencontre tout ce beau monde, il ne fallait surtout pas que tout les élèves soit au courant de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce duel. Ses capacités devait être au minimum cachée, surtout que le tournoi de duel se tiendrait bientôt, et Harry ne voulait pas que les autres abandonne parce qu'il avait battu Voldemort. Le soleil se levait, on était le lendemain du match de Quidditch où pour la première fois depuis 13 ans, Serpentard avait gagné contre les lions. Harry se leva et se frotta les yeux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, huma l'air de matin et regarda le lever du soleil en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de normal, après tout, qui pouvait se venter d'être retourner dans le passé aux temps de ses parents pour fuir un fou psychopathe qui voulait sa mort. Le plus dur n'était pas d'être ici, mais d'avoir abandonné tout le monde au danger de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la volière pour que Hedwige, qui n'avait rien fait depuis quelle était arrivé ici, puisse déposé sa lettre avec le courrier du matin. Comme la dernière fois, elle était toute en haut, seul ; Il l'appela et elle vint aussitôt, elle referma sa prise sur son épaule et mordit affectueusement son oreille. Quand Harry lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte, elle hulula de contentement. Elle semblait heureuse d'avoir une mission, même si très courte. Harry la cajola cinq minutes puis s'approcha d'une des lucarnes de la volière, Hedwige s'élança et s'envola pour tournoyer dans le ciel.

- Vol ma belle !

Il était encore très tôt, aussi décida-t-il de rentrer pour faire ses devoirs scolaire puis commencer ses devoirs extrascolaires en allant une heure à la bibliothèque pendant que tout le monde mangerait. Il n'avait pas très faim et il se passerait de petit déjeuner. Il boucla en deux heures les devoirs qu'il devait rendre pour aujourd'hui (potions, métamorphose et botanique) et prit de l'avance en faisant le devoir de DCFM pour mercredi et celui d'enchantements pour le jeudi. Il passa ses trente dernières minutes sur les appareils de musculation pour ne rien perdre. Dans sa transformation en Harry Saven, il avait d'ailleurs fait disparaître un peu de sa musculature mais la rétablissait au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passait ici.

Il prit ensuite une douche après que Lily soit partit manger avant d'aller à la bibliothèque où il montra son passe pour entrer dans la réserve où il fit des recherches sur des sorts de magie noirs ainsi que son histoire pour ne pas être surpris avec les cours qu'il aurait avec le frère de Albus. Les textes étaient assez crus et sanglant mais on apprenait des choses, ainsi la magie noire et la magie blanche était au début une même magie, appelé le pouvoir. Mais des sorciers l'avait tourner à mauvaise façon et avait crée la magie noire. D'autres sorciers, pour faire un contre poids créèrent la magie blanche. Peu de sorciers restèrent au pouvoir, une magie bien plus puissante que les deux magies qu'elle avait pour une partie créé. Harry s'étira et sortit une plume et un parchemin et nota quelques sorts de magie noire mais à la limite du blanc. Il nota aussi de faire des recherches sur le pouvoir.

Il regarda sa montre et fonça vers les cachots, Harry était tellement pris dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que la sonnerie avait retentit il y avait un quart d'heure. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant la porte où le cours se tenait, essoufflé, il prit quelques instants pour reprendre constante puis frappa à la porte. Il y eut un bruit de pas puis le professeur ouvrit la porte. Une chance que Slughorn était moins sévère que Rogue, néanmoins, celui-ci ne semblait pas sourire, apparemment, son affront de ne pas être venue à son club ne lui avait pas plus.

- Content de voir que vous vous êtes enfin souvenue qu'il y avait cours, content un point par minute de retard. Il regarda sa montre. Je vous enlève 25 points. Quelle est la raison de votre retard. Harry lui fit un grand souvenir et lui rabattit le caquet en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

- Les Horcruxes professeur, je crois que vous connaissez.

Il blanchit d'un coup et se tint à la table, il semblait presque au point de s'évanouir. Harry le bouscula un peu et alla s'asseoir près de Lily qui regardé le pauvre professeur fermé la porte, toujours aussi blanc et revenir à sa place. En regardant mieux, Harry put remarquer que tout le monde fixaient le professeur puis revenait vers lui. Lily revint vers la potion et ne posa aucune question avant la fin du cours.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit, demanda aussitôt Lily quand ils furent libérés du cours.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible, tu as reçue ma lettre ? dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

- On viendra, répondit Lily, j'ai prévenu James qui à prévenu ses amis. Pourquoi tu étais en retard.

- J'été dans un bon livre à la bibliothèque, répondit Harry en prenant un couloir pour se diriger vers le couloir de métamorphose.

- C'est bizarre, je ne t'ai pas vu, dit Lily en le regard suspicieusement.

- Réserve, grogna Harry avant d'accélérer le pas.

- J'aimerais récupérer les devoirs sur les mutations qui étaient pour aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde sortit son devoir et le donna au professeur McGonagall. Le cours de métamorphose se passa normalement et rapidement. Harry mangea isolé à la table de Serpentard, enleva quelques points à Malefoy pour qu'il le laisse tranquille et s'exila à la réserve où il était sûr d'avoir la paix. La bibliothécaire voyait ça de mauvais œil mais le mot de Albus l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fit des recherches sur le pouvoir mais ne trouva rien de bien concret. Il partit vers les serres pour 4 heures de botaniques où il su rendre son début d'exposé sur une plante de son choix. Harry avait choisie le filet du diable, une plante qu'il avait vu de très près. Harry mangea rapidement et alla à la bibliothèque où il continua son exposé de botanique. Tout le monde était là quand il arriva devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande.

- Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un connaît cette salle, débuta Harry.

Devant le regard des autres, Harry pensa que non. Il se retourna vers la tapisserie et demanda une salle agencée comme celle qu'il avait vu quand il avait rencontré cet homme bizarre aux yeux bleus. Il rajouta une table basse avec des poufs ainsi qu'un service à thé et un plateau de muffin. Sous le regard surpris des autres, il ouvrit la porte qui venait d'apparaître et entra dans la salle bleue qui semblait sans fond. Il se retourna vers les autres.

- Bienvenue à la salle sur demande ou la salle Va-et-vient, dit Harry, demandez ce que vous lui voulez, et elle le fera apparaître dans une certaine mesure.

- Waouh , s'exclama Sirius, on l'avait jamais découverte, il faudra l'ajouter à la caarrrghhh ! Remus venait de lui piller le pied. James lui jeta un regard furieux avant d'aller s'asseoir. Le reste suivit le mouvement et Peter empoignât un muffin. Harry qui n'avait pas manger grand chose en prit un aussi et se servit une tasse de thé.

- Bien, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, ce n'est pas pour vous montrer cette merveilleuse salle. Il s'agit de parler de ce que vous avez vu face au combat de moi et Voldemort.

- Je crois que la première chose, dit Remus, c'est de te remercier de nous avoir sauvé alors qu'on été des Gryffondors. Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Arrêtez, Malicia m'en a déjà fait une dose, répondit Harry.

- C'est qui, demanda Peter.

- Malicia McKinnon, répondit Harry. Bien, cela va être assez court, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de parler de ce que vous avez vu à la cabane hurlante, mon don de fourchelangue, mon niveau magique et les sorts que j'ai lancés ainsi que le fait d'avoir raser une partie de la parcelle où je me trouvais. Les informations sur la lettre qu'a reçu Malefoy de son père aussi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai mes raisons et elles sont très compliquées.

- Tu peux rajouter ton aura, dit Lily d'un ton grave.

- Ah, tu l'as vue… j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas sortie…

- On ne dira rien, dirent Jana et Remus en même temps. Tout les autres acquiescèrent de la tête. Harry eut une idée et pensa à un bureau. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une porte bleu foncé était apparue en face de lui.

- Je dois vous parlez un par un, dit Harry. Tu peux venir Lily ? Ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la réplique du bureau de Albus. Lily sourit.

- Tu veux devenir directeur ?

- Un bonbon au citron, demanda Harry malicieusement en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil directorial. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry reprit son sérieux. Je sais que tu es très intelligente, et que tu sais que tout le monde qui à une aura est un mage. C'est vrai. Lily ouvrit sa bouche, surprise. Mais je ne suis pas un mage, pas tout de suite du moins. J'aimerais que tu ne dise rien aux autres de ses informations, je demande ça comme une faveur. Elle hocha la tête. Envoie moi Jana. Elle sortit et Jana prit sa place.

- Cool , s'exclama-t-elle quand elle entra.

- Je trouve aussi, je ne te connais pas trop, et j'espère que l'on pourra arrangé ça, dit Harry. Tu m'as l'air très sympathique et j'aimerais bien te connaître mieux.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, on est deux familles de sang pur. Harry hocha la tête et lui demanda d'envoyer Peter.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, dit Harry dès qu'il entra. Je te surveille de très près alors fais bien attention à toi. Peter le regarda avec peur et surprise mêlée. Tu peux t'en aller. Préviens Remus que c'est à lui de venir.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, demanda Harry, surprenant Remus, s'attendant à l'inverse.

- J'ai bien quelque chose, mais c'est complexe, et je ne l'aie pas dis aux autres. Je sens que tu n'es pas ce que tu dis.

- Tes sens de loup garou te serve beaucoup apparemment. Remus le regarda avec effarement.

- Mais comment tu sais ? demanda Remus.

- Peut-être que tu le sauras un jour, tout ce qui compte, c'est que je ne suis pas effrayé par toi, mon oncle d'adoption est un loup garou. Néanmoins tu as raison, je ne suis pas ce que je dis.

- Ah, j'avais raison, un indice, dit Remus avec un air de chien battu. Harry éclata de rire. Enfin il n'était plus seul.

- Mon nom familier est celui du nom de jeune fille de ma mère, change les lettres. Remus fit de gros yeux.

- Continue à ne rien dire, dit Harry, et réfléchie sur cet indice mais n'oublie pas tes ASPIC pour autant.

- Tu me prend pour qui, s'offusqua Remus. Tu veux voir qui ?

- Sirius.

- Salut, grogna Sirius en entrant. Pas mal la déco.

- Toujours égal à toi-même, c'est bien murmura Harry en pensant à son parrain qui ne serait plus le même après ses années passé à Azkaban.

- Toujours !

- Je voulais juste te dire que c'est moi, les jumeaux et HP, dit Harry.

- QUOI ? Au moins, on ne s'était pas tromper de cible, dit Sirius, goguenard.

- Oui, et si ça vous branche, je propose de faire une blague aux Serpentard, les maraudeurs et moi.

- Faut en parler aux autres, dit Sirius en pensant déjà à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Mais au fait, c'est qui les jumeaux, demanda Sirius.

- On pourrait dire que c'est mes fournisseurs, et HP c'est moi mais je ne te le dirais pas, même sous les pires tortures.

- Ah ouais ! dit Sirius avec un air machiavélique.

- Enlève moi cet air diabolique et envoie moi James.

- Salut, grogna lui aussi James, belle pièce. Harry éclata de rire sous l'œil effaré de James.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Sirius tu savais ? Je sais bien que mon don de fourchelangue n'aide pas mais j'aimerais qu'on devienne ami. Je ne te force pas bien sûr.

- Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses après m'avoir sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette de sorciers envers toi.

- J'ai proposé un truc à Sirius, j'espère que tu seras d'accord. Harry se leva et sortit en compagnie de James, les autres était déjà partit. Il était près de dix heures. Ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil pour penser à tous ce qui avait été dit.

---------------

POV James

---------------

Il est bizarre ce Serpentard, il a l'air sympa mais cache en même temps beaucoup de secret. Peut-être qu'ils sont comme ça les américains, c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un. En tout cas, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il veut nous parler même si je ne sais pas quel point il veut aborder. C'est donc pour ça que j'attends pour je ne sais quelle raison devant cette tapisserie pour parler avec notre sauveur qui est aussi le préfet en chef. On peut rajouter aussi que c'est un Serpentard mais selon Lily, ça n'a pas trop d'importance et je commence à penser comme elle. Car un Serpentard qui sert la main de l'équipe vaincu et qui espère que je vais battre son équipe. J'enlace ma Lily et j'attends. Il est 8 heures et le voilà qu'il arrive.

- Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un connaît cette salle, dit-il.

Je me demande de quoi il parle, il n'y a jamais eu de salle par ici. Il y a bien le miroir pour pré au lard pas loin mais bon. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur. Il resta statique trente seconde et ouvrit à ma plus grande surprise une porte. Il entre et Sirius le suit aussitôt. Une salle bleue avec une table basse et des poufs, c'est assez sympa. Oh et il y a des muffins, j'adore les muffin.

- Bienvenue à la salle sur demande ou la salle Va-et-vient, dit Harry, demandez ce que vous lui voulez, et elle le fera apparaître dans une certaine mesure.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour dire qu'il faudrait rajouter cette pièce à la carte des maraudeurs, encore heureux que Remus l'as arrêter à temps. Je jette un regard furieux et m'assied sur un pouf. Tout le monde se servit quelque chose, même si on venait de manger. Au bout d'un moment Harry reprit la parole :

- Bien, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, ce n'est pas pour vous montrer cette merveilleuse salle. Il s'agit de parler de ce que vous avez vu face au combat de moi et Voldemort.

- Je crois que la première chose, dit Remus, c'est de te remercier de nous avoir sauvé alors qu'on été des Gryffondors. J'hoche en même temps que tout l monde la tête.

- Arrêtez, Malicia m'en a déjà fait une dose, répondit Harry.

- C'est qui , demanda Peter.

- Malicia McKinnon, répondit Harry. Bien, cela va être assez court, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de parler de ce que vous avez vu à la cabane hurlante, mon don de fourchelangue, mon niveau magique et les sorts que j'ai lancés ainsi que le fait d'avoir raser une partie de la parcelle où je me trouvais. Les informations sur la lettre qu'a reçu Malefoy de son père aussi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai mes raisons et elles sont très compliquées.

- Tu peux rajouter ton aura, dit Lily d'un ton grave.

- Ah, tu l'as vue… j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas sortie…

- On ne dira rien, dirent Jana et Remus en même temps.

- Je dois vous parlez un par un, dit Harry.

Il prit un temps de réflexion et sous mes yeux ébahis, fit apparaître une porte. Il demanda à Lily de venir et je grogne un peu intérieurement, il n'a pas intérêt à me piquer ma Lily, car sympathique ou pas, ce Serpentard paiera cher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de gênant au fait d'avoir une aura, il faudra que je demande à Lily, car si elle a dis ça, c'est pas pour rien. Elle entre dans la nouvelle pièce.

- Fais gaffe Sirius, t'as failli nous vendre, dis-je dès que Harry fut hors de porté. Jana nous regarde sans comprendre et surprise, ça doit être la première fois qu'elle voit les maraudeurs se disputer.

- Ca va, ça va, je suis désolé, grogna-t-il, j'ai râpé.

- Et bien fais attention à ce que tu dis, c'était le préfet en chef devant, pas le camarade de chambrée.

Il baise la tête. Lily ressort, pensive, elle m'embrasse avant de dire que c'est au tour de Jana. Elle s'en va. Jana qui avait flirté avec Sirius l'année dernière d'ailleurs, ce qui m'avait rapprocher de Lily. On peut dire en fait que c'est grâce à eux que je suis sortit avec Lily vers la fin de ma sixième année. La chose suspecte et qu'ils se sont séparé dès qu'on s'est mis ensemble. Jana ressort de la salle souriante et passe la main à Peter qui ressort aussitôt, effrayé. Il dit juste que c'était au tour de Remus, bizarre, faudra que je lui demande qu'est ce que Harry lui a dit. C'est drôle, on dirait un entretien pour un travail. Sirius semble penser la même chose. Remus ressort dix minutes plus tard, un peu chamboulé et pensif. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

- Il sait pour mon statut de loup garou, mais il l'accepte, il a même un oncle qui est lycanthrope.

- Alors ça va, dit James, à qui le tour ?

- Sirius, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Il ressort heureux, très heureux, comme si il planifiait une blague contre les Serpentard mais il y a quelque chose de plus. J'entre moi-même dans la salle. Je me demande ce qu'il va me dire.

Il veut que l'on devienne ami, il est bizarre ce type, mais il faut absolument que je demande à Sirius ce que lui a dit Harry. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble et on se sépare au détour d'un escalier. A mon arrivé dans le dortoir, tout le monde dort profondément, il faudra que je remette mes questions à demain, lever Sirius était une tâche dangereuse. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour m'endormir et rejoindre le pays des rêves, ou des cauchemars, ça dépend.

---------------

POV Harry

---------------

La blague est planifiée, la pleine lune c'est parfaitement déroulé, nous sommes allés faire un tour jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Je dois me charger de faire la même chose que j'ai fais dans la salle de Gryffondor mais cette fois-ci, ce seront les Serpentards qui sont visés. J'installe tout le matos et j'ajoute même une alarme hurlante pour faire joli. Les maraudeurs, eux doivent s'occuper du dîner, et je me promet de ne rien toucher à la nourriture mais de me délecter par contre du spectacle car d'après eux, ça va être grandiose. Les Serpentards ressort lessive de leur salle commune. Plusieurs élèves sont transformer et siffle de mécontentement, étant fourchelangue, je comprend tout ce qu'il dit et j'apprend plusieurs chose intéressante. J'entre dans la grande salle et je lève le pouce vers les maraudeurs. Ils me sourient. Je m'assied avec mes camarades et ne touche pas à mon assiette. Bientôt, tout les Serpentard se recouvrent de poil, les jambes se raccourcirent et le dos se voûte. De parfait singe, il font toutes sortes de cabrioles, embêtes les professeurs qui regardent, stupéfait, un singe blond tirer sur la barbe de Dumbledore. J'éclate de rire, vite suivit des autres maisons. Je prends une banane et la donne au premier singe qui me passe sous la main. D'un sort de magie sans baguette, je fais apparaître des lettes bleus dans la grande salle.

« Tremblez, les jumeaux, HP et les maraudeurs se sont mis ensemble »

- J'ajoute sur le dessus un rire diabolique légèrement inspiré de détraqué de Voldemort. Les lettres explosent et font un mini feu d'artifice. Pour la première fois que je suis ici, je me sens bien, entouré et plus seul. Je me sens chez moi, à Poudlard.

Je progresse rapidement dans la magie sans baguette, apparemment, le développement facilite la cette magie. En magie sans baguette, je suis pour l'instant de niveau cinquième année même si je ressort épuisé après un sort complexe, genre le patronus, Malicia semble aussi excité que moi, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup.

J'ai aussi parlé au Dumbledore de mon époque, et il m'as affirmer que mon rêve de cette homme aux yeux bleus était en lien avec la confrérie des mages, et qu'il était lui-même un mage blanc, tandis que Voldemort est aussi un mage noir. Je le remercie et je retourne vers mon bureau où j'écris quelque lettre pour mes amis que j'ai un peu délaissé, je rappelle Fuego qui emporte toute les lettes dans mon espace temps. Je cajole ensuite Lily t lui donne un peu de ma magie, ce qui m'aide à m'en dormir rapidement.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, pas très long, je le reconnais mais qui fais la transition entre l'attaque de Pré au lard et le tournoi de duel qui sera raconté dans le prochain chapitre qui si il est trop long, je le couperais en deux. Je suis désolé du temps que je mets à poster, je n'aie presque aucune excuse. Etant donné que c'est les vacances de paques, j'essaierais de poster le ou les chapitre(s) de duels avant la fin. Je précise que je suis dans la Zone C, académie de Rennes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu quand même et je vous dit à bientôt et laissez moi plein de reviews s'il vous plaît, merci.


	12. Les poules :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Mise au point : Harry fait promettre au maraudeurs, Lily et Jana de ne rien dire sur ces pouvoirs assez développé. Remus sait que Harry n'ait pas ce qu'il dit, Harry ne nie pas et parle de ses sens aigue de loup-garou puis lui donne un indice. Harry fait ensuite sa première blague avec les maraudeurs contre les Serpentards.

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

Soir : Entraînement avec McKinnon

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Entraînement avec Dumbledore ; surprise (à partir du 1er mercredi de décembre)

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec McKinnon

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Dumbledore

**Chapitre 12 : Les poules :**

On était enfin le premier mercredi de décembre, les jours et les semaines précédentes, il avait beaucoup progressé, surprenant même Malicia au cours d'un duel. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que lui et Malicia n'avaient plus rien à lui apprendre et qu'il commencerais bientôt les cours de magie noire avec Abelforth, ce qui gênait beaucoup Harry qui espérait commencer le plus tard possible. Il avait longuement soupiré mais il savait qu'il devrait l'apprendre, par nécessité et non par envie, cette magie le dégoûté.

Albus avait convoqué tout le monde dans la grande salle pour parler de l'organisation des duels et des lieus. Harry se leva donc et prit une bonne douche rafraîchissante pour se réveiller. Il descendit les marches et entra dans la grande salle; presque tout le monde était là, il s'assit au fond de la table et attendit que Albus prenne la parole.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue, certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué un trou dans leurs emploi du temps. Cet espace va vous servir pour un tournoi de duel qui se déroulera jusqu'en mars, la finale entre les deux finalistes se tiendra le 17 mars. Les duels seront organisé ainsi : Des poules ont été crée, chaque duelliste se battront et des points lui sera attribué par les professeurs. Celui qui aura le plus de points sera qualifié pour le tour suivant. Sachez que dans chaque poule, il peut y avoir un septième année de Serpentard et un première année de Gryffondor. « Grognement de la part des Gryffondors. » Des questions ? Demanda Albus en souriant. Harry leva la main.

- Oui Mr Saven, une question ?

- J'aimerais savoir sur quels critères seront basé les points pendant le premier tour ?

- Très bonne question, les points ne vous seront pas donné si vous gagné, cela peut dépendre des sorts utilisés, les risques encourues, la sportivité envers votre adversaire; des choses comme ça. Harry hocha la tête. Les poules sont inscrites sur le tableau installé dans le couloir en face des portes de la grande salle. Je vous invite à les regarder. Là bas est rajouté aussi votre lieu de rencontre. Cinq lieux ont été prévu, la grande salle, le parc, la clairière dans la forêt interdite, la salle des rituels dans les profondeurs du château et la terrasse au dernier étage au sud du château. Les deux dernières salles ont été rouvertes spécialement pour vous, vous aurez donc la joie de les découvrir.

Voyant que les élèves été pressé de partir, Dumbledore rajouta rapidement qu'il pouvait partir découvrir les poules.

Groupe 17 :

1-Harry Drak Saven, Serpentard, 7e année.

2-Dagalon Elfhem Park, Serpentard, 5è année.

3-Cinthya Rose Lewis, Poufsouffle, 2è année.

4- Erwan Galaad Moon, Serpentard, 6è année.

5- Marguerite Jane Smith, Serdaigle, 7è année.

6- Peter Pan Pettigrow, Gryffondor, 7è année.

7- Sandra Léa Cortez, Poufsouffle, 3è année.

Terrain de rencontre : salle des rituels.

Harry regarda les dates et les duellistes, il rencontré Lewis et Smith le mercredi 3 décembre, puis Cortez et Park le 10 décembre et avait la joie de jouter contre Erwan et de pouvoir écrasé Pettigrow le 17 décembre, un magnifique cadeau à l'approche de Noël. In ne connaissait personne à part Erwan et le traître. Harry pensait qu'il battrait facilement Lewis, Cortez et Pettigrow, mais qu'il aurait plus de mal avec la Serdaigle de septième année. Il ne savait pas du tout le niveau d'Erwan en duel ainsi que Park qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Enfin, il devait aller se préparer à combattre Lewis et Smith, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et troqua sa robe par un survêtement moldu complètement noire, il accrocha sa cape avec le blason de Serpentard et s'en alla vers les cachots. A partir de la classe des potions, des flèches bleues montrait la direction à suivre pour se rendre à la salle de rituel. Il arriva rapidement dans la salle des rituels où des élèves commençaient déjà à combattre, il était au moins 70 dans la salle qui avait un haut plafond et recouvert de symbole bizarre. Il alla vers Albus qui était là avec 3 autres professeurs dont Malicia. Il y avait ici apparemment les élèves les plus forts en DCFM. Il y avait aussi McGonagall, le professeur Vector et Devintout, le prof de divination qui semblait hors du temps et de l'espace.

- Bonjour Albus, dit Harry.

- Oh, bonjour Harry, répondit-il en regardant le duel devant lui. Un éclair zébra dans la pièce et un des deux duellistes s'effondra. Albus applaudit et réanima celui qui avait été vaincu. Il leur donna les points et ils s'en allèrent vers l'infirmerie. Eh bien le terrain est libre, Harry, et Miss Lewis est libre aussi, je vous regarde.

Cyntia Lewis, qui était en deuxième année à Poufsouffle était très petite, brune aux yeux bleu clair. Elle était un peu effrayée par Harry qui en impressionnait un peu avec sa musculature qu'il avait fait apparaître complètement. Albus, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit commencer le duel. Elle lui lança un sort de désarmement et Harry le fit disparaître d'un geste de la main, il fit ensuite un mouvement ample du poignet, la baguette sauta des mains de la Poufsouffle qui vola à travers la sale. Harry fit apparaître des coussins qui amortissent sa chute. Harry n'avait pas sortit sa baguette du duel.

- Magnifique Harry, je te donne 14 points sur une limite de 20, et moitié moins pour miss Lewis. Le duel n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour te donner plus de points Harry.

Ce dernier baissa la tête en signe de compréhension et se retira dans un coin retiré de la salle. Il but une bouteille d'eau puis se mit en transe réparatrice, technique appris par Malicia qui permettait de récupérer rapidement après un duel. Harry n'avait pas remarquer que depuis qu'il avait commencé son duel, une certaine Serdaigle l'observé. Il fallut une heure et demi pour qu'un des quatre terrain se libère, c'était celui de Malicia, il la salua de la tête et se mit en position défensive, sa baguette droit devant, prêt à faire feu. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant quelques minutes, se jaugeant du regard. Après quelques minutes, elle lança un premier sort, celui de glaciation qu'il avait lui même utilisé contre Malicia au premier cours de DCFM. Quelle idée d'attaqué avec les sorts qu'elle savait qu'il connaissait.

Il le fit disparaître dans un flash rouge. Ils recommencèrent à continuer de se tourner autour, Harry, sans prévenir lança une dizaine de sorts informulés à la suite. Elle eut du mal mais réussit à tous les arrêtés. Elle lança un éclair de sa baguette, il le fit exploser et lui lança une vague d'eau qui dès qu'elle la toucha, se transforma en glace. Il se rapprocha un peu mais la glace explosa; les débris de glace se précipitèrent vers lui, il fit cracher du feu avec sa baguette, ce qui fit tout fondre. De la vapeur se propagea dans toute la pièce. Il se lança un sort de protection permanent. Des sorts fusèrent à sa droite et il s'en prit quelques uns; ne pouvant lancer de sort direct avec son bouclier. Il emplie le pied de magie et le frappa durement contre le sol vers sa droite. Une fissure se découvrit et s'en alla jusqu'à la position supposée de la Serdaigle, celle-ci cria de peur. Harry enleva son sort de protection, fit avaler la buée qui lui avait bien servie et l'emprisonna dans une cage dorée puis fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main par un sort de déplacement. Il posa un genou à terre, il était assez fatigué à cause du mini tremblement de terre dont la fissure se voyait encore. Malicia répara la salle et s'exclama :

- Une grande diversité de sorts de la part de vous deux, Harry à prit quelques risques en faisant de la buée et à finit par gagner. Je vous accorde 17 points, Miss Smith, et 19 points pour toi Harry. Les deux hochèrent de la tête et se séparèrent.

Il avait fait deux bons matches mais le tremblement de terre l'avait grandement fatigué, ce n'était pas à recommencer mais ça l'avait aidé à déstabiliser la Serdaigle. Il avait gagné 33 points sur 40. C'était un bon début, pensait Harry, mais il n'avait pas gagné pour autant. Battre la Serdaigle était déjà un cap de dépasser. Il pensait maintenant au duel de mercredi prochain, Cortez et Park. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, quelqu'un le héla.

- EH Harry ! S'exclama Sirius, tu t'en es bien sortit ?

- Ca va, j'ai 33 points pour l'instant, et toi, demanda Harry en se retournant vers son futur parrain.

- J'ai 26 points, j'ai battu facilement le premier anné de Serpentard, mais j'ai eu du mal à battre Malefoy, en faîte, c'est grâce à ton tremblement de terre, super coup d'ailleurs, ça l'a déstabilisé et j'ai pu l'achever. Je crois que McGonagall m'as retiré quelques points pour en avoir profité.

- Pas de chance, dit Harry en souriant. La deuxième année de Poufsouffle a été vite réglé et j'ai mit plus de temps à battre la Serdaigle, mais ce fut un bon match.

- Tu es dans le groupe à Peter, non ? Je l'ai vu, il a perdu contre le Serpentard de sixième année et celui de cinquième année, il a 12 points, il est déjà partit. Il n'a jamais été très bon en DCFM et en duel. J'ai vu que tu jouais tous tes duels avant les vacances, moi, j'ai deux matches mercredi prochain puis je dois attendre après les vacances pour finir mes deux duels.

- Et James, demanda Harry en continuant à marcher vers la grande salle pour prendre un encas.

- Il ne commence qu'après les vacances, dit Sirius je suis dégoûté, il a tout son temps pour se préparer. Lily est dans le même cas et je crois qu'il profite de ton absence dans la salle des préfets pour en profiter. Harry secoua la tête.

- Voit le bon côté des choses, on pourra regarder leurs duels, dit Harry en souriant.

- Pas con Harry, avec un peu de chance, on pourra les voir se prendre une raclé, répliqua Sirius.

- Ils sont pas dans le même groupe, quand même, demanda Harry en passant les portes de la grande salle.

- Tu as deviné, Harry, dit Sirius en le prenant par les épaules.

La fin de la semaine se passa bien, parlant souvent à Sirius de n'importe quoi, mais ils revenaient souvent vers les blagues qu'il pourrait aux Serpentards. La réunion des préfets se fit dans la bonne humeur, parlant des duels à venir et de ses résultats ou du bal qui allait bientôt se tenir à Noël. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Albus, ce dernier l'attendait derrière son bureau, calme. Harry alla s'asseoir en face de lui, et attendit.

- Comme je te l'aie déjà dit, je n'ai plus grand chose à t'apprendre, le reste, tu devras l'apprendre seul, et faire tes découvertes du monde la magie. Malicia m'as aussi prévenue qu'elle non plus n'avait grand chose à t'apprendre. Je vais donc prévenir mon frère de se préparer. Tu commenceras après les vacances de Noël. Est ce que tu es d'accord ?

- Je pense que oui, dit Harry, même si cela me fait pas très plaisir d'apprendre cette magie. Tu connais le « pouvoir », demanda Harry.

- Peut-être que un jour, quelqu'un d'autre que moi te l'apprendras, dit Dumbledore. Ne fais pas de recherche là dessus car il n'y à rien, j'y veille personnellement et je suis même étonné que tu aie réussi à en entendre parler.

- Tu maîtrises cette magie ? Demanda Harry. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

- Dans une certaine mesure, oui, répondit-il. Et avant que j'oublie, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton combat le mage noir de ton époque, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi un si jeune garçon doit s'acquitter de cette tâche. Tu es un vrai mystère.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Albus, dit Harry avant de s'en aller de bureau directorial. Une pièce qu'il connaissait parfaitement maintenant.

Harry avait été viré de l'équipe de Quidditch, il ne savait pu trop quoi faire le dimanche et ne voulant pas bosser ni s'entraîner, il se décida à trouver le tableau de dame Poufsouffle, qui d'après dame Serdaigle était très bavarde. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il actionna la carte et regarda tout les couloirs qui étaient proche de lui. Il vérifia quelques couloirs mais il n'y avait aucun tableau. Il alla à l'étage au dessus et se mit juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la salle commune de Poufsouffle un étage plus bas. Il regarda autour de lui mais ce n'était que des tableaux de gobelins. Il tendit subitement l'oreille, il avait cru entendre un bruit, comme quelqu'un qui se parler à lui même. Il suivit le bruit et arriva dans un couloir où il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Il faisait très sombre mais des torches s'allumèrent et une voix sortant d'on ne sait où s'exclama :

- Ah, enfin de la visite, nom d'un filet du diable, cela faisait un temps qu'une personne n'était pas venue. La dernière qui m'a rendue visite était une jeune fille de ma maison qui s'était perdue en voulant rejoindre ma salle commune. Oh! Mais j'en oublie le principal, comment t'appelle tu mon enfant, et sort un peu de l'ombre que je puisse te voir, n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te punir. Harry sortit de l'ombre et regarda le tableau qui se tenait devant lui. Un cadre fait de plante avec à l'intérieur une assez vieille dame s'occupant de plante dans une serre.

- Un élève de Serpentard, que ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle en rempotant une mandragore. Je me souviens de ce sacré Salazar, toujours à faire des blagues à ses élèves où à essayer de tester ses potions sur ses apprentis. Tu es assez vieux, tu dois être en sixième année, je ne pense pas que tu sois perdu, est-ce que ça serait Rowena qui t'envoie. Je me souviens de Rowena, qu'est ce qu'elle était gentille et prévenante, il est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas se parler, nos tableaux sont trop éloignés.

- Je pense que je peux vous aider sur ce point, dit Harry d'une voix chaleureuse. Harry Saven, dit-il pour se présenter.

- Saven ? Un des élèves que Serpentard avait s'appelait Saven, tu dois être une vieille famille de sorciers maintenant. Mais revenons à cette histoire de tableau, tu saurais comment me faire parler avec Rowena. Cela serait formidable.

- Il faut préalablement que j'en discute avec Albus, le directeur actuelle de cette époque, mais je pense que c'est faisable.

- Elle se mit à parler des différentes propriétés de plantes, d'anecdotes concernant la construction du château. Harry était maintenant sûr qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de réviser son programme de botanique, il n'avait qu'à venir ici et Helga Poufsouffle lui expliquerait tout. Il lui demanda si, comme Salazar, elle avait un appartement. Elle fit tourner son tableau et Harry put entrer dans une salle qui contenait une cuisine, un petit salon et un lit à baldaquin, une porte menait à la salle de bain et la salle était illuminé par une grande porte fenêtre qui ouvrait sur une grande terrasse avec une serre. Harry ressortit.

- Très belle terrasse que vous avez, dit Harry, je vous remercie de m'avoir laisser visiter.

- Enfin un jeune homme poli, soupira-t-elle, pour la peine, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Je me souviens de la fois où un jeune homme qui était tout aussi courtois que toi, dit-elle ensuite… Et elle parla, parla, Harry écoutant d'une oreille ses paroles.

Le vendredi matin, en potion, ils se mirent pour une fois en individuelle, il devaient crée un contrepoison à la goutte du mort-vivant. La moitié de la classe soupira tandis que Rogue le traître se frottait les mains tandis que Lily réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait mettre dans la potion. Harry, lui, se mit à sourire avec un visage tranquille. Le professeur Slughorn leurs laissa carte blanche. Harry savait que le bézoard anéantissait les effets de la goutte du mort vivant, comme beaucoup d'autre potion. Harry se leva alors que tous les élèves mettaient de l'eau dans leurs chaudrons. Harry se dirigea vers la réserve d'ingrédients, prit un bézoard assez gros puis revint le poser sur la table. Le vénérable professeur Slughorn, voyant que un de ses élèves avait fini si vite, se dirigea vers l'imprudent. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir que c'était Saven, son élève détesté maintenant.

- Mr Saven, siffla le professeur, montrez moi votre potion.

- Elle est juste devant vous, répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre, saviez vous que le bézoard était le contrepoison le plus rapide contre la goutte du mort vivant.

- Très bien, 10 points pour Serpentard, dit Slughorn, et maintenant je vous libère de mon cours comme vous avez fini.

Harry prit son sac et s'en alla tranquillement de la salle de classe. Les autres élèves regardaient la réaction du professeur, seul Rogue continuait à fabriquer son contrepoison. Le professeur jeta un regard furieux à l'ensemble de la classe et tout le monde se remit au travail. C'était l'une des rares fois où le professeur Slughorn n'était pas à déranger.

Harry entra et déposa ses affaires sur un des canapés. Il sortit une bouteille d'encre de son sac et une plume puis se mit à faire ses devoirs. Il mit deux heures plus tard le point final au devoir de DCFM, il fit ses exercices puis écouta de la musique pour se détendre. La vie dans cet espace temps était devenue un train-train pépère, il parlait beaucoup avec Sirius qu'il connaissait assez bien mais c'était de la découverte pour ses parents. Le Remus ado était l'égal de l'adulte, sympathique et calme mais il avait un peu de mal à garder son sang froid car il n'arrivait toujours pas à résoudre l'énigme, au plus grand amusement de Harry. Peter restait le plus loin possible de Harry tant qu'il le pouvait, ce qui simplifiait la vie de Harry même si il n'avait aucune preuve que Peter fût enrôlé chez les mangemorts. Harry et Sirius faisaient souvent des blagues ensemble, et la plupart aller sur Rogue. Sirius semblait content d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui détestait encore plus que lui Servilus, même si il n'en savait pas la raison.

Le mercredi 10 décembre, Harry était chaud et surexcité. Il allait faire des ravages. Il battit Sandra Cortez aussi facilement que Cynthia Lewis sous l'œil appréciateur de professeur Vector qui semblait ne pas avoir vu beaucoup de duel. Il lui donna 16 points tandis Cortez n'eut que 8 points. Elle partit déçu de la salle mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre un septième année, Serpentard de surcroît. Elle s'était fait une raison quand elle avait vu la défaite humiliante de Cynthia Lewis.

- _Expelliarmus !_ S'écria Park.

Harry fit un pas sur le côté, Park était un cinquième année, il ne connaissait donc pas les sorts informulés. Pour ne pas le désavantager, Harry revint donc aux sorts formulés. McGonagall sembla apprécier.

- _Glaciare ! Tophonia ! Fixè ! Bombarda !_

Park évita de justesse le sort bleu de glaciation, emprisonna la mini tornade dans une boîte noir, fit disparaître le sort de stupéfixion et évita les gros bloc de pierre avec difficulté. Harry ne le laissa pas se reposer et transforma l'une des estrades qui était heureusement vide en un gros dragon. Il se dressa de toute sa taille devant le cinquième année qui faisait de gros yeux éttoné. Harry s'appliqua un sort à lui-même. Il fit frapper son pied contre le sol et le dragon le répéta exactement mais en plus fort. Park tomba à terre. Harry ouvrit la bouche et souffla, le dragon cracha du feu, Park éleva rapidement un bouclier qui résista un peu au feu. Harry frappa de sa main un ennemi imaginaire et le dragon fit un coup de pâte qui fit disparaître le bouclier et envoya Park à travers la pièce. Il contrôlait totalement le dragon. Il avança vers Park, se baissa et le dragon prit dans sa grosse main Park. Harry fit venir la baguette de Park grâce à la magie sans baguette et à ses yeux. Il fit redescendre Park puis le dragon disparu et l'estrade retrouva sa place.

Harry se retourna vers McGonagall qui semblait stupéfaite par cette métamorphose, c'est à ce moment là que Harry remarqua que les duels s'était arrêté et que tout le monde le regardé. Sirius se mit à applaudir et tout le monde suivit. Flitwick, qui était dans la même pièce le rejoignit et s'exclama :

- Magnifique charme parfaitement exécuté, jeune homme. Je donne 20 points à Serpentard pour la magnifique utilisation du charme de transposition des mouvements dans un duel.

- Et magnifique métamorphose, rajouta McGonagall. Je vous mets le maximum des points à vous, Mr Saven, et 15 points pour Mr Park.

Harry remercia les deux professeurs et alla s'asseoir sur l'estrade qu'il avait transformée. Sirius le rejoignit après avoir difficilement battu Dromos Diggory, le petit frère de Amos Diggory qui était le père de Cédric. Sirius lui parla tout le long du retour du magnifique dragon qu'il avait exécuté ainsi que son contrôle. Harry savait déjà tout ça mais le laissa parler…dans le vide, Sirius le remarqua au bout d'un moment et bouda. Sirius avait tenu à le raccompagner jusqu'à la salle des préfets qu'il n'avait jamais pu visiter. Harry avait accepter bon grès malgré. Le problème était que la salle était déjà occupée. Harry détourna la tête, il n'avait pas trop envie de voir les ébats adolescents de ses parents. Sirius jeta une remarque complètement idiote.

- Je veux aussi des bisous.

- Mais vous faîte quoi, ici si tôt, demanda Lily en s'éloignant brusquement de James. Harry la fixa dans les yeux.

-J'ai terminé mais deux duels et Sirius voulait jeter un œil mais je crois que c'était plus pour vous surprendre.

- Pas du tout, dénigra Sirius en hochant la tête de la gauche vers la droite.

- Comment ça s'est passé, demanda James.

- Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, James, dit Harry avant de se faire couper par Sirius qui partait déjà sur une description détaillé du duel contre Park. Harry s'allongea et s'endormit tandis que Sirius continuer sur un ton passionné.

- Ce sort est très complexe à mettre en œuvre, dit Lily après que Sirius ait finit, mais vu ce qu'il a fait devant Voldemort, ça doit être une bagatelle.

- Vu comment il dort, ce sort doit être assez dur à tenir dans la longueur, répliqua James en regardant Harry dormir.

- Peut-être que oui, accepta Lily, mais rappelle toi que c'est lui qui a repoussé les détraqueurs, et il n'y a aucune manière sauf le patronus. On m'a dit qu'il y avait au moins 100 détraqueurs.

- Il les as peut-être déjà rencontré, supposa Sirius, dans le cas contraire, il aurait eu plus de mal à tous les repoussés.

La discussion sur Harry continua jusqu'à ce que le principal concerné se réveille et qu'il était temps d'aller manger dans la grande salle. Harry montra rapidement sa chambre (en bordel) à Sirius qui la trouva très à son goût. Ils rentrèrent en même temps dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour manger chacun à leurs tables. Alors qu'il repartait, Erwan le rejoignit en courrant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus parler ensemble.

- Salut Harry, dit-il, tu vas bien.

- Ca va, répondit Harry, les entraînements se passe bien ?

- Ils sont un peu monocordes depuis que tu es partit, c'est dommage qu'il t'est viré juste parce que tu n'étais pas du même côté d'eux. Tu avais ta place dans l'équipe.

- Merci, mais toi, tu es de quel côté. Quelque soit ton camps, je ne te jugerais pas, ajouta Harry. Il baisa la tête et répondit.

- Le même que le tien mais chut, je ne veux pas qu Malefoy le sache. Tu as de la chance d'être préfet en chef, tu ne dors pas chez eux mais si il apprend pour qui je suis, ils me mèneront la vie dure. Sinon, j'ai hâte de combattre contre toi-même si tu me fais peur maintenant. Dagalon m'as parlé comment tu l'as écrasé pendant le duel. Je crois même que toute l'école est au courant d'ailleurs, vu le nombre de regard qu'on t'a jeté pendant le repas. Je serais fière de me battre contre toi.

- De même et fait attention, répliqua Harry, ce n'est pas parce que on est ami que je te ferais des cadeau, pendant un duel, je suis l'ennemi de mon adversaire, pas de pitié.

- Je ferais la même chose alors, dit Erwan, et bonne chance.

- Bonne chance à toi aussi, dit Harry en souriant avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers de Poudlard.

Harry s'écarta du sort de Erwan et contre attaqua avec un lasso de feu. Erwan lança un stupéfix vers lui et Harry du arrêter son sort pour se protéger. Il lança des couteaux enflammés que son adversaire évita avec quelques difficultés. Il eut plusieurs éraflures. Harry en profita et utilisa un sort de babillage ainsi qu'un sort d'aveuglement. Erwan subit le sort de babillage mais éleva une fumée opaque juste avant que la lumière éclate sur lui. Il se releva et lança un sort qui n'avait rien à faire dans un duel. Un sort d'illusion. Harry, surpris, reçu le rayon pleine poitrine et recula un peu.

Soudainement, tous ses mauvais souvenirs affluèrent. Harry se laissa submergé au début puis comprenant la technique de Erwan, les élimina tous rapidement grâce à l'occlumancie. Erwan, voyant que Harry reprenait pied, lança un sort d'expulsion que Harry écarta de la main. Harry envoya une suite de sort sur Erwan tandis que de l'autre main, il crée une petite boule de magie bleue. Alors qu'il n'avait plus d'idée pour les sorts à jeter contre Erwan, Harry lança un sort d'attraction sur un banc assez proche et l'envoya sur le pauvre Erwan qui le reçut dans les genoux et s'écroula. Il se releva et lança un sort d'aveuglement. Harry lança au même moment sa boule de magie qui était maintenant aussi grosse qu'un cognard, la boule absorba simplement le sort d'Erwan et fonça vers Erwan qui se lança un protego qui explosa sous la boule de magie.

Erwan se prit la boule de magie dans le creux du ventre, il devint tout rouge puis partit à grande vitesse vers le mur que Harry transforma dans une matière un peu moins rude de sa baguette avant d'attirer celle d'Erwan avec sa main libre. Erwan rencontra le mur et glissa tout de long avant de s'écraser mollement à terre. Il était salement amoché. Le professeur Slughorn leur donna 15 points à tout les deux avant de s'occuper d'un autre duel.

Harry, prit le temps d'emporter Erwan jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant de repartir pour la salle des rituels pour son dernier duel dans sa poule. Il allait bien s'amuser ; et ce fut le cas. Il testa sur Pettigrow tout les sorts qu'il avait appris, revit tout son programme d'enchantement, ce qui sembla ravir le professeur Flitwick, un ancien duelliste paraît-il. Pour finir, Harry jeta un sort de ballonnement, le petit Peter s'éleva dans la salle, et lâcha sa baguette que Harry attira de ses yeux. Il relâcha son sort et Peter retomba sur un petit nuage noir que Harry avait fait apparaître. Flitwick qui lui donna 17 points avec un petit sourire et 5 à Peter qui n'avait pas eu le temps de jeté ne serais-ce qu'un seul sort. Il était le dernier à avoir fini ses duels dans son groupe. Harry se précipita dans le couloir en face de la grande salle où quelques élèves regarder leurs poules. Harry jeta un œil à la 17 et vit avec plaisir son nom en première place, il avait 101 points, la serdaigle Smith avait 98 points. Harry avait e chaud. Erwan était troisième avec 90 points puis arrivaient Park (76 points), Cortez (63 points), Lewis (54 points) puis en dernière place, malgré qu'il soit un septième année, Pettigrow avec un maigre 43 points sur 120 possible.

Harry allait pouvoir se reposer, les poules finissaient le mercredi 28 janvier, jusque là, il pouvait être tranquille. Il irait quand même voir le duel James VS Lily qui devrait être intéressant, surtout qu'il était déjà en couple. Harry jeta un œil à la poule de Sirius et vit que celui-ci était deuxième, avec 3 points de retard sur un sixième année de Poufsouffle. Il sortit dehors et s'asseya près du lac, le soleil rouge se coucha pour laisser place à la nuite ténébreuse qui enveloppa entièrement Harry qui, à ce moment, se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en Angleterre de 1997.

**

* * *

ANGLETERRE, QG DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX, 22 HEURES GMT…**

* * *

- L'heure est grave, dit McGonagall, elle avait les trais tiré. Malgré le soutien de la Russie. Milosevic Gorbatchev, un proche du seigneur des ténèbres, vient d'être élu ministre de la magie de la Bulgarie avec une écrasante majorité. Nous allons donc devoir fixer des objectifs futurs envers ce pays. Je sais déjà que la plupart des professeurs ainsi que les élèves de 7è année de Durmstrang projette de se réfugier dans notre pays et à Poudlard. J'ai acceptée.

Tout le monde dans la petite salle sombre se mit à parler, crier, démentir les faits d'un membre, soutenant l'idée d'un autre. McGonagall et Remus, eux soupirèrent. La guerre allait bientôt se présenter en Angleterre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Merci aux trois reviewers qui m'ont laissé une reviews, cea me fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera. Continuer à laisser des reviews en cliquant sur le petit carré bleu tout en bas à gauche. A bientôt.

mellon.


	13. Bal et pétarade :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent **: Les poules : Harry commence son tournoi de duel et se débarrasse de ses concurrents assez facilement. Il totalise assez de points pour passer au tour suivant. En 1997, la guerre commence et Voldemort prend possession de la Bulgarie.

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi et soir : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore.

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Concours de duel; surprise (à partir du 1er mercredi de décembre)

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore

**RAR: **Un blond héhéhé! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerai sjamais ma fic, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, merci pour ta review.

Merci pour leur review à Elie, kikaquitaine, lili3666, satya, Meri-Chan91 et Spike12345.

Bonne lecture:

**Chapitre 13 : Bal et pétarade : **

Harry se leva rapidement, depuis qu'il s'entraîner régulièrement au développement de sa magie, il avait bizarrement moins besoin de sommeil. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se permettait de se coucher vers minuit et de se réveiller à cinq heures le lendemain, parfaitement réveillé. Harry se frotta les yeux avec ses mains et rassembla tout son courage pour se lever et se traîner dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche qui le réveilla complètement. Il s'habilla ensuite d'un jean bleu marin et d'un pull blanc en coton assez serré et qui montrer bien sa musculature. On était le week-end et Harry se permettait cet écart.

Il était de très bonne humeur car son père avait gagné hier au quidditch contre Serdaigle avec un nombre conséquent de point. Serpentard ayant quant à eux gagné aussi contre Poufsouffle, mais avec 10 points d'avance. Tout le monde avait donc ses chances pour la suite. Harry se rappela du magnifique match de son père avant de prendre sa baguette et descendre dans la salle commune plongé dans le noir. Harry, d'un coup de baguette magique, ralluma le lustre et réanima le feu qui avait un peu faibli. Quand il passa devant le portrait de Aladin le brave, il fronça les sourcils, n était en fait pas en week-end mais en vacance. Que le temps passer vite, pensa Harry.

Il se rappela aussi que dans trois jours, le bal de noël se tiendrait, et Harry avait prit une décision, il ne viendrait pas. Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui et pourrait changer le futur en invitant une fille qui aurait du être avec un autre cavalier avec lequel elle serait sortit ensemble. C'était un peu farfelu mais Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque, le temps était très complexe à comprendre alors il préférait de ne pas jouer avec lui. Néanmoins, Harry avait eu une idée en faisant la blague aux Gryffondors, il lui restait une grosse quantité de feux fous fuseboom dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ne pas offrir un feu d'artifice aux élèves pour la fin du bal. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il se dirigea vers le tableau de Albus à 6 h 45 du matin. Il savait que ce dernier était déjà levé, il donna donc le mot de passe et frappa à la porte en vieux bois. La personne se leva et vint ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Harry, quel bon vent t'amène de si bon matin, s'exclama Albus.

Harry expliqua son idée à Albus dont les yeux pétillaient de joie et d'amusement, il lui accorda que c'était une bonne idée et permit à Harry de préparer ce feu d'artifice. Il lui dit même que Flitwick l'aiderait dans sa tâche. Harry le remercia chaleureusement et continua sur un autre sujet et un autre projet qui le tenait à cœur.

- Vous savez que les fondateurs de Poudlard ont des tableaux dispersés dans l'école, Helga m'a raconté qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu de ses amis et voudrait bien les revoirs. Je lui ait dit que c'était peut être possible et voilà la deuxième raison quant à ma venue de si bon matin Albus, j'aimerais déplacé les tableaux de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor dans une même salle que je sais que vous ne connaissais pas et j'aimerais que ça le reste, cette salle est d'une importance cruciale pour le futur.

- Ce serait magnifique Harry, répondit Albus, et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à déplacer les tableaux des fondateurs. Il y a seulement un problème, je ne sais pas où se trouve le tableau de Godric Gryffondor, je n'ai jamais réussi à le trouver, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir chercher, soupira Albus. Je sais seulement qu'il se trouve près de sa salle commune comme tout les autres.

- Cela pose un problème alors, car si vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, je me demande comment je vais faire. Harry baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il eut soudain un éclair de génie. Albus, s'exclama-t-il, avez-vous pensé à demander aux elfes de maison, je sais qu'ils sont là de puis la création de Poudlard.

- Ma foi Harry, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, dit Albus d'une voix franche. Allons tout de suite à la cuisine, nous seront fixé.

Il se leva de son siège souplement et fit le tour du bureau. Harry quitta lui aussi son siège et prit place au côté de Albus dans le couloir qui menait au sous sol. Ils discutèrent de la situation actuelle du pays ainsi que la vie de Harry dans le château. Albus lui confessa même que les élèves majeurs pourraient boire de l'alcool au bal qui viendrait prochainement. Harry le mit alors au courant qu'il ne viendrait pas au bal. Albus lui jeta un regard surpris avant de comprendre ses raisons et il continua tranquillement son chemin. Harry chatouilla la poire et entra dans la grande pièce qui contenait les cuisines. Albus le suivit et Harry fut aussitôt assaillit par Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui travailler au cuisine de Poudlard.

- Alors Tobby, dit Harry, tu t'intègres bien à l'équipe.

- Oh oui, c'est parfait ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi, que me vaut votre présence dans les cuisines.

- Vois tu Tobby, dit Albus, nous avons un problème, et nous espérons que toi et les autres elfes nous aideront. Nous aimerions savoir où se trouve le portrait de Godric Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr, il se trouve dans une salle très secrète que nous nettoyons quelque fois, seule le plus vieux elfe de maison le peut, mais il met au courant les autres elfes, répondit fièrement Dobby. Seule Oldy peut vous conduire là bas.

- Nous allons donc allé le voir, où se trouve-t-il ?

- Il est justement dans la salle, attendez le devant le tableau de la grosse dame, répondit Dobby à Albus. Harry le remercia chaleureusement et s'élança vers la tour de Gryffondor, suivit de Albus. Il arrivèrent devant la grosse dame et attendirent quelques minutes devant le tableau qui s'ouvrait plusieurs fois pour laisser passer des élèves qui les regardés avec surprise. Quand ce fut au tour de Lily, qui revenait de la grande salle, Harry discuta un peu avec eux. Elle sembla d'ailleurs surprise de voir Harry appelé le grand directeur de Poudlard par son prénom. Elle entra dans la salle commune. Soudain, l'air se troubla et un elfe qui était très vieux apparut devant eux. Il se courba légèrement devant eux.

- Bonjour Oldy, commença Albus, nous aimerions rencontré le portrait de Godric Gryffondor pur lui parler de quelque chose d'assez important. L'elfe sembla, à la grande surprise de Harry, réfléchir à la demande du directeur.

- Vous avez l'air d'être de bon sorciers, dit-il d'une voix éraillé et faible, le mot de passe est à dire à la grosse dame, Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme.

Il disparut ensuite dans un couloir proche. Harry et Albus se tournèrent vers le portrait et répétèrent d'une même voix le mot de passe. Une seconde passa puis un étrange mécanisme se mit en place. Tous les escaliers menant à la grosse dame se bloquèrent au milieu, empêchant quiconque de monter ou descendre. Des murs épais de près de trois mettre descendit du plafond et bloquèrent toute les issus possibles. La grosse dame elle-même fut cachée par un petit mur de brique. Des pierres sortirent du sol, formant un cercle autour d'eux, le mur monta et les camoufla complètement. La dalle qui les soutenait se mit à briller d'une leur rougeoyante et tourna lentement sur son axe tout en descendant. La descente dura une longue minute. La dalle s'arrêta et se posa au sol, ils levèrent la tête mais il ne voyait plus qu'un plafond fait d'or s'alliant à de l'argent et à un matériau inconnu à Harry. Le mur qui leur gênait la vue redescendit et ce qu'ils virent les souffla.

Une petite salle, aux couleurs prédominante rouge et or. De magnifique tenture sur les murs racontait la construction de Poudlard. Des vases chinois reposaient sur de petites colonnes à la grecque. Harry leva les yeux, le plafond était encore plus magnifique, les lignes or, argent, et le métal inconnu qu'il avait vu était en fait le portrait d'un griffon dans toute sa splendeur. Les lignes se croisaient et se recroisaient pour donner cette magnifique œuvre. Les yeux du griffon était deux rubis émeraude gros comme son poing. Au fond de la salle, trois grandes portes en bois ancien menaient respectivement à la chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bains qui était aussi magnifique que le salon. Une grande table en bois se tenait à droite tandis qu'à gauche, quatre fauteuils était placés en cercle. La pièce était complétée par une grande cheminé tout de marbre qui dégageait une agréable chaleur. Un tableau, montrant un homme châtain, aux yeux vert émeraude et au torse fort développé, se tenait au dessus de la cheminée. Le tableau se mit à parler, d'une voix grave mais chaleureuse.

- Bienvenue à toi, mon héritier. Je suis Godric Gryffondor, et tu te trouves dans ma salle secrète. Harry vit avec surprise Albus répondre, il était un descendant d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Je vous remercie, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur actuel de votre école, et je vous présente Harry, préfet en chef et Serpentard. Je suis honoré de vous voir enfin, mais Harry aimerait vous parler.

- Bonjour, comme l'as si bien dit Albus, je suis Harry Saven, et j'ai rencontré tous les portraits des autres fondateurs et Helga a souhaité quelque chose et j'aimerais bien le faire. J'aimerais rassembler les quatre fondateurs dans une pièce secrète, je crois qu'elle s'ennuie légèrement. Harry vit les yeux de Gryffondor pétillait de joie, comme Albus, nota Harry.

- J'en serais très heureux, ce n'est pas que Oldy n'est pas gentil mais j'aimerais bien retrouvé mes vieux amis, dit Gryffondor d'une voix un peu malicieuse.

- Ce sera donc fait, s'exclama Albus, maintenant Harry, j'aimerais que tu remontes, je voudrais parler un peu avec mon ancêtre.

Harry acquiesça et se retira. Il se sentit soudain tout chose et réapparut à sa grande surprise dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il descendit les marches et se balada dans le château. Il proposa l'idée à Salazar et Rowena, qui acceptèrent aussitôt, et confirma donc à Helga que tout était réglé. Le ventre de Harry se mit à grogner et Harry se souvint enfin qu'il n'avait toujours pas manger. Il était presque midi, il se dirigea vers la grande salle où il put remplir son estomac de nourriture. Harry retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et activa l'hologramme de Albus, pour savoir comment faire la potion de retour.

- Bonjour Albus, dit Harry, le retour approche et il me faut commencer à préparer la potion pour mon retour. J''ai jeté un sort de conservation sur les ingrédients.

- Bien Harry, je vais te dire oralement les différentes parties de la potion. On est quel jour, demanda-t-il.

- Le 22 décembre, répondit Harry en sortant son chaudron et le remplissant d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- La potion que tu t'apprêtes à faire est de niveau maître, et pour rajouter à sa difficulté, elle est assez longue à préparer. Tu ne rentreras chez toi qu'au solstice d'été. La première étape n'est pas trop longue, il te suffit de monter la température de l'eau à 98 degré pendant une heure. Pendant ce temps, il faut écraser la feuille de cranson avec une lame en or dont l'année de retour doit être indiqué, 1998 pour toi donc, et retiré le jus blanc. Je crois qu'il te faudra aller dans la salle sur demande pour la trouver. Il suffit ensuite de laisser tomber une goutte toutes les 98 secondes, il faut faire 19 fois cette action. Pendant que tu laisses tomber une goutte, tu remues à l'aide de ta baguette magique la potion en récitant le sort : tema tempa naquilus, senequel el spacia spacie naquilem fert medredem lia tempa per spacia. C'est assez long mais une fois que tu la sais, cela devient facile. Je te conseille donc de l'apprendre par cœur avant de commencer, car une seule faute de prononciation et la potion est ratée.

- Eh bien, elle est de haut niveau cette potion, affirma Harry, mais j'y arriverais. Je vais aller chercher la lame en or 1998 et je reviens, dit-il à l'hologramme.

Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande où il était sur de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Le seul problème est que l'objet devait rester à l'intérieur. Harry prit donc les fleurs blanches avant de s'en aller. Une fois là-bas, il demanda une dague en or avec le chiffre 1998. Il écrasa méticuleusement la fleur et un jus laiteux sortit. Harry le recueillit dans un flacon et s'en alla avec vers sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il salua le professeur McGonagall qu'il croisa sur le retour et entra dans sa chambre. Il ferma les volets et alluma les lumières. Il prit un grand bol où il déposa une flamme bleue sortit de sa baguette. Il posa son chaudron plein d'eau sur le feu et posa un charme pour que le chaudron ne tombe par terre.

Pendant que l'eau chauffée, il se mit en bouche la formule. Il vérifia ensuite la température de l'eau et remarqua qu'elle été parfaite. Il détacha la montre de son poignet et la posa à côté du chaudron. Il prit une pipette et la plongea dans le flacon. Il déclencha grâce à la magie sans baguette le chrono tandis qu'il laissait tombé au même moment la première goutte. Il mit sa baguette dans le chaudron puis entonna la formule d'une voix claire.

- tema tempa naquilus, senequel el spacia spacie naquilem fert medredem lia tempa per spacia.

Il répéta cette étape 19 fois, ne bafouillant pas et faisant tournoyer sa baguette comme un vrai maître de potion. Harry se mit en sourire en voyant la tête de Rogue en le voyant faire une potion si complexe. La potion prit une couleur laiteuse, la première étape s'était bien déroulée. Il remercia Albus, jeta un sort de conservation sur la potion et s'en alla de sa chambre. Puis remonta aussitôt en voyant qu'il était près de minuit, il n'était pourtant pas fatigué, il passa donc sa nuit à multiplier les feux d'artifices et à les changer, pour qu'il prenne des formes comme l'envol d'un dragon géant. Satisfait de lui, il se coucha dans son lit, se demandant comment expliqué à Lily qu'il ne viendrait pas au bal. Harry connaissant sa mère, elle lui ferait sûrement une scène mais le futur était plus important. De toute façon, il avait des choses à faire, comme placer les feux d'artifices, rassembler les quatre tableaux des fondateurs dans la salle sur demande et peut-être faire ses devoirs qu'il avait un peu négligé ces derniers temps.

La veille de noël, il avait entamé avec Lily leurs deuxième ronde ensemble. En faite, Lily s'était chargé de toutes les rondes de nuits pour ainsi dire, et il n'était pas venu à la dernière rencontre des préfets qu'il avait un peu oublié. On devait en dire de belles sur lui.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'aider plus dans ton rôle de préfet Lily, j'ai quelques occupations extra scolaire et je n'arrive pas à allier les deux.

- C'est qui, demanda Lily simplement.

- Qu…Quoi, bafouilla Harry.

- La fille avec qui tu passes tout ton temps bien sûr. Harry rougit très, mais alors très légèrement. Pratique, pratique l'occlumancie.

- Je n'ai aucune vue sur une fille, ou même un garçon, je suis fidèle à ma petite amie qui est resté aux States, dit Harry, le visage de Ginny apparaissant dans ses songes. Mais vu que l'on parle de ça, c'est le parfait moment pour te dire que je ne serais pas présent au bal, j'ai plusieurs choses urgentes que je dois régler.

- On pourrait presque penser que tu es un agent secret, dit Lily avec une légère ironie.

- Je suis Bond, James Bond. Et il fit un sourire éclatant à Harry. Lily éclata de rire bientôt suivit de Harry.

- Je me rends compte maintenant que tu connais beaucoup de chose sur les moldus, pour un sang pur comme toi, c'est étonnant. Au faite, je ne cautionne pas du tout que tu viennes pas au bal, de la part du préfet en chef. Harry grimaça, il avait espérait que Lily oublierait.

- Je prépare une petite surprise…avec l'accord d'Albus bien sûr, rajouta Harry en voyant e visage sévère de Lily. Albus vous mettra au courant et j'espère que tu vas aimer.

-Tu es trop mystérieux pour moi, souffla Lily, tu es insaisissable.

- Albus dit de moi la même chose, étonnant de sa part mais j'ai apprit à bien me cacher quand il le faut. Harry rentra dans la salle commune de l'appartement. Bonne nuit et fait de beau rêve avec James. Harry se précipita dans l'escalier. Un coussin vola et s'écrasa à deux centimètre du nez de Harry. Raté Lily, nargua-t-il avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Lily s'écroula sur le canapé, Harry était sympa, mais il n'aimait pas trop son humour douteux qui ressemblait un peu celui de Sirius. En faîte, il se ressemblait beaucoup. Il venait tout les deux d'une famille de magie noire, dont il avait tourné leur dos. Lily se leva, rentra dans sa chambre rouge et or et s'endormit dans le pays des rêves, où James vint lui rendre une petite visite. Lily grogna légèrement dans son sommeil et prit une position plus confortable pour elle.

- Jamesseuh, dit Sirius d'une voix lourde. Il était près de treize heures et il venait juste de se réveiller. Allez Cornedrue, debout.

- Siri, va voir ailleurs, grogna James en lui tournant hostilement le dos. Le Siri empoigna sa baguette et fit tout simplement disparaître le lit pour le faire apparaître deux mètre plus loin.

BOOM !

- BLACK ! TU N'ES QU'UN CHIEUR DE PREMIERE, mais tu as de la chance, tu es mon frère, aussi, je vais simplement t'asperger d'eau. L'action se déroula rapidement. James prit sa baguette et un jet d'eau atteignit Sirius en plein sur la figure.

Sirius se vengea et envoya le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main, et ce fut donc l'oreiller de Peter qui ceuillit James au creux du ventre. Et une magnifique bataille d'oreille se déclara. Remus et Peter rejoignirent la partie en cours, ainsi qu'un certain Frank Londubat. Quand tout le monde s'écroula mort de fatigue, il régner un vrai chaos dans le dortoir. Quelques sorts plus tard, l'endroit avait déjà plus un semblant d'ordre. James descendit dans la salle commune et vit avec plaisir Lily avec Jana. Il prit place à côté d'elle.

- Bonjours Lys, murmura-t-il en lui baisant affectueusement le front. Tu vas bien.

- Salut mon chéri, prêt à attaquer un bal. Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?

- D'après toi, vu l'heure où je descends de mon dortoir, je pense que j'ai bien dormi. Tu vient te promener dans le parc, demanda James.

- Désolé, mais je dois me faire belle, il est temps pour moi de me préparer pour le bal.

-Tu es déjà très belle Lily, pas besoin d'une tonne de maquillage pour que je tombe sous ton charme.

- On ! Tu es trop mignon, mais je dois vraiment y aller, répliqua Lily avant de se retourner vers Jana. Tu viens ?

- Au poil ma vieille, et elles s'élancèrent dans l'escalier. James soupira et sentit son ventre grogner. Il était temps pour lui d'aller manger, et aux cuisines vu l'heure qu'il était.

James remonta aussi dans son dortoir, et fit la route avec James qui avait aussi faim que lui. Peter ne manquant jamais une occasion de se goinfré se joignit au groupe. Seul Remus resta, très pensif depuis un moment. Ils discutèrent Serpentard et blagues, et comme les deux sujets se mêlaient parfaitement. Sirius eu une poussé de blagues aigue, selon les dires de Peter. Les elfes leurs donnèrent de quoi se sustenter avant de les virer de la cuisine. Il semblait un peu stressé à cause du bal. Ils passèrent devant la grande salle dont les portes étaient hermétiquement fermées pour préparer la pièce pour ce soir. Il était pratiquement seize heures, et il était temps pour James de se préparer.

Remus était en train de faire sa douche quand les trois garçons entrèrent, i attendirent donc que Remus ait fini, puis Sirius prit son tour, suivi de James et de Peter. La soirée commençait à 19 heures. Ils avaient donc tout leurs temps. Une fois que tout le monde ait pris sa douche, il était déjà plus de 17 heures. James prit une demi-heure pour démêler ses cheveux, puis enfila son costume galamment offert pas Lily. Il s'agissait d'un pontalon en lin blanc, une chemise de soie blanche et une veste blanche. Il portait aussi une cravate noire, avec des reflets or. Il avait un peu personnalisé et avait ajouté un petit lion dessus. Il enfila ses mocassins noirs et repartit vers la salle de bain pour la troisième étape. Se coiffer. Il dû utiliser une grande partie du tube, pour que ses cheveux ne partent pas dans tout les sens. Il se mit un peu de parfum pour homme puis se regarda dans la glace.

- Je suis pas mal foutu, s'exclama-t-il avant de libérer la place à Peter qui enfilait à peine son pontalon bleu profond.

Sa sortie ne passa pas inaperçue, les filles qui était déjà descendus, dont Lily ne faisait pas partit, le regardèrent en louchant un peu sur son torse. Le Quidditch avait de très bon côté. Il prit place aux côtés de Remus, qui se leva bientôt pour rejoindre sa cavalière qui était de Serdaigle. Peter fit son apparition, sa chemise blanche se mariant parfaitement avec sa cape bleue. Sirius était lui tout le contraire de James, tout en noirs sauf les mocassins et la cravate qui était blanc et le nœud papillon, qui était rouge sang, tandis que James n'en n'avait pas, sa cravate le serrait bien assez Sirius s'asseyait à côté de lui, attendant Jana, qu'il avait invité. Peter prit la direction de Poufsouffle pour accompagner Madeline Sawn.

James ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait assez nerveux, le dernier bal remontait à sa quatrième année. Cela daté un peu et il n'était pas encore avec Lily. Il s'était donc contenter de sa plus fervente groupie, qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée, au grand dam de James, qui pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'elle apparaisse. Sirius semblait aussi inquiet que lui, surtout que Jana et lui était déjà sortit ensemble l'année dernière, mais avait rompue. Peut être que ce bal allait rassemblé des cœurs. Jana fut la première à sortir, une longue robe noire, assez simple mais qui lui allait très bien, un léger maquillage que et un décolleté profond, ce qui sembla ravir Sirius, qui offrit aussitôt son bras à la jeune demoiselle. James soupira, Sirius ne changerait pas de sitôt, et tant mieux pour tout le monde.

Encore que Jana était belle, Lily était sublime. Une longue robe verte, avec un léger décolleté en v, qui faisait sortir parfaitement ses yeux de la même couleur. Sa coiffure rousse était rassemblée en un chignon retenu par deux baguettes, une blanche et une noire, seul quelques mèches s'échappaient si et là. La robe lui seyait très bien les formes et James ne sut que dire quand elle arriva devant elle. Il se reprit, vite et s'exclama avec une totale félicité.

- Tu es merveilleuse Lys, ta robe te va à ravir.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rosissant un peu. Tu es toi aussi magnifique, et j'adore ton parfum, ajouta-t-elle en humant l'air.

- On y va, dit James, Sirius et Jana sont déjà devant. Ils sortirent de la salle commune main dans la main, et Harry, qui se cachait dans un coin sombre, essuya une unique larme avant de disparaître, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme.

- Tu t'es coiffé, dit-elle d'un ton léger, c'est rare.

- C'est une situation exceptionnelle, répondit simplement James avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Tu es exceptionnelle. Elle rougit légèrement.

L'heure de leur arrivé coinsidèrent avec l'ouverture des salles, ils n'attendirent pas sur place et entrèrent directement. La grande salle était magnifique. Douze sapins était positionnés dans chaque coin de la salle, les guirlandes et les boules de noël s'enchevêtrait et des fées de cristal volait un peu partout, enchantant la pièce. Mais le plus beau était sûrement la neige qui descendait du plafond, et qui, pourtant ne touchait pas les élèves et se posait sur le sol, se transformant alors en pétale blanc. Des tables rondes se tenait un peu partout, seul les profs avaient gardé la grande table rectangulaire. Les maraudeurs et leurs cavalières prirent une table à eux tout seul et papotèrent un peu, en attendant le discours qui ne manquerait pas.

- Bonsoir Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, s'écria Dumbledore. Je suis content que vous soyez si nombreux à être restés pendant les vacances dans notre vieille école pour ce bal. Oubliez tout vos tracas et éclatez vous, cette soirée est la votre. Applaudissement des élèves. Nous avons par ailleurs prévue, ou je voudrais dire, Mr Saven a prévue de vous faire une petite surprise, c'est la raison pour laquelle le professeur Flitwick n'est pas là. Nous devrons aller dans le parc à minuit. Je vous laisse manger. Les élèves applaudirent de nouveau, se demandant ce que leur préfet en chef fabriquer.

- C'est gentil de sa part, dit Jana, à cause de ça, il ne peut pas venir au bal.

Il m'en avait parler hier pendant notre ronde de nuit, ajouta Lily, il semble être très heureux de sauter le bal. Je pense qu'il n sait pas bien danser. La tablée éclata de rire puis commandèrent leurs repas à des cartes reliés directement au cuisine.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry est le professeur Flitwick préparait dignement le feu d'artifice, ce qui était assez compliqué car il fallait jeté un sort à retardement sur chaque fusée, heureusement que le professeur tait là. Il le remercia et lui souhaita un joyeux noël. Il partit ensuite dans les cachots pour récupérer le tableau de Salazar. Il profitait de l'absence des élèves pour transporter les quatre tableaux légendaires dans leur nouvelle demeure.

- Salut Salazar, c'est le grand jour, s'exclama Harry en arrivant.

- Il fait nuit, remarqua Salazar.

- Très drôle, allez viens là que je te décroche.

Il souleva le tableau mais jeta un sort d'allègement. Ce tableau pesait une tonne. Il demanda à la salle sur demande une salle où les fondateurs pourraient discuter tranquillement sans que personne ne les gênes. Il entra dans la salle, magnifique, elle était ronde sauf à quatre endroits pour permettre d'accrocher les tableaux. Il jeta un sort de glue perpétuelle sur le tableau de Salazar. La salle mariait parfaitement les couleurs des fondateurs. Il leva la tête, et vit une écriture : La salle des fondés. Seule celui qui connaissait la phrase là pourrait voir les tableaux des fondateurs.

Il fit de même avec Rowena, dont la salle ne serait plus protége que part la bibliothèque, en attendant un nouveau tableau. Puis Godric, ce qui mit plus de temps à cause du mécanisme pour empêcher quelqu'un de le voir entrer. Puis il termina par Helga, qui semblait exciter de revoir sa copine Rowena. Des qu'il entra dans la pièce, elle se mit à parler, à parler. Les quatre tableaux remercièrent chaleureusement Harry qui se retira pour les laisser se parler tranquillement. Il était minuit moins le quart.

- M'accorde tu cette danse, demanda James en tendant la main.

- Volontiers James.

Lily se leva et prit la main de son petit ami. Un slow débuta. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent en débutant la danse. Lily posa sa tête contre le torse de James et se laissa bercer par la douce chanson. Sirius et Jana les rejoignirent bientôt et dansèrent eux aussi sur la piste de danse découverte après que le directeur ait fait disparaître les tables. Cela faisait deux qu'ils dansé quand la musique s'arrêta. James se retourna vers Sirius et vit que celui-ci était très occupé avec Jana. James appela sa compagne et la fit se retourner vers le couple qui s'embrassait à la fin de la chanson.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle, depuis le temps qu'elle me bassinait avec son Sirius, je commençais à avoir mal au crâne.

- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, accusa James.

- Discussion entre fille mon chéri, tu ne peux pas comprendre, et puis tu était trop proche de Sirius pour ton bien. Et puis ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit enfin ensemble. Dumbledore se leva pour s'exprimer.

- Il est minuit moins le quart, j'enjoins donc tout le monde à sortir dans le parc pour assister au feu d'artifice pour terminer en beauté ce bal.

Des murmures se firent entendre puis tout le monde se mit en marche vers le parc. Remus et Peter, accompagné de leurs cavalières les rejoignirent et ils s'assirent en rond dans le parc près du lac. Lily suivit des yeux le directeur qui s'arrêta, parla un peu avec un homme qu'elle ne voyait pas assez pour savoir qui c'est. Ce dernier leva haut sa baguette, et le spectacle commença. Au début, cela ressembla à un feu d'artifices moldu, elle en fit part aux autres, qui pour la plupart ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'autre monde.

Puis cela changea radicalement, quatre fusées partant de derrière le lac s'élevèrent. Elle explosèrent en plein vol et prirent forme. Un cobra royal, un lion ailé, un aigle et un blaireau. L'aigle bleu s'éleva, le blaireau jaune se retira tandis que le cobra vert et le Griffon rouge feu commencèrent à se battre. Le combat se fit violent, puis s'arrêta soudain. Le Griffon et le cobra s'enlacèrent. L'aigle et le blaireau se rejoignirent et tout les quatre formèrent le blason de Poudlard. D'autres formes s'envolèrent, comme un dragon ou une nymphe sortant du lac. Tout le monde applaudit, soudain, une gigantesque explosion se fit entendre, le calme revint et la marque des ténèbres apparut. Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter, puis des murmures s'élevèrent. Un cri strident retentit et un phoenix géant, tout fait de flamme fonça sur la marque, qui explosa avec le phoenix. Ils formèrent des lettres.

« Il y a toujours un espoir : Joyeux noël ! »

Le parc explosa en applaudissement, sauf quelques Serpentard qui restaient grognon. Deux projecteurs s'allumèrent, et tout le monde put voir deux formes, Dumbledore et Harry. Ce dernier mit sa baguette contre sa gorge. Quand il parla, sa voix s'étendait dans tout le parc, il avait utiliser le sonorus, se dit Lily avec justesse.

- Pour finir le spectacle, je vous propose quelque chose qui se fait toujours à la fin d'un feu d'artifice moldu. Le bouquet final. Pour le voir, il vous faut vous retourner vers Poudlard. Joyeux noël.

Lily et les autres se retournèrent, Harry et Dumbledore disparaissant dans la nuit étant donné que les lumières permettant de les voir s'était éteinte. Poudlard fut illuminé par de nombreuses lumières, de toutes les couleurs, et Lily pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Poudlard aussi magnifique. De nombreuses explosions se firent entendre, des étincelles de toutes les couleurs se mêlèrent, encore d'autre explosion puis le silence revint. Les étincelles bougèrent et les élèves virent avec stupéfaction la tête du directeur en agrandie. Deux mots tombèrent de sa barbe et les enfants d'origine moldue explosèrent en rire et en applaudissement.

« Père Noël », voilà ce qui était écrit.

En dessous de la forme, Harry et Dumbledore réapparurent, s'appuyant sûrement sur les remparts.

- Je n'était pas prévenue, commença le directeur, mais j'aime beaucoup les surprises et je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur. J'espère que le bal et ce feu d'artifice vous a plus. Tout le monde explosa en applaudissement, même les Serpentards. Ce feu d'artifice est une idée de votre Préfet en chef, Mr Saven. Applaudissement s'il vous plaît, ajouta Dumbledore.

Le parc frémit et les applaudissements s'élevèrent, Sirius siffla et James cria :

- Un discours ! Sirius le rejoignit puis le reste des maraudeurs plus les filles. D'autres se joignirent au mouvement.

- Une chance que j'avais prévu quelque chose, s'écria Harry. Alors j'aimerais remercier notre directeur, qui m'a permis d'organiser ce spectacle, ainsi que l'aide apporter par notre professeur d'enchantements. Je suis très heureux que cela vous ait plût, et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacance. J'aimerais aussi dire que époque sombre approche, il y'aura des morts, des trahison, mais comme je l'ait dit dans le feu d'artifice, et je crois que le professeur Dumbledore sera d'accord avec moi, il y a toujours un espoir. J'ai une dernière chose à dire avant de rejoindre mon lit, j'ai un cadeau que j'aimerais remettre au professeur Dumbledore. Harry lui tendit un paquet que le directeur ouvrit, il en sortit une belle paire de chaussettes en laine.

- Je te remercie Harry, pour ces magnifiques chaussettes, à vous tous, joyeux noël ! Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Les élèves, encadré par le reste des professeurs se levèrent et partir en direction des dortoirs. Harry les attendait devant la salle commune des Gryffondors avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'était magnifique Harry, s'exclama Lily en le serrant dans ses bras, les autres acquiescèrent de la tête.

- C'est gentil Lily. Sirius, Jana, tout mes vœux de bonheur, ajouta Harry.

- Comment tu sais, tu n'était pas là au bal, s'exclama Sirius.

- J'étais là sans être là, je peux vous dire que vous avez offert un très beau spectacle à toute la grande salle. Le couple rougit.

- C'est déloyal ça, répliqua Jana, toujours le rouge aux joues.

- Peut-être, mais pas Serpentard qui veut, répondit Harry avec une voix légère. Le groupe explosa de rire. Je vais vous laisser, on fait la route ensemble Lily.

- OK ! Elle embrassa James avant de le rejoindre, ils partirent et disparurent au coin d'un couloir.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit, je vais essayé de tenir pour une parution tout les 15 jours, mais ça va être dur, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment à lire ce chapitre et laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Suite et fin du concours de duel avec le duel James/Lily en prime.


	14. Duel, un truc de Potter !

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.**

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Bal et pétarade : Harry ne veut pas participer au bal, mais en profite pour déplacer les tableaux des quatre fondateurs dans la salle sur demande. Pendant ce temps, Lily, James et les autres, s'amuse comme des fous au bal. Harry installe son spectacle, son feu d'artifice que ses parents regarderont. A la fin du feu d'artifice, il offre une paire de chaussettes à Dumbledore avant d'aller se coucher.

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi et soir : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore.

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Concours de duel;

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers Samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore

**Chapitre 14 : Duel, un truc de Potter :**

Son premier cours de magie noire, Harry grogna comme une bête sauvage retranchée dans son dernier territoire. Il aurait lieu ce soir, le directeur lui avait spécifié qu'il pouvait passer par la route qui n'était pas très sûr la nuit, où par le passage secret du miroir au septième étage. Le fait est que le miroir était juste à côté du bar du sanglier à sa sortie. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui apprendrait, sûrement les impardonnables, et d'autre chose encore plus malfaisante les unes que les autres. Qu'est ce qu'il haïssait cette magie qui avait tué tant de monde, comme ses parents.

Dans la logique, on était donc mardi matin, et dans quelques heures, il serait enfermé avec le frère du directeur de Poudlard dans un bar mal famé de Pré au Lard. Harry soupira de lassitude, les vacances était fini, et le duel entre ses parents aurait lieu demain, puis il y'aurait trois semaines d'attente avant que les tours finale débuterait, et Harry se demander qui gagnerait, son père facétieux, ou sa mère sérieuse. Une grande question auquel il n'avait aucune réponse.

C'était quand même rageant pour quelqu'un qui venait du futur ne pas savoir l'avenir proche dans cette époque, quelle jeu du sort. Et puis la grande inconnue, que ce passait-il dans son présent, est ce que Remus était mort, est ce que Poudlard était tombé, emportant Ron, Hermione, McGonagall et les autres professeurs. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qui avait pris la place de professeur. Toutes ces questions, il les coucha sur papier et l'envoya grâce à Fuego aux autres, qui était resté là-bas, dans une situation encore plus grave qu'ici.

Il avait aussi continué sa magnifique potion, il n'était qu'aux premières étapes, logiquement les plus facile, et ils les trouvaient plus dure que de terrasser une escouade de scrout à pétard. Ce qui compter au bout du compte est qu'elle ne soit pas encore raté, un grand exploit selon lui, car la potion était pas son fort, malgré qu'il s'était beaucoup amélioré en sixième année. Et il devait se l'avouer, le prince de sang mêlé en était pour beaucoup là-dedans. Il se sentait seul, et il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée de venir ici, Voldemort aurait eu le temps de détruire 4 fois l'Angleterre sans que Harry intervienne pour arrêter ce fou détraque qu'était Voldemort. Tellement de chose ne serait pas passé sans lui.

Le destin, si il y'en avait un, avait été cruelle avec lui.

Harry se leva, et chassa de sa tête toutes ses pensées grâce à une bonne douche froide qui le réveilla complètement. Il devait se dépêcher, car avant la magie noire, il y'avait la métamorphose, et si il était en retard, son statut de préfet en chef ne le sauverait pas, il ferait même l'inverse. Il enfila sa robe noire frappée du serpent, prit son livre de métamorphose, ajouta du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre la salle de classe, le repas ne serait donc pas pour lui ce matin, et pourtant, il avait faim, très faim. Il arriva au même instant de ceux qui venait de la grande salle, et qui avait le ventre plein.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur, Harry passa la porte en premier et s'installa tout au fon à gauche. Le bureau de professeur était tout devant à droite, il serait donc un peu tranquille. Il se trompa lourdement car le fait est Pettigrow, qui était le dernier à être entrer, vit que la seule place de libre était à côté du préfet en chef dont il avait très peur depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le surveillait. Savait-il qu'il renseigner les mangemorts, et donc Voldemort, Peter, le pauvre petit Peter n'en savait rien, et c'était la même chose du côté de Harry, qui ne savait pas à partir de quand il commencerais a trahir.

-Bienvenue à ce cours qui se fera à deux, les groupes sera votre camarade de table. Nous allons essayer, et je dis bien essayer de transformer une partie du corps de votre camarade, puis vous essaierais sur vous même. Il faut penser à la forme que prend votre vis à vis et dire: Mutamen delirnem, en faisant ce geste avec votre baguette. Elle fit des spirales avec sa baguette, droit devant elle, puis elle fit revenir sa baguette droit vers son coeur avant de repartir vers l'autre sens. La baguette, reprit-elle, doit toucher le coeur de la personne visé. Je vous laisse travailler.

Harry se leva et se mit face à face avec Pettigrow, celui-ci tremblait de peur. L'image de Rogue se plaça dans sa tête, il fit le geste de sa baguette, et toucha en plein coeur Pettigrow. Il pensa à la formule, il y'eut un flash bleue, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Rogue collé sur le corps de Pettigrow, une image d'épouvante vécue par ce pauvre Harry. Il redonna son apparence à Pettigrow, sous l'oeil appréciatif de McGonagall qui ajouta 20 points pour Serpentard. Il vit Peter fermé les yeux, puis faire le geste, un peu maladroit demandé avant de s'écrier:

-Mutmutamen delrinaem !

Harry s'éloigna du garçon en entendant la prononciation de la formule magique, c'était très dangereux un sort raté. La baguette frappa donc le vide, le rayon frappa le mur qui explosa sous le choc et on put voir la pièce qui attenait avec celle de métamorphose, une chance, elle était complètement vide.

-Mr Pettigrow, qu'avait vous fait, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondors, vous avez de la chance que Mr Saven ait réussi à esquiver le rayon, sinon, il serait dans le même était que ce mur, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le dit mur.

Harry se sépara avec joie du rat et continua ce cours qui devenait très intéressant. Il réfléchissa à ce qu'il pouvait faire à son corps, puis il eut une idée soudaine, mais il ne savait pas si c'était réalisable. Il se mit dans un état de concentration énorme, frappa son coeur deux fois en pensant à son idée et à la formule. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa main se transformer en métal, il se raccourcit à la pointe, pour former comme un pieu qui brilla sous le soleil. Il fit bouger son bras avec amusement, et fit mine d'empaler quelqu'un avec cette nouvelle arme.

La métamorphose pouvait aussi servir dans un duel, remarqua soudainement Harry. Il lança le contre sort et son bras revint dans son état normal. McGonagall lui attribua dix points pour cette parfaite métamorphose. Il regarda le reste de la classe, et vit alors à son plus grand étonnement qu'il était le seul à avoir fini. Même sa mère peinait à transformer le nez de Jana, pourtant, on lui avait dit qu'elle était assez forte en métamorphose.

Une fois que le cours fut fini, Harry se précipita dans la grande salle où il put remplir à fond son estomac. Il fit une petite balade dans le parc pour digérer son repas puis quitta Poudlard par la porte, Albus lui ayant montrer comment faire. Il lança un sort sur une des gargouilles, qui prit vie, elle le considéra longuement avant de baisser la tête. La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement sinistre et Harry fit un pas en dehors de Poudlard. Il prit la direction de Pré au Lard, où une fois rendue, prit quelques rues sombres pour se retrouver devant la porte de la tête du sanglier qui était fermé. Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête, se demandant quoi faire maintenant. Il décida bêtement de frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt, il entra dans le bar sombre où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Une personne descendit de l'escalier. C'était un homme, plutôt grand et mince, avec une petite barbe qui dépassait de son long vêtement qui lui recouvrait tout le visage.

-Bienvenue Harry, dit Abelforth d'une voix presque aussi froide et terrifiante que Voldemort. Allons dans la pièce à côté veux-tu, cela sera plus facile pour toi et moi de t'apprendre la magnificence de la magie noire.

Harry suivit l'homme derrière le comptoir plutôt sale d'aspect, puis passa une porte invisible depuis la salle. Une salle simplement meublée l'accueillit, avec une petite cheminée, avec au bout un coin cuisine et une table un peu bancale. Il vit le frère d'Albus s'asseoir, et l'invita d'un geste de la main à faire de même. Il se dévisagèrent pendant de long moment, deux paires d'yeux bleus s'affrontant. Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un essayer de pénétrer son esprit, Harry le repoussa aussitôt.

-Impressionnant, murmura-il avec une voix à glacer le sang. Albus avait donc raison, ce gamin pratique fort bien l'occlumancie. Il se parlait toujours à lui-même, légèrement courbé. Nous allons donc commencer par la légilimancie, reprit-il en haussant la voix et en se redressant. Mais d'abord, explique-moi donc ce qu'est la magie noire. Harry encra ses yeux dans celui de Dumbledore.

-Elle découle d'une seule magie, qui rassemblait la blanche et la noire, le pouvoir était son nom. Mais certains sorciers la détournèrent à de mauvaise fin, une résistance à cette magie ce créa, la magie blanche contre la magie noire. Mais la magie noire peut servir à de mauvaise fin comme à de bonne fin, tout dépend de qui l'utilise, l'exemple parfait est merlin, qui resta en équilibre entre les deux, conservant le pouvoir, et apprit les deux côté des deux nouvelle magie.

-Je vois que tu as fais des recherches, reprit-il moins froid avec son interlocuteur, c'est bien. Comme je te l'ait dit avant, nous commencerons par la légilimancie, puis nous prendrons le cap avec les armes blanches qui sont très pratique contre les harpies, le maniement des armes moldues et les impardonnable une fois que tu en sauras plus sur la magie noire, donc comment s'en défendre, même si je te conseille de commencer dès maintenant. Je crois que tu as un total accès à la réserve. Harry baissa la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Parfait, s'exclama Dumbledore en se relevant avec souplesse, je te donne ceci, en faisant apparaître un livret relié de cuir noir. Il contient toute ce qu'il te faut pour maîtriser la légilimancie. Il faut que tu saches néanmoins que ce qui pratique l'occlumancie seront intouchable, à moins de les briser complètement.

-En clair, supposa Harry, il faudrait les torturer pendant de longues heures.

-Exactement, s'écria Abelforth, je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi quelques choses d'intéressant. Suis-moi maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où il se baissa pour relever une trappe que Harry n'avait pas remarquée. Des marches en granit apparurent, des flambeaux placer à intervalle régulier éclairait le tout. Harry suivit Abelforth, la descente fut courte, ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle, avec au fond une bibliothèque modeste et ne traitant que de la magie noire. Des armes blanches, comme des sabres, épées, katana, dagues étaient accroché au mur et aussi des armes moldues et ses chargeurs. Il eut ainsi le loisir de voir un lance roquette à vision thermique, une collection de 9 mm et une farandole d'AK 47. Au milieu d'un mur était attachée une grosse sulfateuse qui devait faire le poids d'un enfant de huit ans. Tout l'espace au milieu était vide, une aire de combat.

-Voici, dit Abelforth en revenant, le fruit de mes années d'expérience. Tout ce que je connais sur la magie noire est là dedans, et je te crois digne de pouvoir le lire. Certaines choses sont affreuses, et essaye de garder cacher ce livre quelques parts, cela ferait mauvais ménage si on découvrait que le préfet en chef se livrerait à des pratiques de mangemort.

-Un simple sort de dissimulation suffira, et je poserais un charme pour que seul moi, et vous bien sûr puisse l'ouvrir, répondit Harry.

-Bien, un gars qui a de l'initiative. Je trouve ça magnifique, car c'est de plus en plus rare. Je crois qu'on peut dire que cette première séance est finie, je te conseille de finir ce livret pour notre prochaine rencontre, soit samedi. Je pense que tu connais le chemin, dit-il en souriant, sa voix devenant chaleureuse.

Harry remonta donc les escaliers, revint dans la salle qu'il avait quittée et rejoignit le bar, il ouvrit la porte, avec deux livres de magie noire parfaitement cachée sous sa cape. Il prit le raccourci du miroir, et se retrouva directement dans un couloir sombre du première étage, ce passage était beaucoup moins fatiguant que celui de la sorcière borgne, remarqua aussitôt Harry. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit une Lily complètement angoissé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

-Tu m'as fait peur, reprocha-t-elle, et sinon, je te rappelle que demain, je me bats contre mon petit ami.

-Et laisse moi deviné, tu n'as pas envie de l'abîmé, dit Harry en s'asseyant et en se mettant en mode psychologue.

-C'est tout à fait ça, dit furieusement Lily.

-Quand tu combattra, Lily, il faudra que tu te dises que ce mec, c'est ton adversaire, ton ennemi. Pense que James t'a trahie, que c'est qu'un petit salop qui t'a mis en miette. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, il faut occulter tes autres sentiments.

-Je crois que tu as raison, dit Lily, mais tu crois pas que t'en rajouta pas un peu trop, James n'est pas un salop.

-Il te faudra bien pensée ça pour battre James demain, dit Harry simplement avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce midi, et Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de redescendre dans la grande salle pour calmer sa faim. Il s'écroula endormie dans son lit. Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva, la seule chose qu'il put se dire était: Le grand jour est arrivé. C'est donc avec un nouvel entrain qu'il se leva aujourd'hui, mettant ses affaires de DCFM dans son sac en bandoulière. Le cours fut assez simple, Malicia préparant un peu les duels de cette après-midi, répondant aux questions et donnant des conseils. Après avoir prit le déjeuner, Harry partit rejoindre Lily qui partait vers le parc, il la rattrapa en piquant un petit sprint et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Alors Lily, pas trop stressé, demanda Harry.

-Je vais le bouffer, grogna Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bonne état d'esprit, dit Harry en hoquetant légèrement. James a intérêt de faire attention. Ils arrivèrent dans le milieu du parc où une tribune avait été placé, et où des élèves avait déjà commencé leurs duels. Je te retrouve après le duel, je vais aller me trouver une place. Bonne chance.

-Merci beaucoup Harry, dit Lily avant de s'élancer vers James qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Cinq minutes plus tard, le duel commençait.

James avait directement passé aux choses sérieuses en envoyant un sort de flamme sur sa petite amie, elle cassa net le sort grâce à un bouclier bleuté. Lily regarda son petit ami avec un petit sourire, puis attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à arrivé, un sort de désarmement, puis celui d'expulsion furent lancé, répété plusieurs fois par James, Lily les évita de justesse, se mettant dans une situation difficile. Elle se releva soudainement, et fit exploser une branche épaisse d'un arbre qui était juste au dessus de James, qui dû l'éviter. Lily s'exclama alors.

-Alors chéri, aussi fort au lit qu'en duel.

-QUOI ? Hurla James en devenant rouge brique. Il baissa sa garde et Lily en profita pour lui lancer un sort de désarmement plutôt vicieux. James du se jeter par terre pour l'éviter. Il se releva, furieux.

-Bah quoi ? Dit Lily en haussant les épaules, c'est vrai qu'au lit, t'es pas une flèche. Tous les duels s'arrêtèrent, regardant avec effarement le couple se disputer en plein duel. Harry, lui, trouva que c'est une bonne tactique de la part de Lily, elle énervé James, qui serait donc moins performant.

-On dirait pas pourtant, cracha James en se rapprochant, collant sa baguette contre sa jambe, vu comment tu cries de joie quand je te

-JAMES, coupa Lily. Tu vas le payer. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le sol et lança un sort, elle ramena sa baguette vers James. Il se trouva soudainement enchaîné aux pieds par de petites mains terreuses. Il essaya de s'en dépêtrer mais il échoua. Il regarda vers sa petite amie, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. James leva sa baguette. Lily répliqua.

-_Accio baguette !_

James vit avec effarement sa baguette quitter sa main, il essaya vainement de la retenir sans aucun résultat. La baguette atterrit dans la main ouverte de Lily.

-Alors James, on s'est fait avoir, nargua Lily.

-Rend moi ma baguette chérie et je te fais ta fête, grogna James entre ses dents.

-Mais bien sûr mon poussin, mais d'abord, je t'achève. _Expulsio !_James vola à travers le parc et atterrit sur les fesses près de la cabane de Hagrid. Lily se précipita à ses côtés, et l'embrassa avec douceur, tout en lui redonnant sa baguette.

-Je suis désolé James, mais tu as perdue.

-C'est déloyal, dit James.

-Mais pas contraire au règlement, intervint Harry qui venait des tribunes. Je vois que tu as suivie mes conseils, jolie tactique ma chère.

-Merci Harry, répondit Lily, c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai gagné.

-Et en plus, tu es aidé par un des meilleurs duelliste, je n'avait aucune chance, soupira James avec un petit sourire qui démentait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le mercredi prochain, Lily gagna facilement ses autre duels, comme James par ailleurs, les points qui les partageait était infime, mais c'était bel est bien Lily qui avait été qualifié, tout comme Sirius, Remus pour les Gryffondors. Pour les Serpentards, on comptait presque tout les mangemorts, Rogue, Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange, Bellatrix et bien sûr Malefoy, qui avait éliminé avec une facilité déconcertante Crabbe et Goyle. Il y'avait aussi quelques surprise, comme un troisième année de Serpentard, qui avait réussi à battre tout ceux de son groupe, même Dolohov, un futur mangemort.

Le cours de légilimancie fut bizarre, il devait juste tenter de pénétrer l'esprit de Abelforth, et ce dernier était un brillant occlumens, encore plus que lui grâce à son expérience. Harry désespérait d'arriver à y arriver, mais il le rassura en lui disant qu'il serait surpris qu'il y arrive un jour. Ils commencèrent alors un exercice différent. Pour que Harry sache qu'il progressait, Abelforth désactiva ses défenses et lui demanda de savoir si ce qu'il disait était la vérité ou le contraire.

-Le nom de mon père est Martino, il est mort il y'a 17 ans. Harry avait plongé ses yeux dans celui de son vis à vis. Il tilta aux paroles, un souffle de vent lui fouetta le visage, il mentait.

-Mensonge, répliqua Harry, ton père s'appelait Octavio et il est mort en 1944 de la main de Grindelwald.

-Parfait, s'exclama Abelforth, voilà la preuve que tu te débrouille très bien. Je pense que l'on ne peut pas mieux faire, tu as les bases en légilimancie pour continuer par toi-même. On va commencer par un peu de magie noire défensive et offensive, car en même temps que tu apprendras un sort de magie noire, tu apprendras comment t'en défendre, quand c'est possible bien sûr.

-Ok, je suppose que vous parler des impardonnables, dit Harry.

-En effet, mais il y' aussi d'autre sort, aussi terrible que le doliris par exemple, qui sont pas interdit parce qu'il y'a un moyen de les contrer, mais peu de personnes le savent. Même les aurors méritant n'ont pas assez étudié la magie noire pour réussir. Seul l'école de Durmstrang, et un peu Beaubâton le dont étudier aux élèves. Nous allons commencer par le sort d'écartèlement. Il est assez facile à utiliser, et peut se contrer avec un protego très efficace, ou avec un simple contre sort qui demande pas grand chose en potentiel magique.

Et les cours se continuèrent ainsi, ils virent le sort d'écartèlement, le sort d'éclatement, d'éviscération, de coupage, de douleur par le sang qui chauffe, de démembrement, de coma brutal est des sorts du même acabit avec ses contre sort.

La fin du mois de janvier arriva rapidement, les cours de magie noire se passaient bien, comme ceux de Poudlard où Harry s'améliorait de plus en plus. La potion avait avancé et Harry ne désespérait plus de réussir à la finir, même si pour certaines étapes, il du faire quelques nuits blanche. James avait réussi à se faire à l'idée d'avoir perdu et aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait sa petite amie pour les prochains duels. On était le samedi soir, et Albus avait demandé que tout le monde se rende dans la grande salle pour annoncer qui luterais contre qui. Harry se rendit donc avec une petite appréhension au ventre dans la grande salle, où il se plaça à côté de Erwan, avec lequel il échangea quelques paroles avant de s'arrêter pour écouter son directeur.

-Bonjour, voici les poules finies, il y'a eu beaucoup de duel, de beau duels, et je remercie tous ceux qui ont participés. Voici donc les prochains duels dont les règles ne sont pas les mêmes. Seul le gagnant sera qualifié. Drak Saven contre Romain Saint Clair. Lily Evans contre Aglani Jones. Sirius Black contre Remus Lupin. Lucius Malefoy contre Will Romanazio. Evan Rozier contre Math Wilkes. Bellatrix Black contre Rodolphus Lestrange. Severus Rogue contre Sarah Bold McFeel. Lordi Dedown et Marine Le Quen J'espère que vous êtes heureux de vos adversaires et je vous souhaite bonne chance à vous tous.

La grande salle applaudit le discours de Dumbledore et commencèrent à parler des différents faces à faces intéressant qui venaient d'être nommé. Harry, lui, grimaça, il venait de se taper le troisième année, le petit poucet qui avait résisté, et il devait se méfier, si il avait battu Dolohov, ce n'était pas pour rien et il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Ce serait une grande erreur de sa part, il devait être rapide et efficace, pour ne pas le laisser une seule chance. Un sort d'aveuglement informulé devrait suffire, ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à lui enlever sa baguette d'un accio, ou peut-être un sort de remontée des chaînes de l'enfer. Il était pratique ce sort, mêlé avec le sort de dessmagia, cela pourrait faire des dégâts.

Harry reprit pied dans la réalité et se leva, il fit un tour de ronde jusqu'à minuit avant d'aller se coucher avec bonheur dans son lit chaud. Fuego était revenu il y'a six jours, et les nouvelles n'était pas très bonne, la Bulgarie était tombé, et presque tout les élèves majeurs de Durmstrang s'était réfugié à Poudlard. Le pacte des 5 avait été formé, rassemblant les USA, le royaume unis, la France, l'Allemagne et l'Italie. Beaucoup d'aurors de chaque pays avait envoyé des renforts en Angleterre. Cela n'avait pas empêché la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort dans presque tout les pays de l'est, la Russie compris. Voldemort allait conquérir l'Europe de l'est, avant s'attaquer l'Angleterre avec toutes ses forces possibles. Il apprit aussi que c'était Maugrey qui était revenue pour la place de DCFM, le vrai. Poudlard était bien sûr toujours debout. Et tout le monde était encore en vie en Angleterre, c'était une drôle de guerre, l'Angleterre préparer ses forces mais l'ennemie n'était pas là.

Les cours n'étaient plus des cours, mais seulement pour les duellistes encore en course, plus de devoir, plus de points retiré ou donné, plus d'exercice pratique. Il avait le droit de préparer les tactiques pour vaincre son adversaire. Harry apprit aussi que les duels se dérouleraient uniquement dans la grande sauf pour la finale où un lieu spécial serait préparé. Le mercredi suivant arriva vite, et Harry était aussi près que possible, de toute façon, il avait battu Voldemort en duel, ce n'est pas un môme de troisième année qui allait le mettre sur la paille quand même. Harry allait combattre en premier, quelle joie, avait-il dit alors à Lily qui, elle, commençait deuxième. Il avait ensuite appris que cela serait devant toute l'école, Harry en était ravi. Il s'habilla d'une robe ample pour que ses mouvements ne soient pas gênés. Il se plaça à un bout de l'Estrade tandis que Saint Clair se plaçait en face de lui, d'un pas assez tranquille, mais Harry, dont les facultés de Legilimens été accrues sentit aussitôt sa peur. Il sut aussi qu'il lancerait un sort d'expulsion et de déstabilisation.

- Harry Saven, dit Albus.

- Prêt, répondit Harry.

- Romain Saint Clair, reprit Albus.

- Prêt.

- Que le duel commence.

Harry plongea aussitôt à terre, évitant le sort d'expulsion et envoya le contre sort du sortilège de déstabilisation avant même que Saint Clair n'ait fini de le prononcer. Il leva la tête, effrayé de voir ses deux sorts éviter avant même qu'il soit fini. Harry leva sa baguette et une fine poudre bleutée en sortie. Elle se dirigea lentement vers Saint Clair, qui essaya par divers sortilège de l'arrêter, rien n'y fit. Il paniqua légèrement. La poudre traça un cercle sur le sol, et il irradia d'une belle lumière. Saint Clair sourit, ironique, et tenta de jeter un sort, tenta car rien ne sortit de sa baguette. Harry venait de créer une zone où la magie ne fonctionnait pas. Harry pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le sol, aussitôt après, des chaînes rongés par la rouille, mais toujours aussi solide sortirent de nulle part, il enveloppèrent les pied, puis les genoux, le torse et les épaules. Il y'eut un claquement sec qui fit frissonner tout le monde. Le calme régnait dans la grande salle.

Harry se rapprocha, sourire au lèvre, il entra dans la zone anti-magie, sus les yeux effaré de Saint- clair. Et d'un simple accio, il attira la baguette dans sa main. Car seule le créateur de la zone anti-magie pouvait faire de la magie dans cette zone.

- Alors Mr Saint-Clair, dit Harry d'une voix tranquille, on ne sait plus faire de la magie.

- J'ai mal, grogna-t-il.

- C'est bien le problème avec la remonté des chaines de l'enfer, elles font mal. Harry claqua des doigts et elles se volatilisèrent. Le garçon s'écroula sur les genoux, il lui tendit une main secourable que le troisième année prit avec honneur.

- Tu es vraiment très fort, mon père serait ravie de se battre contre toi, dit-il d'une voix où se mlait l'amusement et la douleur.

- Et voici notre premier victorieux, Mr Drak Sven, de la maison de Serpentard, s'exclama Dumbledore. Il y'eut quelques applaudissement, la plupart venant d'un groupe de Gryffondors et de Erwan Moon. Harry baissa la tête et s'installa à la place que Lily venait de libérer.

- Bien joué Harry, dit Sirius, comment tu l'as éclaté ce pauvre serpent, mais c'est quoi ce sort, même Lily ne m'as su le dire, pourtant, tu la connais.

- Un sort limite magie noire, dit Harry en souriant, mais c'était le plus simple pour battre Saint Clair qui pouvait me surprendre.

- Ahhhhhh ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James d'un air un peu idiot avant de remettre l'œil sur l'estrade où le duel entre Lily et la Poufsouffle : Aglani Jones.

Le duel entre Lily fut encore plus rapide, et plus simple, que celui de Harry. Lily avait expulsé et simultanément paralysé la pauvre Poufsouffle. Elle reprit donc place près de James à peine essoufflé. Harry du alors lui redire ce qu'était le sort de dessmagie, avec une description parfaite. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils quand elle appris que la nature du sort était limite limite. Le duel entre Sirius et Remus fut très comique, mais malheureusement pour Sirius, l'humour ne suffisait pas pour abattre le loup-garou qui l'eut avec un sort de stupéfaction inconnue de Sirius ( Coltalem ). Il revint donc un peu grognon de l'estrade.

Le duel Dedowel (Serdaigle) et Le Quen (Poufsouffle), deux cinquième année qui avait réussi à se qualifier parce que leurs groupes n'était pas très fameux, offrirent un beau spectacle, mais la Poufsouffle finit par perdre. Le Serdaigle Romanazio battit à la plus grande surprise Lucius Malefoy après un long duel de près d'une demi-heure très épuisant pour les deux. Evan Rozier abbatit le gryffonddor Wilkes avec une facilité déconcertante, en oubliant le fait qu'il utilisait des sorts de magie noire quelques fois. Harry se dit qu'il devait se méfier de lui, sûrement un mec spécialiste des coups bas. Le plus marrant pour Harry fut de voir Bellatrix Black, futur Lestrange, se battre contre Rodolphus Lestrange. Le couple était déjà fiancé et se mariée dès la sortie de Poudlard, ils se connaissaient donc plutôt bien. Le duel dura donc assez longtemps, tellement long que Harry se demanda si Rogue et McDowell allait combattre, néanmoins, ce fut le futur bras droit de Voldemort qui gagna après plus d'une heure de combat. Bellatrix s'en alla donc toute contente, en donnant une vision d'horreur à tout le monde en embrassant son futur époux plutôt sauvagement.

Rogue entra sur la scène avec un air sûr de lui qui déplaisait de suite Harry. McDowel était une Serdaigle de septième année, et assez compétente en métamorphose. Le duel commença violemment. McDowel avait transformé une chaise en un loup noir qui percuta rudement Rogue dans le ventre. Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette, le loup mourra dans son sang avant de disparaître. Rogue avait été surpris par ce type d'attaque, il perdit son sourire, et attaqua avec fureur la Serdaigle qui n'en mena pas large, évitant et parant des sorts, mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle chuta et Rogue l'envoya sur le mur d'en face. Dumbledore applaudissait tout en montant sur la scène.

- Ils ne sont plus que 8, j'aimerais que Drak Saven, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Will Romanazio, Evan Rozier, Bellatrix Black et Severus Rogue me rejoignent sur l'estrade des duels. Et applaudissements pour les victorieux, mais aussi pour ceux qui ont perdue, vous offrant un magnifique spectacle. Tout le monde se mis à battre des mains polliment tandis que Harry et les autres gagnant monter sur la scène. Ils nous ont tous rejoint, nous allons donc assister en direct au tirage au sort pour les quarts de finale qui auront lieu demain. Je demande a ce que Mr Rusard nous rejoigne sur la scène.

Le concierge, rouge de confusion et de gêne monta sur la scène et se plaça près du directeur, avec Miss Teigne dans ses bras.

- Tiré deux papier Mr Rusard, demanda gentiment Dumbledore en tenant un petit bocal où baignait des papiers. Il plongea sa main deux fois dans le bocal, chaque fois donnant le papier au directeur.

- Le premier duel opposera Will Romanazio à Lordi Dedowel. Les deux s'avancèrent légèrement avant de reculer.

- Le deuxième duel, repris Dumbledore après avoir reçu les deux papiers, opposera Lily Evans à Remus Lupin. Comme Dedowel et Romanazio, ils s'avancèrent un peu avant de reprendre leurs situations initiales. La suite du tirage au sort continua ainsi.

- Drak Saven et Bellatrix Black se combattront en troisième place. Harry fit un sourire effrayant, il allait bien s'amuser.

- Enfin, Evan Rozier et Severus Rogue se combattront en dernier.

La grande salle avait applaudit et siffler près de cinq minutes, puis avait du ressortir quelques minutes afin que la grand salle retrouve sa fonction première grâce aux professeurs. Les élèves rentrèrent, exciter comme des puces avec tout les combats qui avaient eu lieu, surtout les premières années qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les septièmes années arrivaient à lancer des sorts sans rien dire. Le repas fut festif et joyeux, les duellistes décompressant et discutant volontiers avec son voisin.

Quand Harry passa la porte de la tête du sanglier, un samedi après-midi et vers la fin du mois de février, il fut surpris de voir Abelforth l'attendre sur une chaise avec un énorme sac à côté de lui. Il ne s'était jamais entraîné à l'extérieur et il se demandait ce qu'il y'avait dans le sac.

- Bonjour Abelforth, on va faire une journée à l'extérieur ? demanda Harry.

- En effet, nous allons commencer à étudier les armes moldues aujourd'hui, cela ne dvrait pas prendre longtemps, toutes ces armes fonctionne de la même façons, puis on attaquera avec les armes blanches et un peu d'autodéfenses ensuite. Suis-moi Harry.

Ils quittèrent le magasin, Abelforth portant sans effort apparent le gros sac. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite du côté du village. Abelforth s'arrêta dans une clairière surmontée d'un mur de roche.

- Je vais te présenter quatre armes, le 9mm, le P-90, le lance roquette et le fusil sniper. Voici les chargeurs des différentes armes. Tu places le lance roquette autour de ton épaules, ainsi que le fusil sniper. Tu gardes le P-90 dans la main et les chargeurs sont dans cette ceinture. Le 9mm se met ici, dit-il en montrant une ouverture dans sur un coté de la ceinture. Les roquettes de rechange sont dans le sac et ceux du fusil sniper sont accrochés à ta ceinture, dit Abelforth. C'est très simple ensuite, tu appuies ici sur la crosse pour déchargé, tu recharges puis enlève la sécurité. Tu vises et tu tires. Je t'ai préparé un petit programme simple, il te faut abattre le plus de cible possible, au début elles seront immobiles puis elles commenceront à bouger. Tu n'utilisera le lance roquette que quand je te le dirais, le sniper, c'est pur les cibles de loin, je te le dirais aussi. Prêt ?

- Le plus possible Abelforth, dit Harry en souriant légèrement. Je vais en haut de la falaise pour ne pas recevoir de balle perdue. Il transplanna et réapparut tout en haut.

Une cible apparut à un mètre de lui, Harry sortit le 9mm et tira à bout portant en pleine tête. Il toucha douze cibles ainsi, puis il rechargea le 9mm avant de le remettre à sa place, les cibles devenant plus lointaine. Le P-90 tira plusieurs rafales, touchant avec succès la cible qui été apparut à côté d'un arbre. Une cible apparut à sa gauche, Harry ne la toucha qu'à l'épaule avant qu'elle disparaisse. Il continua ainsi, cela devenait très marrant, remarqua Harry en abattant plusieurs cibles qui marchaient vers lui. Soudain, une cible apparut au dessus de lui. Il leva la mitrailleuse et toucha la cible, il s'écarta du chemin de la cible, et jeta un regard panoramique pour pas qu'une cible le prenne par derrière. Il abbatit encore des cibles, rechargea le P-90, cela devenait de plus en plus coriace, les cibles courrant en zigzaguant.

Soudain, le calme revint. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée tellement le silence était. Harry resta sur ses gardes. Brusquement, il fut entouré par des cibles à 10 mètres de lui. Il prit son 9mm dans sa main libre et tira des deux côtés. Ce fut une vraie boucherie. Néanmoins, alors que Harry allait abattre le dernier, il ne tira rien, le chargeur était vide. Et il n'avait pas le temps de recharger, la cible était à porté de bras, il laissa tombé ses deux armes, empoigna son fusil sniper et tira. Le bruit fut énorme et la cible fut propulsé trois mètre plus loin.

- Parfait Harry, dit Abelforth qui venait de transplaner à côté de lui. Une réussite de 82, c'est très bien pour une première fois. Tu vas pouvoir maintenant toucher des cibles à très longs portés, j'ai placé les cibles sur le piton rocheux, tu tiras donc debout, ensuite, il faudra que tu transplane là haut pour abattre les cibles qui seront en bas. A ce moment, il faudra tiré couché, et tu déplieras ses deux pattes pour avoir un bon équilibre, dit-il en montrant les deux pattes noirs.

Harry jeta un regard en haut et vit 25 cibles complètement visibles où à demi caché par un obstacle.

- Avant, il faut que tu règles la distance et le vent ici, dit-il en pointant une petite molette sur le dessus de fusil, près de la lunette. Nous avons à peu près deux terrains de Quidditch, donc deux cents mètre, et un petit vent d'ouest. Voilà donc ton fusil prêt.

Harry posa la crosse contre son épaule, mit son œil devant la lunette et visa en prenant son temps. Il prit une cible facile et tira. Il recula légèrement à la détente du coup de feu. Touché. Il en rata 9 sur 50 à la fin de la scéance de tir, maintenant, il passait au lance roquette.

- Je vais lancer cinq objets volant assez gros dans le ciel, dit Abelforth, à toi de les arrêter avec ceci, ajouta-t-il en tapotant le lance roquette. Tu plies ton genou gauche, et tu tires.

Abelforth s'éloigna, sortit sa baguette en entonna une formule. Un gigantesque avion, genre Boeing 737 apparut, l'avion était néanmoins en plastique. Harry suivit un instant l'avion avec son lance roquette, et tira. L'avion fut touché sur le réacteur droit et explosa en petit confetti. Il reposa ensuite à terre le lance roquette, prit une roquette dans le sac et la chargea. La cinquième cible fut sûrement le plus dure, il devait toucher un avion de chasse F 16. Harry le vit débouler de loin, il tira mais le rata d'assez loin, l'avion été trop rapide pour que Harry puisse tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait que cinq roquettes.

- Je penses que j'aurais été surpris de te voir abattre l'avion de chasse, déclara Abelforth. Je suis très content de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu peux rentrer à Poudlard, je me charge de faire disparaître tout ça, en effet, la clairière était remplie de cibles sur le sol vert.

- Je vous remercie, dit Harry avant de transplané en face des grilles de Poudlard. Il enleva les chaînes qui cadenassait le portail et entra dans Poudlard. Du côté de la potion, Harry pouvait être tranquille car elle devait reposer un mois complet.

Les élèves de Poudlard entamèrent avec un certain contentement la dernière semaine avant le début des vacances de février. Les cours se passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry avait de très bon résultat, et sachant qu'il ne passerait pas les examens en fin d'année à cause de son départ le 21 juin, il ne stressait pas du tout, ce qui était tout le contraire de Lily, que James et Harry réunit n'arrivait pas à calmée. Le lundi soir, Harry avait reçu avec surprise une lettre de Abelforth, lui disant d'amener une épée si il en posséder une. Harry travailla donc sur son épée, jetant des sorts de camouflage pour pas que le frère de Albus ne la reconnaisse. Cela serait très gênant.

Le mardi après-midi, il se rendit donc à la tête du sanglier avec son épée accrochée son dos. Abelforth testa l'épée et sembla content, selon lui, elle était parfaitement équilibrée et d'une étonnante légèreté. Il passa donc son après-midi et sa soirée à encaissé des coups, à les renvoyer, à esquiver. Il rentra à Poudlard tout endolorie, et il alla se restaurer à la cuisine, le repas étant finie depuis très longtemps. Il s'endormit aussitôt, et sécha ses quatre heures de DCFM pour être parfaitement en forme le mercredi après-midi pour son duel contre Bellatrix. Malicia comprendrait très facilement. Harry appela Dobby pour qu'il puisse apporté son repas directement dans sa chambre, voulant se concentrer. Le repas fut mangé très rapidement, Harry ayant une fin d'ogre, puis il se mit en transe pour que sa puissance magique récupère complètement. Il sortit de sa chambre à quinze heures et apparut alors que Lily était en train de finir son duel contre le pauvre Remus dont la pleine lune il y'a trois jours le mettait mal en point. Il ne résista pas longtemps à la furieuse tigresse rousse et sortit sur les rotules du combat, allant se remettre près de Pomfresh pour avoir une potion tonus.

Harry monta sur scène, ses yeux froids comme de la glace se fichèrent dans ceux de Bellatrix. Le combat commença tranquillement, s'envoyant les banalité de politesse ( stupéfix, expulsio et autres). Bellatrix haussa le ton en lui envoyant un sort qui faisait des petits trous, comme une balle tiré d'un 9 mm. Il vit Albus sourire, alors Harry sut qu'il devait se débrouiller. L'air de la grande salle se chargea en onde négative, les personnes grimacèrent en frissonnant. Il y'eut un claquement sec, comme un coup de fouet et le sort disparu.

- Alors Bella, s'écria Harry, on croit qu'on est la seule à savoir se servir de la magie noire. Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis ami avec des Gryffondors que tu croyais que pour moi, la magie noire me repoussait.

- Tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang, siffla Bellarix en envoyant le même sort que Harry fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

- Quelle basse insulte, Bella, surveille ton vocabulaire, les familles comme les nôtres utilisent un langage soutenue ma chère. Ta mère serait hors d'elle si elle t'entendrait.

- Bas-toi Saven, et pas seulement avec les mots qui sort de ta bouche honnit.

Harry lui lança alors un sort de congélation en pleine face qu'elle aspira de sa baguette. Elle contre attaqua avec le sort d'éviscèrement et de crucifixion, voyant que le vieux fou laissait agir. Harry fit une geste compliqué de sa baguette et les sorts se retournèrent vers Bellatrix. Elle perdit du temps à les éviter. Harry en profita et lui lança un sort de désarmement. Elle leva inextrémis un bouclier. Harry lui lança alors une flopé de sort, de magie noire comme de magie blanche, se défoulant contre le bouclier que Bellatrix renforçait au fur et à mesure. Le ciel de la grande salle se couvrit alors, un nuage noire se plaçant juste au dessus d'elle. Il commença à pleuvoir, mais cette pluie n'était pas faite d'eau, mais d'acide sulfurique. Bellatrix vit avec peur son bouclier fondre sous la pluie. Elle remarqua avec ahurissement les trous que causait la pluie dans l'estrade. Le public retint son souffle.

Bellatrix eut alors l'idée de remettre toute la puissance de son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête, créant comme un parapluie. Harry, qui n'attendait que ça, arrêta sa pluie et envoya un sort de désarmement de toute sa puissance, Bellatrix ne vit son erreur trop tard, le sort la frappa durement, la souleva et l'envoya avec dureté contre le mur tandis que sa baguette allait se poser avec douceur dans la main de Harry. Le silence resta telle qui l'était, le combat avait été d'une rare violence. Le directeur intervint.

- Ce que vous avez vu, dit-il d'une voix grave, est très dangereux. Beaucoup des sorts utilisés, comme celui qui a rendue l'estrade dans cet état, sont de la magie noire profonde. J'ai laissé poursuivre ce combat car je connais le niveau de mes élèves, et dans aucun cas je ne les aurais mis en danger. Vous avez aussi vu, surtout de la part de Mr Saven, des sorts de haute magie blanche, qui sont tout aussi dangereux que ceux de magie noire. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça mais avant, continuons avec le dernier duel.

Dumbledore répara l'estrade rapidement. Rogue et Rosier prirent place. Harry, lui s'en alla, il n'aimait pas utilisé la magie noire, mais Bellatrix lui avait un peu forcé la main, et Harry avait voulu lui montrait qui il était pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il rejoignit donc son lit avec bonheur, et s'endormit dans le pays…

…des cauchemars…

* * *

**Rêve de Harry

* * *

**

Il neige, le village en est recouvert, un petit village niché dans un creux de montagne. Je me tourne à droite, une belle maison, grande, spacieuse. Derrière moi, il y'a un chemin qui s'enfonce dans une ténébreuse foret, une foret dans laquelle on oserait pénétré. Je me tourne à droite, une autre maison, tout aussi belle et spacieuse que celle qui est sur ma gauche.

- Où suis-je ?

Un homme, mon père apparaît, flou comme un souvenir, avec une chemise d'été, comme si le temps et le lieu n'était pas le même, il n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui, ce merveilleux père que la mort m'avait enlevé.

- Bienvenue à Godric Hollow, Harry, mon fils. Je me répète sans relâche ses paroles dans ma tête. Ma maison n'est pas loin alors.

Aussitôt que j'y pense, mon rêve change, et il se transforme en cauchemar, en vision d'horreur. Une maison, qui avait dû être belle en son temps, je regarde bien et je m'aperçois alors que ce n'est pas une maison, mais un manoir.

Le portail grince sur ses gonds, un grand portail en or, avec un magnifique pheonix gravé dessus. Le blason de la famille Potter. J'entre. Là aussi c'est flou, comme un souvenir qui ne m'appartiendrait pas. Je traverse le gigantesque jardin, passe par-dessus le petit pont qui enjambe une petite rivière. La porte à double battant est complètement arraché de ses gonds, il laisse apercevoir un hall d'entré ravagé par les gravas. J'entre. Je me fraie un passage, passant par les endroits les plus faciles.

Au fond, il y'a un grand escalier de marbre, dont les premières marches sont complètement détruite. Je saute, mes mains attrape la première marche non détruite, je me hisse, pose un genou secourable. Je me lève, finit de monter l'escalier poussiéreux. Je prends le couloir de gauche. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, une impression peut-être. Ce couloir est dévasté, les tableaux sont par terre, détruit, les murs sont recouverts d'impacte de sort. J'entre dans la seconde pièce, une pièce bleue, avec un petit lit, c'est donc une chambre, ma chambre.

Le froid m'envahie, et pas à cause des courants d'air, un froid détraqueuriens, puissant, inquiétant, angoissant. Je frissonne. Je me retourne et mon cœur se soulève. Un homme de près de deux mètres de haut, une grande bouche rouge, pas de nez et des yeux complètement noirs, vide de vie. Sa peau est déchiquetée, à moitié décomposée. Les muscles de la mâchoire sont apparents. Il porte sur sa tête une couronne en or blanc, avec trois cristaux rouges feu. Un crâne humain est enserré dans les mâchoires de la couronne. Un éclat me fait lever la tête encore plus haut. Le crâne est perforé d'une petite coupe, une sorte de calice, une chose me reste en tête, ce qu'il y'a écrit dessus.

_**HELGA POUFSOUFFLE **_

J'hurle. Effrayé. Effarouché par tant de peur.

Harry se leva soudainement, nageant dans son lit, sachant qu'il avait hurlé fort quand il entendit des pas précipité et le tableau s'ouvrir, le tableau avait aussi entendue, et avait laissé passé Lily, qui avait revêtit uniquement sa robe de chambre. Harry, les yeux hagard, la regarda avec un air complètement perdue. Lily s'assit sur le bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras, Harry se laissa faire, se réconfortant dans les bras de sa future mère.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non ; ça va aller, je crois, répondit Harry avec une vois faible. Il se retira des bras de Lily.

- Tu en es sûr, demanda avec inquiétude Lily.

- J'ai rêvé de la mort de mes parents, mentit à moitié Harry, je m'imagine comment ils sont morts, cela arrive souvent, il ne faut pas t'en inquiété.

- Il ne faut pas s'en inquiété, répéta Lily, incrédule. Mais ces cauchemars te pourrissent la vie.

- On s'y fait, enfin je suppose, dit Harry, mal à l'aise de parler de la mort de ses parents avec sa mère justement. Il est près de cinq heures, remarqua Harry, j'ai au moins dormi une douzaine d'heure, je devais vraiment être épuisé.

- Quand tu as crié, dit Lily, tu as crié, comme…comme si on t'arracher ta propre vie. Ca ma fait peur.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je vais rajouter un sort de silence dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses dormir tranquille.

- Surtout pas, s'écria Lily, si tu cauchemardes encore comme ça, je veux au moins le savoir, juste pour pouvoir te réconforter. Tu trembler comme une feuille quand je suis entrée. Ok ?

- C'est d'accord, mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit, reprit Harry en haussant le ton.

- Cela sera notre secret à tous les deux, promis, dit Lily. Tu fais des potions, reprit Lily après avoir jeté un œil à sa chambre.

- A titre expérimental, dit Harry vaguement.

- Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs que Slughorn ne t'ai pas inviter à son club, j'y vais souvent et je trouve ça sympa.

- Je préfère m'auto dirigé, répondit Harry, et pas un autre. Je l'ai remis à sa place pour être tranquille. Elle quitta alors la chambre d'un pas léger. Harry se précipita vers son bureau, et sortit la plaque de Dumbledore.

- Salut Albus, dit Harry, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, et il était plutôt violent. Est ce que tu sais ce qu'est cette créature. Harry se mit à la décrire, racontant la peur qu'il lui à inspiré.

- Ta description pourrait correspondre au roi sorcier, murmura Albus, je me rappelle que le crâne définit la première victime d'un baiser du détraqueur. Tu vas sûrement combattre cette créature Harry, et je te pleins, le roi sorcier n'est pas aussi puissant que Voldemort bien sûr, mais il a ses propres armes. La peur et la principale, et il connaît parfaitement la magie noire, plus encore que Voldemort. Cette créature est très vieille, elle est le fondement même de la civilisation des détraqueurs. C'est leur roi, et si tu bats le roi Harry, dit Albus gravement, les détraqueurs pourront devenir ton allié, un allié de poids assurément.

- Et maintenant que je sais où il crèche, je ne vais pas devoir m'embêter à le chercher, il est dans la maison dévasté de mes parents, à Godric Hollow. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision, mais elle va m'être très pratique. Je vais pouvoir reprendre le dernier Horcruxe, et le détruire. Il ne restera plus qu'à abattre Tom.

- Et sinon, comment se passe ton tournoi, dit Albus en changeant de sujet.

- Je suis en demi-finale, je viens de gagner contre Bellatrix mais je ne sais pas contre qui je joue, je suis partie avant le tirage au sort, mais je suppose que je ne joue pas contre Lily, sinon elle me l'aurait dit cette nuit. J'ai donc une chance de la rencontrer en finale.

Harry se recoucha vers les six heures du matin, et eu l'obligation de se réveiller une heure plus tard pour assister au cours dispensé par les professeurs. Heureusement qu'il commençait léger avec quatre heurs d'enchantements. Le cours se passa bien, Harry réussissant à invoquer un cheval, un peu petit mais le professeur semblait être content de son travaille. Il put donc s'amuser un peu, en voyant les différents sorts d'illusion, un livre lui ayant était donné par Flitwick lui-même, qui pensait que ça l'intéressait. Et cela intéressa fortement Harry, pratique de créer un double de soi-même comme diversion tandis que le vrai faisait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Après avoir mangé, Harry partit en direction de la classe de DCFM pour s'excuser de ne pas être venu mercredi matin. Il leva sa main et frappa le panneau d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément, Malicia remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. Harry s'approcha du bureau et prit la parole.

- Désolé pour mercredi, j'étais fatigué et j'ai dormi jusqu'à midi, dit Harry.

- Je comprends, dit Malicia d'une voix douce, les cours de magie noire doivent beaucoup te fatiguer, dit-elle avec une voix plus agressive.

- Je crois que tu te trompes, je me suis entraîné à l'épée, avec un membre de l'ordre du phoenix, et sous la couverture d'Albus.

- Mais je ne crois pas que Albus t'as dit que l'ordre du phoenix, il nous aurait prévenue.

- Je sais beaucoup de chose, et si je m'entraîne à la magie noire, vu que c'est ce que tu me rapproches, c'est parce que mon ennemie l'utilise, et il faut que je sache l'utiliser.

- Ton aura est de plus en plus sombre, répliqua-t-elle, et je n'aimerais pas que tu utilises ce que je t'ai appris à de mauvaises fins.

- J'ai de toute façon peu de chance de m'en sortir vivant, dit Harry, et toi aussi. Voldemort est très intéressait par toi non ? Tu es une des rares à pratiquer aussi bien la magie sans baguette, même Voldemort ne te bas pas sur ce plan là. La cloche sonna et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

- Est-ce que tu me menaces Harry, siffla-t-elle. Je sais très bien que Voldemort me veux, et j'ai refusé. Entrez ! Cria-t-elle aux élèves. Va rejoindre ta place, Harry, nous discuterons de ça plus tard.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire Malicia, je te donne une mise en garde seulement, et je crois que je n'ai rien à faire ici pour l'instant. Au revoir. Harry se retourna et s'en alla, ne regardant pas Lily et les autres le regarder comme un fou.

- Bien, maintenant que Mr Saven nous a fait le plaisir de dégager, dit Malicia d'une voix hargneuse, nous allons pour commencer ce cours, l'avant dernier avant les vacances de février. Nous allons commencer par l'étude de la magie sans baguette, qui peut me dire ce que c'est. Malefoy, se souvenant de l'incident en début d'année, leva la main.

- Mr Malefoy, dit-elle, le sourire au lèvre.

- C'est la capacité de faire de la magie sans aucun item magique que ce soit, on peut donc faire voler quelqu'un sans rien avoir dans les mains, où lancé un sort de sa main et un autre de sa baguette en même temps.

- Dix points pour Serpentard, en effet…et elle continua son cours sans Harry Saven, qui l'avait un peu déçu.

Harry déambuler dans les couloirs, il n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Malicia aussi butée sur un sujet. Tout ça à cause de Bellatrix, se dit amèrement Harry. Même après sa mort, elle continuait à le faire chier, décidément, elle n'était bonne qu'à ça. Harry sortit dans le parc, il faisait beau. C'était une belle journée, le ciel était dégagé mais le vent était mordant. Harry resserra sa cape autour de son cou, et traversa le parc en entier, il passa à côté du terrain de Quidditch sans s'en préoccuper et s'arrêta devant la cabane de Hagrid. Cela faisait longtemps, remarqua Harry. Il frappa à la porte du garde chasse.

-Hey ! Hagrid, comment ça va ?

-Harry, cela faisait longtemps, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié, répondit-il d'une voix amusé.

-Désolé, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ton poste de préfet en chef doit être prenant.

Harry se mit à sourire, Hagrid était un homme bon et simple. Il lui proposa une ballade en foret, ce à quoi Hagrid accepta aussitôt. Harry passa un bon moment avec lui et s'en alla avec regret. Quand il sortit de la forêt, Harry porta un oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il avait déjà occulté la moitié du cours de botanique. Son sac toujours autour de son épaule, il fonça vers les serres et frappa à la porte. Mrs Chourave lui ouvrit la porte et ne dit rien. Bizarre. Une fois le cours terminer, Harry s'en alla en premier et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de manger. Il passa par les grandes portes ouvertes, dit le mot de passe au portrait et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'amusa à faire flotter avec ses yeux un bibelot qui était posé à l'origine sur la cheminée.

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent, le bibelot se fracassa sur le sol en éclatant en morceaux, ne résistant pas à l'attraction terrestre. Harry s'était endormie, en se demandant fichtrement ce qu'il ferait pendant les vacances. Quand il se réveilla, il eut une idée folle, il se mettrait en transe pendant deux semaines, réorganisant sa magie, réapprenant des sorts et faire évoluer encore un peu plus ses canaux magique, jusqu'à ce qu'on corps et sa magie ne fasse plus qu'un. Au moins le temps passerait plus vite. Mais où aller pour ne pas être ennuyer, partir de Poudlard semblerait une bonne idée, mais pour aller où. Il faudrait un endroit impossible à trouver, et là encore, Harry eut une idée folle. La terre était composée essentiellement d'eau. Harry enfila une chemise à manche courte, un bermuda et sortit de sa chambre, puis du château, puis du parc, et transplana. Il allait encore sécher des cours mais Harry s'en fichait, il ne viendrait plus dans la salle de classe de Malicia à moins que celle-ci ne s'excuse.

Il se retrouva au dessus d'une mer complètement turquoise, et le soleil tapait fort, il été au triangle des Bermudes, loin, très loin de l'Angleterre et de Voldemort. Bien sûr, au début, il chuta mais il se stabilisa rapidement à un mètre au dessus de l'eau. Il prit la position du lotus, inspira et expira lentement. Un bouclier entièrement transparent se créa, il résisterait aux intempéries et au sort de localisation, mais pas aux rayons du soleil. Harry reviendrait bronzé. Il fit disparaître avec un léger sourire ses vêtements, en ne laissant qu'un maillot de bain bleu nuit et tomba en transe. Les vacances avait commencé pour lui aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il revint à Poudlard, le lundi matin, Harry était en effet très bronzé. Et sa magie flottait autour de lui, Harry la fit rentrer en lui, cachant sa puissance aux yeux de tout le monde sauf pour un oeil observateur. Sa peau brillait en effet légèrement, et dans ses yeux émeraude, des petites paillettes dorées et bleues se faisait voir par moment. Ces vacances lui avait fait du bien, il revenait avec une plénitude jamais atteinte, tout ces soucis repoussé au second plan, seul la vie l'occupé. Il avait la joie de vivre, et cela faisait longtemps que elle avait disparu de lui, mais elle était revenue en force. Il murmura quelque chose et son sac apparut sur son épaule, un autre murmure et il se retrouva habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir avec un serpent. Il avait cours de potion; il ne fallait pas traîner.

Il entra sous l'oeil surpris des autres, qui ne l'avaient pas vus rentrée hier soir, on racontait même qu'il avait séché le dernier jour de cours et de s'en aller de Poudlard sans prévenir. Ce que dit le professeur Slughorn confirma les dires des élèves. Il s'adressa à Harry alors qu'il commençait à déballer ses affaires.

-Mr Saven, on m'as de vous dire que si vous veniez à mon cours, ce qui est le cas, vous deviez allez directement au bureau du directeur.

-Je crois que le directeur peut attendre ce midi, j'ai déjà assez excusé des cours ces temps derniers, il comprendra, répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme.

-C'est parfais alors, nous allons commencé les potions d'invisibilité, qui sont plus puissantes qu'un simple sort, et plus efficaces aussi. Alors que le professeur continuer son explication, sa voisine lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu étais où ?

-Quelque part dans le triangle des Bermudes, répondit vaguement Harry en laissant son regard sur le professeur.

-Le bronzage te va bien à la peau, dit-elle d'un ton amusée.

-Merci Lily, répondit Harry, mais j'ai une question, je me bats contre qui en duel mercredi.

-Tu as l'air malin, soupira Lily, tu te bas contre Lordi Dedowel, il a battu l'italiano avec surprise.

-Ok ! Merci, maintenant, commençons la magnifique potion que nous as trouvé ce cher professeur.

Ils réussirent avec rapidité la potion et furent libéré un peu avant la sonnerie par le professeur pour pas qu'ils s'ennuient. Harry murmura quelque chose, sans que Lily qui était à côté de lui ne l'entende. Le sac grossit, comme si on avait ajouté un grimoire et Harry sembla satisfait. Lily ne chercha pas à comprendre, Harry était bien trop mystérieux à son goût, mais c'est ce qui faisait partit de son charme. Il descendirent d'un étage et prirent le couloir de droite pour suivre le cours de métamorphose. La cloche sonna et un véritable raz de marée sous forme d'élèves se précipita dans les couloirs en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent vite fait en voyant les deux préfets en chef en train de discuter ensemble.

-Je crois qu'ils ont peur de nous, remarqua Lily en voyant le manège des plus jeunes.

-J'ai toujours su secrètement que j'avais une horrible tête, mais à ce point là... Ils éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur. Au faîte, tu as passée de bonne vacance chez James.

-Oui, c'était super... mais comment tu sais, dit-t-elle avec surprise.

-Je vous ai entendu parler de vos vacances avant que je parte me dorer au soleil.

La fin de la journée passa, comme toutes les autres, Harry fit en fin de soirée ses devoirs, continua un peu sa potion, avec toujours les bonnes paroles de Albus, et alla se coucher dans son lit. Le lendemain fut identique aux autres, Harry passa les exercices donnés par le professeur McGonagall, et apprit les bases du combat à main nue avec Abelforth en fin de soirée. La demi finale aurait lieu demain, et Harry ne savait rien de son adversaire, cela le gênait en quelques sortes, mais cela l'excitait aussi. Il se frotta les mains avant de s'endormir. Comme toujours, Harry sauta le cours de DCFM de Malicia, et alla se ressourcer près du lac. On était début mars, et le voyage était bientôt fini pour Harry. Il retrouvait sa vie habituelle, ponctuait de malheur, mais ce break avait fait du bien à Harry, il se sentait d'entrain à botter le cul de Voldemort et à le renvoyer là où il aurait dû toujours être, en enfer.

Pour Harry, le duel fut très facile contre Lordi Dedowel, un simple sort de désarmement, son sort de protection avait volé en éclat, sa baguette avait atterrit dans sa main, une victoire facile qui mettait en confiance Harry, il aurait, de plus, peut-être la chance de jouer contre sa mère, si cette dernière battait Rozier. Les deux duellistes se placèrent, face à face. Les éclairs zébrèrent la salle, le duel avait commencé. Le combat était acharné, ils allèrent plusieurs fois au tapis, mais ils se relevaient, encore plus fort et une rage de vaincre égale. Et alors que Rozier commençait à perdre sérieusement du terrain, il lança un sort inconnu sauf de quelques uns, dont Harry qui sortit vif comme l'éclair sa baguette et déclama :

_- Tempus fugit_ !

Le temps s'arrêta, plus personne ne bougeait, une mouche qui voler dans le coin s'écrasa d'ailleurs sur le sol tandis que le sort s'était arrêter juste en face du nez de Lily. Rozier avait lancé un sort de magie noire qui vidait la personne de son sang. Il été temps, encore un peu plus et sa mère aurait baigné dans son sang.

-Je te laisse faire la suite Harry, dit Albus qui avait apparemment réussi à se défaire de l'entrave du sortilège lancé par Harry.

Il se retourna vers Albus et lui fit un sourire crispé. Il leva sa baguette et dessina quelque chose dans l'air. Le sort fut entouré d'une boule opaque noir. Harry fit ensuite un geste brusque de la baguette, il y'eut une explosion à l'intérieur de la boule qui disparut aussitôt, le temps reprit son cours normal. Personne n'avait apparemment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, Lily la première qui s'attendait à recevoir un sort inconnue. Elle posa un regard perdu sur Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

-Mr Rozier, vous êtes disqualifier pour avoir utiliser un sort de magie noire.

-Mais Bellatrix et Saven ont eu le droit eux, répliqua avec fureur Rozier, furieux surtout d'être disqualifié.

-Nous allons discuter de cela dans mon bureau jeune homme, suivez-moi. Le professeur McKinnon se leva et monta sur l'estrade.

-Bien, nous avons donc nos deux finalistes. Lily Evans de Gryffondor et préfète en chef et Harry Saven, Serpentard et préfet en chef. Harry remarqua que son nom avait été dit avec plus de dégoût, ainsi que Serpentard. Je demande donc à ce qu'il me rejoigne sur l'estrade.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, nous allons vous dire que la grande salle ne sera pas l'endroit où ils se battront, une plateforme va être en effet crée par le directeur et moi-même sur le lac. Les élèves applaudirent. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à mercredi prochain pour un duel qui s'annonce de haut vol.

Harry sortit de la grande salle à la fin du discours du professeur et s'en alla dans le parc. Les tribunes étaient déjà dressées vers le lac. Il se retourna vers le lac mais rien n'y apparaissait, et pourtant ce serait là qu'il se battrait. Harry pouvait déjà dire qu'ils utiliseraient beaucoup de sorts venant de l'eau, et de la terre aussi. Il huma l'air avant de se retirer dans le château où il mangea tranquillement avec Erwan et son ami David Close.

Harry passa toute sa semaine à voir le plus de sorts possible avec l'élément eau et celui de la terre. Il apprit aussi quelques sorts supplémentaires comme celui de marcher sur l'air où de voler sur une courte distance. On était maintenant mi-mars, le soleil perçait timidement les nuages, diffusant une agréable chaleur. L'été serait sûrement beau, mais il ne sera pas là pour le voir. Le mercredi, les nuages avaient complètement disparu du ciel de Poudlard. Et une chaleur digne de l'été se faisait sentir. C'était de parfaite condition pour un duel.

Harry préféra ne rien manger, et s'en allèrent dans le parc alors que tout les autres élèves manger. Il se dirigea vers le par cet aperçu enfin la zone de combat. Un disque de dix mètre de diamètre, transparent comme si il était fait de diamant et à dix mètre au dessus de la mer. Un petit pont fait de la même matière permettait de faire le trajet. Arrivé sur la zone, il avait une vue imprenable sur tout le parc, la forêt s'étendant à ses pieds. Il testa la solidité de la matière et vit avec surprise qu'il puisse parfaitement la coupée. Elle résistait par contre à tous les autres sorts. Ils avait du utiliser beaucoup de magie, cela se ressentait clairement. Il posa sa main sur une plaque d'argent, qui était le centre du cercle. C'était là d'où les sorts partaient, celui de protection et de flottement.

Il se retourna vers les grandes portes et vit les élèves sortirent peu à peu du château, regardant avec ébahissement la structure sur laquelle se tenait Harry. Les élèves se placèrent dans les tribunes prévues à cet effet et attendirent la suite. Les professeurs firent leurs apparition, Dumbledore et McKinnon se rendant eux aussi sur la plateforme puis ce fut au tour de Lily d'arriver, entouré de James et Jana. Ils regardèrent eux aussi avec consternation la structure qui devait peser plusieurs tonnes et qui flottait au dessus de l'eau. Elle monta avec suspicion sur le pont puis sur le cercle où elle combattrait. Elle rejoignit Harry, son ennemi d'un jour. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge et murmura une formule magique pour amplifier sa voix.

- Bienvenue pour cette finale, s'exclama-t-il, j'espère que vous avez aimé suivre ce tournoi qui touche bientôt à sa fin. Nous allons donc pouvoir assister au duel de nos deux préfet en chef qui ont brillé pour en arriver là. Les règles sont simples, le premier qui est dans l'impossibilité de jouer perd. Les deux professeurs sortirent de la zone de combat, ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de se mettre face à face.

BONG !

Le duel commença, sans vraiment commencer, aucun sort n'était partit, ils attendaient que l'un fasse une erreur. Après un quart d'heure, Lily craqua et lança le premier sort que Harry fit disparaître dans les nuages. Harry attaqua au moment où Lily regardait ailleurs. Il frappa durement des mains avec sa baguette dans le poing, une onde de choc en partit et toucha Lily, surprise par l'attaque de Harry. Elle tomba sur le sol et glissa tout le long. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle allait tomber mais elle leva sa baguette, une sorte de grappin apparut et se ficha dans le sol et sa folle glissade s'arrêta.

Elle se releva sous l'œil attentif de Harry qui gardait sa position de défense. Ce duel allait être intéressant, pensa Harry. Lily lança un sort d'expulsion que Harry écarta d'un geste de la main, mais Harry avait fait autre chose, il contrôlait le sort de Lily. Il lui fit faire un arc de cercle et le dirigea sur le flanc droit de Lily qui se retourna avec surprise de voir son sort se retourner vers elle. Elle leva un bouclier d'appoint qui encaissa une bonne partie du choc mais elle retomba encore une fois. Harry décida de prendre alors plus de risque, il leva sa baguette bien haut, et la pointa rapidement vers Lily. Il y'eut un grondement, des flèches d'eau sortirent de son élément, s'envolèrent et retombèrent sur Lily qui du les éviter avec beaucoup de malle.

Harry, déçu, pointa sa baguette vers la terre ferme, il y'eut un bruit effroyable et une forme de trois mètre haut apparut, tout fait de terre. Il plongea dans l'eau. Lily regarda Harry, et lui lança une panoplie de sorts pour qu'il lâche son propre sort, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre contre ça. Il les écarta du plat de la main et les renvoya vers elle. Lily leva un bouclier et ses sorts s'abattirent sur son bouclier, le faisant trembler sur ses fondations. Elle leva le regard sur Harry, et vit avec horreur que le géant était maintenant sur la zone de combat, mais il n'était plus fait uniquement de terre, il s'était mélangeait à l'eau, formant un être de boue qui ne sentait pas très bon d'ailleurs.

Il attaqua, levant sa massue, Lily se prépara au choc, et son bouclier se fissura légèrement sur le choc, elle vit alors Harry levait son bras droit et le troll fit de même. Son bouclier faillit céder sous le choc mais tint bon. Elle avait déjà entendue parler de cette technique que Harry avait utilisée contre une Serdaigle. Il fallait se dépêcher de le détruire. Elle lança un sort sur le tas de boue. Il fut percé de par en par, et explosa, envoyant sur Lily une partie de sa composition. Elle se lança un sort de nettoyage et regarda Harry qui se tenait le milieu du ventre. Il retira son bras et Lily put voir que ça robe était complètement déchirer, un peu de sang coulant e sa blessure, en agissant sur le troll, Lily avait aussi blessé Harry.

Des chaînes entourèrent ses jambes et elle grimaça avant de les faire exploser. Elle contre attaqua avec une suite de sort. Harry leva alors son bouclier, les sorts explosèrent dessus sans même l'ébrécher, le bouclier devint complètement opaque, Harry avait disparu. Lily augmenta la cadence pour faire exploser le bouclier mais il semblait être indestructible. Elle se rapprocha du bouclier, et lança un sort, une liane entoura le bouclier et le serra. Après quelques minutes, il partit en vapeur et recouvrit toute la zone. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur de l'ancien bouclier, et Lily se demanda où était Harry. Elle se retourna sur elle-même, mais elle ne voyait même pas le bout de son nez, elle aurait peut-être pas du exploser le bouclier, pensa-t-elle.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Harry, et Lily trouvait ça de plus en plus bizarre. Soudainement, une personne l'enserra dans ses bras, lui bloquant ses mains derrière le dos, il pressa le poignet et elle du lâcher sa baguette sous la douleur. Harry était réapparu, elle s'était fait avoir bêtement. Elle sentit le bout de sa baguette courir sur son échine dorsale, elle trembla légèrement et s'écroula à terre. La fumée disparut aussitôt et les applaudissements éclatèrent en force. L'ovation fut longue pour Harry, et Lily, une fois réveillé, put en profiter aussi.

- Très joli duel Harry, lui dit Albus en le rejoignant.

- C'est gentil Albus, remercia Harry, on fait quoi maintenant.

- On va redescendre, dit-il en commençant à partir vers le pont.

- J'ai une méthode plus rapide, dit Harry avec malice.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la plaque et un sort la frappa. Harry, avec l'aide d'Albus, contrôla la chute du navire et ils se posèrent sans trop de dégât. Il prirent pied sur le sur le ferme et montèrent sur l'estrade. Dedowel les attendait ici, ayant gagné la troisième place car Rozier était disqualifié. Harry monta sur la plus haute marche du podium, aida Lily à monter et laissa se débrouiller Dedowel.

- Un magnifique duel nous à été offert, commença le directeur, et je suis fière de donner cette coupe à Mr Harry Saven, ajouta-il en lui donnant une magnifique coupe en or, avec écrit dessus : « Harry D. Saven, gagnant du tournoi de duel (1977-1978) » Elle sera conservé dans la salle des trophées, reprit Harry, et voici ta médaille d'or que tu mérites amplement, ainsi que 50 points pour Serpentard. Harry enfila la lourde médaille avec bonheur.

- La médaille d'argent pour Miss Lily Evans qui a combattu avec honneur, ainsi que 25 points pour sa maison. Elle fit un énorme sourire à tout le monde.

- Et enfin à la troisième place, Mr Lordi Dedowel obtient pour lui et Poufsouffle cette médaille en bronze ainsi que 10 points pour sa maison.

Le parc éclata en applaudissements pour les trois élèves, même si les Serdaigles était un peu déçu de ne pas être sur le podium. En fin de soirée, Harry reçu les félicitations des maraudeurs ainsi que de Jana, qui était toujours avec son parrain, ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il 'en avait jamais entendue parler d'elle dans son présent, il faudrait qu'il demande à Remus pour savoir où elle en était, elle était peut-être en vie.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

NDA : Pfiou, il était long ce chapitre, j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire et j'en suis désolé. Mais ce chapitre me plaît, j'ai réussi à tout mettre dedans, c'est du concentré. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût à vous aussi. Et pour le savoir, laisser moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, j'en serais très content.

* * *

Kikaquitaine: merco bcp pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plue et à bientôt. mellon.

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : Coup d'état !

Le titre est assez parlant je trouve, ce chapitre se passera uniquement aux temps de Ron et Hermione, mais je suivrais souvent Remus, comme Rowling suivrais Harry.


	15. Coup d'état !

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**

* * *

Kikaquitaine : Merci pour ta très longue review, bonne lecture.**

Caella: Merci, voilà la suite.

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Duel, un truc de Potter : Harry gagne la finale contre sa mère et remporte donc le tournoi de duel. Il passe ses vacances de février seul au milieu de la mer en transe et fait un rêve bizarre, où il voit où se situe le dernier Horcruxe et fait une pseudo rencontre avec le roi-sorcier des détraqueurs. Entre temps, il continue ses cours de magie noire avec Abelforth Dumbledore. 

L'emploi du temps de Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi et soir : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore.

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Concours de duel;

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore.

**Chapitre 15 : Coup d'état !**

La nuit était belle, la lune était pleine, éclairant la verdure de sa douce lumière. Une légère brise chaude souffla le visage de Remus Lupin, un homme de 40 ans, mais qui avait déjà les cheveux gris et de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il était chargé de surveiller le parc du château, et il était pour l'instant assis près du saule cogneur, qu'il avait sûrement immobilisé grâce à une longe branche en bois qui était posé à sa droite. Mais que faisais un loup-garou alors que la pleine lune lui atterrissait droit sur le visage. Cela remontait à un mois. Le professeur Slughorn, un maître des potions encore plus performent que Rogue, avait réussi après des années de recherches laborieuses une potion qui endormait le loup à l'intérieur de soi, Remus pouvait donc désormais se promener tranquille au clair de lune. Il conservé néanmoins ses sens affûté et il était à prendre avec des pincettes les jours de pleine lune, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouvait souvent seul dans le parc, seul Nymphadora, sa petite amie l'accompagnait quelques fois. Malheureusement, elle été aujourd'hui à la protection personnelle du ministre.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiéter le plus Remus, il avait déjà la chance que quelqu'un l'aime, elle ne pouvait pas non plus restée tout le temps à côté d'elle. Ce n'est pas non plus le fait de savoir que cinq élèves avaient entreprit de devenir animagus, même la situation actuelle, pourtant tendue ne l'effarouchait. Sa grande inquiétude ne portait qu'un seul nom.

- Harry, souffla le loup-garou.

Harry, un jeune homme qu'il avait appris à connaître, à aimer même, mais qui avait disparu volontairement depuis cet été, Dora avait d'ailleurs toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Elle se sentait un peu responsable. Il n'avait reçu que peu de lettres, et le plus bizarre sont que seul son phoenix pouvait le trouver, les chouettes revenaient toujours à l'envoyeur après une semaine. Remus se demander bien ce qu'il faisait et surtout où il était, il aurait tant aimé le rejoindre. Il se leva avec difficulté, et s'éloigna rapidement du saule cogneur, qui avait été planté à cause de lui. Il marcha en fredonnant une chanson vers le portail de Poudlard, vérifiant qu'il était opérationnel.

Les mesures de sécurité avait été renforcé, plus de match de Quidditch, un couvre feu à19 heures, plus de sortie à Pré au Lard, interdiction formelle d'aller seul dans le parc. Des sorts de protection et d'anti intrusion avait été posé un peu partout, une batterie d'auror internationaux, intervenant dans le pacte des cinq avait été placée à Poudlard, formant comme une garnison. Pré au Lard était truffé d'auror et de tireur d'élite. Poudlard avait aussi recueillie presque tous les élèves majeurs de Durmstrang ainsi que leurs professeurs depuis que le pays était tombé au main de Voldemort. Bientôt, les 14 républiques et la Russie elle-même étaient tombées au main du mage noir. Remus avait d'ailleurs été rappelé pour enseigner des cours de DCFM niveau auror avec l'aide de plusieurs auror qui protéger le château la nuit.

Remus tourna ensuite la tête vers le lac, regardant pour la première fois par ses yeux d'humain le spectacle toujours aussi magnifique de la lune pleine se reflétant sur l'eau paisible du lac de Poudlard, il vit une tentacule jaillirent pendant quelques secondes, le calamar partait mangé apparemment. Remus se souvint alors avec amusement la nuit, il y'a trois ou quatre moi, où il avait trouvé un groupe devant sa porte qu'il connaissait très bien, malgré le fait qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

FLASH BACK

Remus était peut-être une force de la nature après ses pleines lunes, mais il avait parfois de gros coup de pompe, tout de suite était le cas. Il avait tranquillement fermé les yeux, sa tête posant sur le retour de canapé, et laisser ses pensées divagué tranquillement. Il était près de 23 heures et quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à ça porte, la première chose qu'il fit fût de grogner avant de se demander qui pouvait être devant sa porte. Peut-être un professeur. Il se leva donc, frotta durement ses mains contre son visage fatigué pour se réveiller et ouvrit la porte. Il vit alors avec surprise Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley ainsi que Neville Londubat. Ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix assurée, ce qui surprit un peu Remus, Neville ayant été toujours quelqu'un de timide.

- Bonjour Professeur, nous aurions une proposition à vous faire, pouvons nous rentrer. Remus se décala sur le côté et laissa passer tout le petit groupe, Remus répondant a chaque fois d'un signe de tête au bonjour dit par ses élèves. Ils prirent place dans le canapé.

- Voilà, dit Hermione d'une voix gêné, nous aimerions devenir animagus, et nous trouvons peu de chose dans la bibliothèque. Et étant donné votre passé, nous voudrions savoir si vous pourriez nous aider. Remus resta un instant stupéfait, puis répondit.

- Je me doute que si je réponds non, vous continueriez. Je vais donc vous aidez. Les cinq poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Cela me permettra d'être au courant et éviter de dangereux problème. Je sais que vous savez que la situation est grave, la guerre montre son profil peu à peu, et être animagus peut vous aider, je pense donc que c'est une bonne idée et la directrice ne sera pas contre, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais si vous mettez McGonagall au courrant, elle va prévenir le ministère, s'écria Ron.

- Elle comprendra que la situation l'exige, et elle gardera ça secret, jusqu'à ce que la guerre se finisse du moins, après, plus aucune raison de garder ça secret.

- Nous comprenons, dit Ginny, et on s'en doutait un peu.

- On commence quand ? dit Luna.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ils avaient commencé le lendemain, Remus leur avait prêté un livre traitant de la transformation, le livre qui avait permis à James, Sirius et Pettigrow de se transformer et de le suivre pendant les nuits de pleine lune. A un moment, Remus se souvint qu'un lion leur tenait compagnie, cela remonté à tellement longtemps qu'il avait fini par oublier cette partie de cette vie, la plus formidable, il en était sûr. Il salua Viktor Krum de la tête, ce dernier surveillant le parc sur les remparts du château. C'était une nuit tranquille…trop peut-être.

Un cri déchire la sérénité du parc. Un homme, se dit Remus en écoutant mieux. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et fit sortir une détonation pour prévenir les autres. Le cri venait de la grille de Poudlard, Remus ne mit pas longtemps à se décider et se mit à courir vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. La scène le laissa quelques peut surprise. Il voyait trois mangemorts tenir en joue un quatrième. Il décida de se mettre du côté le moins nombreux. Il ouvrit la grille, les chaînes se délièrent et se relièrent après son passage.

Il envoya le premier voltiger dans un tas de ronce sur le bas côté, le second se fit stupéfixier juste après, ne réalisant pas qu'un allié venait d'arriver. Le troisième fut plus coriace, et ce ne fut que quand Krum, accompagné d'une escouade d'auror arriva qu'il transplana, en disant ces derniers mots.

- Le maître te tuera, fils !

Ce dernier baissa la tête, accusant le choc et le regarda avec certain soulagement son père transplané. Il se releva lentement, sous l'œil vigilent des aurors. Il fit disparaître la poussière d'un revers de la main et enleva son masque.

- TOI ! s'écria Remus, un tantinet affligé et furieux.

- Et j'ai même prit quelqu'un avec moi, dit le jeune homme d'une voix froide. Celui qui a une dette pour le survivant, il vient la remplir. Un second mangemort apparut soudainement et enleva son masque.

- TOI, hurla Remus, complètement furieux, comment ose tu revenir après ce que tu m'as fait.

- Ecoute Remus, quelque chose de grave va arriver, dit celui qui rendait furieux Remus.

3 HEURES PLUS TOT.

Le manoir de Voldemort est une bâtisse effrayante. Une immense tour, fait de béton et de roche, percer par de nombreuses fenêtre qui dégageait une leur verte effrayante. Cette tour était entouré de cinq autres, plus ou moins haute mais ne dépassant pas la première. De nombreuses passerelles permettaient de rejoindre la tour principale. Il fallait donc obligatoirement passer par la tour principale pour rejoindre une tour secondaire. Vue de haut, la construction ressemblait à une gigantesque toile d'araignée. La terre à un kilomètre était complètement stérile, aucune verdure n'était apparente. Puis une forêt, sombre et dangereuse, recouverte d'un brouillard épais, le brouillard s'arrêter nette au frontière de la forêt, ce qui donner un air irréelle à la scène.

Il avait toujours remarqué que ce château était beaucoup moins accueillant que Poudlard, il ressemblait à ses occupants, car dés que le seigneur des ténèbres entré dans une pièce, celle-ci avec la désagréable habitude de baisse de quelques degrés. Poudlard et Dumbledore était beaucoup plus chaleureux que Voldemort et ses sorts de douleurs. Il pensa qu'il était dommage que le vieil homme soit tombé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pensait, il était un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne devait pas philosopher sur la mort de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il secoua la tête et termina sa promenade dans la seconde tour.

Il emprunta la passerelle 47, déboucha dans un des nombreux couloirs de la tour maître et prit la passerelle 25 pour arriver à la quatrième tour, là où se trouver ses appartements. Il salua de la tête de nombreux mangemorts qui lui répondirent avec autant de familiarité et pénétra dans son petit salon, vert, sa cuisine au fond, verte et sa chambre à droite, verte. Même la salle de bain était verte, impossible de mettre un peu de rouge dans cette baraque. Il s'écroula sur son canapé, et passa une bonne demi-heure à ne rien faire. La vie ici était très chiante parfois, si seulement il pouvait retourner à Poudlard, ce bon vieux château où il avait emmerdé tant de monde. Il découvrit avec horreur qu'il devenait nostalgique.

Sa marque se mit soudain à chauffer, légèrement au début puis de plus en plus fortement. Il allait enfin pouvoir bouger un petit peu. Il enfila sa cape avec rapidité, n'ayant pas envie de faire attendre le maître et posa son masque sur son visage, le rendant anonyme aux yeux de tous. Il sortit de son appartement et se joignit à un groupe de mangemort qui passer par là. Il entendit de nombreuses rumeurs sur une attaque d'envergure. Ils entrèrent par une petite porte et s'agenouillèrent comme tous les autres. Les mangemorts cessèrent d'affluer et le maître se leva.

La pièce était assez simple, une grande salle parfaitement carré ( 50 x 50 mètres) avec aucune décoration. On avait au premiers plan 500 mangemorts parfaitement rangé et habillé dont il faisait partit, puis venait au second plan le cercle, contenant les plus fidèles mangemorts, qui entouré le trône du maître, le seigneur des ténèbres et son nouveau bras droit, Severus Rogue, depuis la mort mystérieuse de Bellatrix Black. Severus Rogue avait la tête légèrement baissé, tandis que le maître regardait avec tranquillité et bien aisance ses 500 mangemorts les plus importants ou ceux qui n'était pas en missions spéciale. Enfin, au troisième plan, une gigantesque cheminée avec un tableau de Serpentard au dessus qui les regardé avec un air plus froid que dix seigneurs des ténèbres.

- Bienvenue, débuta-t-il d'une voix aigue, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, ce soir, je prendrais grâce à un coup d'état le contrôle du monde de la sorcellerie. Nous omettrons toutefois Poudlard qui nous servira de dessert, ajouta-t-il d'une voix cruelle. Le 1er groupe, qui sera composé de 300 mangemorts, 500 détraqueurs et autant d'harpies, attaquera de force le ministère de la magie, prenant ainsi le contrôle du législatif, de l'exécutif et de la justice. Je mènerais moi-même ce groupe.

Les mangemorts applaudirent avec ferveur pendant de longue minutes, il frissonna de peur et d'anxiété, plaignant la population de Poudlard. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre la folie du mage noir, son maître. Rien.

- Un second groupe détruira l'économie sorcière. Ils assailliront le buisness wizard district à Castletown, avec une centaine de mangemorts, une cinquantaine d'harpie et une horde de chimères. Il sera commandé par mon bras droit, Severus Rogue. Un troisième groupe, sous le commandement du cercle, attaqueront avec le reste des troupes le chemin de traverse avec le soutient des gobelins. Je vous ordonne donc de ne pas attaquer la banque sous aucun prétexte valable.

Les mangemorts reprirent les applaudissements et les murmures enthousiaste, tandis que lui, sentait mal se coup là. Il était sûr que Voldemort collectiviserait tout et il n'aurait plus de manoir, d'argent. Ils se faisaient avoir. Il en était sûr, il était peut-être temps pour lui de trahir, malgré les risques, car c'était surtout son père qui avait décidé, ce n'était pas son choix, et sa famille ne se plier devant personne, fussent un grand mage noir.

- Enfin, le deuxième et troisième groupe, après avoir laissé des troupes, attaqueront Pré au Lard, aidé d'une meute de loup garou. Ils assureront ainsi une tête de pont vers Poudlard. L'attaque commencera dans trois heures, je vous conseille donc de vous préparer et vérifier dans quel groupe vous serez. Je ne tolèrerais aucune défaite, sachez-le, dit-il en les regardant avec force.

Les rangs des mangemorts frissonnèrent. Lui-même avait frissonné de peur devant ce regard si inhumain. Il avait décidé, il rejoindrait le camp de l'ennemi malgré e qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Poudlard et son argent, les deux seules choses qui lui avait donné du bonheur dans sa vie. C'était peut-être un coup de folie, mais heureusement qu'il était au fond de la salle. Il se leva soudainement et partit en courant de la salle.

- Vous deux ! Rattrapez-le ! ordonna Voldemort.

-Je peux me joindre à eux, dit une voix furieuse s'élevant du cercle.

- Oui, va rattraper ton fils et tue le.

A cause de la grande réunion, il n'y avait presque aucun garde, voir aucun et il n'eut pas de mal à quitter la première tour par la grande porte. Il devait maintenant courir à découvert pendant près d'un kilomètre. Il se mit à courir, à courir pour sa vie et le château de Poudlard. Et alors qu'il allait atteindre la forêt, il entendit le bruit d'un poursuivant.

- Ne pars pas, lui cria-t-il. Je veux aussi m'en aller. J'ai une dette de vie à régler avec Harry Potter. Il n'hésita pas longtemps.

- Ne traînons pas ici ! Viens !

Il le laissa passer en premier, et se retourna pour voir trois poursuivant, et il reconnue à sa démarche son père au milieu de groupe. Il se retourna et continua à courir. Il devait maintenant s'en aller de cette forêt sur encore un kilomètre pour pouvoir enfin transplané. Etait-il fou, trahir Voldemort, sûrement. Un froid intense le prit soudain, il avait complètement oublié qu'il y'avait des détraqueurs, c'était là que le seigneur des ténèbres les avait placé. Il baissa légèrement le rythme, et sortit sa baguette. L'autre devant lui, fit à peu de chose près la même action.

- Tu es au courant pour le coup d'état, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai été prévenue il y'a trois jours, je fais partit officieusement du cercle.

- C'est toi le larbin personnel de Voldemort, demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Si tu appelles ça ainsi, c'est bien moi Peter Pettigrow, et toi.

- Je suis…

Un détraqueur apparut brutalement devant eux, il lança un patronus et un sombral argenté en sortit et frappa avec force le détraqueur qui repartit de là où il venait. Ils reprirent leurs marches. Il du se battre à nouveaux contre plusieurs détraqueurs, ainsi qu'une unique chimère qu'il avait du tué d'un sort de la mort. Il sentit enfin qu'il pouvait transplané. Peter le fit en premier, et alors qu'il allait le suivre, une voix sifflante derrière lui lui cria :

- Je te conseille de rester ici, fils.

- Désolé père, répondit-il avant de transplaner.

Il atterrit devant les grilles du château, à côté de Peter. Il observa avec joie le château, éclairé par de nombreuses fenêtres, il se sentit revivre, il inspira et tourna son regard vers le lac.

- Cache toi dans le bosquet, mon père ne sait pas que tu aies partit, et il sait suivre le transplannage, il arrivera bientôt. Peter hocha la tête et se dissimula derrière un épais buisson. Il avait à peine accomplit ceci que trois mangemorts apparurent dans un POP devant lui. Il espérait qu'on l'entendrait.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, mon fils, s'écria le plus grand sorcier. Et tu vas souffrir pour avoir trahis mon maître. _Endoloris !_ .

Il hurla de douleurs, le sort le percutant au cœur, là où il avait le plus d'effet. Les deux autres sorciers se joignirent à son père et lancèrent le même sort. La douleur augmenta si possible encore un peu plus, et il espérait que les secours viendrait bientôt, il allait devenir comme fou. Il tomba rapidement à terre, se tortillant sur le sol d'une façon macabre. Cela semblait des heures quand la douleur stoppa enfin sa course. Il vit les deux sorciers être hors course, et reconnu son professeur de DCFM en troisième année. Ils se battirent en duel puis son père transplana en disant ces derniers mots.

- Le maître te tuera, fils !

Il se relava et vit presque ave bonheur un groupe d'auror commandé par Krum Il était vraiment devenue fou. Il se rappela soudainement de Peter. Il enleva son masque et Lupin cria :

- TOI !

- Et j'ai même prit quelqu'un avec moi, dit le jeune homme d'une voix froide. Celui qui a une dette pour le survivant, il vient la remplir. Peter sortit de derrière son buisson et se plaça devant son ancien ami.

- TOI, hurla Remus.

- Ecoute Remus, quelque chose de grave va arriver, dit Peter d'un ton assez rapide et apeuré pour que le loup garou se calme.

- Pouvons nous aller dans le bureau de la directrice, dit-il, il y'a beaucoup d'oreille indiscrète.

- Suivez-moi, dit Remus aux deux hommes.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du domaine de Poudlard, les aurors tenant leur baguette prête à l'emploi. Draco sortit la sienne et la donna à Remus, Peter fit de même, les aurors se détendirent légèrement. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes après au bureau directoriale, et Remus murmura le mot de passe pour pas que les deux autres ne l'entendent. Remus monta les escaliers et entra dans la pièce qui n'avait pas changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

- Remus, mais que faîtes vous en dehors du parc. Remus ne répondit rien et fit entrer les deux hommes, la nouvelle directrice ouvrit gros les yeux.

- Mr Malefoy, Mr Pettigrow, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici. Etonnamment, ce fut Peter qui prit la parole.

- Un coup d'état professeur, dans une heure exactement. Le ministère, buisness wizard district et le chemin de traverse puis Pré au Lard, ils garderont pour la fin ce château. J'ai une dette de vie à Harry Potter, et je veux la régler ainsi, en tentant de sauver ce château et ses environs. Toutes les personnes sauf Draco restèrent stupéfaites.

- Vous confirmez, Mr Malefoy.

- C'est ce qu'a dit le seigneur des ténèbres à la réunion il y'a près d'une heure.

- Quels effectifs et tactique d'attaque, demanda sèchement Maugrey.

Draco, aidé de Peter qui savait beaucoup de choses, donna le plan de sn ancien maître, avec les groupes, ce qui commandait et les effectifs de chaque groupe. Il mit au courant la trahison des gobelins, et Remus se dépêcha de vider complètement les coffres de l'ordre, Dumbledore, Potter, Black, Londubat et Raven sous les yeux pas ravie du tout des gobelins. Il ne fallait pas que tout cet argent tombe dans l'escarcelle de Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, Maugrey annonça avec gravité.

- Les mangemorts seront trop bien organisé, la seule chose est de replié le plus de monde à Poudlard et de repousser l'attaque de Voldemort sur Pré au Lard. Tout le monde acquiesça les paroles de l'auror chevronné.

- Remus et le groupe Alpha, vous prévenez le village de Pré au Lard. Je ne veux pas de civils impliqué. Ils pourront aller au château où s'en aller ailleurs. Maugrey et le groupe Bêta, ramenés le plus d'auror à Poudlard et Pré au Lard. Je veux tout les oubliators, langues de plombs et aurors ici. Allez ensuite prévenir les aurors du pacte des cinq et voyez ce que l'on peut faire. Je me chargerais du ministre, dit Minerva sèchement. Les deux concerné partir au pas de course. Hagrid, placé les géants autour de Poudlard puis allez demander aux accromentula si elles veulent bien se joindre à nous quand Poudlard sera en difficulté. Charlie, si tu veux bien ramenée les dragons de l'île de Pendraget et volé autour de Pré au Lard, vous serez ceux qui vairons en premier les troupes de Voldemort. Kinglsey, il faudra ue tu vides buisness wizard district avec le groupe Charlie.

Tout le monde sortit du bureau à part Draco et Peter qui écouter avec une certaines surprise le déploiement de force que Poudlard posséder, ils avaient peut-être une chance. Elle se rasseyais sur son siège et regarda les deux hommes en noir.

- Bien, que vais-je faire de vous ? Une idée.

- Si vous aviez une chambre, dit vaguement Draco, je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai combattu quelques détraqueurs et un doloris pour venir ici. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un type de très forte carrure en vert kaki, avec beaucoup de médaille entra.

- Général Saunders, merci d'être venue, je crois qu'il est temps de préparer le parc pour le combat final et de placer vos snipers sur les toits du village de Pré au Lard.

- Tout sera opérationnel Madame, dit-il d'un ton sec. Les explosifs sont prêt depuis un mois et mes hommes sont surentraîné, je vais leurs dire la bonne nouvelle. Je vous laisse.

Il se retourna d'un claquement sec et fit trembler la pièce en ferment la porte.

- Moldu, demanda Draco.

- Cracmol, rectifia le professeur. Ces hommes sont soit des cracmols, où des moldus dont les enfants sont sorciers. Cette guerre les concerne eux aussi et j'ai trouvé juste qu'ils en fassent partit.

- Quels équipements ont-ils.

- Une Divisons Blindé modifié magiquement, une quinzaine de sniper avec balle en argent et 300 hommes. Ils ont apportés aussi beaucoup d'explosifs.

- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça, dit Draco, on pourrait très bien être des traîtres.

- Vous allez rester enfermé dans ce château jusqu'à la bataille finale où je vous relâcherais, vous combattrais alors du côté que vous voudrez.

- On combattra à vos côtés, dirent-ils en même temps.

- C'est alors parfait, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Vous allez maintenant être enfermé au cœur des quartiers des aurors. Draco pensa alors qu'ils s'étaient fait légèrement avoir. Je dois allez maintenant parler au ministre. Vous pouvez entrer Miss Granger. Il s'était fait doublement avoir.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle en entrant.

Ils sortirent et quatre aurors les encadrèrent. Ils allèrent au troisième étage où une dizaine de garde regarder quatre autres jouer au poker. L'alcool coulé à flot autour de la table. Un auror hurla, et ramassa un tas de billets avant de s'en aller. Elle les laissa au cœur d'une fourmilière, ou des lits superposé jusqu'à six lits grimpait vers le ciel. Tout au fond, une porte ce profiler, avec le nom de Maugrey inscrit dessus. Draco et Peter eurent la joie de se retrouver en plein milieu de ce beau monde.

- Eh les gars ! Deux mangemorts en perdition ici.

- Alors, on s'est trompé de porte, nargua un autre.

- Ouais, retourne au pied de ton saleté de maître.

Les insultes fusèrent longtemps, il était heureux que presque tout les aurors soient réquisitionné à cause du coup d'état et de la défense de Pré au Lard. Ils se couchèrent rapidement, fermant les rideaux pour avoir un peu d'intimité, chose difficile ici.

------- Château de Lord Voldemort--------

Severus entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre, tout de noir tapissé, et prit sa robe officiel. Elle était d'une couleur bleu noir, signifiant par laquelle il était le bras droit de son maître, l plus grand mage noir que cette pauvre planète est portée. Cette robe avait cependant un inconvénient, lors d'un combat, on savait tout de suite qui était le chef. Il lassa sa ceinture autour de son ventre et abaissa son capuchon. Il sortit de sa chambre, passa dans le petit salon et sortit. Il passa devant les deux gardes avec dédains, ces derniers baissant la tête à son passage comme tout les mangemorts, même le cercle y était tenu.

Il se dirigea vers la tour quatre, et entendit la fureur de Voldemort en passant devant la porte.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il t'est échappé, Lucius, incapable d'arrêter ton fils. Sois certains qu'il sera mort dès que je le verrais.

- Je le sais, et je l'ai prévenue de cette menace qu'il pèse sur lui. Un mangemort entra dans la salle, et chuchota quelque chose que Severus ne put comprendre, il avait déboulé ainsi devant lui.

- Et le serviteur en a profiter pour ce faire la malle, il a profité que ton fils s'échappe pour avoir enfin se courage, pitoyable. Espérons que cela forcera Potter à sortir de sa cachette. Ce vaurien est comme ses parents, toujours à se cacher, mais je le retrouvais, dit-il d'une voix sifflante, comme j'ai retrouvé ses parents.

Severus reprit son chemin assez tranquillement, même si pestant contre Potter. Il arriva dans la salle où tout son groupe s'était réuni, parlant avec enthousiasme de l'attaque. Ils se turent en voyant l'arrivé du bas droit du maitre.

- Messieurs, je ne préfère pas être en retard à notre rendez-vous, dit-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit baisser toutes les têtes, je vais donc tâcher de faire court. Buisness wizard district est assez simple et peu protégé. Il y'a 6 bâtiment qui entoure un septième où sont loger le ministre de l'économie et sa famille que le seigneur des ténèbres veut vivante. Chaque immeuble et garder par 15 aurors qui ont participé à la première guerre, ils sont donc très aguerris au combat, mais ils sont aussi près de la retraite. La tour principale est protégée par des statues magiques qui empêchent l'accès à toute personne ne possédant pas un badge magique d'entrée, vous devrez donc briser les statues, et les spécialistes roumains s'en chargeront. Il y'a ensuite toute une ribambelle d'aurors, plus de cent selon notre informateur. Et je vous préviens, certains sont des membres du pacte des cinq, ils ne sont donc pas à prendre à la légère. Pour résumer, n'entre et on s'installe, d'autre mangemorts viendront ensuite pour garder la place au chaud et nous irons combatte à Pré au Lard. Les chimères et les harpies attaqueront en premier, puis on se lancera dans la bataille. Saisissez la rambarde !

La rambarde était un garde fou qui faisait un grand demi-cercle, Voldemort avait lui-même fabriqué ce portoloin pour attaquer rapidement, pouvant transporter 100 mangemorts d'un seul coup. Tout le monde se sentit attiré par le nombril et ils atterrirent dans un champ, et on voyait au loin sept grandes tours s'élançant dans le ciel. Il faut ajouter que les bâtiments regroupé les sièges de grandes firmes sorcière, comme nimbus ou Gringott's, ainsi que wiz'cola, une boisson rafraîchissante très en vogue ces derniers temps. Tout autour des immeubles, il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue.

Severus se dirigea avec rapidité vers la chef des harpies et celui des chimères. Leurs troupes se voyaient au loin, entourant le site d'attaque.

- Allez-y, nous venons juste après vous, dit-il avant de repartir vers les mangemorts et de les affectait tout autour de la ville.

Un cri fut poussé, ainsi qu'un rugissement et l'attaque débuta, les créatures se déversant dans la rue. Des cris parvinrent aux oreilles attentives des mangemorts. Après une petite quinzaine de minute, le silence revint. Severus trouva ceci anormal, et s'inquiéta, il ne devait pas gagner si vite. La chimère, joliment nommé le saigneur par ces compatriotes, revint au pas de course, sa tête de lion fixant Severus avec intensité. Il dit d'une voix grave et inhumaine.

- C'était un leurre, cette ville et pratiquement vide, les derniers aurors sont partit quand nous sommes arrivés, aucune perte des deux côtés.

- Deux mangemorts ont trahis, dit Severus d'une voix douce, ils se sont échappés juste après la réunion d'information. Ils ont du se douter qu'il n'était pas en position de force ici et se sont replié, et je suis presque sûr que la même chose se déroulera au ministère et au chemin de traverse. La vraie bataille aura lieu à Pré au Lard, dit sèchement Severus. Le maître va être furieux, et il faudra son aide à Pré au Lard, je vais le prévenir.

Il transplana. Les mangemorts nettoyèrent leurs baguette, les harpies limèrent leurs épées et les chimères leurs immenses dents.

Severus avait raison, le cercle, en arrivant au chemin de traverses drapées de leurs robes rouge sang, avait découvert l'allée commerçante déserte, et les gobelins les attendaient sur les marches de leur banque. Lucius, chef du cercle se porta à leurs rencontres.

- Grimlock, puis-je savoir où est l'ennemi.

- Disparu, ils ont je pense était prévenue, car les coffres Dumbledore, Potter, Black, Raven et Londubat. Et on les as laissé faire car vous n'étiez pas là.

- Je le sens mauvais ce cop-ci, murmura Lucius en abaissant sa capuche, je vais prévenir le maître de la situation.

Il transplana en direction du ministère qu'il connaissait très bien. Normalement, le combat avait commencé depuis longtemps. Il atterrit près des cheminés pour éviter de se retrouver en plein milieu des combats. Il fut surpris de voir Voldemort près de l'endroit où se tenait la fontaine magique, avec ses troupes qui regarder le ministère complètement vide, il se dirigea vers le maître qui sembla comprendre en le voyant arriver si vite.

- On dirait qu'ils ont eu peur, il n'ya personne ici, comme au chemin je suppose.

- Oui, et plusieurs coffres de nos ennemis ont été vidé il n'ya pas longtemps, ajouta Lucius en baissant la tête. C'est un échec.

- Et c'est pareil avec moi, dit une voix derrière Lucius, il se retourna et baissa très légèrement la tête devant l'ancien professeur de Poudlard. Ils sembleraient que ton fils, dit Severus en insistant bien sur ses mots, ait prévenue la directrice de Poudlard, qui a décidé de se replier.

- Continue Severus, dit Voldemort d'une voix de plus en plus stridente.

- Je crois que la véritable bataille se déroulera à Pré au Lard, ils voudront garder ce territoire le plus longtemps possible. Je pense donc qu'il faut impliquer toutes les forces que nous disposons actuellement.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Lucius, mais c'est vrai que cela à l'air plausible.

- Je viendrais réduire ce village en miette, dit Voldemort en serrant sa main avec force, comme on écrase une fée. Mes détraqueurs ont faims de plus, je ne vais pas décevoir nos alliés.

- Nous allons prévenir les troupes de cette heureuse nouvelle, dit Severus avant de transplaner. Lucius le suivit et Voldemort murmura pour lui-même.

- Voyons voir ce que McGonagall peut faire face à 500 mangemorts, 700 détraqueurs, 500 harpies, 150 chimères et 70 loups-garous enragée, allons voir.

Mais ce que Voldemort ne savait pas, c'est qu'une force était à l'œuvre, qui ne s'était jamais engagée, les moldus allait lui réserver une grande surprise.

Erina Tropavka était une femme bien dans sa peau. Elle était Russe, et avait été choisie pour faire partit des forces spéciales anti loups-garous grâce à ces aptitudes exceptionnelle au tir au fusil sniper et du fait que sa fille soit sorcière. Et elle fut la première à voir les troupes de Voldemort, le seul mot qu'elle pensa à ce moment fut : effrayant. Elle prit sa radio qui avait été modifié magiquement et prévint le général.

- Ici, Deaddown, Code 5, je répète code 5, ennemis au point 47, nord-est.

- Confirmez Deaddown, répondit la radio.

- Code 5, l'ennemis se déplace et entoure le village.

- Reçu !

Elle vit alors des cages être transporté devant elle, il y'en avait moins d'une centaine, et elle reconnue tout de suite des loups-garous qu'elle avait étudié pour les reconnaître.

- Loup-garou, au moins 70 mon général. Elle ajusta son fusil. Prêt à tiré.

- Attendez cinq minutes, les autres arrivent. La radio grésilla et quatre minutes plus tard, un ordre bref arriva.

- Ordre de faire feu sur les loups garous.

Les balles sifflèrent, un bruit assourdissent, les balles en argent brillèrent sous la nuit et la pleine lune, et une trentaine de loups-garous moururent sous les yeux effaré des mangemorts qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Elle tira une seconde balle de son fusil, en choisissant un loup-garou assez gros, qui était au centre, peut-être le chef. La bête mourut de cinq balles en pleine tête. Voldemort libéra alors la dizaine de loups-garous, mais elles se firent tués au troisième tour de tir. Un homme en violet, un auror, supposa Irina, apparut devant elle et lui prit la main. Elle se sentit entrer dans un conduit trop étroit avant de réapparaître au milieu de tous ces compagnons devant la grille de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent rapidement, leurs rôles étant terminés.

Un puissant râle se fit entendre, la température baissa subitement et des cris se firent entendre, des lumières argentés éclairèrent le ciel. Un rugissement rauque et les aurors surent que la bataille avait commencé. Ils transplanèrent, sortant leurs baguette avec un air déterminé. Dans le ciel, une dizaine d'immense forme apparurent, venant de derrière Poudlard. Les dragons se précipitèrent sur le village, commandé par un grand dragon noir avec plein de pointe. Un sorcier roux semblait se tenir dessus.

Charlie, car c'était lui, fit piquer sa monture vers le sol, là où apparaissait les chimères assez nombreuses ainsi que les mangemorts. Des maisons s'effondrèrent sous le poids du dragon qui laissa trainer ses pattes, en projetant violement les ennemis à terre. Il reprit de l'altitude, et regarda avec horreur qu'un dragon s'était posé en catastrophe sur le sol, écrasant un gros tas de mangemort. Il cracha vainement des flammes avant de mourir en même temps que celui qui le montait, tué par un mangemort habillé de rouge.

Charlie fit un second passage, faisant cracher à son dragon le plus de flamme qui le pouvait. Des cris de souffrance montèrent au ciel, des torches humaines courant dans tout les sens avant de s'écrouler. Charlie commença à détester la guerre, à en être dégouté. Après plusieurs passages, il remarqua que son dragon commencer à fatiguer, et nota qu'il ne restait plus que 3 dragons sur les treize de départ. Il fit donc demi-tour vers Poudlard où il fut soulager de voir que les pilotes avaient transplané avant que la monture ne s'écrase sous les sorts des mangemorts. Seul Jack, le pilote tué par un avada kedavra n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il versa quelques larmes avant de repartir à l'attaque, à pieds cette fois.

Arrivé à l'entrée du village, il discerna que c'était les détraqueurs qu'il faisait le plus de dégâts, plusieurs aurors et autres forces de l'ordre ayant périt sous un baiser d'un détraqueurs. Il lança son patronus et un immense dragon argenté fit le ménage autour de lui. Il battit un mangemort, slave sûrement, assez facilement, mais frôla la mort à cause d'une chimère. Ce n'est que grâce à l'arrivé de Remus qu'il réussit à se dépêtrer de la situation dangereuse.

Remus venait de combattre trois mangemorts quand il vit Charlie en mauvaise posture face à une immense chimère. Il lança un sort d'expulsion qui projeta le monstre contre un mur qui s'écroula. Elle se releva aussitôt, et se précipita sur lui. Grâce à la force du loup-garou, il absorba le choc et lui brisa le cou dans un immense craquement sinistre. Il se retourna vers Charlie qui regardait avec hébètement la bête aux pieds de Remus. Une suite de hurlement venant du ciel lui fit prévoir le pire, il transforma sa baguette en même temps que Charlie en épée, le seul moyen de tuée une harpie.

Ce fut un déluge pour les deux pauvres hommes, qui n'avait reçu qu'un pauvre entraînement au maniement de l'épée. Heureusement pour les deux hommes, une groupe d'épéiste venant de l'Allemagne leurs porta rapidement secours. Un nuage passa au dessus de leurs tête, et Remus vit avec satisfaction les harpies, détraqueurs se retirer, ainsi que les chimères repartir au pas de course à l'extérieur de village. La valse des mangemorts commença alors, pénétrant dans le village en force. Des bruits de tirs éclatèrent de partout, et quand Remus passa devant chez Zonko, il vit plusieurs mangemorts étalé par terre, mort par balle. A côté, des hommes en noirs et cagoulé tenait de longue mitraillettes, entouré de plusieurs sorciers.

Il continua son avancé, et piqua vers le centre de Pré au Lard où devait se dérouler la vraie bataille. Il du se battre contre plusieurs mangemorts expérimentés mais pas assez pour notre loup-garou enragé. Il passa au près de plusieurs maison effondré et sentit une odeur nauséabonde, de la chaire humaine brulé par les flammes. Il passa aux côtés d'une chimère complètement transpercé par un bout de bois long de 2 m qui s'était enfoncé dans l'estomac. Les rues étaient assez calmes, Remus trouva cela bizarre. Ils étaient peut-être tous à l'intérieur du village. Il hâta son pas et Charlie fit de même derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard sur la scène parfait du chaos. De nombreux aurors et mangemorts étaient à terre, certains exprimant encore leur souffrance et Remus détourna la tête. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Un groupe d'une vingtaine d'aurors combattait le cercle, dont un des membres était à terre, protégé par 5 derniers. Un peu plus loin, Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus, luttait contre Severus Rogue, dont le capuchon bleu nuit avait glissé, laissant apparaître son visage aux yeux de tous. Il vit avec plaisir que c'était Severus qui était sur la défensive. Et le combat qui avait le plus surpris Remus fut certainement celui entre Maugrey Fol œil contre Voldemort.

Le cercle venait de perdre encore un membre, et Severus peiné de plus en plus. Voldemort le remarqua et lança un sort virulent sur l'auror qui le reçu de plein fouet, l'envoyant valsé plus loin. Le mage noir rejoignit son bras droit et le duel s'arrêta. Voldemort tenta le même sort que celui qu'il avait lancé contre le vieil auror mais Abelforth le renvoya sur un des membres du cercle qui s'écroula, mort. Il s'était empalé violemment sur une poutre pointue qui dépassait d'une maison à moitié détruite.

- Vous avez peut-être gagné cette bataille, dit Voldemort furieux, mais c'est moi qui gagnerais à la fin. L'Angleterre m'appartient désormais, et Poudlard et ce village n'est qu'un ilot au milieu d'une tempête.

Il transplana. Severus leva sa baguette haut dans le ciel, et la marque des ténèbres apparut, effrayent. Il transplana lui aussi, en même temps que le cercle qui avait perdu un membre et un autre qui n'en était pas loin. Remus, pour la première fois depuis une heure, remis sa baguette dans sa poche et se détendit légèrement. Les médicomages des aurors, arrivèrent sur place et emportèrent tout les blessés. Les ennemis furent entassés dans un coin éloigné du village. Le membre du cercle tué était Nott, un ancien mangemort. Et Remus fut content de voir Greyback mort dans sa cage. Il retourna en marchant vers Poudlard, et un auror lui donna les premières estimations (107 alliés mort et le quadruple du côté ennemi).

Il entra dans le bureau de la directrice, le général Saunders était déjà là. Charlie fit acte de sa présence et la directrice arriva. Kingsley entra ensuite, la mine assez grave, il tait celui qui avait perdu le plus d'hommes.

- Alors ? demanda avec anxiété Minerva.

- 58 aurors, 22 langue de plombs et 17 oubliator tué, et 184 blessés. Maugrey est aussi hors course pour un moment, le sort de Voldemort est assez coriace.

- 1 sniper touché mais en bonne voie de guérison, dit le général. 8 hommes des forces spéciales tuées par un sort de la mort et le double de blessé.

- Jack est mort dès le début tué par un membre du cercle, et 10 de nos dragons sont morts. Je vais aller au Brésil, il n'est plus question d'aller en Roumanie qui vient de tomber aux mains de Voldemort. La directrice acquiesça lentement.

- Il y'a beaucoup de mort côté mangemorts, le quadruple de nous, dit Remus on peut donc considérer que cette bataille et une victoire, mais comme la si bien dit Voldemort, on a pas gagner la guerre, il faut rester vigilent. Tous les loups-garous sont morts, même Greyback.

- Ceci est une très bonne nouvelle Remus, j'ai aussi apprit que Abelforth a tué un membre du cercle, il est dommage que Rogue ne soit pas mort, Abelforth avait nettement le dessus je crois.

- J'ai vu la bataille et Servilus allait bientôt céder, affirma Remus. Kingsley se permit un sourire, tout comme la directrice.

- Je pense qu'il serait bon d'informer Harry de cette attaque et de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. On a sauvé tout le monde, mais toutes les infrastructures sont aux mains de Voldemort. Ce dernier à donc réussi son coup d'état. Remus, je te charge de l'écrire et dès que Fuego apparaît, tu l'envoie. Il y'eut un moment de silence puis McGonagall reprit. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, après une grosse bataille comme celle-ci, vous avez besoin de repos et de calme. Merci pour vos aides.

Remus, en sortant du bureau avec les autres, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il salua Kingsley avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'asseyit sur la chaise en face de son petit bureau, sortit un long parchemin et ouvrit la bouteille d'encre. Il trempla sa plume dedans et réféchit à ce qu'il allait écrire. Il appoasa sa plume sur le parchemin, et écrivit d'une écriture soignée :

_Cher Harry…_

NDA : Et nouveau chapitre, ne vous inquiété pas on retourne juste après dans le passé avec notre Harry qui patiente après ses duels. Il nous reviendra encore plus en forme dans un chapitre qui s'intitulera : Portés disparus. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le rythme de parution, mais mes chers parents ont décidé de faire l'inventaire annuel. J'ai eu du mal à accéder à l'ordinateur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût, malgré le fait qu'il soit dans le présent. Il faudra d'ailleurs s'y habituer car Harry refera son come-back dans deux trois chapitre à peu près. On aura ensuite presque que de la bataille pour la fin de cette histoire, avec une accalmie au milieu et à la fin, mais de quel côté penchera la balance, personne ne le sait à part l'auteur.

Je vaias maintenat vous laissé après ce long discours bien pompeux et vous laisse le temps de poster des review (c'est juste en dessous, ça prend 30 secondes (selon la longueur du texte lol, je ne suis pas contre de longues review et tout plein de question, n'hésitez pas)) pour me dire comment est ce chapitre. Salut et à bientôt.

Les reviews sont fait maintenant à la suit des vôtres, mais je remercie ici tout le monde qui en a laissé, depuis le début de cette fanfiction.


	16. Le chant des disparus :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Dans le présent de Harry ; Draco Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow s'échappe du QG de Voldemort, et révèle les plans du Lord à McGonagall et l'ordre du phœnix. Voldemort, malgré cela, lance son coup d'état, et réussi sauf à la bataille de Pré au Lard, où les forces du seigneur ténébreux sont repoussé.

L'emploi du temps d'Harry qui vous aidera à suivre le récit.

Lundi matin : 2 heures de potion ; 2 heures de métamorphose

Après midi : 4 heures de botaniques ;

Mardi matin : 4 heures de métamorphose ;

Après midi et soir : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore.

Mercredi matin : 4 heures de DCFM ;

Après midi: Concours de duel;

Jeudi matin : 4 heures d'enchantements ;

Après midi : 2 heures de DCFM ; 2 heures de botaniques

Vendredi matin : 4 heures de potion ;

Après midi : 2 d'enchantements ; 2 heures de DCFM

Samedi matin : Réunion des préfets et des préfets en chef de 10 heures à 12 heures tout les premiers samedi du mois. OU Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore

Après-midi : Entraînement avec Abelforth Dumbledore.

**Chapitre 16 : Le chant des disparus :**

* * *

_- Je pense qu'il serait bon d'informer Harry de cette attaque et de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. On a sauvé tout le monde, mais toutes les infrastructures sont aux mains de Voldemort. Ce dernier à donc réussi son coup d'état. Remus, je te charge de l'écrire et dès que Fuego apparaît, tu l'envoie. Il y'eut un moment de silence puis McGonagall reprit. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, après une grosse bataille comme celle-ci, vous avez besoin de repos et de calme. Merci pour vos aides._

_Remus, en sortant du bureau avec les autres, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il salua Kingsley avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'asseyait sur la chaise en face de son petit bureau, sortit un long parchemin et ouvrit la bouteille d'encre. Il trempa sa plume dedans et réféchit à ce qu'il allait écrire. Il apposa sa plume sur le parchemin, et écrivit d'une écriture soignée :_

_Cher Harry…_

_

* * *

_

Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle quand Fuego apparut dans une entrée magistrale et remarqué de tout le monde. En effet, les hiboux était partit depuis longtemps maintenant. Tout le monde regarda donc Fuego surgir dans un flash de lumière et se poser devant Harry, sur la table des Serpentards. Les futurs mangemorts lui jetèrent un regard énervé et froid, cette créature magique, semblable à celle de Dumbledore, symbolisant l'action du bien.

Harry fut ensuite surpris, car il avait envoyé Fumsek ce matin, il y'avait à peine une heure de cela ; quelque chose de grave avait du se passer. Il prit dans ses mains l'oiseau et alla hors de salle sous les yeux de tous. Il ouvrit la lette et lut gravement le long parchemin que Remus lui avait écrit, la situation c'était belle et bien aggravé. Il soupira en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela et préféra prendre le chemin de la salle commune des préfets pour écrire une réponse à la question de Remus : « Quand rentres-tu ? »

La potion avançait bien, mais il ne serait là que le 21 juin. Et encore, il devait aller chercher et détruire le dernier Horcruxes. Et il avait une autre idée pour contrer Voldemort, mais là encore, le temps lui manquait. Il devait absolument en apprendre plus sut la magie noire, spécifiquement sur la magie kabbalistique. Il devait aussi apprendre les trois sorts impardonnables, dont le dernier lui serait sûrement vital pour vaincre son ennemi de toujours. Il répondit à la lettre avec une courte réponse, lui disant qu'il serait là vers fin juin.

On était mercredi, et maintenant qu'Harry n'avait plus cours avec Malicia, il passait sa journée entière chez Abelforth avec lequel il avait fini par se lier d'amitié. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bar, il passa derrière le comptoir et rejoignit son sorte de maître d'apprentissage. Il le salua et ils allèrent s'entrainer au sous sol.

- On va commencer les impardonnables Harry, il ne nous reste que ça, on commence léger avec l'imperium que tu sais contrer. Tu devrais donc avoir pas beaucoup de mal, surtout que tu maîtrise la légilimancie. Cela va être facile.

- D'accord, je pense que je peux vider mn esprit et lancer le sort, dit Harry en prenant les devants, tu pourras baisser tes premières barrières s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, sinon, cela ne te faciliterais pas la tâche, répondit Abelforth en souriant légèrement.

Etonnamment, Harry réussi du premier coup son sort, en fixant avec ses yeux le frère d'Albus. Ils réessayèrent, Abelforth fermant son esprit cette fois et là aussi, Harry n'eut presque aucun mal.

- Je vois, dit Abelforth, je crois qu'un va pouvoir passer au second, qui va te demander plus d'effort je pense, Albus a eu beaucoup de mal à l'apprendre je crois. Le sort de douleurs, dont tu as vu plusieurs déclinaisons, et le pire sort impardonnable, le seul qui fait souffrir et qui est impossible à contrer avec un sort, même un Avada Kedavra est plus doux, on meurt avec soudaineté et sans douleurs.

- Je sais, dit Harry en pensant à de vieux souvenirs, j'ai déjà tenté de le lancer, mais je l'ai raté, la personne est tombé, c'est tout.

- Ah bon, dit Abelforth surpris, c'était dans quelle circonstance.

- Elle venait de tuer mon parrain, dit Harry avec tranquillité, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait son deuil, j'avais presque 15 ans. J'étais dans un état d'énervement extrême à ce moment.

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit Abelforth, pour ne pas changer de sujet, il faut que tu veuilles que ta douleurs, comme lorsque cette femme a tué ton parrain, se transmettre par ta baguette vers la personne visé. Il faut que tu la voie se tortiller de douleurs, hurler, crier jusqu'à ce que ta haine soit reposée. C'est assez dur comme sort mais je pense sérieusement que tu peux y arriver, on peut tout faire en magie, je crois qu'un te l'as déjà dit, et bien ce n'est pas limité aux bonnes choses.

Il claqua des doigts et un pitponk sortit de nulle part, il se balança sur son unique pied, et Harry regarda fixement la lanterne à ce poing qui remua de gauche à droite, dans un mouvement de balancier. Il secoua la tête, et se mit dans la tête Rogue en train de tuer Albus sur cette tour, le souvenir commença à tourner en boucle, sa haine augmenta alors progressivement. Une aura, celle d'Harry, sortit de son corps, la cicatrice devenant de plus en plus grosse et malfaisante. C'est lorsque Rogue relança pour la centième fois le sort de mort que Harry transforma sa haine de Rogue en magie, envoyant toutes ses émotions vers baguette. D'une voix froide et sans équivoque, il déclara :

- _ENDOLORIS !_

Abelforth regarda alors avec surprise le rayon rouge sang sortit de la baguette de Harry, et frapper le pitponk qui hurla sa douleur. Il se retourna et vit à sa grande horreur que l'aura de Harry s'inversée, la couleur noire de la cicatrice prenant le pas sur le blanc éclatant du reste. Harry ouvrit ses yeux dans un état second pour voir le pitponk se traîner sur le sol, hurlant, hurlant. Abelforth s'accrocha au meuble en voyant les yeux émeraude de Harry devenir rouge.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas du détail, et envoya au sol Harry grâce à un magnifique sort d'expulsion. Harry sentit que la partie de Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de place, et à sa grande horreur, il semblait l'accepter, il ne pouvait lutter. A son grand mécontentement, il entendit que le pitponk avait arrêté de crier, et qu'il se retrouvé dans le mur à cause de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, hurla Harry d'une voix froide, son aura emplissait toute la pièce, l'atmosphère était lourde, même pour Abelforth. Harry, sans sa baguette, envoya Abelforth dans le mur, il se releva.

Abelforth comprit alors qu'Harry était, dans cet état, beaucoup plus fort que lui, il était devenu incontrôlable et même Albus ou Voldemort aurait perdue face à lui. Alors que pouvait-il faire. Il eut alors une idée, dangereuse pour Harry mais il devait la tenté. Il rassembla toute sa force et lança une vague psychique sur Harry, qui surpris, ne put rien faire. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, puis Harry s'écroula lourdement, son aura réintégrant subitement son corps, l'air était devenu meilleur et Abelforth souffla, et alla prendre le pouls de Harry qui était normale, mais son esprit était un peu chamboulé. Il pénétra son esprit.

C'était le chaos, le château s'était écroulé comme une construction en carte, et Harry en aurait pour du temps à tout reconstruire. Il décida de l'aider en faisant un peu le ménage, toute la pierre disparut et la coupole inversé, qui contenait les souvenirs se révéla aux grands jours. Abelforth se retint de jeter un coup d'œil et plaça des défenses primaires autour de l'esprit d'Harry. Il en ressortit épuisé.

Il prit quelques potions dans un meuble et les fit ingurgité à Harry qui se réveilla presque aussitôt, Abelforth vit avec soulagements que ses yeux était verts. Il lui donna ses mains et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Désolé Abelforth, une part de moi- même est incontrôlable dès fois, même si c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive aussi gravement, s'excusa Harry.

- C'est rien, dit Abelforth en se passant une main devant son visage. Au moins, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de flottement, tu as réussi le sort de douleurs. Je pense qu'une pause te fera du bien. Profite-en pour refaire des barrières mentales, j'en ai remis des primaires, mais ça ne suffira pas contre un ennemi de grande envergure.

- Vous n'auriez pas un petit remontant, demanda Harry.

- Je vais te chercher ça, dit-il en se levant. Il ouvrit la commode et sortit une petite fiole qu'il donna à Harry. C'est de l'eau de vie à 99 pour cent mélangé à du whisky pur feu. C'est presque aussi efficace qu'une potion tonus, fit-en en faisant un sourire malicieux.

Harry bu cul sec la fiole et ouvrit la bouche, il retrouva aussitôt sa forme mais sa gorge lui fit mal, complètement brûlé par l'alcool. Après cinq minutes, il ferma la bouche et écouta Abelforth.

- Un peux fort n'est-ce pas, dit-il e souriant, je vais te raccompagner à ce bon vieux château, et je vais devoir parler à Albus de ce qui c'est passé.

- Aucun problème, répondit Harry, c'est tout à fait normale.

Ils se levèrent et Harry dû s'appuyer légèrement sur Abelforth, ils passèrent par le passage secret et rencontrèrent Albus qui se promenait en mangeant une friandise quelconque.

- Albus, dit Abelforth à son frère, tu devrais arrêter les sucreries à ton âge.

- Je crois que le fait d'en manger me fait sentir plus jeune, répliqua malicieusement le directeur en serrant dans ses bras son frère. Alors, que fais-tu dans mon château, cela doit bien faire 12 ans maintenant.

- C'est que notre jeune Harry à eu une réaction bizarre tout à l'heure. Explique-lui Harry, ce sera plus fidèle de ta bouche. Harry raconta alors sa perte de contrôle, sous les yeux intéressé d'Albus, qui lui posa de nombreuses questions. Harry du transformer quelques faits mais le directeur ne lui en porta pas rigueur. Harry laissa ensuite les deux frères entre eux pour mieux retomber sur Lily.

- Tu discutais avec les frères Dumbledore, dit-elle tout excité, tu as une chance incroyable.

- En effet, c'est bien eux, dit Harry en souriant légèrement devant l'état de sa mère.

- Je n'ai vu qu'une fois le frère du Professeur Dumbledore, continua Lily, c'est vrai qu'il fait de la magie noire. Harry regarda autour de lui, vit que Albus et son frère était parti.

- Il utilise la magie noire pour le bon côté, dit Harry, c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait fait une bourde, cela se confirma aussitôt grâce à Lily.

- Il t'en apprend, dit-elle un peu craintive. J'en suis sûr Harry, à chaque fois que tu disparais, tu reviens épuisé, et puis le fait que tu viens plus en cours de DCFM, que tu t'asticote avec la professeur, que tu appelles par son prénom, elle aussi t'as apprit des choses.

Harry lui prit le bras avec gentillesse et fermeté.

- Les murs ont des oreilles, allons nous promenez dans l'aile est, d'accord.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et prit un escalier.

- En effet, j'ai reçu des cours de la part d'Abelforth et de Malicia, dit Harry en continuant à marcher, et si cela peut te rassurer, c'est Albus lui-même qui a demandé à son frère de m'apprendre les bases de la magie noire. Quant à Malicia, elle m'a apprit la magie sans baguette. Harry fixa Lily de ses yeux et elle s'éleva presque aussitôt dans les airs.

- Incroyable ! Ne pus que dire Lily.

- C'est grâce à cette enseignement long et rigoureux que j'ai réussi à vous sauvé la vie à Pré au Lard, ajouta Harry, et Malicia et moi se somment engueulé parce que elle a apprit comme toi que j'apprenais la magie noire. J'espère qu'avant de partir, je réussirais à se réconcilier avec elle.

- Je comprends, dit-elle sérieusement. Tu dois presque être aussi fort que le professeur Dumbledore.

- Il ne faut rien exagéré Lily, Albus a derrière lui beaucoup d'expérience, et puis ajouta Harry, il a quelque chose que je n'ai pas pour l'instant. Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est secret, et tout ceux qui vient d'être dit ne doit pas être révéler aux autres, tu as bien compris.

- Je promets de rien dire Harry, dit Lily en le serrant dans ces bras, mais fait attention, j'ai lu que plusieurs bon sorciers avait mal tourné en faisant de la magie noire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, j'ai déjà un garde fou qui vient de me sauver tout à l'heure, répliqua doucement Harry, c'est pour cela que Abelforth était là. Tu vas où maintenant.

- J'ai des choses à récupéré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, dit Lily, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Allons-y, et après, nous irons diner, proposa Harry en regardant sa montre.

Le lendemain midi, Harry quitta le château pour apprendre le dernier impardonnable, le plus détesté, mais celui qu'Harry connaissait le mieux, l'ayant subit lorsqu'il n'était qu'une petite pousse. Harry lit une bonne semaine à maîtriser le sort de la mort, il avait toujours un blocage quelque part, mais il était sûr que contre des mangemorts, ce blocage sauterai.

Le mois d'avril se profilait lentement, ainsi que les vacances, le temps pluvieux et humide laissait enfin place à quelques timides rayon de soleil, Harry en profiter pour finir sa potion, dont le dernier ingrédient devait être ajouté le jour du départ. Pendant la semaine avant les vacances, Abelforth lui fit revoir quelques sorts ainsi que quelques nouveaux qu'Harry apprit avec plaisir. Il passait en fait plus de temps à discuter qu'à s'entraîner. Il lui fit revoir ses mouvements d'arts martiaux et sembla content d'Harry. Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil proche et regarda Harry faire de même.

- Bon, je pense sérieusement que je t'ai tout appris. Tu as reconstruit parfaitement tes barrières, les mouvements et les sorts n'ont plus de secrets pour toi. Les armes moldues ont été parfaitement intégrées. Je crois que tu es prêt, néanmoins, j'aimerais te transmettre quelque chose que peu de personnes encore vivante connaisse. On l'appelle le chant des disparus, il permet un contrôle total sur le corps et l'esprit d'une personne. Même quelqu'un de très fort en occlumancie ne pourrait résister.

- Et vous voudriez me l'apprendre, demanda Harry.

- En effet, ce chant ne marche que sur une seul personne à la fois, qu'il faut fixer en entier, des pieds à la tête si tu veux. Seuls ceux qui auront entendue la seconde partie du chant pourront résister. Je peux dorénavant te dire que Voldemort et Albus l'ont déjà entendu. Tu va te sentir un peu patraque au début du chant, prévint Abelforth, ne résiste pas, dès que la seconde partie commencera, tu quitteras cette état progressivement.

Alors il se mit à chanter d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, ce chant était magnifique et Harry se sentit aussitôt aspiré par les paroles, ses yeux s'éteignirent de toute lumière, tandis que ses oreilles se tirait en avant, pour mieux entendre. Il sentit alors un changement dans le chant, la voix d'Abelforth devenant un peu plus grave. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé et colla son dos contre celui du canapé.

- C'est magnifique, dit Harry.

- Aussi oui, confirma Abelforth, il faut tout le temps chanter le premier couplet, si tu t'arrêtes, l'enchantement se brise. Pour effectuer des actions sur le corps, il te suffit de le penser. Il faut savoir que ce chant n'atteint que les humains et les animaux magiques peu puissants. Il te sera donc impossible de contrôler un phœnix par exemple. Essaye sur ce pitponk.

Harry chanta, comme s'il avait appris cette musique depuis qu'il était tout petit, elle coulait en lui. Il pensa à ce que le pitponk jette sa lampe contre le mur et cela marcha parfaitement, sous l'œil ravi d'Abelforth.

- J'espère qu'à ton tour Harry, tu l'enseigneras à quelqu'un, car peu de personnes ne connaissent ce chant, et j'aimerais comme tous mes prédécesseurs qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'oubli. Bien, passons aux cadeaux de fin de maîtrise. Je te donne ce poignard en argent pur empoisonnée.

Il saisit de sa main gauche sur le mur une magnifique lame d'au moins 20 centimètre qui brillait sous la lampe, il n'avait aucun ornement visible mais on sentait tout de suite que cette arme était dangereuse. Un des côtés de la lame était dentelé tandis que l'autre ne l'était pas. Il le mit dans un petit fourreau avant de le donner à Harry.

- Ne t'avise pas de te couper avec la lame surtout, elle a été enduit d'un poison mortelle qui te fait mourir lentement avec douleur. Harry su de suite contre qui il s'en servirait : « Rogue ». Le poison se renouvelle automatiquement.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est un magnifique cadeau, remercia Harry en le posant sur la table toute proche. Abelforth sourit et sortit un gros sac d'une commode. Il le tendit à Harry qui plia légèrement sous le poids.

- Deux Tec 9 silencieux avec ses recharges, complètement moldue donc il faudra que tu recharge manuellement. Tu as la possibilité d'enlever le silencieux. J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi, et Albus est d'accord pour te le donner. C'est une tenue spéciale de combat, avec de nombreux endroit pour mettre des objets comme le poignard ou les Tec 9. Sache que même si quelqu'un te palpe pour savoir si tu as ou cache une baguette, il ne remarquera rien. Elle a une certaine furtivité, étant à moitié en fibre d'invisilios et est résistante aux chocs que tu pourrais te prendre, elle est donc d'une grande valeur. Elle est dans le sac.

- Je te remercie beaucoup, elle me sera sûrement utile dit Harry en pensant au duel à mort qu'il serait obligé de faire dans peu de temps, mais là, Harry se sentait près à opposé une résistance.

Il la sorti du sac, empoignant une tenue qui semblait couler sur lui comme de l'eau, elle avait en effet quelque propriété de la cape. La tenue était complètement noire, avec une longue capuche sur le dessus qui permettait de bien dissimulé le visage. La tenue s'enfilait comme une tenue de plongé, avec une fermeture derrière le dos. Sur son ventre, quatre encoches était occupé par quatre poignards qui étaient un peu moins long que celui qui était posé sur la table. Il la plia et la remis dans le sac.

- C'est probablement la dernière fois que l'on se voit, je te souhaite bonne chance dans notre futur avec ce mage noir. Albus m'en a pas beaucoup parlé mais avec le peu que je sais, je te plein et te souhaite en même temps bon courage. Ils se firent une puissante accolade. N'oublie pas de transmettre le chant des disparus.

Harry mangeait avec appétit, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'allait plus prendre des cours de magie noir auquel il avait fini par prendre gouts. Il profitait du bon temps, s'entraîner durement pour ne rien oublier. La nuit dernière avait été une magnifique pleine lune, Harry, en griffon modifié, et les maraudeurs étaient allés se promener jusque dans Pré au Lard. Dans trois jours, les vacances de Pâques débuteraient, et Harry avait décidé de rester là, voulant profiter du calme reposant de Poudlard. Ce que ne savait pas Harry, c'est que ces vacances serait très loin d'être reposante.

Le soir de la veille où les élèves partait, Harry descendit dans la salle de bains pour prendre un très long bain, il se sentit tellement bien qu'il resta jusqu'à ce que Lily débarque dans la dite salle. Elle se déshabilla dans un vestiaire tandis qu'Harry passait une serviette et s'en allait. Il frappa à la porte pour le lui dire et prit le chemin de sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il mangea parmi les elfes de maisons, n'ayant pas envie de diner avec le regard pesant des Serpentards. Il préférait rester seul. Quand il rejoignit son dortoir, il vit Lily en sortirent. Elle se justifia en lui disant qu'elle avait rendez-vous dans le parc avec James.

Harry ne dit rien, content que ça aille bien dans la relation entre ses parents, et fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser passer avec un léger sourire. Il fit ensuite ses exercices du soir et se coucha, épuisé. Il se leva le lendemain vers 11 heures du matin, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il avait refait le plein et pétait de vie. Il était sûr que cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il en profiterait pour aller voir les quatre tableaux représentant les quatre fondateurs.

Les problèmes commencèrent quand Jana vint le voir juste après manger :

- Ey Harry, je peux te parler, demanda-t-elle. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et vit son air agité.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il y'a un problème.

- Je ne sais pas où Lily est passé, demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur proche d'elle. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Elle ne va pas chez ses parents, demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

- Non, rétorqua Jana, elle avait décidé de rester à Poudlard avec James, dont sa mère partait deux jours à une conférence. Je m'inquiète beaucoup, et James n'est pas là non plus.

- Rentre dans ta salle commune Jana, je vais m'occuper de ça en parlant au directeur. Je me charge de tout ; et je te jure que je vais les retrouvé.

Harry se retourna et fonça vers la tour Gryffondors. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment envers Pettigrow, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait vérifier que le rat n'était pas déjà passé de l'autre côté en aidant Voldemort à capturer James et Lily. Il donna le mot de passe, et la grosse dame le laissa passer en voyant dans quel état il était. Il repéra de suite Pettigrow et fondit, telle un rapace cherchant sa proie, sur lui. Ce dernier se leva mais Harry le dépassait de deux têtes au moins.

Harry le prit par le bras et le força à monter l'escalier montant, il le savait, aux dortoirs des maraudeurs et de Frank Londubat. Il ferma la porte à double tour et isola complètement le dortoir. Il se tint face à lui.

- Où sont Lily Evans et James Potter ? Harry avait demandé ça sans penser qu'il lui donnerait une réponse, mais Pettigrow le surprit.

- Avec le seigneur des ténèbres, répondit le pauvre Peter. Harry garda son calme et continua.

- Et comment cela se fait-il ?

- J'ai dit au seigneur des ténèbres que le meilleur moyen de te touché était de capturer James et Lily, j'ai juste eu besoin de lui dire qu'il allait faire une ballade romantique au bord de la forêt pour qu'il soit capturé. Le maître pensait que tu étais très intelligent. Si tu m'as trouvé, cela doit être le cas. Tu va me dénoncer maintenant, ajouta-t-il un peu moins courageusement.

- Non, décida Harry. Il ne devait surtout pas changer l'histoire, et si James et Lily avait été capturé, c'était uniquement sa faute, ce serait donc seulement lui qui allait les libéré. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai des raisons qui supplantent ton petit être.

- Bi…bien, babilla Peter.

- Je suppose que je dois me livrer à Voldemort. Comment je dois m'y rendre, demanda anxieusement Harry. Peter regarda sa montre et répondit :

- Pour libérer James et Lily, tu recevras par courrier dans 24 heures un portoloin que tu devras prendre immédiatement. Cela te mènera à eux. Harry s'en alla à grande enjambé, puis revint vers Peter en lui écrasant son poing dans la figure.

- Ca fait du bien, nom de Dieu !

Il avait un magnifique plan, et quand Abelforth lui avait offert cette tenue, il ne pensait pas s'en servir tout de suite, mais elle lui serait extrêmement pratique. Harry savait que les mangemorts allait lui prendre sa baguette, il devrait donc en prendre et acheter une autre pour la cacher dans sa tenue, il prendrait aussi son poignard empoisonné, parfait pour couper les liens et un des deux Tec 9 silencieux, au cas où il serait débordé. Le silence serait son maître mot.

Son plan était simple, il prend le portoloin, un ou plusieurs mangemorts lui prenne une baguette qu'il aurait acheté chez Ollivander. Il le fouille mais ne sente rien. Il se laisse enfermé avec ses parents, prend sa baguette et sort avant de transplané près d'ici. Simple et efficace. Il quitta Poudlard en courant et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Il entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander.

- J'aimerais quatre baguettes universalisa, s'il vous plaît, prenant ces baguettes pour qu'elle aille à tous le monde.

Une baguette pour James, une autre pour Lily, une autre pour les mangemorts et une autre pour lui au cas où il se ferait désarmer. Il paya 30 galions et retourna vers Poudlard. Il prépara sa tenue et vérifia qu'elle était complètement complète. Il ajouta aussi quelques potions de tonus et de soin total qu'il avait piqué à l'infirmerie pendant le repas, forçant avec facilité les protections.

Il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, cinq heures avant qu'il reçoit le portoloin. Il passa sa tenue, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout y était et enfila une robe pour dissimuler la tenue de combat. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Albus soit au courant, il était sûr qu'il l'empêcherait, mais il était le seul à tout savoir, le seul à connaître le fait que si ses parents mourraient, Harry aussi.

Harry croisa alors Jana, qui était encore plus agité qu'hier, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Je vais les chercher, je sais où ils sont mais ce n'est pas une situation confortable. Cela risque d'être dangereux, et si tu n'as aucune nouvelle de moi dans deux jours, ne donne cette lettre à Dumbledore. Le mot de passe est champomy.

- D'accord, dit Jana sans poser de question. Elle reprit quelques couleurs et mit la lettre dans sa poche. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Harry lui sourit légèrement et quitta le château, attendant que le portoloin arrive, sûrement par hibou

Ce n'est pas hibou qui arriva devant son nez, mais un corbeau noir qui lâcha une pièce de monnaie, Harry sortit sa baguette toute neuve et attrapa la pièce de monnaie de sa main gauche. Il sentit aussitôt un crochet l'attrapé au nombril et le tirer en avant. Il tourna beaucoup puis arriva, posté sur ses deux jambes au milieu d'un cercle de mangemorts qui avait tous leurs baguettes levées.

Il avait atterrit dans un cul de sac rempli de poubelles et d'autre saleté. Les murs des deux immeubles, haut d'une trentaine de mètre rendait incapable une fuite possible. Un lieu parfait pour des mangemorts.

- Lâche ta baguette, hurla un mangemort en s'approchant, où sinon, oublie tes amis.

- Je pose ma baguette ! Il plia un genou et posa le bout de bois sur le sol goudronné, il envoya ensuite la baguette du pied vers ses ravisseurs. Je suis désarmé, reprit Harry, ne faîtes rien et conduisez moi à mes amis.

- Bien, dit le mangemorts, toi, va le fouiller. Comme Harry l'espérait, il ne remarqua rien. Allons voir mon maître, il sera heureux de te voir, dit-il en ramassant la baguette d'Harry et la fourrant dans un de ses poches.

Le mur du fond laissa voir alors une volée de marche. La moitié des mangemorts passèrent devant Harry tandis que l'autre moitié était derrière lui, seul le mangemorts qui lui avait parlé resta à côté de lui, baguette sur ses omoplates.

Ils descendirent longtemps, et Harry laissa des marques magiques sans sa baguette pour mieux pouvoir retrouver son chemin pour sa fuite. Une trace jaune que seul Harry pourrait voir avec un sort adéquat. Il su qu'il avait bien fait, car aucun ornement, tableau ou armure aurait permis de se retrouver. C'était que des pierres, percé régulièrement par des portes en bois sombre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte plus grande, orné de plusieurs serpents et de signes, qu'Harry su qu'il était kabbalistique. Les gardes restèrent devant la porte tandis que seul Harry et le mangemort qui était à côté de lui entrèrent dans une salle simple. Une cheminée recouvrait le mur du fond, devant laquelle se tenait Voldemort et deux gardes. Un gigantesque fauteuil sur la droite, avec une porte derrière. Sur un autre mur, on pouvait voir une collection d'armes et d'ingrédients de potion. Harry frissonna légèrement à cause du froid et s'avança vers celui qui retenait en otage ses parents sans le savoir, heureusement pour lui.

Harry se plaça à deux mètres de Voldemort et regarda le mangemort enlevé son masque pour faire apparaître un visage assez jeune avec des cheveux blonds coupé court. Il reconnu aussitôt ses traits et ses manières. Elles étaient identiques à Lucius Malefoy ou même à Draco Malefoy. Cela devait donc être le père de Lucius, Marcus Malefoy. Il en eu aussitôt la confirmation.

- Tout c'est bien déroulé Marcus, demanda Voldemort en avançant légèrement, faisant trainer sur le sol une robe rouge sang brodé de fil d'argent.

- Voici sa baguette, et Crabbe n'à rien trouver pendant la fouille au corps, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux devant son maître. Il est entièrement à votre disposition. Voldemort pit la baguette entre ses mains et la cassa avant de la jeter dans le feu.

- Aucune réaction Harry, demanda Tom d'une voix doucereuse.

- J'en rachèterais une chez Ollivander, répondit Harry d'une voix ironique. Tu sais Tom, l'argent ne manque pas du tout. Maintenant, parlons du fait que je suis là, j'aimerais bien voir James et Lily.

- Parfait, siffla Tom, va les chercher Marcus, ordonna-t-il. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'eux dans la salle.

- Où somme-nous, demanda Harry.

- Dans ma prison, répondit simplement Voldemort, sache que tu es toujours en Angleterre.

- Aurais-tu peur que je m'échappe avec tes prisonniers Tom, dit alors Harry d'une voix moqueur. Voldemort le fixa dans les yeux mais Marcus Malefoy arrêta bien vite le duel de regard en pénétrant avec les prisonniers.

Harry en fut outré. James et Lily restèrent près de la porte que Marcus ferma à clef et se replaça près d'Harry. Dans le regard de ses parents, une flamme d'espoirs s'alluma.

- Pourquoi sont-ils nus, Tom, et autant blessé, gronda Harry.

- Tout les prisonniers sont dans cet état, et si tu coopères, Mr Potter et Miss Evans seront les premiers prisonniers à sortir vivant d'ici. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour leurs jeter quelques sorts, d'où les quelques blessures.

Harry lança alors son coude droit vers le nez de Malefoy tandis que sa main gauche attrapait la baguette dans sa poche droite. Il la pointa vers James et Lily qui furent recouvrit d'une robe grossière. Malefoy gémit - « mon nez ! » - et se releva. Harry lui redonna sa baguette en la jetant par terre.

- Même sans baguette, tu reste dangereux Harry, dit Tom en souriant. Je ne vais pas te proposer de me rejoindre car tu refuserais, en tout cas pour l'instant. Voyons voir comment tu vas réagir à une semaine de torture.

Voldemort sortit alors sa baguette et lui lança un sort de douleurs. Harry ne broncha pas et résista à la douleur sous l'œil surpris de Voldemort.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu révises un peu Tom, tes sorts sont un peu faibles.

Les yeux du mage noir s'enflammèrent et il lança un autre sort, inconnu à Harry. Il se le prit de plein fouet et s'envola vers le mur où il s'écrasa, ses os craquèrent et il s'affala sur le sol. Harry n'avait pas prévu une riposte aussi virulente. Il souffla légèrement et se releva en grimaçant.

- AU CACHOT, hurla Voldemort. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'Harry. Je viendrais personnellement te voir dans une heure. Rétablis toi bien car à la fin de la journée, tu hurleras ta douleur. Il quitta alors la pièce en claquant la porte derrière le trône.

Les gardes pénétrèrent dans la salle et l'emmenèrent en passant par la porte qui se tenait derrière James et Lily. Il leurs fit un sourire confiant avant de marquer le chemin avec la magie sans baguette. Les mangemorts les laissèrent dans une cellule tous ensemble, Harry se réceptionna contre le mur du fond. La porte se ferma et les ténèbres les entourèrent. Harry vit alors une forme, une ombre bougé à sa droite, il claqua des doigts et une petite boule de lumière apparut dans sa main, il eut devant lui un visage complètement tuméfié, et il était lui aussi nu, Harry l'habilla sans sa baguette et James prit la parole.

- Harry, je te présente Aaron ; Aaron, je te présente Harry Saven, le camarade dont je t'ai souvent parlé. L'homme hocha de la tête. Harry était sûr qu'il lui rapellé quelqu'un mais James le devança en ajoutant :

- C'est mon père…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et oui je sais, j'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps, et j'en suis désolé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et à bientôt pour la suite qui arrivera plus rapidement, je vous l'assure.

**VERY IMPORTANT :**

**J'AI CHANGER DE BLOG, LES RAISONS SONT EXPLIQUE LA BAS DANS LA PREMIER MESSAGE. POUR AVOIR LA NOUVELLE ADRESSE, ALLEZ DANS MON PROFIL AUTEUR, ATTENTION, JE M'ENGAGE A LE METTRE SOUVENT A JOUR. **


	17. Possession

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry se laisse enfermer dans une des geôles de Voldemort pour libérer ses futurs parents. En entrant, il fait connaissance du père de James, Aaron Potter.

**Chapitre 17 : Possession :**

- C'est mon père…

- Ha ! Fut la plus simple manière pour Harry de s'exprimer. Il est pas censé être mort, demanda Harry.

- La seule bonne surprise de James depuis qu'il vient d'arriver ici, dit Aaron d'une voix faible et rocailleuse. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'un Saven fait ici, autrement que pour nous soutirer des informations.

- C'est parfait , exulta Harry, mais nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, Voldemort viendra nous rendre visite dans 45 minutes maintenant. Il est temps de quitter ça chaleureuse demeure et de partir.

Harry enleva alors sa robe, laissant apparaître sa tenue de combat. Le pistolet mitrailleur pendouillant autour de l'épaule, Harry donna une baguette à Lily et James, empoigna la sienne et garda celle de rechange, Harry voyant très bien que Aaron ne tiendrait pas le coup pour l'instant. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit deux fioles.

- Tenez, je crois que ces deux potions pourront vous servir si nous voulons nous échapper. On doit faire vite dit Harry en regardant Aaron regarder les potions avec un regard suspicieux. James jeta un regard appuyé à son père qui avala les deux potions en grimaçant.

- Je dois dire que je suis surpris que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ait l'intelligence de porter une tenue de combat impalpable et des potions tonus et ressoude-os. Je crois que je vais devoir me passer de baguette par contre, Voldemort m'as fait un sevrage magique. Harry baissa la tête et tourna sa baguette vers le mur.

- Tout est dans le silence, murmura Harry. Il jeta un sort sur le mur et vit que de l'autre côté, une petite table où pas moins de quatre mangemorts surveillaient la porte. Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sortit une autre potion. Il la jeta par l'espace sous la porte en se couchant à plat ventre.

Il vit avec bonheur les quatre mangemorts se lever et se placer autour de la fiole d'un blanc éclatant. Harry jeta un sort sur la fiole qui explosa en dégageant une fumée grise très épaisse. Harry se releva et fit sauter la porte avant de faire aspirer la fumée grâce à sa baguette. Il vit avec plaisir que les quatre mangemorts avaient été mis KO en un seul coup.

- Pour retrouver mon chemin, j'ai place des traces que seul moi peut voir, je vais donc passer en premier pour vous guider. Lily et Aaron se placeront derrière moi et James fermera la marche, d'accord ?

- Sans problème, dit James, on te fait confiance pour ce coup.

Harry lui fit un sourire gêner et pointa sa baguette sur un de ses yeux et murmura « _Beren ! _». Harry sentit aussitôt son œil changer de vision. Il leva alors la tête et vit une cicatrice verte sur une pierre un peu plus loin. C'est donc avec un certain relâchement que Harry les accompagna jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la salle centrale. Harry se retourna vers les autres.

- Il y'a deux choix, très simples. On peut prendre le risque de traverser et de se faire reprendre voir tué, ou on prend cette porte qui nous mènera dieu sait où.

- C'est trop risqué de passer par la salle du trône, dit aussitôt Aaron. Il est préférable de prendre un chemin plus long mais plus sûr.

Harry consulta du regard James et Lily puis tournis la clenche. Ils débouchèrent dans un autre couloir, qui semblait beaucoup plus sombre que le précédent. Harry désactiva momentanément le sort qui permettait de voir les marques, et décida de rester devant. Ils restèrent en rang serré, montant escalier sur escalier, parcourant couloir sur couloir, traversant salle sur salle. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de mangemort, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry qui pensait que les couloirs étaient surveillés.

- Il nous reste pas plus d'un quart d'heure maximum avant que les corps soient découvert, dépêchons nous !

Harry, en parlant de cette menace, ne réconfortait pas du tout de ces parents. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie de croiser encore une fois Tom. Il devait être près de la sortie. Harry remarqua alors une petite cicatrice fluoresçant au fond du couloir. Il soupira mais déchanta rapidement, devant lui, à un croisement se tenait une bonne dizaine de mangemort, et il n'avait pu faire qu'une seule de ces grenades très pratique. La raison de la non-présence de mangemorts dans les couloirs devint limpide dans l'esprit d'Harry. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie, les mangemorts ne surveillait b que /b cette sortie.

- James, Lily, chuchota Harry en regardant le groupe de mangemort, venez avec moi. Mr Potter, restez derrière et prévenez-nous si quelqu'un arrive. Tout le monde acquiesça.

Les trois ados se cachèrent derrière un pilier qui dépassait légèrement du mur, à quelques mètres seulement des mangemorts. Harry marcha alors à la rencontre des mangemorts. Au début, personne ne réagit, les mangemorts voyant avec stupeur un prisonnier, seul, en train de lever vers eux sa baguette.

Ce ne fut quand Lily et James firent leurs apparition que un mangemort s'écria :

- Abattez-les !

Harry créa alors son plus puissant bouclier tandis que tous les mangemorts lancer une voler de sort qui s'écrasa sur le bouclier sans même l'ébrécher. Harry lança alors plusieurs sorts de stupéfixion avec des variantes plus ou moins dangereuse pour le receveur. La moitié des mangemorts se firent surprendre par la volée de sort d'Harry, aidé de James et Lily. Il vit alors un mangemort s'échapper par derrière, Harry tenta de l'arrêter mais ses compères le protégèrent.

Harry en profita pour en désarmer un qui s'était mis à découvert et se plaça devant un second mangemort tandis que Lily attaquait un autre, grand et très gros. James envoya alors valser le troisième mangemort, qui était plutôt petit. Harry, avait sûrement pris le plus dangereux. Marcus Malefoy le regarder avec mépris et haine.

- Le nez va bien, demanda Harry en s'approchant légèrement.

- Il va très bien, merci, répondit Malefoy, furieux. Et maintenait petit, tu va gentiment retourner dans ta cellule en me donnant ta baguette.

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy. Lily poussa alors un hurlement avant de s'effondrer. Malefoy fit profit de la perte de concentration pour lui envoyer un sort de démembrement qu'Harry évita avec réflexe en s'insultant lui-même. Il se releva rapidement et fit exploser le mur, envoyant les briques sur Malefoy, qui fut assommé pour un bon moment sous un amas de pierre rouge et de poussière.

Harry ne fit pas dans la dentelle et envoya un arc électrique de sa main gauche sur le mangemort tandis qu'il réanimer de sa baguette Lily, qui n'avait reçu qu'un simple stupéfix. James triompha alors de son adversaire avec une suite de sort très efficace. Aaron déboula alors de derrière.

- Des mangemorts ! Nous devons y aller, vite.

Et alors que Harry poser le pied sur la première marche, un hurlement venant des profondeurs parvint à ses oreilles. Il venait sûrement de comprendre que quatre de ses prisonniers avaient disparus. Soudain, les marches se dérobèrent et Harry ne son salut qu'au bras secourable de James. Comme à Poudlard, les marches étaient devenues un toboggan impossible à monter. Une grande herse en fer forgé descendit lentement du plafond, barrant la sortie.

Des mangemorts, une bonne vingtaine les encerclait, les acculant contre la herse. L'échappé commençait à devenir raté, pensa Harry, le seul moyen était d'avoir d'autre allié. Harry chanta alors, son regard se concentrant sur un mangemort assez éloigné. Il vit avec satisafaction le mangemort levé sa baguette. « Tue les hommes en noires ». Un éclair vert toucha alors un mangemort, qui s'effondra, mort. Harry, toujours en chantant, envoya valser plusieurs mangemorts contre le mur. Quand son mangemort fut tué, Harry dirigea vers un autre mangemort son regard. Après seulement quelques minutes, tous les mangemorts furent tué ou pétrifié.

Malheureusement, un autre bataillon de mangemorts arriva par l'escalier qui avait remis ses marches droites. Nos quatre amis reculèrent tandis que la herse se relevait pour laisser le passage aux mangemorts. Ils devaient se débarrasser aussitôt de ses mangemorts avant que Voldemort en personne vienne mettre son grain de sable dans la tentative d'évasion. Harry sortit alors sa deuxième baguette et sous les yeux étonné des mangemorts et de ses parents. Il la cassa en deux en criant « Stamen exclzia mxypiltz ! » Seul Harry et Aaron avait compris ce que ce premier avait fait. Un hurlement à glacer le sang vint de nulle part, et soudain, le temps se ralenti considérablement

- Allons nous en, l'explosion risquerait de faire effondrer l'immeuble sur lequel on est.

James et Lily firent de gros yeux tandis qu'Aaron souriait légèrement avant de monter les marches. Harry les monta aussi lentement que le père de James, car le sort lui prenait encore à ce moment de la magie pour ralentir le temps.

Il se retrouva alors dans la petite ruelle. Il laissa passer Lily puis James avant que Mr Potter passe la porte, avec plus de difficulté. Ses mois en prisons l'avait beaucoup affecté. Harry changea alors les robes en vêtement moldu.

- Mêlons-nous aux moldus, il sera presque impossibles à Voldemort de nous retrouver, dit Harry en rejoignant une rue très fréquenté. Ils se mirent à marché rapidement, James et Lily soutenant le père de ce premier.

Harry souffla intérieurement, car pour l'instant, tout c'était passé plus ou moins ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait bien sûr pas prévu qu'Aaron Potter soit de la partie mais dans l'ensemble, ça allait plutôt bien. Il devait par contre éviter de faire de la magie, il ne fallait en aucun cas transplaner, prendre un portoloin ou détourner une cheminée où Voldemort et ses sbires seraient là dans la minute. Et la première chose à savoir, c'était de connaître où il avait atterrit. Il fit part de ceci aux autres qui l'attendirent devant un grand bâtiment qui était en fait la mairie.

Harry fit tourner sur ses gonds l'énorme porte et entra dans un hall éclairé de spot dernier cris. Il regarda un peu partout et vit enfin des prospectus. Il en prit plusieurs avant d'en trouver un qui se nommait : _Les attractions à Cardiff . _Il était donc dans le pays de Galle, bien trop loin de Poudlard évidemment. Harry ressortit du grand bâtiment et tourna aussitôt à droite, rejoignant les autres qui étaient dissimulé derrière un immense pilier.

- On est à Cardiff, dans les pays de Galles, annonça Harry.

- Poudlard est bien trop loin d'ici, on n'y arrivera jamais, dit Lily à moitié affolé. Aaron Potter toussa légèrement et pris la parole, s'appuyant presque totalement contre son fils.

- Mais inversement, notre manoir n'est pas très loin d'ici, il se situe près de Swansea, c'est à moins de 60 km d'ici environ. Je pense que l'on peut risquer un transplannage vers le manoir, Voldemort n'aurait je le pense pas assez de temps pour rassembler ses mangemorts qu'on sera déjà en sécurité dans le manoir, et ma femme est médicomage, elle me remettra en bonne état.

- D'accord, accepta Harry, mais je vais devoir transplané avec vous, votre niveau de magie est bien trop faible pour ne faire qu'un lumos, alors ne parlons pas de transplannage. Accrochez-vous fort à moi et ne pensez qu'à votre lieu d'arrivé, c'est-à-dire Swansea.

Harry tomba alors soudainement sur les genoux tandis qu'un grondement au loin leur vint aux oreilles. Ils regardèrent derrière eux et virent l'immeuble sur lequel la prison de Voldemort était placé s'effondrer à moitié sur le coté droit, frappant avec dureté l'autre immeuble avant de s'effondrer complètement. Harry espérait qu'en ce dimanche, il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque.

- Ne trainons pas Harry, dit Aaron Potter, route 121, kilomètre 148.

Harry se releva en sifflant légèrement tandis qu'Aaron vint se placer auprès d'Harry et attrapa avec force le bras gauche du jeune homme. Alors, les quatre personnes disparurent aussitôt sous l'œil intrigué d'une vieille dame qui secouait son tapis à la fenêtre. Ils atterrirent sur une route de campagne, juste devant un petit panneau rectangulaire annonçant aux automobilistes qu'il arrivait à Swansea. Plus précis, tu meurs, pensa aussitôt Harry.

Il vit en souriant que Lily et James avait atterrit dans le fossé. Ils se relevèrent et James, connaissant lui aussi le chemin, fit quelques pas en arrière et entra dans un petit chemin terreux au milieu d'une allé d'arbre sinistre. Lily s'accrocha aussitôt au bras de James tandis qu'Harry, de sa forte carrure, supportait Aaron sans trop de difficulté, sa baguette dans la main droite, l'oreille tendue à l'affut d'un ennemi potentiel.

- Ce chemin est protégé magiquement, seul un sorcier peut savoir qu'il existe. Si un moldu regarderait à cet endroit, il ne verrait qu'un champ avec des vaches en train de brouter de l'herbe. Godric's Hollow est donc un des seuls villages sorcier avec Pré au Lard. On va couper par la forêt, ajouta James en prenant un petit chemin de terre entouré de sapins et de hêtres.

Le chemin laissa place à de hautes herbes qui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Harry apprécia le calme de la forêt, tandis que le son des oiseaux lui parvenait aux oreilles. Ils parvinrent alors à une clairière, et à ce moment précis, l'air se fit lourd, des nuages noires couvrit le soleil rougeoyant. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel tandis que le tonnerre grondait de partout.

- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Harry. Il inspira un coup, la magie noire pèse lourdement dans l'air. COURREZ, cria Harry.

James s'élança aussitôt avec Lily et Aaron tandis que Harry se mettait en opposition, baguette en main. Et comme il avait prévu, Voldemort avait transplané, et à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas celui du passé qui était là, mais le sien, celui de son présent.

- Harry, siffla Voldemort, nous revoilà enfin face à face, je t'ai tellement cherchés depuis la mort du vieux fou.

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici Tom, dit Harry en reculant légèrement, c'est impossible normalement.

- En effet Harry, dit celui-ci avec un sourire mauvais, j'ai du me posséder moi-même. C'est très…très étrange comme situation.

- Je vois, répondit Harry en reculant encore.

- Harry, cria Lily. Harry vit avec effroit que Lily et James était revenu l'aider après avoir sûrement déposé Aaron Potter au manoir.

- Allez vous protéger au manoir, cet ennemi est bien plus puissant et dangereux que Voldemort, PARTEZ !

- On ne te laissera pas tout seul Harry, dit James en se mettant à côté de lui.

- Que c'est Gryffondor, dit Voldemort, mais Harry a bien raison, ce Voldemort est un ange à côté de moi.

- Tu le connais, demanda Lily en remarquant qu'il avait appelé Harry par son prénom.

- Très bien, c'est lui qui à crée le cyclone et poser une barrière anti magique sur toute la Nouvelle-Orléans pour que mes parents meurs, mentit Harry, alors déguerpissez !

James et Lily firent de gros yeux et reculèrent légèrement sous l'impact des paroles de Harry. Un éclair fendit le ciel et la pluie commença à tomber. Ils se retournèrent et s'en allèrent tout les deux sous le regard suppliant d'Harry.

- Très beau mensonge que tu nous as donné là Harry, dit Voldemort. Allez, raconte moi ta vie ici, car malgré le fait que je me possède, ses barrières mentales sont trop fortes pour moi.

Harry décida que c'était un bon moyen pour distraire Tom et de gagner du temps.

- Je suis ici sous le nom de Saven, je crois que tu les connais, n'est ce pas, Drak était un de tes plus fervents serviteur. J'ai été placé à Serpentard et me suis mélangé aux Serpentards, et j'ai réussi grâce à ça de faire échouer son attaque à Pré au Lard pendant Halloween. Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris. Alors il a capturé mes parents, même si il ne le savait pas bien sûr. Pour les libérer, j'ai du me livrer en échange mais on s'est évadé et nous voici ici, face à face dans un espace et un temps qui n'est pas le nôtre.

- Je m'en souviens maintenant, murmura Voldemort, mes souvenirs reviennent à moi. Je suis très surpris de savoir que tu es réussi à aller à Serpentard, toi, un pur Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Tom, pour changer le passé ! demanda Harry.

- Non, ma renaissance m'as été très profitable en pouvoir, répondit Voldemort en souriant à Harry. Je voudrais savoir quand je dois attaquer Poudlard pour pouvoir te tué ainsi que tout tes amis.

- Je sais que tu as tout le contrôle de l'Angleterre et de l'est de l'Europe, dit Harry, mais que seul Pré au Lard et Poudlard t'échappe.

- Je veux que tout le monde vois ta chute, je t'attendrais autant qu'il le faut mais tu mourras sur les terres de ce vieux château.

- Et bien je t'enverrais une lettre, répondit avec désinvolture Harry, et maintenant, retourne discuter stratégie avec tes mangemorts.

- On ne se moque pas ainsi de Voldemort, Harry !

Soudainement, Harry se sentit soulever en l'air et projeter contre un arbre. Harry répliqua en envoyant un tronc d'arbre sur son ennemi qui l'évita en transplannant. Il réapparut au même endroit. Harry transplanna alors lui aussi, et arriva sur le côté droit de Voldemort. Il lui lança un sort d'expulsion avant de transplanner encore une fois. Il réapparut sur la gauche cette fois. Il eut juste le temps de lancer une mini-tornade avant de transplanner pour éviter un doloris. Il était revenu à son point de départ, c'est-à-dire devant l'arbre sur lequel il avait atterrit. Ce mode de transplannage successif était très fatigant pour un Harry déjà diminué.

Il vit avec mauvaise humeur que la tornade avait été parfaitement annihilée par Voldemort qui disparut dans une légère fumée noire. Harry transplanna aussitôt de quelques mètres et il avait bien fait car Voldemort aurait réapparu juste derrière lui si il n'avait pas réussi. Harry se mit à courir et il transplanna. Il réapparu juste devant Voldemort, il contracta ses muscles et percuta avec une violence inouïe Voldemort grâce à la poussé emmagasiné du transplannage. Il transplanna aussitôt en arrière tandis que Voldemort se relevait avec difficulté et lenteur, sa baguette à terre.

Harry en profita alors pour empoigner son pistolet mitrailleur qu'il mit en coup par coup avant de tirer une balle dans chaque genou. Il vit avec délectation Voldemort se traîner pour prendre sa baguette. Harry tira un troisième coup de feu sur la main droite de Tom, qui hurla de douleur.

- Quitte ce corps de faible Tom, tu es misérable ainsi.

- Très bien Harry, hurla Tom, tu as gagné cette fois mais la prochaine, c'est toi qui te traînera à mes pieds.

Alors le corps de Voldemort retrouva son humanité, son nez et ses cheveux repoussant pour laisser place au Voldemort de cette époque. Harry baissa sa garde, et le Voldemort de l'époque de Harry, qui n'était pas totalement partit en profita pour lui lancer un sort d'affaiblissement magique, Harry ne put rien faire à part de lancer un autre sort, qui envoya Voldemort en Laponie.

Il chuta sur les genoux avant de s'écrouler totalement, le nez dans le gazon.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le crépuscule baignait le ciel de sa couleur orangé, donnant une vue magnifique que Harry contempla avant qu'un bruit de pas vint en sa direction.

- Harry, cria une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de sa mère. Harry se releva alors et Lily stoppa aussitôt.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Harry , demanda-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement.

- Mais c'est moi, répondit Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

- Harry n'as pas mes yeux, dit-elle d'une voix furieuse.

- Merde, jura Harry. Le sort de Voldemort à dû enlever mon apparence, pensa-t-il avec justesse. Il rassembla les quelques parcelles de magie que le sort n'avait pas affecté et s'en servit pour se transformer.

- Oh putain, jura à son tour Lily, c'est toi Harry, tu es métamorphomage ?

- Oui, et ce que tu viens de voir est ma véritable apparence, dit Harry en grimaçant, car sa couverture était à moitié tombé, mais seulement à moitié.

- Tu sais que tu ressemble beaucoup à James ainsi, dit Lily en s'approchant un peu plus d'Harry, en ajoutant mes yeux…

- … Harry détourna des yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Dis moi la vérité, demanda Lily, pourquoi cette…cette façade.

- Les menteurs ne sont jamais cru, même quand ils disent la vérité, dit Harry, c'est pour ça que je ne dirais rien. Harry appuya son regard vers sa mère. Enfin pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il avant de farfouiller dans sa poche. Il en sortit une potion bleu électrique mais Lily l'arrêta d'une main douce.

- C'est dangereux de trop en prendre dans ton état. Valwen s'occupera de toi si tu viens au manoir. Harry remis alors la potion dans la poche et suivis Lily. Il passa une main autour de ces épaules, sa respiration devenant difficile et sifflante.

Il n'avait fait que trois pas qu'il s'écroula à nouveau, fichu sort, pensa amèrement Harry. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur qui enserrée et comprimée sa cage thoracique. Il s'écroula enfin de tout son long sur l'herbe soyeuse et légèrement mouillé. Lily se pencha aussitôt au dessus de lui tandis que James arrivait de la direction qu'il avait prit.

- Lily ! Comment va Harry, s'inquiéta James pour celui qui les avaient tous sauvé cette journée.

- Je…je ne sais pas…il s'est écroulé…il ne se réveille pas et…au mon dieu ! Il ne respire plus, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en voyant que le thorax ne se soulevait plus.

- Il est…mort, demanda James, des larmes pointant au bout de ses cils.

Lily s'agenouilla au près de Lily et apposa deux doigts à son cou, et à son plus grand malheur, elle ne sentit rien, pas de pouls.

- Nooooon ! Pas Harry, pleura-t-elle en baisant sa main. James s'écroula à son tour.

NDA : Si j'arrête, vous me trucidez, surtout que vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre depuis longtemps.

C'est dommage, ça aurait fait une belle fin mais heureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas sadique, allez Bonne lecture…

Alors que Lily pleurait sans discontinue la perte d'un ami, le cadavre commença à brillé d'une lumière blanche diffuse, sortant de ses yeux, sa bouche, ses narines et tout les pores de sa peau. Le corps se désintégra alors en fine particule blanche qui monta très lentement au ciel sous les yeux émerveillé de James et Lily. Et aussi questionneur, car ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait se dérouler.

Alors que cela faisait une demi-heure que Lily restait prostré devant l'endroit où c'était tenu le corps de Harry. Et que James essayé de le réconforter du mieux possible. Aaron débarqua dans la scène austère, écoutant avec tristesse les sanglots de sa future belle-fille.

- Que ce passe-t-il, demanda l'homme d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

- Harry…Harry…

- Harry est mort, coupa James, sentant que Lily n'y parviendrais pas.

- Je ne vois pas de corps pourtant, répliqua Aaron.

- Parce qu'il a disparut dans une lumière blanche, cria Lily avec une voix haute perchée.

- Je dois prévenir Dumbledore, dit alors Aaron soucieux, rentrons au manoir, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

Lily baissa la tête et tout les trois rentrèrent dans la maison des Potter, qui semblait d'un coup plus terne, comme si elle aussi pleurait la mort d'un proche. Aaron prit alors une fine poudre qu'il balança dans la cheminée.

- Dumbledore ! Poudlard !

Il plongea la tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée et en ressortit presque aussitôt.

- Il arrive, dit simplement Aaron sous les yeux inquisiteur de James et Lily. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore apparaissait au milieu du salon dans un feu rouge flamme. Deux phénix étrangement semblable volaient maintenant dans le gigantesque salon, fait des matériaux des plus nobles qui existe.

- Rebonjour Aaron, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé, dit Albus Dumbledore en serrant la main du patriarche des Potter.

- Merci Albus, cela me fait plaisir à moi aussi, crois le bien, répondit Aaron. Mais nous avons un problème de plus grande importance, ajouta Aaron. Lily, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de raconter tout à votre directeur.

Ils s'assirent autour de l'immense table en acajou, qui pouvait au moins accueillir 50 personnes. James posa sa main sur celles de Lily pour l'aider un peu, elle lui sourit avant de tout raconter, de son kidnapping à la lisière de la forêt à la disparition et mort de Harry. Dumbledore, se leva alors quand elle en vint à la lumière, et il lui demanda de fournir plus de détail si elle le pouvait.

- Harry n'est pas mort, dit alors Albus d'un ton catégorique, il nous reviendra dans une semaine, deux maximums. Je ne peux rien vous dire mais sachez seulement que Harry est vivant.

- C'est…c'est vrai, demanda Lily, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Comme le fait que je sois directeur de Poudlard, Miss Evans, répondit celui-ci, soyez rassurez, il nous reviendra.

Et en effet, Harry n'était pas mort, mais pas vivant non plus.

Lorsqu'il était tombé à terre, et était « mort », il s'était sentit enveloppé dans une envelloppe de chaleur avant de réapparaitre nulle part et partout.

L'espace n'existait plus.

Le temps n'existait plus.

Les étoiles, terre de lumière, défilent devant moi.

Combien de temps je suis là, peut-être une éternité, ou même pas une seconde.

Je suis seul dans ce monde de ténèbres et de lumière.

L'ombre lumineuse m'entoure de ces bras tentateur.

Elle à le visage de ma mère.

Lily.

Elle rayonne d'amour, mes ses yeux sont froid comme les vents d'hiver.

Confiance et haine se mêle avec moi, dois-je la laisser me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ferme les yeux, elle se rapproche.

Ses bras, longs comme des tentacules commencent à m'entourer.

La douleur se propage lentement en moi, ma peau brûle, mes viennes s'enflamment et mes muscles ne sont que braises rougeoyante.

La lave est partout en moi, j'aimerais bien crier mais cela je ne peux.

Mon cerveau est prêt à exploser, tant de douleurs, tant de haine, tant d'amour. Je voudrais mourir.

La douleur est tellement présente depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne me fait plus rien, aussi douloureux qu'un vent de printemps.

Les étoiles disparaissent, l'ombre lumineuse disparait. La nuit existe-t-elle ici ?

La mort existe-t-elle ?

NON !

Ma mission sur terre n'était pas finie, je le savais. Voldemort. Voilà pour quoi je suis encore en vit.

Soudain je me réveillai, ma poitrine se gonfla brutalement, comme remonté d'une longue plongée sous-marine. Mes yeux furent aveuglés par tant de lumière blanche. Je notai que j'étais complètement nu, et que ma baguette avait disparu. Je sentis que trois doigts très froids était appuyés contre mon front et mes tempes. Je levai les yeux et vit deux yeux bleus azur ainsi qu'une très longue barbe.

J'étais allongé sur un autel en pierre rêche qui me frottait douloureusement la peau. L'homme enleva alors ses doigts et je pus me relever pour le voir plus complètement. L'homme, habillé dans une robe bleuté parcouru d'étoile, se pencha pour ramasser un chapeau aussi bleu que ses yeux et un long bâton blanc sur une face, noire de l'autre, le bout de ce bâton était complété de longue griffe argent et or qui emprisonnait une pierre rouge sang.

Cette homme semblé vieux et en imposé par sa prestance et le rayonnement de sa magie, qui devait sentir à dix kilomètre à la ronde. L'homme bleu se rapprocha d'Harry, le regardant dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux, Harry put voir son reflet et remarqua qu'il avait repris sa véritable apparence, il essaya de se métamorphosé mais il n'y arriva point.

- Tout le monde ici prend sa véritable apparence, et la garde, dit-il d'une voix magique, les mots semblait couler de sa bouche, comme un fleuve tranquille.. Harry se sentit transporté dans un univers magique où seul cette homme, et surtout cette voix importé.

- Je suis Merlin l'enchanteur, fils de Satan. Bienvenue dans l'entre deux. Je suis Mage gris, détenteur des clefs de cet endroit.

- L'entre deux, est-ce ceci, le paradis sorcier, demanda Harry en s'appuyant contre l'autel, seul meuble présent dans cet endroit, car Harry ne voyait aucun mur dans ce monde de blancheur.

- Non, l'entre deux est la passerelle entre le monde des vivants et du paradis, et seuls les mages morts ou les futurs mages peuvent s'y arrêter et y résider. Merlin lui avait répondu patiemment, s'appuyant contre son bâton.

- Donc si je suis là, supposa Harry, c'est que je vais devenir mage. D'ailleurs, je ne vous aurais pas déjà vu, ajouta Harry, vers…

- …Halloween dans ton espace temps. Et ce n'est pas la première, ou deuxième fois que tu viens, tu nous as déjà rendu visite autrefois, lors de l'attaque du Mage Voldemort.

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? demanda Harry, cela va se passer que dans quatre ans.

- Le temps n'as pas d'accroche ici, il n'existe plus. Mais tu ne pouvais pas devenir mage à 1 an, tu n'étais pas prêt, je t'ai donc renvoyé dans ton plan d'existence. Et tu es déjà un mage, ton intronisation magicale à déjà eu lieu, répondit Merlin.

- L'ombre ?

- L'ombre.

-…

- Nous devons maintenant aller au conseil des mages pour savoir si tu as le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, dans le cas contraire, tu sera renvoyer sur terre avec des pouvoirs de simple sorcier.

- Quelle différence entre Mage et sorciers, demanda Harry.

- Principalement, répondit Merlin, les moldus utilisent 10 de la capacité de leurs cerveaux, les sorciers 25 tandis que les mages utilisent 50 de leurs pouvoirs mental. Les anges utilisent quant à eux 65 et les archanges et demi-dieu 80 . Les seuls à utilisé la capacité maximale de leurs cerveau sont les dieux, qui sont au nombre de deux, Satan et Dieu, aussi appelé Lucifer et Yahvé.

- Ils existent, demanda Harry, complètement surpris.

- Comme le fait que tu existe, répondit Merlin, et maintenant, allons-y !

- Euh, dit Harry en avançant, je ne vois aucune porte.

- Alors crée en une qui mène vers le conseil des mages, et Merlin disparut dans une poudre bleu.

- J'ai l'air malin maintenant moi, se dit Harry.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur l'autel, où il découvrit un tas de vêtement blanc plié. Il enfila alors le pantalon en lin blanc, une chemine en soie blanche fut recouvrit d'un gilet en laine légère. Il mit les chaussures couleur crème et attacha la cape grâce à deux pinces en cristal.

Harry pensa à une porte noire avec comme une sorte de vortex qui le mènerais directement devant le conseil. Harry ajouta une touche de magie, l'étendant autour de son corps, ce qui créa une aura complètement blanche avec une petite fissure verte.

Il y'eut un craquement et la porte apparut. Harry espéra avoir réussi et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il se sentit disparaître et réapparaître en un temps plus vite que la lumière. Devant lui se tenait un longue table en demi-cercle, Merlin était au centre, tandis qu'à gauche, une vingtaine de mage, le bâton à la main le regardait d'une mine austère avec des vêtements principalement noir ou rouge, tandis qu'à droite, une autre quinzaine d'autres mages le dévisageait d'un air intéressé.

- Le conseil des mages peut débuter, nous jugerons aujourd'hui Harry James Potter, prophétiser pour détruite le mage Voldemort, afin de savoir si il peut obtenir son bâton blanc.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Très long à venir ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai promis sur mon blog, je le poste avant cette fin de semaine. J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews.

Pour la suite de l'histoire, il nous reste un chapitre dans le passe, qui sera intitulé : Remus et Lily avant de revenir dans le futur.

mellon


	18. Remus et Lily

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Harry réussit à libérer ses parents et le père de James qui étaient entre les mains de Voldemort, mais alors qu'ils approchaient du manoir Potter qui leur assurerait une protection, le Voldemort du temps de Harry apparait, possédant le Voldemort de 1977. Harry fait face au Lord tandis que sous son impulsion, les autres partent se mettent en sécurité. Après un combat épique, Harry se laisse avoir et reçoit un sort qui aspire son potentiel magique tandis qu'il envoie le Voldemort dépossédé en Laponie.

Lily, qui revient du manoir découvre alors sa véritable apparence ; Harry lui fait promettre de rien dire avant de mourir et de disparaitre dans une lumière blanche. Dumbledore, appelé par Aaron Potter, les rassure en disant que Harry est toujours vivant. Et c'est vrai, car Harry se rend compte qu'il va peut-être devenir un mage, sous la bénédiction de Merlin, chef du conseil des mages.

** Chapitre 18 : Lily et Remus : **

_- Le conseil des mages peut débuter, nous jugerons aujourd'hui Harry James Potter, prophétisé pour détruire le mage Voldemort, afin de savoir ' il peut obtenir son bâton blanc. _

- Harry Potter, dit Merlin, le conseil et moi-même avons vérifié la véracité de la prophétie. Compte tenu de vos nombreux tête à tête et votre pouvoir déjà extraordinaire, le conseil vous donne votre bâton de mage.

Tout les mages se levèrent, bâtons levés vers lui, Harry frissonna en entendant les voix de toutes les personnes qui murmuraient :

- Néo quantum batilem Assam nidram el bralchatum magiekesh eston enam Harriem Jamemrad Potter Bianca !

Harry se sentit transpercer de part en part, la magie bouillonnant à l'intérieur de ses veines, voulant absolument se montrer, Harry se laissa faire, voulant que cette terrible douleur le quitte. Son aura se montra alors, terrible, d'une blancheur éclatante, ne faisant qu'une avec ses vêtements, on ne voyait plus son visage.

La lumière disparut soudainement alors qu'un bruit mât brisait le silence du rituel. Harry se sentit extraordinairement vide de magie pendant un faible instant, avant qu'elle ne se régénère en quelques secondes. Harry baissa les yeux, et vit un bâton blanc, long de moins de deux mètres avec à son bout un creux qui accueillait une boule blanche d'une extrême pureté.

- La sphère est ta magie, dit Merlin d'une voix puissante et rauque, et pour compléter le rituel, il te faut prendre le bâton.

Harry mit alors un genou à terre, et posa la main sur le bâton. Une fulgurante douleur lui transperça le bras, tandis que dans une écriture de feu, des runes s'écrivaient sur toute la longueur du bâton. La douleur disparut aussitôt, et Harry comprit, sans savoir pourquoi ce que voulait dire ces runes.

Il y avait des runes de protection et d'appartenance, empêchant quiconque d'autre que lui de prendre le bâton. D'autres séries de runes étaient lieur entre le bois, la sphère de magie et lui-même. Enfin, il découvrit des runes de puissance et d'amplification. Harry se releva, sentant une puissance jamais atteinte avant cet instant, il se sentit transporté de joie, il était fou de joie. Son corps irradiait, ses yeux étant comme des feux d'artifice, sa bouche s'étira en un fin sourire, que cela faisait du bien.

- Harry Potter, dit Merlin, vous voici membre de la confrérie des mages, faites bonne utilisation de vos pouvoirs que vous découvrirez avec l'aide de Dumbledore le blanc, un grand ami à vous je crois.

- Albus ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, dit Harry d'une voix inquisitrice et puissante.

- Et pourtant, je suis bien là, répondit une voix.

Harry suivit le son de sa voix et vit un homme, ce n'était pas le Albus qu'il connaissait, et pourtant, ses yeux bleus, son nez aquilin, son sourire, ses cheveux, tout correspondait.

- Mais où as-tu mis ta barbe, sacrebleu , demanda Harry en s'approchant de son ancien mentor.

- Il n'y pas assez de barbu ici, Harry, je crois que j'ai voulu me démarquer en me la coupant, dit Albus avec un sourire sur les lèves

- Albus, dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras, même mort, tu trouves toujours le moyen de rester un peu fou.

Les mages les quittèrent alors tous un par un, disparaissant dans des portes toutes plus curieuses les unes que les autres. Le dernier à quitter la salle fut Merlin.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry, et d'agréables découvertes. Il disparut alors dans un flash bleu.

Albus ferma les yeux et murmura quelques paroles avant de sourire. Il contourna Harry et entra dans…

- Un ascenseur ! s'exclama Harry avant de monter.

- Je pense que nous pouvons aller chez moi pour apprendre et développer tes pouvoirs, dit Albus en s'appuyant contre son bâton, même si en définitive, il ne te reste pas grand-chose à savoir. L'ombre t'a déjà donné toute la connaissance, tu n'as plus qu'à t'entraîner à l'utiliser. C'est ce que tu feras par toi-même.

- Par moi-même ? S'interrogea Harry, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Etre mage fait en sorte que tes osrts seront plus puissants et dévastateurs, tout en étant moins épuisant. Il n'y a que quelques sorts nouveaux pour toi, car je t'ai tout appris pendant ton voyage dans le temps. Cela nous fait beaucoup moins de pain sur la planche. Malgré cela, ta puissance te permet maintenant de nouvelles choses plus complexes. C'est ce que je t'apprendrai. Nous avons une semaine. Ensuite, je crois que trois personnes voudront te voir avant ton départ surtout une qui veut t'apprendre une chose ou deux.

DING !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, empêchant Harry de poser plus de questions, sur ces personnes par exemple. Ils débarquèrent dans une plaine immense, tapie d'un manteau d'herbe et de plantes. Il n'y avait aucune habitation visible.

- Te voici chez moi, déclara Albus en s'asseyant, son bâton posé devant lui.

- Je ne vois rien, tu dois t'ennuyer à force, dit Harry en faisant face à Albus. Et pour la nourriture.

- As-tu faim ? As-tu soif ? As-tu envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Non, répondit Albus à ses propres questions, car ici, tu n'as besoin de rien. C'est pourquoi, sauf en cas de conseil, nous restons en transe ou nous nous rendons visite entre nous.

- Ce n'est pas trop…ennuyant, hésita Harry dans sa phrase.

- Cela peut paraître ennuyant, dit Albus en riant légèrement, mais chaque jour, nous apprenons, et d'une certaine manière, on peut voir ce qu'il se passe en dessous, dans le monde que nous avons quitté. Je suis donc très heureux que tu aies détruit presque tous les Horcruxes et réussit à survivre. Et je suis encore plus heureux de te voir toi, heureux et respirant de vie. Je crois que ce petit voyage te fait du bien.

- Vous êtes en quelques sortes mon Ange gardien, dit Harry en prenant ses aises.

- En quelque sorte, mais je serais bien incapable d'agir dans ton plan d'existence, seul Merlin le peut. Et il ne l'a encore jamais fait.

La semaine, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, car la nuit ne tombait jamais sauf si Albus le voulait, se passait souvent en deux phases. La première était sûrement la plus épuisante, consistant à assimiler ses nouveaux pouvoirs que lui permettait son statut de mage. L'autre était tout le contraire, suffisant à se mettre en transe pour regarder son savoir comme on feuillette un livre que l'on redécouvre.

Harry apprit avec amusement tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les gobelins ou la construction du monde magique. Les deux sorts les plus complexes furent sûrement ceux de protection et d'attaque par le sol.

FLASHBACK

- Alors Harry, je vais maintenant te montrer quelque chose d'assez complexe. Le plus simple est sûrement que je te le montre.

Albus leva alors son bras avec lequel il tenait son bâton au dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger d'une nuée de corbeaux des enfers. Il récita une litanie de mots, mélangeant allègrement le runique et le grec et une bulle blanche, scintillante comme le soleil, apparut. Il reposa son bâton par terre avant de le pointer vers Harry. Une sphère en jaillit et Harry l'évita de peu. Il fit de gros yeux en voyant l'arbre derrière lui s'effondrer sous le choc.

Harry répliqua, pointant lui aussi son bâton. Une grande flamme jaillit du bout, et percuta Albus, ou plutôt le bouclier de ce dernier, car Harry put se rendre compte que les flammes, tournoyant autour de Albus, venaient de disparaître, son bouclier brillant plus que jamais. Albus lui fit un sourire et dit :

- Voyons, je suis certain que tu peux faire mieux.

Harry fit apparaître une lueur bleue du bout de son bâton, qu'il fit épaissir et grossir de sa main libre, la sphère laissant de fines particules dans son sillage. Elle partit comme une balle de fusil, et heurta le bouclier. Albus en tomba par terre mais resta indemne, comme son bouclier Harry, énervé, frappa le sol avec son bâton fixant le bouclier des yeux.

- « _Clutis lianaem blocket ! »_

D'épaisses lianes noires et visqueuses apparurent alors, enfermant et pressant avec une force énorme contre le bouclier. Le bouclier ne se brisa que dix minutes plus tard, toujours sous le sourire d'Albus. Harry se dit que ce bouclier était très puissant, car ce sort pouvait briser les os d'une personne en deux secondes montre en main.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, dit Albus en repoussant les lianes, ce bouclier est assez résistant à tous types d'attaques. Il ne peut malheureusement protéger qu'une seule personne. Et c'est celle qui tient le bâton. Cela demande une grande force magique, un sorcier, même des plus puissants n'aurait pas réussi à le créer. Essaye !

Harry mit toute la journée à le réussir, sans s'évanouir. Harry dormit très bien ce jour là. L'autre sort avait mis autant de temps, il consistait à rassembler tout son pouvoir magique dans son bâton, et de tout laisser se propager par le sol. Les personnes proches de lui mourraient, celles un peu plus loin étaient blessées très gravement, et mourraient souvent peu de temps après, tandis que celle qui étaient au-delà d'un cercle de trente mètres étaient assommées ou blessées légèrement. Harry su tout de suite que ce sort était dangereux, pour ses ennemis comme pour ses amis. Il fallait absolument être dans un cas désespéré pour l'utiliser.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- Tu apprendras bien d'autres chose par toi-même si tu vis assez longtemps pour les découvrir, mais sache qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.

(NBR :est –ce que ce serait une référence à Spider-man par hasard ? lol c tlm un bon film ! NDA : Oui en effet, très bon film d'ailleurs)

Cette phrase d'Albus, Harry l'avait gravée très profondément dans ses souvenirs.

Selon Albus, cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'ils étaient là, et qu'il serait bientôt temps pour lui de le quitter pour qu'il retourne là où des gens l'attendaient. Mais avant cela, il devait voir trois personnes, qui feraient sûrement très plaisir à Harry. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ces personnes, et cela serait sûrement son plus beau souvenir.

- Où allons-nous, Albus ?

- Nous quittons l'entre deux par la porte des anges, répondit simplement l'intéressé. Il créa alors l'ascenseur tandis qu'Harry préférait la simplicité du vortex.

Harry découvrit alors une gigantesque porte, un géant aurait facilement passé au travers. Elle était magnifique, les tracés brillants s'enchevêtraient dans des tortillons complexes qui formaient au total la porte.

(NBR : Je ne comprends pas trop ta phrase alors je ne m'essaye pas à faire une nouvelle construction lol. NDA : Oui il vaudrait mieux éviter, mais bon, si ça se trouve eux aussi ne comprendront rien, d'ailleurs, laissez moi une review et j'essaierais de vs expliqué à ceux qui ne comprenne pas).

La porte brillait grâce au fluide, inconnu à Harry, qui traversait ses traits fins. Sur le côté, deux immenses statues en pierre blanche gardaient la porte, leurs yeux le fixant, l'écrasant comme un misérable insecte. Harry se doutait que ces statues étaient habitées par une magie, une magie bien plus puissante que la sienne. Elles étaient effrayantes. Les statues représentaient des anges, une de leurs ailes s'encastrait dans la porte, tandis que l'autre était entièrement déployée, prête à s'envoler.

L'intérieur de la porte était encore plus étonnant, car on aurait dit un miroir. Harry en profita pour se contempler longuement, observent les changements depuis qu'il était arrivé.

DING !

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna pour voir arriver Albus, qui jeta un regard vers la porte avant de se mettre à côté de lui.

- Nous voici devant la porte des anges, que nous allons traverser, mais avant Harry, il faut que tu saches que les anges sont bien plus puissants que nous, évite donc de les contrarier, car les mages ne sont pas très aimés de l'autre côté, seulement tolérés. Je ne te parle même pas des archanges, que même le conseil tout entier n'arriverait pas à défaire.

- Je vois, dit Harry, et comment allons-nous faire pour traverser ce miroir ?

- Ce n'est pas un miroir, dit Albus en s'approchant, c'est une porte et il la traversa, passant au travers du « miroir ».

- Bien, dit Harry en soufflant, cela ne doit pas être si compliqué.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira et sauta à travers. La première sensation fut le froid, un froid glacial l'enveloppa. Ce froid disparut alors, il était de l'autre côté. Il ne vit rien d'autre que Albus, qui l'attendait tout près. Il le rejoignit en se frottant les mains.

- Un peu frisquet le passage, n'est-ce pas, dit Albus, selon Merlin, le passage vers les enfers est beaucoup plus chaleureux.

- Je n'en doute aucunement Albus, je ressens encore cette froideur dans mon sang, répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Toute une ville s'étendait à leur pied, une ville blanche de pureté. Aussi loin que portait son regard, Harry ne vit que des gratte-ciels élançant leurs pointes toujours plus hautes que le bâtiment voisin. L'architecture était différente que celle d'en bas, plus moderne, plus divine, avec des proportions parfaites, tellement parfaites qu'elles étaient impossible à décrire, car elles dépassaient les lois de la physique.

Harry et Albus se trouvait tout en haut d'une chaîne de montagnes qui semblait entourer la ville. Harry nota alors une tour, au milieu de toutes. Elle surplombait toute la ville. Harry suivit la courbe longiligne et remarqua que plus il levait les yeux, plus la tour s'élargissait. Le toit était en forme de parapluie, couvrant de sa présence les immeubles proches.

- Et maintenant, demanda Harry.

- Je crois que tu vas être heureux Harry, répondit Albus, nous ne devons pas tarder ici, et si nous y allons à pied, nous arriverons là bas que dans une dizaine d'heures. Nous allons donc voler.

- Tu ne me diras donc pas qui nous allons voir, n'est-ce pas, se tracassa Harry.

- Non, dit Albus en faisant disparaître son bâton. Harry fit de même.

L'apprentissage du vol, façon mage, avait tout de suite excité Harry. Et il y était arrivé d'une façon déconcertante selon Albus. Les deux mages ramassèrent leur corps, le vent souffla autour deux, le sol se creusa autour du poing qu'il portait sur le sol. Ils s'envolèrent alors, plus vite qu'un éclair de feu dans le ciel. Harry plaqua ses mains contre le corps, sa cape claquant légèrement contre ses jambes.

Harry s'amusait à dépasser Albus, allant à la vitesse extrême avant de se laisser rattraper, vu qu'il ne savait pas où il allait. Après un quart d'heure, Harry remarqua qu'Albus ralentissait avant de s'arrêter en plein ciel, se stabilisant grâce à ses bras, Harry fit de même, sa cape tournoyant légèrement autour de lui.

(NBR : haha ! chuis vm en forme ce soir je vois des super-héros partout lol ! j'dois dire que j'adore ces films ! SURTOUT le dernier superman ! NDA : Mauvaise réponse lol, ici, c'est une référence à matrix, et non à Superman.)

- Que se passe-t-il Albus, un problème ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais la priorité est à droite, répondit Albus. Harry hésita entre rire et question, il fit les deux.

- La priorité à droite, dit Harry en ricanant, et il y a aussi des feux tricolores.

- Non, ils sont bicolores, répondit Albus.

- …Pour ce coup, Harry fut stupéfait.

Harry vit alors débouler de la droite une femme d'au moins trois mètres, avec une magnifique paire d'ailes sur son dos. Malgré sa taille, elle était toute en beauté et Harry fut subjugué par cette beauté irréelle.

- Un ange, demanda Harry.

- Non, je suis une Archange (prononcé Arkange), dit une voix irréelle aux oreilles de Harry.

Harry avala de travers, et se demanda comment elle avait pu l'entendre avec le vent qui lui sifflait sûrement aux oreilles. Harry la regarda, elle s'était arrêtée devant eux, ses ailes battant avec frénésie pour rester en l'air. Elle portait une toge blanche avec une grande capuche bleue qui lui cachait entièrement le visage. A sa taille pendait une épée dantesque, qui faisait sûrement la taille de notre jeune héros. Elle était sûrement faite en diamant, pensa Harry, car tout était transparent. La garde comme la lame brillait d'une lumière irréelle. Tout autour d'elle, de la magie semblait danser, enivrant l'air et ses sens.

- Archange Gabrielle, salua Albus en baissant la tête.

- Dumbledore, je venais vous annoncer qu'elle a reçu le droit de lui enseigner deux sorts à ce magicien.

- Harry, précisa Albus avec crispation devant le pouvoir que dégageait l'archange.

- Soit, alors Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé, je vous souhaite un bon séjour au paradis, comme disent ces bon vieux non sorciers.

Elle repartit alors, poursuivant son chemin vers la grande tour que Harry avait aperçu précédemment. Harry secoua la tête, qui était légèrement embrumée par cette rencontre plutôt inattendue.

- Allons-y Harry, dit Albus. Au fait, il n'y a pas de priorité à droite ni de feux bicolore. Je l'ai juste sentie arriver, ajouta-t-il en riant. Il reprit alors son vol.

- Méchant, dit Harry avant de le poursuive.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Albus fonça vers le sol, tête la première. Harry se calqua sur sa trajectoire. Ils atterrirent dans un synchronisme parfait, relevant le haut du corps pour avoir la tête en haut. Harry, tête brûlée, freina quand il fut assez près tandis qu'Albus préféra l'atterrissage progressif.

Tout autour de lui, des personnes les regardaient avec surprise et étonnement, regardant souvent derrière eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils regardent ?

- Ton dos, ils sont surement surpris de ne voir aucunes ailes dans notre dos.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU ES PIRE QUE TON PERE ! TU AURAIS PU TE ROMPRE LE COUP.

Harry connaissait cette voix qui venait de derrière son dos. Il l'avait assez entendu cette année pour la reconnaître aussitôt. Harry se retourna lentement et vit une femme avancer vers lui. Elle avait 20 ans, les cheveux roux et les yeux…verts.

- Maman, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

- Mon chéri, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec force. Tu n'as pas honte de me faire une peur pareille ?

- Maman, répéta Harry, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Les connexions se firent alors dans sa tête. L'archange Gabrielle avait dit qu'il se trouvait au paradis, et le paradis rassemblait les morts…donc…

- Oh putain, jura Harry.

- Harry, dit Lily en s'éloignant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots.

- Avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit sa mère devant soi alors qu'elle est morte, dit Harry en serrant ses mains.

- Je passerai pour cette fois, dit-elle, mais c'est bien la seule, mon petit !

- Maman, j'ai dix-sept ans, réagi Harry au qualificatif de petit.

- Tu sais que la dernière fois que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, tu avais un an ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Euh, cette année…

- Harry, dit-elle désespérée…

- Oublie, je déconnais, dit Harry.

- Espèce de petit…

- On ne jure pas Lily, tu as oublié, dit Harry.

- Lily ?

- Oh, dit Harry surpris, c'est l'habitude à cause de mon retour dans le temps, enfin tu dois être au courant, puisque Albus l'était aussi. D'ailleurs Albus, dit Harry en se retournant, on est là pourquoi au fait ? Ce n'est pas que ça me gène de revoir maman mais…

- Allons chez toi Lily, dit Albus en jetant un regard à toutes les personnes qui les regardaient.

Lily ne lâcha pas la main d'Harry et le conduisit devant un immeuble. Une plateforme descendit du ciel et Lily prit pied dessus. Harry fit la moue en voyant l'ascenseur.

- Ce n'est pas amusant ça, dit-il avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras et de décoller, sous le regard pétillant d'Albus qui fit de même. Lily jeta un regard réprobateur à Harry avant de sourire. Que cela était bizarre, se dit Harry. Il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras, il sentait sa peau contre la sienne, et pourtant, son corps devait reposer entre quatre planches dans un cimetière près de Godric's Hollow.

- Quel étage ? demanda Harry.

- Le dernier, dit-elle en regardant le sol s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

- Formidable, dit Harry en accélérant brutalement, ce qui fit hurler de peur Lily.

Harry frappa à la porte, qui était accessible depuis l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Son père ouvrit alors la porte, et Harry qui commençait à penser qu'il était en enfer ou un truc du genre. Il lui sourit et entra d'un pas léger. Il déposa Lily qui reprit son souffle et se plaça à côté de James. Albus ferma la porte.

Harry s'approcha de son père, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus et de Lily. Harry regarda avec émotion son père, si semblable à celui qu'il voyait tout les jours en 1978, mais comme camarade de classe ; car là, devant lui se tenait son père, celui qui l'avait déjà tenu dans ses bras.

- Tu as grandi, dit James avec émotion.

- Et toi pas tellement, dit Harry en souriant.

- Toujours le mot pour rire, hein ?

- J'ai été à la bonne école, répliqua Harry.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, tout simplement heureux de se revoir. Cette étreinte fut courte, mais tellement bienfaisante pour Harry.

- Tu es devenu quelqu'un de formidable, lui chuchota-t-il, et j'en suis fier, mon fils, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je…merci papa, ne put que dire Harry, son cœur se serrant d'émotion.

- Je crois qu'il nous reste quelqu'un à qui rendre visite, dit Albus d'une voix mystérieuse.

- En volant, dit Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Désolé Harry, mais il habite juste en dessous, répondit Albus.

Harry fit un regard déçu. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry les rejoignit bientôt. Quelle magnifique journée, se dit Harry à ce moment. Rapidement, ils descendirent d'un étage (avec la plateforme !) et frappèrent à une porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Harry !

- Sirius !

- Oh putain, dirent-ils en même temps avant de se serrer en riant.

- Je sais maintenant d'où vient son vocabulaire, dit Lily d'une voix amusée. Je me demande toujours pourquoi je t'ai laissé devenir le parrain de mon fils.

- Attends voir, dit Sirius en réfléchissant, je suis beau comme un dieu (il leva un doigt), un humour décapant (il leva un second doigt), intelligent…

- Non c'est Remus ça, dirent Harry et James en même temps.

Tout le monde se regarda avant d'exploser de rire.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry passant beaucoup de temps avec Sirius et James, parlant essentiellement de Quidditch et de blagues que les maraudeurs avaient faites aux Serpentards. Harry ne délaissait pas pour autant sa mère, discutant des pouvoirs d'Harry ainsi que de sa vie sur terre en général. Harry lui parla beaucoup d'Hermione pour la ressemblance avec elle. Elle fut par contre furieuse quand il lui raconta sa vie (calamiteuse) chez les Dursley.

Le troisième jour, Lily le prit à part et l'emmena dans les jardins des archanges. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, face à face.

- Tu vas bientôt devoir repartir, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, répondit-il en regardant la fontaine où un vieillard regardait le ciel avec émerveillement. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, dit simplement Lily en s'étendant complètement sur le sol, les yeux fixant les nuages, Harry prit la même position à côté d'elle. Le silence s'installa entre eux.

- Tu pars ce soir, annonça-t-elle simplement. Harry ne put que soupirer. Ça fait mal.

- Je travaille à la bibliothèque, continua-t-elle.

- On travaille ici, dit Harry surpris, pas si bien que ça le paradis s'il faut travailler.

- Tu as le droit de ne rien faire, mais une éternité à se tourner les pouces, ce n'est pas non plus une vie.

- De ce point de vue, affirma Harry, je suis de ton côté.

- Le conseil m'a donné son aval pour que je t'apprenne deux uniques sorts, dit Lily, deux sorts qui appartiennent à la magie divine. C'est ce que l'on doit faire aujourd'hui.

- Alors au boulot, dit Harry en se relevant prestement. Il tendit la main à sa mère qui l'accepta avec remerciement. Où allons-nous, ici.

- Non, il y a trop de monde, il vaudrait mieux éviter que l'on sache que la magie divine est apprise à un mage.

- Alors j'ai l'endroit parfait pour être au calme, dit Harry comme s'il détenait la connaissance absolue.

- Où, demanda Lily.

- Devant la porte des Anges, répondit Harry avec des yeux suppliants.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop loin. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à Harry. Non Harry, je n'ai pas cédé devant James, je ne céderai pas devant toi…

- Allez, s'il te plaît, dit Harry en se mettant à genoux.

- Oh zut ! dit-elle. Harry se releva aussitôt. Ne le dis pas à ton père surtout, il serait jaloux.

- Je te le promets, dit Harry avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il plia les genoux et s'envola dans le magnifique ciel bleu azur.

Le vieillard, surpris, tomba dans l'eau de la fontaine. Harry ne mit que vingt minutes pour rejoindre la montagne. Il était allé aussi vite que possible, mais avait dû réfréner ses ardeurs quand il vit que les fenêtres tremblaient avec violence sur son passage. Harry déposa avec douceur Lily avant de s'écrouler par terre : voler ainsi lui demandait beaucoup de magie, énorme serait le mot juste.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Sans problème, réfuta Harry, laisse-moi dix minutes pour récupérer et je suis tout à toi. Profite de la vue, ajouta Harry avant de se mettre en transe réparatrice.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se relevait de son séant. Il s'épousseta légèrement avant de tendre sa main droite devant lui et de murmurer quelques mots. Son bâton apparut dans sa main dans un flash blanc. Lily le regarda avec une fierté non dissimulée avant de s'approcher.

- Les deux sorts ont une portée simple, dit-elle avec une voix animée, ils contrent le sortilège impardonnable de la mort.

- Est-ce seulement possible, dit Harry d'une voix atone.

- Oui, enfin selon la bibliothèque, et j'ai foi en la bibliothèque. Le second, quand à lui, te servira à te débarrasser de Voldemort, déclara-t-elle.

- Commençons par le premier, dit-il en l'écoutant avec attention.

- Les sorts divins sont plutôt simples, mais demande une puissance magique assez développée, et grâce à Malicia (sursaut de Harry), je crois que ta magie l'est parfaitement à présent. Pour exécuter le sort, il faut avoir un lien très fort avec la personne que tu protèges ou que tu veuilles survivre quand tu le lances sur toi-même. Il faut aussi rassembler une bonne part de sa magie avant, sinon, rien ne sortira.

- Une formule ? demanda Harry.

- Espérance, j'en viens à ton aide. Je te demande ta bénédiction. Esperance, viens à moi. J'ai besoin de toi, récita Lily d'une voix magnifique.

- Bizarre la formule, dit Harry, on dirait plus une incantation d'ailleurs.

- Parce que les incantations viennent de la magie divine, répondit Lily. Vas-y maintenant. Elle se recula de quelques pas.

Harry fit ce que Lily lui demanda. La première chose est que rien ne sortit, la seconde est qu'il s'écroula, complètement à plat en magie. Harry se douta qu'il avait sûrement oublié une étape. Ah oui, rassembler sa magie, Harry se releva, baissa la tête et sa main se mit à briller d'une lueur verte. La couleur passa jusqu'au bâton. Harry murmura alors l'incantation et une fumée verte commença à sortir, telle une brume de l'océan. Harry se demanda si c'était bon quand il s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

Il se réveilla avec une douleur sensible à la joue gauche. Harry se la frotta douloureusement et ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra alors une paire d'yeux comme les siens.

- Ouf ! Tu es réveillé enfin, dit-elle en passant ses jambes sous sa tête. Je dois dire que je suis étonné que tu réussisses aussi vite.

- Alors la fumée, demanda Harry d'une voix faible, c'était bon ?

- C'était parfait mon ange, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Harry eut un sourire de satisfaction avant de s'endormir, cette fois. Lily caressa avec amour ses cheveux.

Il se réveilla deux heures après, le soleil était à son zénith et Harry avait une faim de loup. Harry vit alors Lily qui lui préparait un petit quelque chose juste à côté. Harry avala tout ce que Lily lui donna avant de se relever et de s'étirer pour faire disparaître ces maudites courbatures qui lui parcouraient le dos.

Ils reprirent dix minutes plus tard avec sérieux, Harry sachant que ces deux sortilèges lui serviraient sûrement sous peu, et qu'il était le seul à en connaître le secret.

- Bien, passons au deuxième, qui est déjà plus dur que celui que tu viens de réussir. Le principe n'est pas de tuer Voldemort, mais de le rendre inoffensif d'une certaine façon. Ce sort doit être lancé sur quelqu'un envers qui tu as une très grande haine, et je ne parle pas d'une simple colère envers un professeur, mais d'une haine qui vient du fond de toi. En clair, tu lances ce sort sur quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas voir en peinture. Dans notre cas, Tom est la cible parfaite.

- En effet, approuva Harry. Je crois qu'il m'a assez fait de mal pour que ce sort puisse faire quelque chose. Quels seront ses effets ?

- Cela dépend de la cible, mais cela enlève souvent la part de haine dans le sujet, ainsi que la perte de sa magie.

- Donc Voldemort deviendrait un cracmol doublé d'un homme bon, murmura Harry, intéressant.

- Je sais que tu as appris les impardonnables, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles les utiliser contre quelqu'un, même ton pire ennemi, c'est une sorte d'échappatoire que je t'offre.

- …

- Tu seras différent si tu te mets à tuer, dit Lily en s'approchant, tu pourrais devenir ce que tu veux à tout prix abattre…

- Que…quoi !

- Tu pourrais tuer Voldemort puis prendre sa place et devenir le seigneur des ténèbres.

- JAMAIS ! rechigna Harry, je ne serai jamais comme lui, je me contrôlerai.

- Comme la fois où tu as failli tuer Abelforth Dumbledore alors que tu t'entrainais justement aux impardonnables, dit Lily d'une voix calme, affreusement calme.

Harry s'écroula à terre, ramena ses pieds contre lui et passa ses bras autour. Lily s'agenouilla devant lui. Harry laissa échapper une larme que Lily essuya d'un geste tendre.

- Ne pleure pas, murmura Lily en le prenant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas bien.

- Je…pour Abelforth…pas fait exprès…sanglota Harry.

- Je sais Harry, chuttt…réconforta du mieux qu'elle put son enfant. Tu dois être fort Harry, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, pour moi, pour ton père, pour Sirius, pour tes amis…

- Ron ?

- Et Hermione, et n'oublie pas Ginny, dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

- Môman, exagéra Harry.

- Oui mon chéri, continua-t-elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant le spectacle de sa mère.

- J'aime mieux quand tu es comme ça, dit-elle en lui enlevant du bout des doigts les dernières larmes. Allez debout jeune homme, on a du travail sur la planche. Harry accepta la main de Lily et ils se relevèrent.

center °O°O°O°O°O° /center 

- Haine et amour s'emmêlent. Les désirs s'annihilent. Oh grâce divine, entend mon appel.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin le sortilège, la luminosité du soleil commençait déjà à descendre. Harry mangea une rapide collation avant de reprendre sa mère dans ses bras.

- Prête ?

- Prête, affirma Lily avec conviction.

Le retour fut rapide, et quand ils arrivèrent, Albus, qui était reparti par la porte des anges il y a trois jours, était là, devant eux. Harry se posa et prit pied dans l'appartement. Il eut à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde qu'Albus lui dit qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Harry fit la moue et commença à saluer Sirius, puis son père et enfin sa maman, avec qui il avait passé le plus clair de son temps en fait.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, merci infiniment.

- C'est ça avoir une maman tout le temps sur le dos qui t'agace pour oui ou un non.

- Ou une maman qui prend soin de son fils et qui lui apporte amour et conseil, répliqua Harry avec fierté.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Harry en se séparant à regret.

- Dites-le si on vous gène, dit James d'un ton un peu jaloux.

- Oh ! James ! Je ne croyais pas que tu serais comme ça.

- Comment ça comme ça ? dit James.

- Tu es jaloux Jamesie, dit Sirius en faisant un shampoing au susnommé.

Les adieux furent ensuite plus joyeux, et Harry quitta le monde d'en haut avec un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux qui pétillaient de joie. Albus lui jeta un regard qu'Harry ne comprit pas, mais cela lui importait peu ; il était heureux, tout simplement heureux.

center °O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O° /center 

- Harry, dit Albus il faut que tu saches que tu reviendras au dernier endroit que tu as quitté. Il vaut donc mieux pour toi que tu retournes chez les parents de ton père, étant dimanche matin, tu arriveras au moment où ils partiront pour Poudlard.

- Bien, dit Harry avec conviction. Je suis près.

- Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin.

Albus ferma les yeux et pointa son bâton vers le corps de Harry qui ressentit à ce moment même une douleur sans nom, une douleur sans limite le terrasser. Il disparut dans une lumière blanche, mais Harry n'en remarqua rien, la douleur l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil se levait dans une magnifique couleur orangée, qui sublima Harry. Il se releva et reconnu la clairière où il était « mort ». Harry changea d'une pensé ses vêtements en ceux d'un bon vieux sorcier, les grandes robes blanches n'étant pas pratiques pour cacher sa nouvelle compétence. Il fit disparaître tout aussi simplement son bâton avant de partir dans la direction du manoir.

Harry reconnu l'endroit comme dans ses souvenirs, et passa devant de très grands manoirs avant d'arriver au numéro 7, la bâtisse la plus éloignée des autres, et qui formait le cul de sac. Harry passa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry traversa avec rapidité le parc et fit cogner le lion en or contre le linteau. Il attendit une minute avant d'entre un claquement de talon. Une femme, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Harry, qui avait retrouvé son apparence de couverture, se gratta les cheveux, un peu stressé.

Une femme, la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisettes, le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Elle raffermit légèrement sa poigne sur la porte. Harry eut un sourire un peu crispé devant ce signe, et décida de se présenter.

- Harry Saven, Madame. Je crois que dernièrement, certaines personnes aimeraient bien savoir ce que je suis devenu.

- Comment avez-vous pu traverser les protections du manoir sans l'aide d'un Potter. Harry fit une moue surprise.

- Eh bien j'ai tourné la clenche de la grille et elle s'est ouverte, répondit simplement Harry.

- Bizarre, murmura-t-elle, attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher mon mari. Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez, sans attendre de réponse.

Sympathique, se dit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur, attendant avec patience qu'on puisse le laisser entrer. C'est que la douleur lui parcourait encore le dos avec ce transfert. Et Harry parierait son éclair de feu que la douleur devait être plus grande parce qu'il était dans le passé, et qu'il fallait bien le ramener à son époque temporaire. La porte se rouvrit, et Harry reconnu enfin une tête familière.

- Mr Potter, dit Harry en baissant la tête, désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais bien parler à quelques personnes qui sont à l'intérieur.

- Je t'en pris Harry, je te dois bien ça après m'avoir sauvé la vie et celle de mon enfant. Il ouvrit la porte et il put (enfin) entrer.

Harry pénétra dans le hall et se fit conduire par le maître de la maison. Harry, grâce à son rêve, revisita le manoir, quoi qu'il fût un peu en meilleur état que dans son époque. Harry passa du Hall fait de marbre et d'or pour entrer dans la cuisine qui était relativement petite. Sûrement parce que c'était les elfes qui faisaient les repas.

- Tu peux t'asseoir à table, dit-il, les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. Ils vont avoir une belle surprise. Harry songea plus à une crise cardiaque mais préféra se taire. Aaron quitta la pièce pour mieux laisser place à la maîtresse de maison.

Harry grogna légèrement et frotta les membres qui lui faisaient toujours un mal de chien. Valwen sembla le remarquer car elle s'approcha.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le cou et le haut du dos surtout, révéla Harry, mon voyage était quelque peu mouvementé par moment. Dites, vous n'auriez pas une potion Tonus par hasard ?

- Elle ne servira pas à grand-chose dans ce genre de maux, répondit-elle en se plaçant derrière lui.

- Une potion antidouleur, de l'extrediem peut-être.

- Je vois que vous vous y connaissez un peu en potion, dit-elle en souriant, mais pas en guérison. Pour votre mal, rien ne vaut un bon vieux massage. Elle posa alors ses mains sur son cou et fit craquer quelque chose.

- Vous avez de nombreux nœuds, déclara-t-elle, ce n'est pas tellement étonnant que vous ayez mal.

- Les médicomages ne sont pas tellement répandus là-bas, dit vaguement Harry.

- CRAC ! Tout va pour le mieux ?

- Parfait ! dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Je crois que vous aurez besoin d'une séance entière, et pas sur une chaise, dit-elle en promenant ses mains vers le haut du dos.

Elle s'arrêta et prit place à côté de lui.

- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire ici, déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus chaleureuse. Nous continuerons plus tard avec des huiles magiques. Après le petit déjeuner par exemple.

- Ce serait un tort de refuser, dit-il en souriant et en s'appuyant contre le dos de la chaise. Valwen lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire claquer une petite clochette.

- POP ! Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame, dit un elfe en apparaissant devant sa maîtresse.

- Apporte le petit déjeuner et ajoute un couvert, nous avons un invité de dernière minute, dit-elle en le pointant du menton. L'elfe ne se retourna pas et acquiesça avant de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un véritable petit bataillon d'elfe apparut, et en quelques minutes, la table fut mise et remplie de nourriture très alléchante.

- Ne vous privez pas, mon fils était très dur à tirer de la couette, dit-elle d'une voix un peu moqueuse. Elle se servit alors un peu de bacon et un jus de fruits. Harry prit de même en ajoutant quelques toasts.

- Tout le monde va bien sinon, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle après que je sois parti, demanda Harry en reposant son toast.

- Vous êtes parti où d'ailleurs, parce que vous êtes mort et pourtant… dit-elle en le désignant vaguement de la main.

- Je n'expliquerai pas plus que Albus, dit Harry. Il vous a expliqué que je ne suis pas mort, malgré ce que Lily a cru.

- Mais comment le savez-vous, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- On voit beaucoup de chose de là-haut, moi-même je n'ai pas pu regarder, mais une de mes connaissances m'as fait un topo.

- Aaron as très bien récupéré, annonça-t-elle tandis que les enfants ont juste eu une belle frayeur que Albus a calmée rapidement. On peut dire que tout va bien.

- Bien, parfait même, dit Harry en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Il entendit un bruit de pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aaron Potter venait prendre place à table. Un hibou fit son apparition et déposa la gazette. Harry, avec la permission du père de James, y jeta un œil avant de le reposer. 3 membres du ministère tués. D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre, Harry se leva de table et se mit dans l'ombre et regarda avec attention le cadre de la porte. (Harry se doutait que Aaron n'avait rien dit car sinon, il serait là depuis belle lurette) Lily et James firent leur entrée, et ils ne le remarquèrent pas, n'étant pas vraiment dans le champ de vision des deux étudiants.

- Salut maman, dit James en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour Valwen, Mr Potter, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir. Elle remarqua alors l'assiette à moitié vide et la chaise retirée. James la remarqua aussi.

- On a eu un invité, demanda t-il à son père.

- Oui, un invité très spécial, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil dans le dos de James et Lily. Ils se retournèrent mais ne virent rien. (Vive les sorts de diffraction de la lumière se dit Harry).

- Alors, on m'oublie déjà, dit Harry en enlevant le sort. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu.

- Harry, cria Lily en lui sautant au cou.

La suite fut le fruit de longue embrassade et de paroles réconfortantes, et de larmes pour Lily, des larmes de joies. Quand vinrent les questions, Harry resta aussi vague qu'avec Valwen Potter et en définitive, Aaron annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de partir vers le Poudlard Express. Harry expliqua qu'il allait rester jusqu'en fin de journée avant de transplaner vers Poudlard. Lily et James furent un peu déçus mais ils ne purent argumenter quand la mère de James entra en jeu, disant qu'Harry avait besoin de soins.

Une fois que Lily et James furent partis, sous la surveillance du père de ce dernier. Valwen prit aussitôt les choses en main et envoya Harry prendre une douche où elle y plongea des sortes de feuilles violettes. Harry sentit aussitôt ses muscles se décontracter. Des jets lui parcouraient le dos et des bulles le chatouillaient un peu partout. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard. Il se sécha rapidement et passa la serviette autour de ses hanches avant de rejoindre Valwen qui l'attendait dehors à côté d'une table de massage. Elle passa ses mains dans une décoction qui sentait la noix de coco avant de commencer à lui masser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait après votre mort, mais le corps n'a vraisemblablement pas suivit.

- On peut dire que c'était mouvementé, dit Harry, mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses qui me serviront sûrement dans un avenir proche.

- Détendez-vous, dit-elle en lui massant les tempes.

- La dernière fois que j'étais aussi détendu, c'est quand j'étais à l'infirmerie assommé de plusieurs potions. En fait, ça doit être les seules fois où je me détends vraiment.

Valwen fit un sourire ironique avant de descendre dans le bas du dos puis pour aller vers les mollets et enfin les pieds. Quand le massage fut fini, elle lui proposa de continuer à se reposer sur une paillasse et de prendre un peu le soleil. Harry accepta sans rechigner. Il s'endormit même et ce fut grâce à Aaron Potter qu'il ne loupa pas l'heure pour partir. Harry mangea très légèrement avant de sortir dans le parc avec les deux adultes.

- Merci beaucoup pour le massage madame, dit Harry en s'arrêtant. Et Mr Potter, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous sauver la vie.

- Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez d'avoir sauvé mon fils et sa sûrement future femme, dit Aaron. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu au manoir. Harry baissa la tête.

- Je vais maintenant m'en aller, dit Harry, si vous pouviez vous écarter.

- Heu, dit Valwen, il y a une protection empêchant de transplané à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Qui a dit que j'irais en transplanant, il y a beaucoup plus amusant, et sous les yeux ébahis des deux personnes, il s'envola.

- C'est un gentil garçon, dit Valwen à son mari, j'espère qu'il va réussir dans la vie.

- Vu son pouvoir, cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit un simple bouche-trou du ministère, répondit Aaron.

Bientôt la nuit tomba, il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour rattraper le train et se poser dessus avec douceur. Il se laissa glisser vers le fond du train où il put se poser sur une barre en métal. Ce qui était bien dans ces vieux trains, c'est qu'il y avait toujours une porte au fond. Il entra dans le train, sous l'œil surpris d'une deuxième année qui le regarda d'un air pas très intelligent (NDA : Bouche ouverte + œil de travers). Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et il tomba par terre. Harry secoua la tête et continua sa route.

Il vérifiait de temps en temps si il n'apercevait pas James ou Lily mais il lui fallut aller jusqu'au premier wagon pour les trouver. Harry toqua au panneau et entra.

- Harry, mais tu n'étais pas chez moi, demanda James.

- Si si, je suis parti il n'y a pas longtemps, détrompa Harry, j'ai transplané directement dans le train, où plutôt dessus.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu fou par hasard, s'inquiéta Lily. C'est très compliqué de transplané dans un véhicule en marche.

- Surtout dangereux, dit Harry en s'asseyant comme si de rien était. Alors, on arrive bientôt ?

- Dans une demi-heure, dit-elle, mais je te conseillerais de changer de tenue.

Harry remarqua qu'il portait toujours sa robe bleu et blanche. Harry la fit changer en la robe traditionnelle de Poudlard en quelques secondes sous le regard désespéré de Lily.

- Faut-il toujours que tu ne fasses rien comme tout le monde.

- Non, ça gâcherait ma personnalité, et mon charme naturel, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

James éclata soudainement de rire et ne se calma que cinq minutes plus tard. « Pas trop tôt, se dit Lily en ouvrant un livre sur la construction politique du ministère de la magie. James et Harry parlèrent alors de Quidditch et de blagues pour énerver Lily. N'ayant pas de bagages, ils purent sortir rapidement avant de se trouver une calèche. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés et discutait avec bonne humeur en compagnie de Sirius et Remus, tandis que Lily serrait dans ses bras une Jana contente de revoir sa meilleure amie en bonne santé et en vie.

Le dîner fut vite expédié et ils montèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs. Harry et Lily discutèrent cinq minutes avant de rejoindre leurs chambres privées. Tandis que Lily tomba aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée, Harry dut continuer sa potion pour revenir dans son temps pendant deux heures avant de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, Harry avait à peine posé un pied hors de la salle qu'une ombre l'avait attiré dans un couloir adjacent. Harry, se sentant menacé, sortit sa baguette et l'appuya contre la gorge de son agresseur. Harry pensa à une boule de lumière qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs, révélant aux yeux d'Harry…

- Malicia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, dit Harry en rangeant sa baguette. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

- Je… je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude déplorable depuis un certain temps. J'étais là quand Aaron à déboulé dans la cheminé…j'ai…j'ai eu peur pendant un moment…peur de se séparer sur une broutille, de se quitter fâchés…alors voilà…je m'excuse. Elle avait parlé d'une voix hachée et triste, qui toucha Harry au plus profond de son cœur.

- Je te pardonne, car je pense maintenant que tu as compris, dit Harry silencieusement. Je peux aller manger maintenant, car normalement, j'ai cours de potions dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Merci d'accepter, dit-elle en souriant, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai des élèves qui m'attendent, bonne journée Harry.

- Toi aussi Malicia, toi aussi, dit Harry en s'en allant, tout guilleret de s'être réconcilié avec elle.

Le mois de mai passa si vite pour Harry, qu'il profitait du maximum de temps avec ses parents et Sirius, tout en fignolant la potion avec toute l'aide de Albus, cette dernière devenant très compliquée à préparer vers la fin. Il passa de longues journées à se promener, découvrant des endroits étonnant dans et à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Le plus dur fut sûrement de faire taire Lily pendant ce mois, car elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur sa vraie personne. Harry ne répondait plus maintenant que par un « plus tard » qui ne semblait pas satisfaire Lily.

Le plus inquiétant, pensa Harry en touillant sa potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, c'est qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il lui dirait quelque chose où s'il s'en irait ainsi, sans rien avoir dit à ceux qui le soupçonnaient. Et le fait que Remus lui jette des regards aussi…interrogateurs à chaque fois qu'il le croisait ne l'aidait pas du tout. Harry se mit alors à mélanger dans le sens inverse. Il ne lui restait que deux jours dans ce temps, et la potion serait prête à temps. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien.

Nous étions donc le vendredi après-midi, et Harry avait déjà commencé à rassembler ses affaires alors que les autres étaient en train de passer leurs ASPIC dans la grande salle. Harry profita donc de ce temps pour tout préparer pour son retour en 1998. Harry avait découvert énormément de choses et de possibilités, et cela lui rendait la vie bien plus facile. Une fine lueur bleue l'entoura et il disparut soudainement de sa chambre qui était entièrement vide de ses affaires, la valise reposant près de la porte. Il réapparut devant le bar d'Abelforth et entra sous l'œil curieux d'un passant.

Harry prit place devant le comptoir et fit un petit geste de la main. Abelforth alla à sa rencontre et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- De l'eau de vie et ton livre de magie kabbalistique, répondit Harry comme si de rien était.

- Très bien, répondit-il d'une voix dégagée, je vais te chercher ça. Surveille le bar pendant que je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut. Harry acquiesça de la tête et fit le tour du comptoir. Il servit un type qui était sûrement un vampire avant qu'Abelforth ne revienne et lui donne sa commande.

- Je te remercie pour tout, dit Harry en souriant, et au revoir, car c'est sûrement l'une des dernières fois que l'on se voit avant…disons 20 ans. Harry bu cul sec l'alcool qui lui brula l'œsophage avant de disparaître en transplanant sous le regard incompris de Abelforth.

Il atterrit devant la banque des sorciers, en plein chemin de traverse. Il abattit sa capuche sur sa tête au cas où un mangemort se promènerait dans les lieux et entra dans le grand hall de Gringotts. Il avait tôt fait de mettre à l'abri son sac de gallions rétrécis dans sa poche qu'un cri se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Le cri se répercuta et quelqu'un pénétra en courant dans le Hall.

- DETRAQUEUR, hurla celui-ci.

Les sorciers restèrent un moment sans réagir tandis qu'Harry se précipitait à l'extérieur. Les gobelins fermèrent bruyamment les portes et les fenêtres. Ils étaient apparemment entraînés à réagir ces sacrés petites créatures. Dehors, c'était la panique complète. Les gens se précipitant vers les magasins, ne pouvant transplaner à cause de la protection anti-attaque du ministère. Quelle ironie. De tous les côtés, des gens se faisaient vider de leurs âmes par des détraqueurs sans pitié qui descendait du ciel. Harry mit son poids dans la balance, aidant les quelques aurors présent.

- Spero patronum inflamare !

Un cerf de feu se dégagea de la baguette d'Harry. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il laissait une empreinte dans le sol, la pierre fondant sous la chaleur. Cela serait mortel pour les détraqueurs. Il se cabra, les détraqueurs se tournèrent vers lui et poussèrent un cri aigu ; les détraqueurs avaient peur. Le cerf consuma plusieurs détraqueurs, qui se transformèrent en poussière après un dernier hurlement de terreur. Harry sourit et s'approcha.

Soudain, le cerf s'attaqua à un immense détraqueur, qui se nourrissait d'un bambin d'à peine un an, sa mère reposant à côté. Ce dernier se retourna et Harry put voir une couronne sur sa tête. Le roi-sorcier était là, il prit le cerf par le coup et le leva pour le mettre en face de ses yeux. Un regard de fureur transperça Harry quand il vit le cerf être balancé sur le côté et disparaître.

- Qui ose me résister, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

- Moi, dit Harry en se frayant un chemin à travers les corps vides d'âmes.

- Quel est ton nom, humain, dit-il en soufflant une fumée qui remplit Harry de terreur. Il avait un pouvoir assez effrayant, même pour lui.

- Voldemort me connaît déjà. Harry rejeta sa capuche.

- Saven, siffla le roi-sorcier en s'approchant en glissant. Voldemort m'as beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-il, je crois qu'il sera très heureux si je t'élimine. Il leva la main et dans sa paume apparut un bâton en métal gris scintillant, qui brillait d'une lueur noir. Le bâton était surmonté d'une tête de mort.

Harry baissa la tête, un vent fit voleter sa cape et un bâton blanc apparut dans sa main tandis que ses vêtements se transformaient en blanc. Harry se rappela qu'il ne devait pas le tuer, sinon, le futur serait changé et l'Horcruxe ne serait peut être plus à Godric's Hollow.

- Je suis sûr que ton âme sera délicieuse à déguster, dit-il en faisant passer une langue noire sur ses dents à moitié pourries. Les âmes de combattants sont toujours les plus exquises, en enlevant celle des bambins qui est si pure, un vrai caviar pour les miens.

- Ne pas le tuer, pensa fortement Harry. Mais que pouvait-il faire, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas partir ainsi, le laissant tuer tout le monde. Harry eu alors une idée. Un rayon sortit de son bâton avant de disparaître dans un POP.

- Même pas capable de lancer un sort, pitoyable magicien. Les détraqueurs survivants poussèrent un râle, sûrement la traduction du rire.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Harry, je ne rate aucun de mes sorts. Il y eut alors un POP derrière le détraqueur. Il se retourna pas assez vite, et se prit le sort qui l'envoya dans la vallée de la mort aux Etats-Unis.

Les autres détraqueurs s'enfuirent aussitôt que leur chef disparut. Harry s'accorda un sourire, car faire transplaner un sortilège n'était pas des plus faciles. Une cinquantaine d'aurors débarquèrent en transplanant et l'entourèrent, ne restant que lui sur le chemin. Avant qu'ils ne puissent voir son visage, Harry remit en place sa capuche en place et fit briller son corps.

- Ne bougez-pas, dit un auror en se cachant les yeux à cause de la lumière.

- L'attaque est terminée messieurs, vous êtes en retard. Les détraqueurs ont été vaincus.

- Quel…quel est votre nom.

Harry disparut alors sous les yeux incrédules des aurors.

- Il n'y avait pas une barrière, demanda un auror assez petit et trapu.

- Ta gueule Simpson, hurla un grand auror noir. Enlevez-moi ces corps du chemin et allez informer ceux qui sont enfermé qu'ils peuvent sortir.

Harry réapparut dans sa chambre de Poudlard et plongea dans son lit. Le roi-sorcier était fort, c'est une certitude. Il aurait maintenant deux crapules pas très commodes à vaincre. Le roi-sorcier avait rejoint la danse, de force, avec lui et Voldemort. Cela commençait à devenir difficile mais pas impossible. Il avait un plan, et si tout se passait bien, ces deux là seraient bientôt morts.

Le samedi, Harry ne quitta pas sa chambre. Il lu avec attention le livre avant de se mettre en transe. Il aurait besoin du maximum de ses possibilités dans les prochains jours. Dobby le surveillait, et le sustentait en lui donnant des collations. Harry prit son dîner avec lui et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait se passer dans les prochains jours.

Le dimanche, il répéta exactement le même rituel pendant des heures et des heures. Quand il ouvrit les yeux bien des heures plus tard. Il murmura :

- Je suis prêt.

Le lundi, Harry quitta sa chambre pour aller manger. Albus le regarda passer avec un regard triste que ne perçut pas Harry.

- Où étais-tu passé ?

- Lily, dit Harry en feignant la surprise. J'étais dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il en tartinant une tranche de pain.

- Tu as sauté tes ASPIC, dit-elle d'une voix furieuse.

- J'ai eu une autorisation d'Albus, cela devrait te suffire.

- Est-ce qu'il est au courant de ton apparence, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tais-toi, grogna Harry, je crois que Rogue n'as pas entendu.

- Quand me diras-tu les réponses, et ne me dis pas plus tard, le prévint-elle en pointant son index sur lui.

- Je crois que je peux t'aider Lily, dit Remus en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Harry, je sais.

- Ainsi tu as compris ma petite devinette. Il était temps car je pars ce soir.

- Tu pars, demanda Lily, mais…pourquoi. Remus semblait aussi atterré que Lily.

- Allons dans ma chambre, on y sera mieux, intervint Harry en se levant. Les deux autres le suivirent.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Harry. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la potion, murmura une incantation et la laissa bouillir. Elle serait prête dans 7 heures.

- Nous t'écoutons Remus, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je vais dire, car je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais ma seul certitude et que grâce à la devinette que m'as posé Harry, je sais maintenant son vrai nom. Il jeta un regard vers Lily avant de continuer. Harry ne s'appelle pas Saven, je ne suis même pas sûr que son apparence soit sienne. Lily, Harry est ton fils.

Elle s'évanouie. Harry se releva aussitôt.

- Bravo Remus, dit Harry, tu as trouvé, mais tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement quand même. Il mit sa baguette sous le nez de Lily qui se réveilla aussitôt.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Oui, répondit Harry, d'où les yeux verts.

Et sous les yeux effarés de Remus, il reprit sa forme première.

- Je suis Harry Potter, ton fils et celui de James. Je viens de l'année 1998 où celui que tu as rencontré dans la clairière il y a plus d'un mois fait régner la terreur.

- Tu…mon fils…James…dit Lily. Remus préféra quant à lui s'écrouler sur le lit.

Lily, d'un mouvement brusque, entoura de ses bras Harry.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle, mon fils, j'ai un fils.

- J'aimerais savoir comment et pourquoi tu as traversé le temps, demanda Remus en se frottant les tempes.

- Surtout grâce à mon phœnix et à une potion très complexe, dit-il en pointant le chaudron. J'ai traversé le temps, car j'étais obligé, mon mentor n'as pas eu le temps de tout m'apprendre. Je suis donc venu ici.

- C'est Dumbledore ton mentor, demanda Lily.

- Oui, Albus est mon mentor, et Malicia et Abelforth l'ont un peu aidé. Mais je vous préviens, je ne dirai rien sur votre futur, car cela pourrait le changer.

- Oui, c'est compréhensible, dit Remus. Que peux-tu nous dire ?

- Sirius est mon parrain, commença Harry. Je suis allé à Poudlard à Gryffondor où j'ai vécu sûrement les meilleures et les plus terribles années de ma vie. Je suis né un 30 juillet et mes amis sont Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Enfin, Voldemort n'est pas invincible, ne perdez donc pas espoir.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux dire, dit Lily d'une voix triste. J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus, ajouta-t-elle un peu déçue.

- Tu ne pourras le dire à personne, même James dit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi, il a autant le droit de savoir que moi, dit Lily.

- Ecoute moi Lily, dit Harry, normalement, je n'aurais rien du te dire. Moins de personne sauront au courant et mieux le futur se portera.

- D'accord, c'est toi qui sais, dit Lily.

- Remus, demanda Harry.

- Je comprends Harry, répondit-il, je garderai le secret autant qu'il le faudra.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant des heures, sachant que c'était les dernières qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Quand il fut 16 heures, Harry se leva et coupa le feu sous le chaudron. Il versa la potion dans un flacon qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il ajouta sa valise qu'il avait au préalable rétrécit. Ils se dirent adieu et Harry quitta la salle dans une lueur bleue. Il atterrit dans le bureau d'Albus qui ne sursauta même pas. Il caressa Fumsek avec plaisir.

- Au revoir Harry, et bonne chance.

- Merci, et voici un peu d'argent pour l'ordre du phœnix, dit Harry en jetant une bourse sur le bureau.

- Je vois, dit Albus, je te remercie encore une fois.

- Au revoir Albus, et merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris.

Il disparut une seconde fois dans une lueur bleue. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, et il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de revoir les autres. Il toqua à la porte de Malicia, qui s'ouvrit assez rapidement. Harry entra et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Bonjour Harry, ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler, dit-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi.

- Et bien cela règle le problème, dit Harry en souriant.

- J'aurais aimé savoir de quel droit tu n'as pas passé tes aspic avec tous les autres, tu les aurais eues haut la main.

- D'autres affaires demandaient mon entière attention, j'ai donc demandé à Albus une autorisation qu'il m'a faite.

- Comment ça d'autres affaires ? questionna Malicia.

- Je devais préparer mon départ entre autre.

- Tu t'en va comme tu es venu, c'est ça, n'est ce pas.

- Oui, et c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Je voulais te le dire de vive voix.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Bonne chance Harry, lui murmura-t-elle. Et tu fais un magnifique mage blanc tu sais.

- Merci, et …adieu.

Harry avait disparu, et pour de bon cette fois. Il atterrit dans le parc et s'envola, Fuego le rejoignit et ils partirent vers le manoir Potter. Il arriva après cinq heures de voyage dans la clairière. Il traça les pentagrammes, puis bu la potion. Dobby se plaça au centre tandis que Lily sifflait doucement. Ce serait la seule relique de son passage ici.

- 20 ans en avant, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Fuego s'envola et une plume entra en contact avec le pentagramme. Juste avant de disparaître, Harry murmura :

- J'arrive Tom…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ma bêta readeuse (NBR) à laissé quelques traces, je suis sincèrement désolé mais vous devrez la supporté quelques chapitres, mais pour votre bon confort, c'est un autre qui s'occuper de Harry Potter Mage gris, dont le premier chapitre arrivera vers mercredi. Les chapitres précédents sont donc en train d'être corrigé par elle, où je les remplacerai. Nous voici donc avec le dernier chapitre dans le passé, mais vous devrez peut être attendre deux chapitres pour avoir des nouvelles de Ron et les autres. Les chapitres seront par contre un peu moins longs que celui-là.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Le roi-sorcier :


	19. Le roi sorcier

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. /b

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry rejoint son temps d'origine…

**Dsl, les traits pour les dialogues n'arrivent pas à s'afficher, je réglerais ce problème quand j'aurais plus de temps.**

**Chapitre 19 : Le roi-sorcier **

Harry arriva dans une tornade de poussière dans la clairière qui n'en n'était plus tellement une, des arbres ayant poussé ci et là, et les herbes hautes remplaçant le sentier. Fuego volait haut dans le ciel, son corps rougeoyant découpant avec netteté le ciel noir d'encre. Dobby claqua des doigts et les herbes se coupèrent d'elles mêmes, faisant réapparaître la piste. Harry lui fit un signe reconnaissant, avant de faire apparaître son bâton, et de passer sa tenue de combat par-dessus ses vêtements. Il y accrocha diverse potion, couteaux et fusil mitrailleur avant de commencer un chemin qui serait sûrement semé d'embuche.

Il commença alors sa route, Dobby devant lui, débroussaillant avec efficacité le chemin. Ils débouchèrent enfin devant le manoir, qui ressemblait davantage à la ruine qu'il avait vu dans son rêve que la splendeur qu'il avait visité quelques années plutôt. Harry longea le mur pendant une dizaine de mètre avant de se placer devant la grille, qui comptait maintenant deux gargouilles qui avait une tête de brebis et un corps de taureaux. Elle ne faisait à peine 1 mètre de hauteur, mais Harry, connaissant l'air belliqueux de certaines d'entres elles, il préféra les détruire.

Harry tendit sa main vers la grille avant de la retirer vivement, sa magie entrant en conflit avec celle de la porte. Harry la rapprocha à nouveau avec plus de lenteur, tout les sens aux aguets. Il détecta un sort d'expulsion couplé à celui de diffraction. Si Harry avait touché cette porte, il aurait été tout bonnement envoyé quatre mètre plus loin avec les différentes parties de son corps coupé en 7 parts égales. Il les abaissa facilement avec les contres-sorts applicables dans ces cas-la et poussa la porte.

Elle fit un horrible bruit de grincement, tellement sinistre qu'Harry eut la chair de pouls, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, et de la sueur faisait son apparition dans la douceur du mois de juin. Il fit un pas prudent à l'intérieur de parc. Il entrait désormais en territoire ennemi. Fuego se posa sur son épaule, la chaleur de son aile lui redonnant un brin de courage. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis tapa deux fois de son bâton sur le sol, aussitôt après, une leur tamisé apparut au bout de son bâton, l'éclairant dans son travail.

Harry posa un pied devant l'autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Dobby le suivait en trottinant, Fuego était repartit à la conquête du ciel tandis que Lily sifflait légèrement, le prévenant qu'il n'y avait rien de vivant et dangereux aux dix mètres alentour. Harry la remercia en fourchelangue et haussa légèrement le rythme, sa main crispé tenant avec fermeté son bâton. Il entendit soudainement une branche craqué sur sa gauche, il braqua aussitôt son item vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, le souffle court et inégale. Il ne vit rien et Lily sortit sa tête de son col, dardant sa langue autour de l'espace environnant.

Harry reprit son chemin après une longue inspection d'où le bruit semblait venir, cela devait être une fausse alerte. Il fit à peine un pas qu'il réentendit un autre bruit incongru, toujours sur sa gauche. Harry se tourna encore une fois, anxieux et augmenta la lumière, et là, il la vit. Une hydre immense, ses yeux le dardant comme un venin. Ses sept têtes serpentines étaient toutes tournées vers lui, avec le corps d'un cheval et la queue d'un dragon, l'hydre affreuse de 2 m de haut le surplombait légèrement.

Harry serra sa main gauche sur son épée tandis que Lily émettait des sifflements dangereux et énervé. Le problème avec les créatures de niveau deux, c'est quelle résistait plutôt bien à la magie, il devrait donc se servir uniquement de son épée. Il rangea donc son bâton derrière son dos et leva son épée face à son visage. Les deux têtes les plus éloignés du centre l'attaquèrent alors, Harry fit une pirouette avant, esquivant les deux gueules dégoulinant de bave et les coupa comme dans du beurre mou. Harry fit la grimace quand il vit deux têtes repoussés d'un moignon, il avait donc maintenant neuf têtes à tenir en respect.

Il avait semble-t-il oublié un léger détail sur les hydres, quand tu leur coupés une tête, deux autres repoussés aussitôt, ce qui rendait la tâche de plus en plus ardu avec le temps. Harry souffla légèrement. Le seul moyen de tuer une hydre, c'était de couper la tête centrale, la plus monstrueuse et la plus grosse, mais surtout la plus dangereuse. Harry esquiva une attaque combine de trois tête, sans les coupés cette fois et lança un couteau dans le poitrail du monstre. Les têtes poussèrent un cri de déchirement horrible à glacé le sang.

Harry profita de l'énervement de l'animal pour se rapprocher et porter un coup terrible sur la tête centrale, qui fut découpé proprement. Le sang gicla sur les lunettes d'Harry, ainsi que sur ses vêtements. Les autres têtes se transformèrent en poussière et la carcasse s'écroula au sol. La queue battit de l'air une dernière fois avant de mourir. Harry prit le temps de nettoyer ses lunettes et son épée qu'il remit dans son étau, avant de reprendre son bâton et de continuer sa route, qu'il espérait moins dangereuse maintenant. La fin fut en effet plus tranquille, n'ayant affaire, jusqu'à la porte complètement enfoncé du manoir, à quelques gargouilles et autres statues.

Harry leva la main droite, puis la fit bouger vers la droite. Silencieusement, la porte s'éleva et alla se poser quelques mètres plus loin. Quand elle fut écarter, il sentit aussitôt une odeur de mort, de chair en décomposition lui frappé les narines. Il retint difficilement son dégout et entra dans le hall qui était plongé dans les ténèbres. Harry s'autorisa à faire sortir une faible lueur, et découvrit avec répugnance des squelettes d'enfant étalé sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de continuer à avancer, découvrant toujours plus de squelette. Le manoir Potter était devenu un tombeau.

Il fixa son regard sur le fond du hall, essayant de ne pas se préoccuper ce qu'il écraser. Il arriva rapidement devant l'escalier à moitié effondré sur lui-même. Harry se mit alors à décoller, comme si il était à l'intérieur d'un ascenseur invisible, droit comme un piquet. Il prit pied sur une marche stable à deux mètres du sol et continua son ascension par des moyens plus conventionnels. Harry, arrivé sur le palier, se remémorant son rêve, prit le couloir de gauche (cf. Chapitre 14), qui sait, peut-être que le roi-sorcier est là-bas, comme dans son rêve.

Harry regarde avec tristesse les tableaux fracassé sur le sol, la pierre effrité, les marques de sorts sur les murs. Il s'arrête à un endroit qui est seulement recouvert de poussière, où tout les gravas avaient été repoussé sur les côté. Harry plia les genoux et découvrit alors une baguette, qui selon ses souvenirs de sa remonté dans le temps, appartenez à son père. Harry la prit délicatement dans sa main gauche, sécha une larme qui perlait à son œil droit et reprit sa route. Apparemment, les aurors n'avaient pas pensé à prendre la baguette.

Il dépassa la première pièce, qui devait être une salle de bain et entra dans la seconde. Il vit une vieille cape toute crasseuse sur le sol, qui avait dû appartenir à Voldemort il y'avait seize ans. Il regarda avec émotion le berceau fendu sur toute la longueur et la table à langer sur la gauche. Des jouets étaient éparpillés un peu partout, un gros coffre en bois, au fond de la pièce, devait servir à les ranger. La pièce était encrassé de poussière, les murs ne tenait par on ne sait quelle miracle. Harry inspecta la pièce de fond en comble, mais ne trouva rien. Il sentit alors un froid polaire l'envahirent. Il se retourna soudainement en entendant une voix souffler :

Qui ose entrer dans ma demeure ?

Celui qui vous tuera, répliqua Harry, en faisant face au monstre qu'était le roi-sorcier.

Ton visage me rappelle quelque chose, murmura l'être, tandis qu'Harry contemplait la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle : le dernier Horcruxes.

Le nom de Saven te dira peut-être quelque chose, lança Harry qui avait gardé son ancienne apparence pour tuer le roi-sorcier.

Apparemment, le temps n'as pas de prise sur toi, dit-il avec un rictus effrayant.

Je suis et je resterais un mystère pour toi, et maintenant, je vais te tuer.

Je ne pense pas, non, rugit le roi-sorcier en faisant sortir son bâton de sous sa cape à moitié en lambeau.

Harry se prépara mentalement, oubliant le froid et la peur qui le tenaillait. Harry évita promptement un sort noir qui percuta le mur du fond. La pièce trembla longtemps sous le choc. Pendant un moment, Harry crut que la maison allait s'écrouler mais par on ne sait quelle miracle, elle tenu. Harry leva son bâton et un cerf enflammé en sortit. Il piaffa avant de s'élancer à l'attaque du roi-sorcier qui recula d'un bon extraordinaire. Harry en profita pour envoyer un sort nacré sur la créature malsaine qui ne put l'éviter. Harry vit avec satisfaction le corps de l'immense détraqueur brillé. Il s'écroula à moitié au sol, hurlant comme un possédé. Le cerf en profita pour l'achevé, lui envoyant ses ramures en pleine figure.

La chair du détraqueur s'enflamma, et se décomposa lentement sous les yeux d'un Harry éprouvé, même si le combat n'avait duré pas très longtemps. Il vit avec plaisir le froid le quitter. Le cerf disparut pendant que les chairs décomposés s'étalaient au sol. Dans un dernier mouvement, la couronne se détacha de la tête du cadavre et roula jusqu'au pied de Harry. Il laissa son regard errer sur les restes fumant de ce qui fut le roi-sorcier avant de faire lever par magie la couronne, se refusant de la toucher. Il sépara la couronne en or blanc de la coupe, brisant légèrement le crâne. Il rangea rapidement la couronne dans sa poche et fixa la petite coupe qui flottait devant lui.

Harry murmura une incantation, la coupelle fut alors entourée d'une sphère blanche opaque, qui se teinta bientôt en rouge sang. La sphère sifflait tandis qu'Harry continuait à extraire l'âme de l'objet. Le rouge laissa place au noir d'encre, la sphère explosa en fin cristaux de poussière qui disparurent dans l'infiniment petit. La coupe de Poufsouffle s'écrasa contre le sol dans un son étouffé par la couche de poussière et Harry retira la sueur qui perlait à son front. Voldemort était maintenant aussi vivant que le commun des mortels.

Il baissa les yeux vers la coupe, et vit un morceau de bois d'environ trente centimètre à quelques pas. Harry laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et il ramassa les deux objets dans la même main, qu'il fourgua dans une autre poche. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, et décidé à ne pas retraversé le hall remplie de squelette, il transplana dans un POP étouffé. Il réapparut devant Dobby qui attendait devant la porte. Il fixa des yeux Fuego qui volait dans le ciel. Il mit sa main dans une poche et en ressortit un petit parchemin. Le phénix baissa d'altitude et vint se placer sur sa main tendu. Il l'accrocha à sa patte droite, et il lui murmura avec douceur.

Pour Tom Jedusort…

Le phénix rouge feu baissa la tête, signe d'intelligence avant de prendre un magnifique envole et de disparaître dans un éclair mordoré. Harry se gratta les cheveux et regarda Dobby avec appréhension.

Il est maintenant temps pour moi de réveiller les justes. Allons-y, compagnon, avant que tout espoir ne soit anéanti par la folie de Voldemort, et ils disparurent dans la nuit chaude de juin.

Fuego réapparut à l'intérieur du ministère, maintenant occupé que par des mangemorts en quête de folie et de destruction du monde. Fuego resta en vol stationnaire, et un mangemort, qui passait par là, le vit. Il retourna aussitôt sur ses pas, et cinq minutes plus tard, Voldemort, entouré de Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue , débarquèrent dans le grand hall de ce qui fut il y'a quelques mois encore le ministère de la magie.

Le phénix de Harry, en voyant l'arrivé du mage noir, fondit vers lui et lâcha son parchemin avant de disparaître, tandis que Lucius essayait de le descendre avec un rayon vert. Voldemort posa sa main squelettique sur la sienne et détourna le rayon.

Il n'est pas encore temps de faire la peau à ce phénix. Le plus important est ce message d'Harry. Le regard de Rogue se fit plus appuyé. Voldemort décacheta alors le parchemin est lu :

« Comme promis, voici le message qui t'annonce que je suis revenu dans ce temps. Je viendrais et je te vaincrais Tom, comme la prévenue la prophétie. HP alias HS »

Que tout le monde se prépare, dit Voldemort en souriant avec une cruauté non contenue, nous attaquerons Poudlard demain aux premières lueurs du soleil.

Bien maître, dirent les deux hommes en se retirant, laissant seul leur maître.

Alors Harry, prêt à mourir pour une cause révolue, murmura doucement Voldemort…

L'ancien phénix réapparut dans un gigantesque cimetière, qui devait contenir au moins un millier de tombes. Harry était agenouillé devant deux d'entre elles tandis que Dobby relié une grande partie des tombes par des traits de lumières, le centre étant là où se trouvait l'elfe de maison. Les fils étaient recouverts de signe étrange, incompréhensible pour un sorcier mayen. Harry se releva et fit un signe de tête à Dobby, qui disparut dans un claquement de dois. Sur les tombes que Harry avait quitté, était gravé dans une belle écriture : « _James Evan Potter, et Liliane Marguerite Potter-Evans ». _

Fuego resta en vol stationnaire juste au dessus de son maitre, qui commençait à psalmodier dans une voix rauque et brutale. Les forces de la nature se déchainèrent bientôt ; un vent puissant se leva, de gros cumulus noirs apparurent, les éclairs claquèrent dans le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. Les nuages tourbillonnèrent dans un mouvement irréel et une tornade de nuage noire se forma. L'œil du cyclone était exactement dans l'axe de son phénix et d'Harry. Tout autour deux, les fils grossirent, et palpita, comme si un fluide les parcourais.

A plusieurs reprise, des éclairs frappaient le phénix, qui imperturbable, restait en vol. Le plus bizarre est qu'après chaque coup de foudre, le phénix renvoyait cette énergie sous forme d'un cylindre blanc, qui les entourait complètement maintenant. Soudainement, tout s'arrêta, et le phénix et son maître s'écroulèrent au sol, tandis que Dobby réapparaissait pour les restitués dans des positions plus dignes.

Un évènement étrange se produit alors, un grondement s'éleva, telle un rouleau compresseur et des mains sortait du sol, fracassant bois, soulevant terre et brisant la pierre pour se libérer de leur long sommeil. Après seulement quelques minutes, le cimetière était rempli d'hommes et de femmes en robe violette, avec le sigle des aurors. Harry avait réveillé plusieurs générations d'aurors tombé au combat, et leur avait donné une partie infime de sa magie, et telles les cellules du corps humain, les particules de magie allé se diviser, et faire de ses morts de fiers guerriers.

Toutes les personnes réveillées se placèrent autour d'Harry, qui finit par se réveiller après une heure de repos. Il expliqua la situation rapidement, ainsi que son plan, et étant donné qu'ils avaient tous un bout d'Harry, ils acquiescèrent sans faire de problème. Harry se mit alors en transe, pour récupérer le plus vite possible. Tout les autres firent de mêmes, Dobby dormait au pied de Harry, et Fuego recouvrait le ventre de Harry par une de ses ailes.

Demain, la plus grande bataille depuis des temps immémoriaux allait se dérouler, sous l'œil du tout puissant Rê…

Demain se décidera l'avenir du monde des hommes, des centaures et de bien d'autres créatures…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon blog, et vous l'avez peut être remarqué, les derniers chapitres seront plus courts pour diviser avec plus de netteté les actions. C'est un choix délibéré, et la bonne nouvelle est que la publication sera plus rapide. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à pas trop déçu pour le peu d'action. Mais pas d'inquiétude, dans les prochains chapitres, vous aurez une overdose d'action, c'est presque sûr lol. Et avec un fin en apothéose mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher la fin, a+ et svp, laissez moi des reviews, bonne ou mauvaise, elles sont toutes bonnes à prendre.

Mellon.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Prise de Pré au Lard.


	20. La prise de Pré au Lard

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/ (NBR :C'est vrai c'est super pratique !!!)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry met à bas le roi-sorcier et détruit le dernier Horcruxe. Voldemort est prévenu par Harry lui-même qu'il est revenu et pendant ce temps, ce dernier réveille une armée dans le cimetière des justes, où sont enterré les aurors.

NDA : Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre ces foutu trait pour les dialoges, vraiment dsl pour ce problème assez embetant je le reconnais, bonne lecture quand même.

**Chapitre 20 : Prise de Pré au Lard : **

Mr Anderson était un jeune homme brun aux yeux légèrement rouge. Sa peau était complètement blanche, presque cadavérique. Le fait d'être albinos l'avait beaucoup gêné dans son enfance, ses camarades de classe le traitant de tous les noms, et ses parents étaient loin de le soutenir, horrifiés d'avoir un monstre dans la famille, essayant de cacher sa maladie le plus possible. Le tournant de sa vie avait été le fait de pratiquer la magie, d'abord de manière non-intentionnelle, puis de façon de plus en plus contrôlée, envoyant souvent ces détracteurs trois mètres plus loin. Puis il avait été admis à l'école de magie de New-York, où il avait brillé pour son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. Mais sa maladie était là, et il ne s'était fait que très peu d'amis, alors il avait prouvé à tout le monde qu'il pouvait être fort et puissant.

Lorsque ses études furent terminées, il intégra l'école des guerriers, où il avait été major de sa promotion. Il s'était ensuite engagé dans les forces spéciales des aurors américains, devenant enfin quelqu'un de respecté par son talent. Il y avait quelques mois, l'Angleterre, sous la menace d'un mage noir, avait demandé de l'aide. Il s'était tout de suite porté volontaire, comme la plupart des membres son unité et il était maintenant affecté à la surveillance de Pré au Lard. Lors d'un coup d'état, il avait combattu et terrassé plusieurs ennemis, mais il avait été tout bonnement terrifié devant la monstruosité de Voldemort, surtout par ses yeux rouges, des yeux rouges sang.

Andrew se rappelait des moments de son enfance terrible quand il entendit un murmure venant de la forêt qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il était précisément sept heures, le soleil se levait à peine, dégageant une lumière qui l'aveuglait, l'empêchant de voir parfaitement. Il mit son bras en visière, mais ce ne fut que quand le soleil disparut, voilé par la montagne qu'il vit la chose. Un homme, dégageant une force terrible, avançait, imperturbable. Lorsqu'il leva légèrement la tête, il put voir des yeux rouges fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Andrew se raidit légèrement avant de continuer sa découverte. Derrière lui, quatre hommes les plus recherchés par les forces de l'ordre avançaient avec droiture, Lucius Malefoy, les jumelles Androv et surtout Severus Rogue. Andrew vit alors la plus grande armée qu'il n'eut jamais vue.

Des milliers d'inferis marchaient en cadence, parfaitement rangés. Derrière venaient près d'un demi-millier de vampires, reconnaissables à leur tenue rouge sang, puis des harpies, femmes qui ne l'étaient plus. Le ciel fut soudain recouvert, plongeant Pré au Lard dans les ténèbres. Les détraqueurs, ne put que penser l'auror. Il entendit ensuite le mugissement des trolls et des chimères, au loin, avant d'apercevoir l'immense silhouette des géants des montagnes, et il y avait sûrement quelques monstres en plus qu'il n'avait pas pu voir, sa vue étant tout de même limitée.

L'armée s'arrêta soudainement, sans aucun bruit. Il devait prévenir les autres de l'attaque qui aurait forcément lieu. Il leva la baguette mais sans savoir ce qui se passait, celle-ci lui échappa des mains et fila vers le mage noir qui avait la main tendue. Il se sentit alors faible et sans force, et se laissa traîner jusqu'au pied du mage noir. Il se demandait comment il savait qu'il était là.

J'ai senti ta magie, sombre idiot, siffla le mage noir répondant à sa question. Voldemort leva la main et les quatre mangemorts s'en allèrent chacun à la tête d'un détachement, ils encerclaient Pré au Lard.

Andrew vit avec surprise des catapultes poussées par les trolls, tandis que des chimères poussaient plusieurs chariots de sphères piquetées, sûrement remplies de sombres maléfice. Voldemort ne voulait apparemment pas toucher à la nouvelle technologie moldue, et bien tant mieux pour eux, car sinon, il ne pouvait imaginer les ravages que cela pourrait produire. Voldemort utiliserait les anciennes méthodes. Les câbles se tendirent, des trolls placèrent les sphères et des mangemorts attendaient aux pieds des machines, l'ordre de leur maître. A ce moment, Voldemort fit un sourire qui glaça les veines d'Andrew. Ce premier leva sa main droite, et la rabattit. Les mangemorts tapotèrent sur une corde qui se délia, le balancier bascula de l'autre côté et les sphères s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir.

Les premières charges avaient à peine explosé, faisant voler en morceaux des maisons entières que les suivantes étaient déjà parties à l'assaut du ciel, puis la gravité faisait le reste de ce travail macabre. Andrew se boucha les oreilles, les cris déchirant parvenant à ses oreilles, au contraire de Voldemort et du reste de ses troupes qui semblaient s'en délecter, comme s'il s'agissait du mets le plus délicieux qu'ils n'aient jamais gouté. Ce plat avait un nom :

La peur.

Après un bombardement intensif de 15 minutes, les catapultes se turent et déjà, la moitié de Pré au Lard partait en flammes. Voldemort sortit alors sa baguette et lui jeta le doloris. Andrew hurla, une douleur sans nom le prenant, lui tordant les tripes. Un grondement s'éleva des créatures, qui entonnèrent une cadence, fracassant leur pied contre le sol. Andrew tomba inanimé cinq minutes plus tard sous le terrible sort de douleur, et mourut deux minutes plus tard. Un sourire de satisfaction traversa les lèvres de Voldemort, qui leva la baguette bien haut, et cria ave froideur : _Morsmordre._ La marque des ténèbres s'éleva, immense et bien visible dans la noirceur rendu artificielle produite par les détraqueurs.

Toutes les créatures s'élancèrent alors dans le village, marchant, écrabouillant, écrasant le corps du défunt Andrew Anderson, victime parmi tant d'autres de Voldemort. Rogue, Malefoy et les jumelles, voyant le signal, entrèrent aussi dans la bataille, Malefoy avec plus de cruauté apparente que les deux autres. Rogue, lui, conservait son sempiternel masque de froideur, commandant avec efficacité les vampires et son groupe de mangemorts.

Il pénétra dans Pré au Lard à la hauteur de la cabane hurlante, à laquelle il jeta un regard dégoûté. Au même moment, des détraqueurs plongeaient vers le sol, en quête de victimes. Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à rencontrer son premier groupe d'aurors. Il ne prit que peu part au combat, se contentant d'abattre celui qui les commandait pour les déstabiliser. Les vampires s'occupèrent des autres. Ils repartirent les lèvres tachées de sang.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues remplies de cadavres et de maisons encore fumantes. Rogue s'arrêta et envoya ses troupes investir les maisons encore debout pour vérifier qu'aucun de ces pitoyables aurors s'y cachait. Il y eut quelques cris, signe qu'il avait eu raison. Ils reprirent dix minutes plus tard l'avancée sur Pré au Lard, la situation se compliqua légèrement quand ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'aurors et de militaires moldus. Les moldus pointèrent aussitôt leurs armes et tirèrent sur les vampires, qui se consumèrent sous les yeux surpris de Rogue, qui, pour la peine, leva un sourcil. Les mangemorts levèrent des boucliers et Rogue maugréa en envoyant une onde de chocs qui propulsa tous les ennemis à terre.

Les vampires, enragés, s'envolèrent et se précipitèrent vers ceux qui avaient tué un grand nombre d'entre eux. Beaucoup d'autres furent tués par ces balles qui semblaient être mortelles pour les vampires mais ils finirent par les vaincre. Les mangemorts s'occupèrent sans complexes des aurors tandis que Rogue s'occupait d'un auror qui avait les cheveux gris et un air dur sur le visage. L'ancien professeur finit par tuer son adversaire par un sectumsempra bien senti, qui cueilli au visage le vétéran. Rogue reforma les rangs, mettant les mangemorts en première ligne pour protéger le peu de vampires qui restait. Le maître des potions se pencha sur le cadavre d'un vampire et put en extraire une balle d'environ trois centimètres qui brillait d'une lumière violette. Apparemment, cela tuait efficacement les vampires.

Ils passèrent ensuite devant des détraqueurs en plein exercice de baisers sur les quelques villageois qui étaient restés. Rogue préféra ne pas traîner en sentant ce froid mordant l'envelopper. Après cinq minutes de marche sans problème, ils arrivèrent à un carrefour, Rogue tourna la tête et regarda la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, seule partie visible du château depuis cet endroit.

Quel bon souvenir, murmura le maître des potions pour lui-même.

Les vampires se figèrent alors, et un se rapprocha de lui pour le prévenir de quelque chose.

Des dragons arrivent de Poudlard, Monsieur, dit un grand blond. Devons-nous faire quelque chose ?

Rogue y jeta un œil et put en effet voir les dragons, et se souvenant des dégâts qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois, il leva sa baguette. Des étincelles rouges s'échappèrent de sa baguette et quelques secondes après, un nombre important de détraqueurs et d'harpies s'en allèrent à l'interception, poussant de terribles cris aigus, surtout pour ses pauvres oreilles.

Etablissez un camp ici, aucune personne ne doit essayer de rentrer à Poudlard, c'est clair ? Un oui unanime sortit et un tour de garde se mit en place rapidement et avec efficacité.

Lord Lucius Malefoy, lui, avait refusé tout net de commander autre chose que des mangemorts. Les créatures des ténèbres, même les vampires, le dégoûtaient complètement. Il avait donc sous son commandement la principale force armée qui devait neutraliser les aurors au centre du village. Il se tenait dans la cambrousse de Pré au Lard quand la marque apparue. Lucius fit former un cercle plein parfait, où lui se tenait au milieu. Ils disparurent dans un ensemble mesuré à la milliseconde près et arrivèrent en plein milieu du village, où un nombre incalculable d'aurors de tout les pays se tenaient. Un moment de surprise flotta dans les rangs, l'ennemi de chacun se regardant. Lucius Malefoy coupa vite fait dans le vif :

Pas de quartier mangemorts, sort de la mort obligatoire.

Lucius se délecta de la peur qui prit les aurors, qui n'eurent pas le temps de penser à un sort qu'ils étaient déjà fauchés par la mort. Les mangemorts firent rapidement leur travail, mais quelques-uns furent tués par des tireurs embusqués dans les maisons. Lucius ne fit pas dans la dentelle et ordonna de les détruire à grands renforts de _destructum_. Les maisons furent rapidement mises en miettes et les mangemorts prirent position dans le nœud stratégique de Pré au Lard. Lucius dû cependant ramener à l'ordre quelques mangemorts qui avait décidé de piller les réserves d'hydromels. Plus aucun respect, ces satanés mangemorts, pensa Lucius en buvant justement une coupe d'hydromel sous les yeux des fautifs.

Jackson ! Tu prends une trentaine de mangemorts et tu fouilles les environs, ordonna Lucius. Le dénommé Jackson acquiesça et partit aussitôt. O 'Teil, tu en prends autant et tu installes un tour de garde. Je ne veux pas que le maître soit forcé à tâter sa baguette avant Poudlard, c'est clair !

Oui Monsieur Malefoy.

Et maintenant, attendons les nouvelles des jumelles, dit Lucius avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Marine et Marianne Androv étaient des jumelles assez spéciales. Elles étaient complètement identiques bien sûr, la même longue chevelure blonde, les yeux verts et les traits fins, assez aristocratiques. Elles étaient les deux seules descendante du grand mage Grindelwald et avaient la particularité de tout faire ensemble, allant de la vie commune jusqu'à la torture d'une victime. Lord Voldemort les avait accueillit avec respect et elles avaient vite intégré le cercle le plus intime du maître. Les rumeurs entre mangemorts racontaient que après la guerre, Voldemort les épouserait toutes les deux et qu'elles seraient celles qui enfanteraient les héritiers du plus grands mage noir. Les jumelles n'avaient rien contredit, mais n'avaient pas approuvé non plus.

Elles commandaient ensemble le groupe le plus hétérogène, trolls, chimères, manticores, inferis, succubes, détraqueurs et harpies avec un peu de mangemorts et de vampires. Leurs visages étaient complètement découverts et c'est avec sûreté qu'elles pénétrèrent par l'est le village, devant rabattre tous les rescapés vers le centre du village, où Lucius les attendrait. Elles avaient donc un large champ d'action à couvrir. Elles firent une ligne longue d'une centaine de mètres composée de détraqueurs, harpies et chimères qui avancèrent sur le village tel un rouleau compresseur, des cris d'horreur s'élevant à leurs passages. Ensuite venaient trolls, manticores et succubes, qui s'occupaient avec joie des corps laissés à terre, un festin se mit en place, les créatures se disputant pour une cuisse tendre. Les vampires et les mangemorts les laissèrent, surtout que les vampires préféraient la viande vivante.

Les sœurs se trouvèrent rapidement un militaire moldu à torturer ensemble, main dans la main, elles lui faisaient ressortir les boyaux par les narines, leurs magies rassemblées faisant des ravages tandis que les vampires se nourrissaient d'un avant poste rempli de tireurs d'élite du ministère de la magie. Une odeur nauséabonde, une odeur de mort flottait à présent sur Pré au Lard. Elles regardèrent le massacre de ces pauvres gentils, ainsi que les dragons qui étaient entourés d'une nué de détraqueurs et d'harpies. Elles sourirent quand elles virent une forme humaine tomber d'un dragon et s'écraser contre le sol en hurlant de désespoir. Le dragon du dresseur le rejoignit rapidement.

Elles reprirent leurs marches, rejoignant le centre de Pré au Lard, condamnant à une mort certaines les rares survivants. Ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'elles serrèrent la main de Lucius Malefoy tandis que le maître arrivait d'un pas sûr, entouré des dernières troupes qui lui servait de garde personnelle, même si Vlad l'empaleur, le plus célèbre des vampires qui régnait maintenant depuis quelques siècles sur les vampires se tenait aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce dernier leva sa baguette et un faisceau noir en sortit, quelques secondes plus tard, une troupe apparue en transplanant et s'occupa aussitôt des blessés. Les mangemorts se dispersèrent dans le village tout entier, prenant possession des lieux et établissant des camps un peu partout tandis que Rogue revenait avec à peine un quart de ses troupes. Le maître des potions les laissa près des médicomages qui s'occupèrent de les remettre en état tandis qu'il continuait à progresser vers son maître, qui discutait avec Vlad, les jumelles et Lucius. En voyant son air froid mêlé à un profond dégout du paysage, tout le monde s'écarta de lui rapidement. Voldemort, un verre d'hydromel à la main regarda le spectacle avec curiosité.

Tout s'est bien passé Severus ? demanda Voldemort en lui offrant un verre.

Non, pas exactement. Nous avons réussi mais je n'ai presque plus personne. Je suis désolé Seigneur Vladimir, mais les vampires ont été décimés par ces moldus qui tiraient avec ceci, dit-il en déposant la balle violette dans la main de Vladimir.

Je vois, dit-il avec une voix claire et froide en même temps. Ces balles ont été créées seulement pour nous. Elles contiennent un concentré d'UV, d'où la couleur. Une seule balle nous tue avec efficacité. Nous ne craignons pas la lumière naturelle du soleil, mais ceci, c'est de la lumière pure et très concentrée. Je crains qu'il ne me faille me retirer où je risque d'envoyer à la mort tous mes guerriers.

A moins que chaque détachement de vampires soit couplé avec un détachement de mangemorts, proposa Voldemort qui voulait à tout pris ne pas perdre un allié tel que celui-ci avant la grande bataille. N'oubliez pas que votre engagement envers moi tient toujours.

Si vous faites ainsi alors les vampires seront avec vous, dit le seigneur avant de disparaître dans une multitude de particules noires.

Nous attaquerons à 12H00, dit Voldemort après avoir fini son verre, préparez les troupes avec ces nouvelles informations. Ils baissèrent tous les quatre la tête avant de s'en aller aux quatre coins du village pour récupérer les mangemorts éparpillés.

Voldemort se leva alors, et prit le chemin qui le mènerait aux abords de Poudlard. Il passa devant les mangemorts qui stationnaient auprès des grilles de Poudlard. Ils courbèrent l'échine devant la présence du maître avant de reprendre leurs occupations. Voldemort s'arrêta devant les grilles de Poudlard, et soupira de contentement en voyant ce château qui l'obsédait tant depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique. Il nota avec amusement les gargouilles présentes sur les deux poteaux qui entouraient la grille qui le regardaient avec haine. Tout serait bientôt terminé, et même Harry ne pourrait rien y faire. Il fit un pas de plus mais rencontra le bouclier qui le propulsa en l'air. Il se stabilisa rapidement à deux mètres du sol et atterrit, les protections étaient bel et bien là. Il claqua des doigts et une horde d'elfes de maisons apparurent avec des ustensiles et des cuves. Ils se mirent à tracer des lignes qui brillèrent d'un vert fluorescent et malfaisant, des arabesques et des sortes de runes juste devant la protection, trempant leurs pinceaux dans de grosses cuves en fonte qui bouillonnaient.

Les elfes firent le travail rapidement et avec efficacité, et tout fut près dix minutes avant midi. Ils disparurent tandis que l'armée entière avait fini de se regrouper derrière lui, sous les ordres impitoyables de Lucius. Voldemort se plaça au milieu de cette toile verte, un bâton dans un bois épais et surmonté d'une pierre en obsidienne apparut dans sa main droite. Il aurait besoin de tout son pouvoir pour faire flancher les murailles magiques de Poudlard. Il commença alors des incantations dans une langue étrangère à tous, une magie ancestrale et inconnue de la plupart. Les yeux des gargouilles brillèrent d'une lueur malfaisante en voyant le travail du mage noir qui leva son bâton qui fut entouré d'un nuage de ténèbres. Les runes brillèrent et le ciel se couvrit, lâchant de terribles éclairs. Il frappa alors dans le vide avec son bâton, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, car au contact du bâton, un dôme bleu apparut sous les yeux ébahis des mangemorts. Le dôme tira alors sur le vert, la magie de Voldemort prenant le pas sur celles des protecteurs de Poudlard. Le bouclier se fracassa alors dans un bruit de cristal, les gargouilles se fracassèrent sur le sol et la grille se tordit sur ses gonds et s'envola dans les cieux.

Voldemort enleva alors sa capuche et posa un pied dans le parc de Poudlard, avec un air conquérant sur le visage…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et voilà un chapitre entièrement avec nos amis les méchants. Cela change de l'habitude mais j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons une bonne partie avec les gentils cette fois (on fait tourner !), puis le début du combat à Poudlard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre grand Ryry nous fera l'honneur d'être présent. Lâchez des reviews svp et a bientôt.

Mellon

NBR : Voilà lol je n'ai pas laissé mes magnifiques commentaires pour ne pas couper le super texte de mellon !! C'était assez intense comme histoire et je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux de ne pas briser l'ambiance !!! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé !!

Titre du prochain chapitre : Le siège de Poudlard


	21. Le siège de Poudlard

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Voldemort capture Pré au Lard, repoussant les défenseurs dans Poudlard, dernier territoire d'Angleterre où le mage noir ne règne pas.

**Chapitre 21 : Le siège de Poudlard :**

McGonnagal était assise dans son bureau, regardant avec inquiétude à travers une longue vue en or, un disque creux tourné autour de la lunette, sifflant et brillant légèrement. Le disque s'arrêta brusquement et tomba en miette au sol. Peu de personne pouvait prétendre savoir que cet appareil servait à regarder à travers les yeux des deux gargouilles à l'entrée du domaine du château, le disque détruit voulait dire que Voldemort avait neutralisé les gargouilles.

Elle avait été informé il y'a à peine quinze minutes que Pré au Lard avait été attaqué, et qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant et que près de la moitié du village avait été purement rayé de la carte. Il semblerait qu'un contingent important de mangemorts et de vampires s'était placé sur le chemin qui menait au château pour empêcher un quelconque repli. Dès qu'elle avait reçu cette nouvelle, elle avait enclenché toutes les protections du château et avait déployé ses troupes selon le plan prévu depuis un bon mois. Les protections avaient maintenant cédé et leur avenir était dans leurs mains à ce moment même.

Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté, fouilla un petit moment dans un tiroir et en sortit une clef en or avec de petites émeraudes sur le manche. Elle prit sa baguette posée sur une petite table en bois, et sortit de son bureau, elle revint un moment, regarda le bureau et les différents tableaux de tous les directeurs, et avec plus d'émotion celui du dernier directeur, qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant, le visage de la professeure se dérida et elle remonta fièrement la tête, avant de fermer le bureau à double tour, un bruit de ventouse confirma au professeur que le bureau du directeur resterait pour l'instant inviolable.

Elle prit la direction de la grande salle où la moitié des médicomages étaient présents ainsi que quelques aurors. Elle distribua quelques recommandations ainsi que des encouragements avant de sortir dehors rejoindre le plus gros des troupes qui étaient stationnées dehors. Ils allèrent se placer, disparaissant à des yeux non-avertis. Les chars, camouflés magiquement, déplacèrent les tourelles des canons vers l'entrée qui était cachée. Un grondement sortit alors de la forêt et des bruits de sabots se firent entendre clairement. Ce fut au total près de 500 centaures qui sortirent de la forêt. La directrice alla rapidement au devantl des nouveaux venus. Morgan lui expliqua qu'ils avaient été chassés de la forêt par de nombreuses chimères et que par rapport à cet affront, ils avaient décidé de venir combattre avec eux. La professeure en fut ravie et elle les plaça à couvert des buissons qui foisonnaient autour du lac.

Elle croisa alors le regard fixe de Draco Malefoy, ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur leurs tâches communes. Draco se sentait légèrement en meilleure forme. Elle entendit un bruit de tonalité venir de sous sa robe, elle sortit rapidement le talkie-walkie de sa poche tandis qu'une voix grésillante demandait :

- Ici Saunders, vous me recevez ?

- 5/5 général, répondit le professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de là-haut, demanda-t-elle, en effet, le poste d'observation du général était sur la tour d'astronomie, il pouvait donc voir les trois quarts du parc de Poudlard, dont l'entrée.

- Je peux apercevoir d'ici une bonne cargaison de mangemorts mélangés avec autant de vampires ainsi que des chimères et des manticores. Me donnez-vous le feu vert pour faire exploser les mines anti-personnelles. Minerva se pinça les lèvres et vit la peur qui régnait dans ses rangs. S'il y'en avait moins dans les rangs ennemis, cela ne leur ferait que du bien.

- Rien par rapport à des géants ou même Voldemort ?

- Non, il a disparu après avoir fait exploser la porte.

- Allez-y ! Invectiva-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Le groupe de Voldemort progressait lentement, vérifiant s'il n'y avait aucun sorcier caché. Le vent était nul, le ciel se teintait de gris, l'atmosphère était vraiment pesante et des murmures constants de mangemorts et de vampires s'élevaient, qui dans un tel silence étaient presque un hurlement. Ils passèrent sans s'en inquiéter, sur une parcelle large de 10 m de large et près de 200 m de long, d'une terre labourée il n'y avait pas longtemps. Le général enleva alors la protection en plastique et appuya sur un gros bouton vert. Ce fut un cataclysme, la terre se souleva, des bouts de métal se détachaient et déchiquetait les corps déjà sans vie de la première vague de Voldemort, qui avait été soufflée par l'explosion. Certains corps retombèrent dans le lac, les bouts de chairs fraîches furent vite mangés par le calamar, d'autres avait traversé les vitres de Poudlard tandis que certains retombaient sur les combattants du château qui ne bougèrent pas, tellement stupéfiés par la violence inouïe de l'explosion.

La première défense avait rempli entièrement son rôle. Minerva retira de ses cheveux un pouce qu'elle jeta à terre. Le général l'informa que des trolls avec des catapultes en avaient profité pour se placer, ils allaient commencer frapper, les charges placées sur le lanceur mais une vingtaine de missiles apparurent de derrière le collège de Poudlard et nettoyèrent la zone efficacement. Il y'eut un grand silence avant que le général lui annonce que les mangemorts près de la porte s'était retirés pour le moment. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de remonter comme une pendule les troupes qui commençaient à perdre leur concentration.

Après vingt longues minutes d'attente, des cris vinrent de derrière le château, là où étaient placées toutes les batteries de missiles moldus, au même moment, Minerva grimaça et avertissait Maugrey qui était à côté d'elle, ainsi que Remus que Voldemort et sûrement nombres de mangemorts étaient en train d'affaiblir le bouclier anti-transplannage. Elle inspecta magiquement le bouclier magique de Poudlard et elle vit bientôt une légère fissure qui était située vers le coin le plus reculé du parc de l'école, où étaient justement placées les armes moldues. L'inévitable nouvelle vint par l'un des survivants du groupe qui protégeaient les armes d'une attaque. Tout avait été détruit, la couverture de Poudlard était tombée.

Alors les forces du mal déferlèrent, les aurors, langues de plombs, élèves volontaires de Poudlard et ses professeurs, militaires moldus, centaures, sorciers bulgares contre mangemorts, vampires, hydres, trolls, chimères, détraqueurs, inferis et autres harpies formaient le cortège de l'armée sombre. En première ligne de la coalition se tenait McGonagall et Maugrey, ainsi que tout l'ordre du phœnix, venait ensuite les aurors mélangés aux élèves de Poudlard. Hermione s'était retrouvée avec Tonks, Neville était avec Kingsley, Ron était chaperonné par un certain Stevens. Luna et Ginny et bien plus loin derrière avec respectivement deux aurors jumeaux, grand d'au moins 2 mètres et pesant près de 250 kilogrammes à eux deux. Ils avaient le visage dur, des yeux gris très froids et un front haut. Haendel et Delenah Kipetrovitchy qu'ils s'appelaient, les rares aurors venant de Russie, mais sûrement les plus puissants de leurs pays, c'était un véritable don pour la résistance, car ils étaient presque les seuls à maîtriser la magie complétive, les autres plus connues étant les jumelles Androv, qui par le plus grand des hasards venait aussi de Russie. (NBR :Est-ce que tu serais passionné par la Russie ou en tout cas l'aimes-tu beaucoup ? NDA : Non, mais niveau froideur, ils sont pas mal alors je l'ai garde, na !!)

Les combats étaient âpres, des sortilèges de toutes les couleurs sifflaient dans les airs, les balles hurlaient, parfois des détonations énormes faisaient un énorme trou dans les forces ennemies, les chars s'étaient mis à tirer, mais chaque tué était remplacé par 2 autres êtres vivants de quelques races que ce soit.

- C'est une marée interminable, cria Hermione à Ron tout en lançant un sortilège de la mort vers un mangemort qui s'approchait un peu trop à son goût de son petit ami.

- Merci, dit-il avant de disparaître, piétinant le mangemort sans pitié.

Les détraqueurs furent vite détournés vers le lac par les tireurs d'élites magique qui les plaquèrent par de multitudes de patronus vers le lac, où le calamar géant put prendre son plat de résistance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant mangé, et le fait que ce soit des créatures aussi mauvaise ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Leurs chairs étaient légèrement salées, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ses tentacules multiples happèrent un nombre plutôt incroyable de détraqueurs qui disparurent dans sa bouche béante.

Ginny avait été très étonnée de ne pas voir de géants, pas qu'elle s'en fâchait mais elle aurait bien aimé savoir où ils avaient bien pu passer. Elle abattit sa petite épée en argent sur la tête d'une harpie. Le problème des harpies est qu'elles étaient insensibles à la magie, et que seul une lame pouvait les tuer, plusieurs aurors avaient alors donné des cours aux élèves pour leur apprendre les bases. Ginny en était heureuse en ce moment, tandis qu'elle empalait deux harpies, elles étaient vraiment minces, même Hooley Bradford, une fille de poufsouffle qui était à moitié anorexique était plus grasse. Elle se sortit de ses pensées pas tout à fait convenables à un moment pareil.

Les centaures, quant à eux, avec l'aide des militaires moldus postés sur les toits, tiraient surtout sur les vampires avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts, mais bientôt, les flèches furent épuisées et les mangemorts protégeaient leurs alliés de boucliers pare-balles, comme disait en souriant le Général Saunders. Quelle idée bizarre. Les hydres faisaient de véritables ravages dans les rangs des défenseurs, leurs sept têtes de départs tournaient maintenant sur une moyenne de vingt, ce qui posait quelques problèmes. Les snipers furent donc redirigés vers ce problème mordant et firent un travail formidable, la tête du milieu étant facilement transpercée d'un seul trait. Les sorciers étaient plutôt surpris de l'efficacité des armes moldues ; il n'y avait aucun doute de cela.

Les ennuis vinrent alors du nord-est de Poudlard, les défenseurs n'avaient pas jugés bon de placer une défense ici, étant donné la présence d'une barrière montagneuse. Il est inutile de dire que ce fût l'une de leurs plus graves erreurs. Les géants connaissaient bien ce type de relief, étant donné que c'était leur lieu de vie. Ils n'avaient donc eu aucun mal à se frayer un chemin. Ils avaient ensuite brisé depuis près d'une semaine des gros blocs de roches et ils s'en servirent de projectiles pour détruire Poudlard. Les militaires durent descendre de leurs perchoirs, se réfugiant dans les étages inférieurs, les snipers étaient donc neutralisés, ainsi que le QG qui permettait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans tout Poudlard. Les boulets sifflèrent dans l'air et explosèrent en un temps record la tour la plus proche, celle des Gryffondors… Les défenseurs jetèrent un regard horrifié derrière eux, tandis que la tour d'astronomie finissait elle aussi par s'écrouler. Tous espéraient que les aurors chargés de la protection des élèves avait pu faire sortir les élèves de ce tombeau. Les plus protégées étaient sûrement les Serpentards qui étaient au niveau – 2.

Un rire rauque et gras vinrent à leurs oreille, il venait d'un géant, qui même d'ici était énorme, et il se tenait légèrement en arrière par rapport aux autre, sur une montagne plus haute, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de bombarder plus loin que ses congénères, c'était sûrement le grug. Nos cinq amis frissonnèrent en le regardant, et voyant le désastre qu'il avait fait, ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'à leur retour, tous les Gryffondors seraient vivants. Soudainement, les combats s'arrêtèrent, un chuchotis et des éclats venaient de l'autre camp, une allée d'honneur se forma et Voldemort (souriant), entouré de Rogue (impassible, bien entendu) et Lucius Malefoy ( un sourire rayonnant de dents blanches parfaitement alignées et ongles manucurés) avancer d'un pas solennel, derrière venaient les jumelles Androv, qui se tenaient par la main, et qui dégageaient autour d'elles une aura de puissance incroyable qui aurait presque pu rivaliser avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, dit Voldemort d'une voix sifflante, ses yeux rouges regardant avec délectation la peur qui pointait son nez dans chaque pupille de ses opposants.

- Voldemort, retourne dans ta sinistre demeure et laisse ce monde en paix, dit Minerva qui s'était redressée, un air des anciens mages s'imposait sur son visage, comme une réminiscence d'une quelconque royauté.

- Ahahaha, quelle bonne hâblerie venant de votre part, madame la directrice.

- J'aurai essayé, dit-elle en se tassant légèrement.

Elle lança alors un sort qui propulsa au loin le mage, surpris d'une telle opiniâtreté. Les combats reprirent alors avec plus de violence si c'était possible. Les centaures avaient tirés des épées courbées, et firent sauter plusieurs têtes parmi les chimères, leur robe de poils se tachant de sang. Les géants s'élancèrent à l'assaut, n'ayant plus de matière à exploser grand-chose car la moitié de Poudlard était maintenant effondré, et seul une tour avait miraculeusement survécu, la plus menue d'entre elles, c'était la tour du directeur. Le mur nord s'était effondré, révélant aux yeux de tous la grande salle, où les aurors qui était rassemblés sortirent pour s'occuper du mieux possible des géants qui avançaient à une cadence infernale vers eux.

Le grug ouvrit son pied droit et frappa un auror qui passait par là. Un spécialiste du foot aurait pu dire que c'était un magnifique tir en pleine lucarne. Le corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait s'était en effet envolé et était passé dans l'angle où deux murs se rejoignaient. Il y'eut donc pour la première fois à Poudlard un tournoi de foot, les géants étant les joueurs et les aurors le ballon. Les aurors furent vite annihilés et relégués en seconde division par petites boites, seul un géant avait dû sortir parce qu'il avaient été taclé par un sort qui lui avait coupé les deux jambes, un sang vert, telle une vague, avait alors jailli sur les derniers aurors en vie. Quelques autres géant étaient déjà partis vers le centre du combat. Le mouvement de foule avait fait que Hermione s'était retrouvée en première ligne, un géant leva son poing et Hermione récita le notre père, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort.

Avec l'attaque combinée des nouveaux arrivants, les défenseurs s'étaient faits acculer en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire contre les murs du château. Le combat tournait en faveur de Voldemort qui en ce moment même, combattait contre Alastor Maugrey, qui ne se laissait pas faire et montrait une endurance à toute épreuve. Rogue faisait face quant à lui à Slughorn, qui avait bien été obligé d'aider pour sa propre survie. Le maître contre l'élève, mais l'élève était maintenant devenu maître. Un autre combat défrayait aussi la chronique, Lucius Malefoy se battait contre son propre fils qui lui tenait le haut du pavé. Les jumelles Androv, elles, avaient enfin trouvé des adversaires potables selon leurs dires, en nom des jumeaux Kipetrovitchy. McGonagall se tenait quant à elle face à ce qui restait du cercle, dans leurs tenues rouges et leur regard implacable, transperçait McGonagall d'yeux furieux. Le cercle voulait à tout prix entrer dans Poudlard par la grande porte, mais la directrice la défendait avec bec et ongles.

Harry donnait ses dernières recommandations sur le plan qu'il avait conçu pendant son long sommeil, puis sa transe, il avait donc rempli ses batteries en un temps record avant d'aller à Poudlard, où au même moment, Voldemort se faisait envoyer à terre par la directrice, cela aurait bien fait sourire Harry s'il n'était pas à 1000 bornes du vieux château. Le bruit de transplannage ne fit qu'un, et le cimetière fut rendu à sa vie paisible et tranquille. C'était en tout près de 600 aurors qui allaient apporter leur aide venue d'outre-tombe.

Ils apparurent en plein milieu de pré au lard dans un ordre précis, prêt au combat mais le village était mort, presque complètement rasé. Ils se tournèrent vers Honeydukes qui était l'un des seuls bâtiments encore debout et près de 300 aurors y pénétrèrent sous la direction d'Harry. La route serait longue, le chemin choisis par Harry n'étant pas prévu pour autant de personnes. L'autre groupe se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante, comme il en avait été décidé plus tôt dans la matinée. Harry était habillé des pieds à la tête de blanc, dans sa main droite se tenait son bâton, et à sa ceinture pendant Gamril, le nom de l'épée de Gryffondor. Il l'avait découvert en lisant l'histoire de Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs, un jour où il s'emmerdait royalement. D'un coup de bâton sur le sol, ce dernier devint plat et dallé de marbre blanc, tandis que les parois s'élargissaient en largeur et en hauteur, des voutes en pierres apparurent pour soutenir la différence d'architecture.

- C'est mieux ainsi, dit Harry, cela permettra de rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous plus rapidement.

L'autre groupe avait fait de même pour leur passage, sauf que le marbre était remplacé par de la simple pierre et les voutes par des piliers en chêne. La distance fut rapidement couverte et ils sortirent un par un du passage, Harry ne voulant pas y toucher, et il savait que l'autre groupe ferait de même. Ils se rangèrent alors en rectangle de 10 hommes pour la largeur et 30 sur la longueur, Harry était en tête. Ils partirent vers les portes de Poudlard mais ils durent plusieurs fois changer de route car plusieurs escaliers avaient été détruits, apparemment, il y avait eu quelques dégâts.

- Pourvu que j'arrive à temps, se dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes fermées de Poudlard. De l'autre côté, McGonagall avait abattu le dernier du cercle, un certain McNair et elle s'éloigna pour venir en aide aux autres, qui avaient fini par repousser un peu les mangemorts des murs de Poudlard après des combats acharnés. Harry enleva les sorts qui fermaient les portes un par un avec un calme à toute épreuve. Il finit enfin par les ouvrir après un quart d'heure de labeur. Les portes claquèrent vers l'extérieur et ils sortirent en une marche parfaitement équilibrée. Le groupe s'étira, 60 hommes de longueur à 1 mètre d'intervalle et 5 autres sur la largeur ; les pieds et les mains se collèrent dans un claquement sec et un silence incroyable s'installa sur le champ de bataille. Harry jeta alors son regard et vit tous les corps étendus par terre. Il leva la main, paume ouverte, tous les défunts se levèrent dans le ciel. Il ferma alors sa main et ils disparurent avant d'apparaître sur un terrain nu de toutes souillures, à droite, un drap blanc recouvrait chaque corps, tandis qu'à gauche, un drap noir recouvrait les morts. D'un autre mouvement, le corps du troll alla rejoindre le lac, ainsi que ses deux jambes. Le calamar put prendre alors son dessert avec une viande encore fraîche.

De l'autre côté, Kamini Adlebar menait sa troupe de 300 mangemorts, ils passèrent devant la cabane du garde chasse qui fumait encore, incendiée par Lucius Malefoy en personne. Ils montèrent une volée de marche, firent un grand détour pour ne pas être remarqués et se mirent en rang comme le premier groupe et avancèrent en rythme vers le parc. Ils tuaient froidement ceux qui étaient sur leur route et furent bientôt derrière les attaquants. Voldemort regarda alors la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et grimaça. Harry jeta son regard sur le mage noir.

- Alors Tom, je suis un peu en retard mais je devais préparer comme il se doit mon cadeau de bienvenue. Tout le monde se demandait qui était cet homme encapuchonné et qui osait appeler vous-savez-qui par son vrai nom.

- En effet, c'est plutôt…réussi, grimaça Voldemort.

- Je trouve mes inferis un peu plus vivant que toi Tom, rend-toi à la raison, tu es vaincu.

- Je ne pense pas, et découvre toi à tout le monde pour que ces ignorants sachent qui tu es, car je crois que tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils t'ont vu, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- C'est sûr que tu dois t'en souvenir, pas trop humiliant pour ton humble personne je l'espère. Et Harry se découvrit, grand parmi les grands, puissant parmi les puissants, mage parmi les mages.

- Je suis Harry Potter, et je reviens vers vous pour botter le cul de face de serpent comme je l'ai promis à certains, et il fit un clin d'œil à Remus qu'il aperçut à côté de la directrice.

Un hurlement strident retentit, Harry tourna son regard vers un endroit plutôt éloigné, il força les yeux et vit la position plutôt compromettante d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Harry leva la main, était-il venu vraiment trop tard. Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de Voldemort, un sourire de mort, un sourire macabre, un sourire satisfait….

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Désolé pour ce retard inattendue, comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon blog, mon ordi à complètement débloquer et a dû être envoyer en réparation. J'espère que vous serez satisfait par ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit un peu gore et d'un humour noir (je pense à la partie de foot). Et bien maintenant, tout le monde est réuni sur un même terrain. Ce sera donc plus facile pour écrire les chapitres.

Salut,

Mellon.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Bataille dans les couloirs :

RAR: Merci et big kiss à toutes les revieweuses et une poignée de main pour les reviewers qui je suis sûr, se passeront du bizzz lol, encore merci de suivre cette fic et je vous assure, le dénouement est pas loin.


	22. La bataille des couloirs :

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Chapitre 22 : La bataille des couloirs :**

_Un hurlement strident retentit, Harry tourna son regard vers un endroit plutôt éloigné, il força les yeux et vit la position plutôt compromettante d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Harry leva la main, était-il venu vraiment trop tard ? Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de Voldemort, un sourire de mort, un sourire macabre, un sourire satisfait…._

Le bras du géant s'arrêta soudainement à trois centimètres du visage d'Hermione, qui arrêta ses prières et vit le regard stupide du troll qui regardait son bras en l'air. Hermione s'écarta prudemment tandis que le géant s'évertuait à mettre plus de puissance dans son geste pour briser ce qui l'arrêtait. Harry suait à grosses goutes, le géant avait une force terrible grâce à sa taille. Il remarqua qu'Hermione s'éloignait à reculons du géant. Le sourire de Voldemort se ternit, tandis qu'Harry serra sa main, le bras du géant se comprima et explosa, projetant tout autour de lui du sang vert. Hermione leva à temps un bouclier tandis que le géant hurlait de douleur. Harry soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Voldemort.

Hermione regarda et vit un personnage qui faisait face seul à Voldemort, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il était plutôt grand, les cheveux courts et plutôt costaud mais sans plus. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement et entendit les mots de celui-ci.

- Combattant de la justice, unissez vos forces, In calla rach!

Elle put voir les personnes en mauve bouger, et se tenir par la main. Des deux côtés, une force magique hors du commun apparaissait, le visage de Voldemort se tendit.

- An alem, cria-t-il.

Une vague blanche illumina la pleine de Poudlard, et déferla vers les combattants, les deux vagues se percutèrent et s'annulèrent, rien n'avait changé, et les mangemorts commencèrent à rire, mais bizarrement, Voldemort ne participait pas à la joie commune. Hermione comprit rapidement pourquoi quand la moitié des mangemorts, tout ce qui restait des vampires s'effondrèrent par terre tandis que Voldemort porta la main à son nez où une goutte de sang perla. Du côté des personnes en mauve, quelques unes tombèrent aussi à terre et disparurent dans un flash noir et ombrageux. Bizarrement, aucune des personnes combattant pour le bien n'était pas tombé, et encore moins la personne qui faisait face à Voldemort, qui avait été pourtant le premier à recevoir la vague, bizarre, se murmura Hermione à elle-même.

- Je suis très étonné par tes nouvelles connaissances Harry, dit Voldemort.

- Et encore cher Tom, tu n'as rien vu. Tirez à volonté, dit-il en disparaissant dans un flash blanc.

Les sorts volèrent et cueillirent les mangemorts à point nommé. Les détraqueurs, qui avaient échappé à l'attaque blanche en s'envolant, retournèrent à terre attaquer. La bataille avait recommencé. Hermione avait sursauté en entendant le prénom d'Harry, qu'il avait changé, mais bon il avait prévenu, et Hermione était plus heureuse de le revoir qu'autre chose.

- J'en suis touché, dit une voix près de lui.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle en sautant sur lui, tu m'as tellement manqué à moi et aux autres.

- J'en suis désolé, répondit-il humblement, et maintenant, allons remettre à sa place Voldemort, je n'ai pas encore fini mon petit show d'arrivée. Tu seras ma coéquipière, ajouta-t-il avec un ton enjoué. Hermione sourit, Harry allait mieux, elle ne savait pas où il était partit mais cela lui avait fait du bien, énormément de bien.

Harry se précipita en avant, tenant Hermione par la main, bizarrement, tous les mangemorts ou autres servants de Voldemort s'écartaient sur son passage, Harry dégageait une aura de puissance qui fit frémir Hermione. Le même état de sécurité qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé auprès de Dumbledore se retrouvait en son ami, elle avait maintenant confiance dans la suite des choses. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant un détraqueur et lui dit :

- Tu le sens dans ta chair, détraqueur, ton roi a été déchu cette nuit même de son trône, et comme le veut la tradition, c'est celui qui a vaincu qui commande.

- Et alors humain, crois-tu que tes paroles me rendent triste, nous le savons, oui nous l'avons senti, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre. Harry farfouilla dans sa poche et sortit une étrange couronne de sa poche avant de la mettre sur sa tête.

- Je suis ton roi, tu m'obéiras, toi et tes semblables, dit Harry d'une voix implacable.

- Bien mon suzerain, souffla le détraqueur en s'agenouillant. Extraordinairement, Hermione ne sentait pas le froid habituel la terrasser.

- Aidez-nous et je vous libèrerai et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de votre peuple.

Le détraqueur poussa un hurlement strident, avec différentes sonorités. Hermione, et tous les autres se bouchèrent les oreilles, sauf Harry, qui pensait que la couronne le protégeait de ce désagrément, il comprenait même ce que disait le détraqueur, bizarre comme langue, un peu aiguë pour les oreilles humaines. Les détraqueurs se relevèrent et regardèrent dans la direction d'Harry, avant d'attaquer furieusement les mangemorts qui furent désorganisés par cette attaque en traître. Harry donna alors la couronne au détraqueur, et s'élança vers les harpies, où il avait aperçu qu'elles faisaient beaucoup de dégâts parmi les rangs de la défense.

Voldemort et ses troupes, attaqués de plusieurs fronts, fini par se concentrer vers les inferis du bien qu'ils redirigèrent vers les portes de Poudlard avec beaucoup de pertes. Voldemort, après la trahison des détraqueurs, s'occupa personnellement de ce problème, les tuant avec un sortilège marron complètement inconnu, qui faisait exploser le détraqueur en poussière. Ces derniers résistèrent bravement avant de se retirer de la bataille, pour que leur peuple subsiste encore quelques temps.

Harry avait sortit Gamril de son fourreau et attaquait furieusement les Harpies avec une hargne effrayante. Après en avoir abattu deux d'un seul coup de lame, il se retourna et vit Ginny, sa Ginny, combattre une horde entière de Harpies. Harry se précipita vers elle, celle-ci leva le regard et lui fit un sourire radieux. Une Harpie la prit alors en traître dans le dos et lui ficha dans la colonne vertébrale une main dantesque. Harry hurla comme un dément et leva la main, rejetant les harpies à plusieurs mètres. Il jeta Gamril à terre et la prit dans ses bras.

- Non, pas ça…tout…mais pas, Harry hoqueta quand Ginny se transforma en Harpie elle-même.

- Non, je…je n'ai pas voulu ça, redeviens-toi ma chérie… je suis revenu.

- Harry, tue-moi avant que je ne devienne une de ces horribles bonnes femmes, je t'en supplie, alors que ses ongles s'allongeaient.

- Je ne peux pas…dit Harry en pleurant.

- Fais-le, dit-elle avec une voix désincarnée. Tue-moi, pour notre amour, je t'en conjure.

Harry, toujours en pleurant, sortit de sous sa tunique un long couteau et le plaça entre lui et Ginny. Il l'embrassa lentement avant de la poignarder en plein cœur, elle mourut aussitôt.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de s'éteindre.

Harry la retint dans ses bras, un corps flasque et sans vie. Il jeta un regard hébété autour de lui, mais toujours des scènes de combats, des scènes de morts, puis il vit Voldemort, en train de torturer un auror avec un doloris. Cela fit émerger la haine retenue par l'amour de sa vie, mais l'amour avait disparu, et maintenant, seule sa haine envers Voldemort le ferait tenir en vie. Il coucha au sol Ginny, et remit dans son fourreau l'épée de Gryffondor. Il se releva et vit alors Ron, qui se tenait devant lui avec un regard fixé sur le corps sans vie de sa jeune sœur.

- Je suis désolé…je n'ai rien pu faire, murmura Harry.

- Moi non plus je n'étais pas là pour elle, répondit Ron avec un regard triste. Allons la venger mon frère, sa mort ne doit pas rester impunie.

Ils tirèrent l'épée ensemble, le frère sans sœur et le petit ami sans son amour. Ils firent à eux deux des ravages chez les harpies, se protégeant mutuellement des coups, se battant avec une osmose qui leur était propre. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus d'Harpies dans Poudlard. Elles étaient toutes mortes, mais cela n'avait rien changé, Ginny était morte. Harry remarqua rapidement que la situation devenait critique, les géants faisaient des ravages, faisant glisser leurs mains sur le sol, frappant les défenseurs avec violence. Les mangemorts avaient apparemment reçu du renfort, Voldemort les avaient sûrement tous appelés en renfort. Ils perdaient beaucoup de terrain, surtout que d'autres géants arrivaient encore par les montagnes, et balançaient les pierres de Poudlard contre ses habitants. Les centaures avaient quitté le lac, chassés par des chimères peu sympathiques. Peu à peu, ils se repliaient vers la porte.

Harry se tourna, et partout où il jetait son regard, ce n'était qu'haine et destruction. Il disparut alors dans un flash blanc. Il devait préparer le repli. Il apparut dans la grande salle éventrée où les médicomages essayaient d'apaiser la douleur de leurs patients, mais beaucoup hurlaient de douleur, ayant perdu un bras ou une jambe. Partout des cris montaient, et d'autres personnes arrivaient sur des brancards où soutenues par un compagnon d'armes. Il se hissa sur la table et hurla :

- Ecoutez-moi, dehors, cela se passe mal, nous allons sûrement devoir nous replier, et la grande salle n'est pas l'endroit pour tenir un siège. Harry prit un bref instant pour réfléchir avant de reprendre. Déplacez-vous vers le second étage vers les toilettes des filles, emportez le maximum, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Ils y'eut un bourdonnement et tout le monde se mit à crier des ordres et déjà était en train de se déplacer vers le second étage. Il se téléporta alors vers les cuisines, où il dit aux elfes de maison, qui étaient barricadés là d'emporter le plus de nourriture vers le second étage. Il réapparut dans le parc, légèrement à l'écart et se dirigea vers McGonagal qui combattait une manticore. Harry se dirigea vers elle à grand pas. Il lança un rayon mordoré qui traversa la créature qui s'écroula immédiatement.

- Nous devons encore tenir jusqu'à ce soir. En effet, il était près de six heures du soir. J'ai demandé aux elfes et aux médicomages de se déplacer, ils seront donc prêts dans une heure, il faut tenir jusque là.

- Où nous replierons-nous une fois dans le château ? demanda-t-elle

- Un endroit où l'ennemi ne s'y attendra pas, il lui chuchota alors le lieu et elle sourit.

Il y eut soudainement une grande détonation au cœur du parc et Harry aperçut 2 hommes entrain de se battre contre deux jeunes filles semblables, sûrement jumelles.

- ce sont les jumeaux Kipetrovitchy qui se mesurent aux jumelle Androv, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir y arriver, ils utilisent la magie complétive. Harry hocha la tête et fit un nouveau tour du parc.

Il vit Maugrey qui combattait Voldemort, et ce n'était pas la première fois selon la directrice, il opposait une résistance hors du commun, malgré cela, après une demi-heure de combat, Voldemort réussi à atteindre l'auror d'un sort de la mort. Lupin, quant à lui, combattait des hommes à l'aspect animal, sûrement des loups-garous non-transformés. Tonks menait un bataillon d'aurors qui luttait contre des chimères. Hermione avait retrouvé Ron et Luna et ils combattaient ensemble chacun un mangemort. Neville était un peu plus loin, et bataillait férocement contre Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry vit alors Draco Malefoy qui combattait son père, habillé en toge rouge.

- Que fait Malefoy ? demanda-t-il à la directrice en abattant un mangemort un peu trop près.

Il est avec nous depuis quelque temps, et il a décidé de se battre avec nous, c'est une chose merveilleuse je trouve, il a refusé le camp de Voldemort. Albus avait raison de croire en lui en fait, dit-elle en lançant un sourire malicieux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de l'aider, dit Harry en voyant Rogue approcher du duo familial.

Harry s'élança à la rencontre du blond et arriva au même moment que Rogue, ils se regardèrent un moment, se jaugeant du regard. Les cheveux gras, le nez de biais, les yeux d'un noir profond et quelques rides sur le front, Rogue n'avait pas changé tellement depuis qu'il avait tué Albus.

- Tu as changé, dit celui-ci, et je vois que tu es occlumens, oui, magnifique travail je dois avouer.

- Cela me réchauffe le cœur, mima Harry en s'approchant, et si on en finissait, tu ne dois avoir que ça en tête, te venger des Potter.

- Parfaitement, et il jeta un sort qui ne toucha même pas Harry, il avait frappé un bouclier bleu avec douceur et volupté. (NBR : Je suis pas certaine que l'on puisse frapper quelque chose avec douceur… et encore avec volupté lol !!! À moins d'être complètement pété/ NDA : C'est surtout pour dire que le Rogue là, il a complètement loupé son sort)

Harry leva son bâton au ciel et un éclair frappa Rogue et le jeta à terre. Il s'était à peine relevé qu'il en recevait un autre, et encore un autre. Harry trouvait cela lassant. Lucius Malefoy réagit et jeta un sort sur Harry, qui relâcha sa concentration et se jeta à terre, évitant de peu le sort. Draco en profita pour placer son père sous Doliris. Rogue se releva et enchaîna sort sur sort. Harry ne fit pendant un moment que se défendre, tandis que Draco torturait toujours son père. Il se mit alors aussi à répondre aux attaques de Rogue, l'envoyant voler à travers le parc du bout de son bâton. Harry vit alors Lucius sortir une autre baguette de sa poche arrière. Harry se plaça alors à côté de Draco, leva son bâton à la verticale et répéta une formule, aussitôt après, un bouclier blanc les entourèrent et le sort frappa le bouclier avec un son grave. Harry mit la main dans sa poche et jeta sur les deux mangemorts une potion explosive, Lucius fut explosé en plusieurs morceaux, Rogue s'en étant servi comme d'un bouclier.

- On doit se replier Draco, dit Harry en prenant le bras de ce premier en le menant vers les portes.

- Tu as tué mon père, dit Draco.

- Et…

- Je te remercie, jamais j'en aurais été capable, répondit-il. Harry baissa la tête et ils montèrent les marches menant à la porte qui était grande ouverte. Harry se jeta un sonorus et hurla :

- Repliez-vous dans le château.

Un mouvement de reflux se prépara et tous les combattants se rabattirent derrière les murs de Poudlard. La directrice fut l'une des derrière à revenir, une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, un souvenir cuisant de Voldemort. Le soleil commençait à descendre sur la plaine. Le groupe (appauvrit) de Tonks passa alors la porte et Harry ferma brusquement les portes au nez des mangemorts qui poursuivaient les aurors. Harry bombarda la porte de sorts avant de partir vers le second étage. La directrice se précipita vers son bureau et quelques minutes plus tard, les escaliers furent bloqués, les armures barrèrent tous les couloirs et les fantômes furent employés à faire passer les messages tandis que les tableaux faisaient un tour sur eux-mêmes, disparaissant dans les murs. Harry arriva dans les toilettes des filles, après s'être frayé un chemin parmi le nombre important d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfant présents près des lieux.

Harry siffla en fourchelangue « ouvre-toi », le lavabo bascula et Harry créa alors un ascenseur qui pourrait contenir et envoyer dans la chambre des secrets une vingtaine de personnes. Harry retourna vers la porte de la grande salle, tandis que tout le monde descendait dans la chambre. Harry emporta un grand nombre d'armures et emprunta quelques aurors et il les plaça de façon à ce que les mangemorts soit le plus retardés possible en essayant de rejoindre le second étage. Il arriva alors devant la porte qui commençait à plier sous les assauts répétitifs. Celle de la grande salle, qu'il avait aussi fermée, était aussi sous forte pression. Les portes tombèrent soudainement simultanément à terre et une horde de mangemorts déferlèrent de toutes part, Harry était à l'embranchement de la grande salle et de l'entrée de Poudlard. Les mangemorts l'encerclèrent et Harry s'appuya sur son bâton. Voldemort fit une entrée triomphale en compagnie de Rogue et ils se placèrent tous les deux en face d'Harry.

Harry leur fit un sourire mauvais, et leva soudainement son bâton avant de le frapper à terre. Une onde de choc se propagea tout autour de lui et envoya à terre tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Il disparu à nouveau dans un éclair blanc et apparut près de Tonks qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux en le prenant dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire tout simplement avant de dire.

- Désolé Tonks mais nos amis vont bientôt arriver, retenons les autant de temps qu'il le faut pour que tout le monde soit en bas.

- Oui chef, dit Tonks en faisant le salut militaire. Le groupe d'aurors éclatèrent de rire et Harry les accompagna.

Ils se mirent à couvert des armures et attendirent de pied ferme les mangemorts qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. La première vague fut vite avortée, ainsi que la seconde. Mais à la troisième, les armures furent détruites et ils durent fuir, étant complètement à découvert. Ils se placèrent derrière une seconde rangée d'armures et refirent de même. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais ça fonctionnait assez bien. Tous les autres groupes faisait de même dans les autres couloirs, certains avec plus de réussite que d'autres. Un fantôme vint alors les mettre au courant que tout le monde était en sécurité et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Harry plaça donc une illusion avant de partir, les mangemorts verraient donc une centaine d'aurors face à eux, cela les contiendrait peut-être quelque temps.

Alors qu'ils rentraient, ils eurent la surprise de rencontrer un groupe de mangemorts qui étaient passés par Merlin sait quel chemin. Ils combattirent de longues minutes avant de laisser derrière eux les cadavres de 12 mangemorts et de cinq aurors. Ils n'étaient donc plus que 15. Ils entrèrent finalement dans les toilettes sans autres problèmes. Ils se placèrent sur la plateforme en pierres qui descendit de trois mètres avant qu'Harry l'arrête. Il referma le passage, et jeta plusieurs sorts, et enleva d'autres, comme celui qui faisait que le passage ne s'ouvrait qu'à la voix d'un fourchelangue. Harry se retira, satisfait de son travail après 10 minutes avant de continuer leur descente.

Ils furent accueillis par un contingent d'aurors qui assuraient la sécurité du passage, Harry approuva de la tête, seul Tonks resta avec lui, tandis que les autres aurors restaient avec ceux présents ici. Un deuxième était caché derrière la peau de serpent qu'Harry avait croisé au milieu du tunnel, tandis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'effondrement. Harry vit alors que tout le monde attendait devant la seconde porte, qui barrait l'accès à la chambre. Harry salua plusieurs de ses amis comme Neville, qui avait fini par vaincre Lestrange, et Dean, qui avait un bandage de fortune autour de la tête. Harry siffla une seconde fois l'ordre, les personnes autour de lui frémirent puis les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement lugubre. La lumière s'échappa du bâton de Harry alluma de nombreuses torches et coupelles.

C'était assez ironique mais pour l'instant, ils étaient en sécurité dans la chambre de Salazar Serpentard, dont il combattait en ce moment même le descendant…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je remercie chaleuresement les deux revieweuse pour leurs petit message et j'annonce qu'il reste plus que trois chapitre en ne comptant pas celui-ci.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Accalmie dans la chambre :


	23. Accalmie dans la chambre

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**Chapitre 23 : Accalmie dans la chambre : **

_C'était assez ironique mais pour l'instant, ils étaient en sécurité dans la chambre de Salazar Serpentard, dont il combattait en ce moment même le descendant…_

Harry posa son dos contre la grande statue qui représentait Salazar, et pensa à Ginny. Premièrement, la chose n'était toujours pas passée, et bizarrement, il ne se sentait ni triste, ni malheureux. Contrairement aux fois avec Sirius et Dumbledore où il était restait choqué quelque temps avant de poursuivre le meurtrier, là, il ne pouvait faire face qu'à lui-même. Il avait tué sa peut-être future femme, et il ne ressentait rien. Etait-il sans cœur ? Une personne passa devant lui et prit place à ses côtés. Harry tourna la tête et vit la blondeur de Malefoy, enfin, Draco maintenant.

-Traumatisme décalé, dit-il avec une voix douce, cela m'a fait pareil quand mon père a tué ma mère, cela ne fait que quelque temps que je m'en suis rendu compte. Allez, viens Potter, on doit organiser la contre attaque et vu que tu connais pas mal de choses que nous ignorons, tu vas faire partie des grands pour l'instant.

Draco se remit sur ses pieds et tendit la main qu'Harry prit avec reconnaissance avant de rejoindre la table où les « grands » prenaient apparemment d'importantes décisions. Draco lui présenta dans le désordre le Général Saunders, le capitaine Von Rommel, qui s'occupait des aurors allemands, le capitaine Batista pour les espagnols, les jumeaux Kipetrovitchy pour la Russie, Zizadel pour la France et Juan pour le Portugal. Il y avait aussi Dannezi pour l'Italie et Gibberson pour les Etats-Unis. Tout le reste, il les connaissait, McGonagall et les autres professeurs de Poudlard, Kingsley en tant que capitaine des aurors anglais ainsi que quelques membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Il salua Remus qui était présent avant de serrer la main de tout le monde et se présenter à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Harry apprit donc qu'ils attendaient toujours les renforts des accromentulas ainsi que des géants proches du frère de Hagrid. Le meilleur moyen serait qu'il attende leur venue pour contre attaquer et renverser le peu de forces qu'il restait à Voldemort. Harry proposa donc qu'il aille relancer la conversation avec les araignées, étant le seul à pouvoir se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre. Harry expliqua que Poudlard acceptait ses déplacements, mais qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de Voldemort, ce dernier ne pouvait faire de même dans le château. Le plan fut accepté à l'unanimité et Harry se prépara, car malgré tout, Harry avait faim, il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il avait quitté le temps des maraudeurs. Il prit donc place par terre, auprès de ses amis qu'il retrouva tous à son plus grand bonheur, excluant Ginny bien sûr...

-Alors Harry, où était tu parti, commença Hermione après qu'ils eurent passé les amabilités d'usage.

-Loin et en même temps proche, débuta Harry avant de raconter son histoire dans le passé, Remus, qui le rejoignit entre temps ajouta quelques phrases amusantes, comme les questions que se posaient les maraudeurs sur lui, il raconta aussi l'après Saven, qui revenait de temps en temps parmi les maraudeurs quand ils avaient fini leurs études.

-Ouah putain, s'exclama Ron, ça à dû bien te plaire là-bas.

-C'est vrai que ce fut plaisant, dit Harry avec un sourire en biais destiné à Remus. Et vous alors, comment s'est passer votre année, à part ce que je sais déjà par notre correspondance.

-On est devenu animagus, annonça Neville avec un sourire. Pour ma part, je suis un lion, dit-il fièrement.

-Je suis une chatte blanche, informa Hermione.

-Et je suis une chouette, dit Luna avec un air lunaire sur le visage. Cela lui correspondait parfaitement, se dit après coup Harry.

-Et toi Ron, dit Harry en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui semblait regarder sa tranche de pain avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Bah, ce n'est pas très important de le savoir, du moment que je le suis….

-Ron ! dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon d'accord, je suis une belette, dit Ron en boudant. Harry éclata de rire mais se reprit rapidement en voyant la tête de Ron.

-On peut dire que Draco avait vu juste en tout cas, dit un Harry fataliste. Dans tous les cas, je dois y aller, ajouta-t-il en se levant et il se dirigea vers la directrice.

Il parla quelques minutes avec elle et accepta sa proposition de l'accompagner. Elle serra fort son bras et ils disparurent dans un éclair blanc.

-Wahou, murmura la directrice, ça secoue.

-Mettons-nous en marche, je ne voudrais pas que Tom profite de notre absence pour tout ravager.

La directrice hocha la tête et ils commencèrent marcher vers l'antre. Ils arrivèrent à destination après dix minutes de marche, Aragog étant morte, et son mari ayant suivit peu après, ce fut Sarahgog, une des nombreuses filles d'Aragog. Elle les accueilli avec bonne volonté, ce qui surprit Harry, et Minerva dans une moindre mesure. Il fallait dire qu'elle était déjà venue en la présence de Hagrid, cela facilitait la conversation. Harry et elle passèrent donc à travers une allée d'araignées jusqu'à la toile où était l'habitation de Sarahgog.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi vous venez, dit-elle en préambule en pliant ses nombreuses pattes pour s'asseoir dans un renfoncement.

-Et pour quelle raison serions-nous venu, je suis sûr que vos petites éclaireuses vont ont informé de notre situation dans le château, vilipenda Harry.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré jeune homme, je reconnais votre odeur, informa-t-elle en claquant des pinces. C'est moi qui vous ai porté en seconde année, je dois reconnaître que depuis ce temps, votre magie à augmenté d'une manière, disons surprenante. Mais sachez que notre décision ne doit pas être prise à la légère, nous sommes les dernières de notre race à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. J'ai pour tâche d'assurer la sécurité de mon peuple, et non l'inverse.

-Nous comprenons, dit McGonnagal en intervenant, mais vous devez aussi concevoir que notre position est urgente, et votre aide nous sera d'un grand secours.

-Voilà des paroles pleines de sagesse, dit Sarahgog, je vais me retirer avec ma famille et nous vous donnerons une réponse le plus vite possible.

-Nous vous remercions, dit la directrice.

-J'aimerais savoir si, par un quelconque hasard, vous auriez repéré des géants dans la forêt, dit Harry, certains d'entre eux sont des nôtres. L'araignée tourna la tête :

-En effet, ils se situent encore un peu plus au nord d'ici, je demanderais à ce qu'une de nos gardiennes vous accompagne, dit-elle avant de se retirer. Harry et McGonnagal partagèrent un regard soulagé avant de se redresser et sortir de la tente. Là une immense araignée se tenait, elle semblait jeune et vigoureuse.

-Je suis Vangog, je suis chargée de vous amener aux grandes gens, montez sur mon dos, il y a quelques fleuves et dangers par la route où nous allons, mais rien d'impossible pour un magicien et la directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix claire et profonde. Ils grimpèrent donc dans son dos.

Ils traversèrent en effet plusieurs fleuves, dont certains touchèrent leurs cuisses, et maints dangers aussi, car cet endroit, le plus sombre de la forêt, grouillait de quintaped, de gigantesques léopards. Harry dû donc s'employer à envoyer quelques boules d'énergie pour les calmer. Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine où une trentaine de géants, enveloppés d'une armure légère grise avec de grandes masses stationnaient, grognant et mangeant justement l'un de ces quintaped au petit feu de bois. Ils descendirent de l'araignée en la remerciant et allèrent vers le frère de Hagrid, qui était visiblement le grug du groupe. Il était ainsi le plus lourdement armé, avec une armure entièrement blanche ainsi que deux masses en métal.

-Arry, dit le géant en se levant Harry.

-Bonjour Graup, répondit-il en s'approchant avec aplomb au milieu des géants.

-A va ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Pas très bien Graup, Voldemort à presque pris Poudlard grâce à des géants et des mangemorts principalement.

-Nous vouloir tuer géants, hurla Graup en tapant du pied. Les autres géants firent de même.

-Pourquoi ont les a pas appelé tout de suite, demanda Harry dans le tumulte à McGonnagal.

-Quand nous avons été avertis, Voldemort avait déjà capturé Pré au Lard et était entré dans Poudlard et à cause de la barrière, impossible de sortir. Harry acquiesça et se retourna vers Graup et ses congénères qui s'étaient légèrement calmés.

-Nous devons repartir vers Sarahgog, dit Harry, veux tu venir avec tes compagnons.

-Moi accompagner toi chez petites araignées poilues, dit Graup, toi monter sur mes épaules, et directrice monter sur Uparg, dit-il en pointant du doigt un autre géant.

Harry accepta, il grimpa sur la main du géant qui s'était mis sur un genou et il se retrouva debout sur une épaule du frère de Hagrid. Le voyage fut plus court, les géants se taillant rapidement un chemin à travers les arbres qui ployèrent face aux forces titanesques des géants. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la clairière où Sarahgog les attendait, derrière elle se dressaient toutes les araignées géantes et il y en avait un paquet.

-Nous venons avec vous, dirent- elles en souriant, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez bizarre chez une araignée de ce calibre, assez effrayant.

-Bien, nous allons transplaner directement dans notre refuge, attaquer Poudlard pour que tous les mangemorts sortent du château et que nous puissions les prendre à revers, ils se trouveront pris entre deux fronts, et la surprise sera de notre côté, et je m'occuperai de Voldemort moi-même, ne l'approchez pas tant que vous le pouvez dit Harry à tout le monde.

-Nous comprenons, dit Sarahgog.

-Allez ! Bande de feignasses, hurla Graup à ses géants, de la viande de géant nous attend !

Harry et Minerva disparurent à cette parole, Harry souriait beaucoup tandis que Minerva était choquée par le vocabulaire employé par Graup. Ils apparurent dans une détonation au milieu de la chambre de Serpentard. Kingsley partit à leur rencontre et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle. Il appela Dawlish qui reçut l'ordre d'aller prévenir toutes les personnes enfermées dans la chambre et qu'ils se rassemblent devant le passage.

Harry s'éloigna du groupe et, apercevant ses amis dans un coin en train de discuter, les rejoignit. Il annonça la bonne nouvelle et dans tous les yeux, une leur d'espoir apparut, Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant cela et s'en alla vers la porte en compagnie de ses amis. Une main se posa alors sur son avant-bras et le retint en arrière, les cachant derrière un des immenses serpents. Harry nota que les seuls qui restaient dans la chambre étaient les plus jeunes années. McGonnagal lui avait appris plus tôt que les aurors avaient fait quitter presque tous les élèves quand la tour de Gryffondor s'était écroulée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir qui était coincé dans la tour, il était même fort possible que le directrice ne le sache pas non plus d'ailleurs, supposa Harry.

-Hermione, dit Harry malgré les ténèbres qui régnaient dans cette partie de la salle.

-Ta vue est vraiment meilleure Harry, dit-elle en réponse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas grand-chose je suppose, cela dépend du point de vue. Sa voie était basse et douce, mais la tristesse se mêlait aux mots.

-On doit y aller, rappela Harry, les accromentulas et les géants attaqueront d'une minute à l'autre.

-Hermione avança d'un pas et l'embrassa fiévreusement, Harry, surpris, ne réagit pas au début. Ce n'est que quand l'information lui parvint au cerveau qu'il comprit ce que venait de faire sa meilleure amie. Elle s'arrêta et recula en baissant la tête.

-Hermione ? Mais pourquoi…et Ron ? Tu as pensé à lui ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'aime Ron…non, je ne sais pas.

Harry soupira, il ne comprenait décidément rien, et Ginny qui venait juste de…, non, ne pas penser à cela ; il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux avant de relever délicatement la tête d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes avant qu'Harry ne l'embrasse lui aussi, Hermione se tendit un moment avant de se détendre dans les bras du jeune homme. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche et Harry y glissa sa langue, rencontrant celle de sa meilleure amie qui ne l'était plus tout à fait. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-On en reparlera plus tard, dit Harry, mais nous devons y aller, ils ont besoin de moi.

-Pourquoi toi aussi, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait devant l'échelle qui les faisait sortir de la chambre.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi, c'est pour ça que nous devrons en parler, nous deux. Pas un mot à Ron pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le moment de le déconcentrer, il a besoin de ta force.

Ils rejoignirent Ron, Neville et Luna. Il laissa là Hermione tandis que Harry partit vers le premier groupe composé uniquement de ses inferis encore en vie. Ils se placèrent sur la stèle, Harry leva son bâton, un fil d'énergie frappa la pierre et elle fut parcourue de fils dorés. La pierre se leva et avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le tuyau, Harry vit une dernière image, Hermione embrassant Ron, où était-ce le contraire ?...

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Vala, merci pour toutes les reviews et j'espère que le rythme de parution vous convient. Pas grand chose à dire à part review svp lol. Je suis très content d'avoir atteint les 100 revoiews sur ce site.

Titre des deux derniers chapitres :

Chapitre 24 : La dernière chevauchée des araignées et de la marche des géants :

Chapitre 25 : La fin de toute chose pour un monde meilleur ou infernal :


	24. La dernière chevauchée des araignées

**Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :

http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

Dès fois ça marche, dès fois ça marche pas. Je n'ai pas réussi pour ce chapitre à insérer les traits de dialogue, je les remettrais dès que aura cessé de faire la tête.

**Chapitre 24 :** **La dernière chevauchée des araignées et de la marche des géants : **

_Ils rejoignirent Ron, Neville et Luna. Il laissa là Hermione tandis que Harry partit vers le premier groupe composait uniquement de ses inferis encore en vie. Ils se placèrent sur la stèle, Harry leva son bâton, un fil d'énergie frappa la pierre et elle fut parcourue de fil dorée. La pierre se leva et avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le tuyau, Harry vit une dernière image, Hermione embrassant Ron, où était-ce le contraire ?..._

Ils dégagèrent rapidement la stèle en pierre qui repartit aussitôt, les inferis fouillèrent méticuleusement chaque cabinet de toilette. Harry entrouvrit alors la porte mais la referma bientôt, ayant aperçu au coin du couloir un mangemort. Il siffla alors quelques paroles en fourchelangue et Lily, qui était restée depuis le début sans grogner autour de son cou, descendit au sol tandis que la deuxième vague prenait place dans les toilettes. Il parla rapidement à Lily et elle s'en alla par la porte alors que les professeurs de Poudlard et les élèves arrivaient. Harry ne regarda aucunement les nouveaux arrivés, il sentait déjà le regard brûlant de Hermione dans son dos.

Harry passa alors le revers de sa main sur la porte et celle-ci devint transparente (comme dans la pub Alice™). Kingsley vint prendre place à ses côtés et ils regardèrent ensemble l'avancée serpentine de Lily vers le mangemort qui ne se douta de rien. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant la cheville du mangemort. Ce dernier jeta un regard torve sur le couloir avant de reporter son attention sur le couloir d'en face. Il attendait peut-être quelque chose où quelqu'un, quoiqu'il en soit, il ne remarqua pas le serpent à ses pieds. Le mangemort baissa soudainement la tête, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose, sûrement le sifflement de Lily avant d'attaquer. Il était trop tard, le mangemort s'écroula, mort.

Au même instant, des cris vinrent de l'étage en dessous, comme quelques appels de détresse. Il entendit alors des claquements, comme deux pinces s'entrechoquant. Les araignées était passées à l'attaque. Il devait attendre encore quelques minutes le temps que tout le monde passe le passage. Ce ne fut le cas que cinq minutes plus tard. Harry revint vers l'ouverture maintenant béante. Il se gratta le menton avant de faire tournoyer son bâton. Il déclama des paroles dans une langue étrangère tandis que du sang mêlé à une substance blanche, tombait goutte à goutte dans le trou, qui se referma bientôt.

Le problème est qu'il n'y avait plus de lavabo, Voldemort et tous ceux qui connaissaient le château se douteraient de quelque chose. Harry. Il pencha alors la tête en arrière, levant les mains en l'air et dans une lumière bleu clair, des lavabos apparurent. Harry fit tourner le robinet et une eau fraîche en sortit. Il n'en était pas à douter que c'était là une belle illusion de niveau supérieur. D'ailleurs, le professeur Flitwick vint de suite le féliciter et lui donner cent points pour Gryffondor. Harry sourit, c'est vrai que l'année scolaire n'était pas finie. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et passa devant tout le monde pour rejoindre la porte, qui était toujours transparente.

Il récupéra son serpent au coin du couloir, tandis que les défenseurs reprenaient possession de Poudlard, même si le gros des troupes resta là pour combattre dehors, ils s'occuperaient des fuyards et des couards après avoir gagné et défait le seigneur ténébreux de son trône. Harry continua son chemin alors que Poudlard tremblait sur ses fondations, mises à rude épreuve par les géants, qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir à travers une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. C'était un combat titanesque contre deux groupes d'une même espèce. Ils arrivèrent sans difficultés particulières aux portes complètement défoncées de Poudlard, rencontrant la plupart du temps des cadavres de mangemorts et certains d'araignées, même si en proportion, c'était plus les mangemorts qui finissaient à terre.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans le parc où le combat entre géants prenait une large place, les troupes de Voldemort ainsi que ce dernier n'osant approcher de ce combat titanesque, surtout qu'ils étaient occupés à contenir une horde d'araignées, avec à sa tête Sarahgog elle-même. Ils s'approchèrent donc du groupe, évitant autant que possible les géants et se précipitèrent vers les dernières forces de Voldemort, qui étaient essentiellement composées de mangemorts, mais il restait quelques vampires, chimères, hydres et autres harpies dans ses rangs, et le gros problème qui n'était pas à oublier était Voldemort lui-même. Il lança d'ailleurs au moment où il arrivait un sort violet qui fit exploser intégralement la reine des Accromentulas. Harry, voyant qu'elles se casseraient les dents sur le mage noir, intervint rapidement.

Merci de votre immense aide, hurla Harry aux araignées, retournez prospérer dans la sombre forêt, vous nous avez apporté une grande aide et nous nous en souviendrons, dit-il en regardant le premier ministre, qui était là aussi au combat.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et les araignées disparurent sur leurs longues pattes. Ron sembla être soulagé, la vue des araignées l'avait toujours gêné. Harry et tous ceux qui étaient derrière lui se mirent à courir vers les mangemorts, comme un seul homme. Un combat acharné avait lieu, juste à côté de celui des géants, et le camp de Voldemort semblait prendre le dessus. Harry combattait Rogue, qui par le plus grand des hasards se trouvait entre son bâton et Voldemort, se rendit compte de ce problème.

Harry chanta alors le chant des disparus, tendant son pouvoir vers l'esprit du maître des potions, celui-ci devint obéissant. Harry lui ordonna de lâcher sa baguette et de venir vers lui. Il suivit à la lettre ses ordres et se plaça devant lui. Harry sortit une fiole qui contenait une substance kaki, Harry fit sauter le bouchon, une odeur malodorante en sortit.

Prend là et bois là, Rogue, ordonna Harry en pensées, clamant toujours son chant. Il vida la fiole d'une seule traite et Harry fit un sourire morbide. Il s'arrêta de chanter et Rogue retrouva son état normal.

Alors Rogue, que dis-tu de mes avancées en potions ? Quelle magnifique potion, elle t'oblige à revoir tes pires souvenirs et à mourir douze fois de suite, comme les chats magiques, sauf qu'à chaque fois, ce sera une mort lente, et très douloureuse, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Rogue. J'ai vu la magnificence du paradis ou du jardin de Merlin comme vous le nommez, il est à la hauteur des textes, j'espère alors que la médiocrité de l'enfer, ou Royaume de Balthazar sera elle aussi à la hauteur, souffre et meurt, voilà tout ce que je te souhaite. Ce fut les dernières paroles d'Harry pour Rogue, avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre et aider les géants.

Les géants de Graup apprécièrent l'aide et reprirent du poil de la bête, combattant avec plus de férocité, comme si une seconde énergie s'était implantée dans leur organisme. Harry fut plusieurs fois envoyé à terre par une main de géant mais il atténuait à chaque fois les coups avec de la magie corporelle. Une grande flamme sortit de sous son bâton et enflamma un géant qui fonça et sauta dans le lac, mais les géants n'étant pas réputés pour leur intellect, il se noya rapidement, le calamar et les sirènes se partagèrent donc ce repas.

Harry se faufila à travers les jambes, son épée sortit et trancha les tendons d'Achille. Il y'eut des cris de douleurs tandis que deux géants tombèrent sur les genoux. Harry les acheva rapidement, leur coupant la tête ; à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste, son épée s'allongeait et était entourée d'un halo bleuâtre. Il coupait alors le cuir épais qui constituait la peau des géants avec la même facilité qu'il fallait pour couper du beurre à tartiner. Le sang gicla à profusion tandis qu'Harry remit l'épée dans son fourreau. Graup tua alors d'un double coup de massue le grug d'en face et les derniers géants au compte de Voldemort retournèrent leurs vestes et s'agenouillèrent, reconnaissant leur nouveau chef.

Harry vit alors qu'Hermione, qui n'avait pas de lame, était en difficulté face à une harpie. Il sortit de devant sa tenue le couteau que lui avait offert Abelforth et le soupesa quelques secondes avant de le lancer sur l'Harpie. Le couteau se ficha dans le front de la créature, le crâne s'ouvrit en deux tellement le choc fut important. Hermione se retourna pour savoir qui était son sauveur et Harry lui fit un léger sourire d'où il était, c'est-à-dire à près de 15 mètres d'elle. En parlant de Abelforth, Harry se demandait bien où il était, il devrait penser à demander cela à la directrice.

Un hurlement de douleur vint alors du centre du combat, la personne hurla longtemps, avant de cesser soudainement. Harry se précipita mais dû se rendre compte que Neville avait été tué. Il était au pied de Voldemort, une mare de sang s'élaguant autour de lui, les yeux ouverts dégageaient une douleur insupportable. Harry détourna les yeux devant un de ces amis qui était encore mort. Harry se demanda encore combien avant que Voldemort soit abattu, et telle une promesse, se promit que ce serait le dernier. Il redressa la tête et vit que Voldemort souriait, un air satisfait sur le visage, même si celui-ci était traversé d'une immense balafre, partant du menton à l'œil gauche. Apparemment, Neville s'était défendu, mais il n'était pas l'enfant de la prophétie, il était le deuxième choix possible, il avait eu la chance d'échapper à ce fardeau, mais telle une faucille, la mort s'en était rappelée de Neville.

Une haine se propagea dans chacune de ses veines, dans son sang, dans son corps, dans son esprit dans son ensemble. Trop de morts, trop de victimes de ce mage noir, James, Lily, la dame du ministère, le jardinier de la maison des Jedusor, Sirius, Albus, Ginny et maintenant Neville, c'en était trop pour Harry. La haine se déversa dans sa magie, tel un torrent impétueux, au début ce n'était qu'un germe, mais elle poussa, enfla et elle devint grande et immense. Son corps subit alors une curieuse transformation. Il commença à grandir, tous les muscles de son corps augmentèrent, ses cheveux devinrent longs et emmêlés, des ailes apparurent derrière son dos, ses ailes étaient recouvertes de poils épais et drus. Ses ongles se transformèrent en longues griffes tandis que ses yeux devinrent jaunes et se rétrécirent pour ne laisser place qu'à deux fentes.

Harry grogna, poussant un terrible rugissement. Il se plia sur ses jambes et fit un superbe bond qui le propulsa vers Voldemort qui en avait profité pour reculer. Harry le prit du haut de son deux mètres et demi par le col et le balança contre un sapin de la forêt, qui sous le choc, se brisa et tomba à terre. Harry leva alors son bâton, qui avait lui aussi grandit pour suivre l'accroissement de son possesseur. Il hurla une litanie de mots pendant quelques minutes, un pouvoir s'amassa et une tour blanche apparut petit à petit, grandissant de plus en plus, quand Voldemort se releva, les vêtements en lambeaux et le corps sérieusement amoché, il s'immobilisa devant le rassemblement de pouvoir.

La tour, qui disparaissait maintenant dans les nuages, se déplaça à une vitesse hors du commun vers Voldemort et l'emprisonna à l'intérieur. Il y eut un roulement grave et des éclairs frappèrent Voldemort, le projetant aux quatre coins de la tour blanche. Harry continuait quant à lui à déverser son pouvoir dans la tour. Les éclairs furent de plus en plus puissants puis la tour s'illumina avant d'exploser, projetant tout le monde au sol, sauf Harry qui résista à la vague d'énergie qui avait déferlé. Les pierres de Poudlard s'effritèrent, certains pans de mur s'écroulant mais le château survécu.

Harry redevint alors lui-même, ayant déplacé toute sa haine dans son dernier sort, il s'appuya contre son bâton, il but trois potions énergisantes à la suite tandis que tout le monde se relevait, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens et les vêtements pleins de terre. En effet, le souffle avait été si violent que la terre avait été labourée sur un grand cercle autour de l'explosion. Tout le monde crut que Voldemort avait été défait mais Harry savait que cela ne suffisait pas à abattre Tom. Il attira à lui son poignard, et lui jeta un sort :

_Portus !, _murmura-t-il doucement. La lame brilla quelques secondes avant de revenir à se couleur grise d'origine.

Voldemort était dans un piteux état, sa chair fumait encore des éclairs, certains bouts de peau pendouillant à son corps tandis qu'il ne lui restait presque aucuns vêtements. Il avait perdu toute la partie droite de son visage, les muscles de la mâchoire traînant dans le vide alors que le globe oculaire gauche était vide. Le reste de son corps était complètement brûlé, et il perdait beaucoup de sang parmi de multiples plaies, et malgré tout, il restait en vie, un sourire morbide toujours sur ce qu'il restait de son visage.

Tu ne me tueras pas ainsi Potter, dit Voldemort tandis qu'il s'arrachait quelques bouts de peau de son torse.

Il s'éleva soudainement, des paillettes vertes et noires l'entourant. Son corps se régénéra alors, redevenant comme il était avant. Harry profita du fait qu'il était sans protection pour lancer son couteau qui se planta dans la cuisse droite nouvellement soignée. Voldemort ricana.

Je suis déçu, déçu…je t'ai déjà vu meilleur au tir Harry, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Oh contraire Tom, j'ai visé là où je voulais que je vise. Le visage de Voldemort se tordit d'incompréhension. « _Activa !_ ». Le portoloin se mit en marche et Tom disparut dans un flash bleuté.

Harry se retourna, fixa un à un ses amis, puis le château et disparut dans une lumière blanche, en route vers son destin. Il devait en finir aujourd'hui…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Rien à dire à part un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont posté une review. Pour ceux et celle qui voudrait des nouvelles du site TWWO, rendez vous sur mon blog où j'ai posté un message concernant ce problème. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier, il arrivera peut être dans une semaine, il sera assez long et comprendra le devenir des persos principaux.

mellon

Titre du prochain chapitre : (même si vous le savez déjà !)

Chapitre 25 : La fin de toute chose pour un monde meilleur ou infernal :


	25. La fin de toute chose

Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes :

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but de divertir.  
Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **  
Et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews.

Un peu de pub maintenant, une adresse parfaite pour les auteurs qui veulent poster sur :  
http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/

**

Chapitre 25 : La fin de toutes choses pour un monde meilleur ou infernal 

**

* * *

_Harry lança son couteau qui se planta dans la cuisse droite nouvellement soignée. Voldemort ricana._

_- Je suis déçu, déçu…je t'ai déjà vu meilleur au tir Harry, dit-il en secouant la tête._

_- Au contraire Tom, j'ai visé là où je voulais que le couteau aille. Le visage de Voldemort se tordit d'incompréhension. « Activa ! ». Le portoloin se mit en marche et Tom disparut dans un flash bleuté._

_Harry se retourna, fixa un à un ses amis, puis le château et disparut dans une lumière blanche, en route vers son destin. Il devait en finir aujourd'hui…_

_

* * *

_Les disparitions spectaculaires de Voldemort, puis d'Harry, avaient surpris tout le monde ; mais les plus touchés furent sûrement les mangemorts, qui se firent prisonniers aussitôt, en voyant le nombre important d'aurors. Deux uniques mangemorts continuèrent leur duel contre les jumeaux Russes, c'était bien sûr les jumelles. Et mal en pris à Ron de vouloir s'y mêler, ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine d'aurors. La plupart furent tués par les déflagrations successives qui intervinrent entre les quatre combattants qui usaient de sort très peu utilisés maintenant. Ron eut le bras gauche entièrement arraché et sa jambe était dans un piteux état, et il n'était pas le seul, plusieurs aurors furent amputés d'une jambe ou d'un bras. Les jumelles étaient à terre, les mains jointes, dans un sommeil éternel tandis que l'autre paire de jumeaux faisait disparaître un bouclier de glace épais de près de trois mètres, leurs baguette étaient jointes et un liquide rouge perlait. Rapidement, les blessés furent évacués, Hermione suivant à petits pas le brancard de Ron qui mordait de toutes ses forces un morceau de caoutchouc. 

- Poudlard ! Poudlard outragé ! Poudlard brisé ! Poudlard martyrisé ! Mais Poudlard libéré ! dira un certain ministre de la magie quelques minutes seulement après la victoire, dans la grande salle dévastée.

Mais rien n'était fini, nous n'étions qu'au commencement, cette attaque et cette débauche de magie n'avait rien à voir par rapport à ce qui se passait dans le comté du Wiltshire. Là-bas se tenait le nœud de magie le plus grand et le plus vieux qui existe, construit bien avant Poudlard et la naissance de Merlin. Il y'avait là-bas une magie supérieure à toute celle qui fut, qui est et qui sera. Le cromlech d'Avebury, un monument de pierre mégalithique circulaire érigé entre 3 100 et 2 000 av. J.-C., au Néolithique et à l'Âge du bronze. Ces pierres regorgeaient de magie, la terre avait été foulée par de nombreux sorciers au grand pouvoir. De Linuthiel, le premier à devenir sorcier en 3000 avant J-C, et Dumbledore lors du combat contre Grindelwald, en passant par Merlin et les autres fondateurs. Tous avaient laissé leurs marques ici.

Stonehenge, les pierres dressées. Voldemort se tenait au centre, attendant patiemment au centre du monument. Harry gravit la pente, passa devant la Heel stone et la pierre des sacrifices, où nombre de mages noirs s'étaient essayé à la magie la plus noire qui pouvait exister. Il passa un premier rang de pierres, gravissant toujours la butte de terre. Des petites étincelles lui parcouraient le corps, et il se sentit rapidement en meilleure forme, la fatigue le quitta et il sentit qu'une partie de sa magie lui revenait avec force, ses derniers inferis étaient morts en lui redonnant leur magie. Il franchit le second et le troisième cercle qui étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Certaines pierres mesuraient plus de 5 mètres, et Harry se trouvait vraiment petit. Il se mit face à son ennemi, la pierre d'autel était entre eux, comme une ligne de démarcation. Le soleil était au plus haut maintenant. Harry posa son bâton blanc sur l'autel, Voldemort fit de même en sortant de sous sa cape un bâton noir d'encre, parcouru de runes.

- Ici nous nous battrons Tom, ce sera notre dernier combat où on saura enfin lequel de nous deux mérite de vivre mais avant, je pense que certaines choses qui furent mises sous silence doivent être révélées. Le mage noir ne dit rien, Harry continua. C'est la fin d'une époque, quel que soit le vainqueur. La première chose est la plus importante. Tu viens de tuer Neville Londubat, et c'est plutôt curieux, car la prophétie convenait à deux enfants, tu en as marqué un, tu as tué l'autre avec un écart de seize ans mais les faits sont là.

- Ce sont de jolies paroles que tu énonces là, mais en quoi cela nous concerne maintenant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, dit Voldemort.

- J'ai deux grandes informations à te divulguer, mais je dirai avant que j'ai personnellement mis en place un système de repousse moldus et sorciers pour que l'on soit tranquille. Je pense que tu l'as discerné en arrivant, j'ai mis pas mal de puissance dedans.

- En effet, nos magies sont tellement faibles par rapport à celle présente ici qu'on ne peut que la sentir, approuva Voldemort en pianotant du bout des doigts sur la pierre d'autel.

- La première chose est je pense te dire la prophétie en entier. Voldemort, comme subissant un électrochoc, releva subitement la tête.

Harry posa sa main contre l'autel et murmura une formule avec des consonnances grecques et latines. Une bassine de pierre apparut alors, sortant doucement de l'autel. Un rayon doré aveugla les deux protagonistes. Une fumée s'éleva alors de la bassine et Trelawney, le professeur de divination apparut et Voldemort se fit alors attentif tandis qu'Harry attendait avec une certaine impatience la réaction de Tom à la fin de la prophétie.

  
_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...  
il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...  
et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...  
et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...  
**_

- Ainsi tu as un pouvoir que j'ignore, n'est-ce pas étrange, tu n'aurais rien d'autre à me cacher par hasard. Voldemort avait dit ça d'un ton badin, mais intérieurement, Harry savait que Tom était furieux, comment ne pas l'être ?

- En effet, cela concerne la deuxième partie, dit Harry en souriant avec moquerie. Je connais l'existence des Horcruxes Tom, et ils sont tous détruits.

- IMPOSSIBLE, hurla Voldemort, le visage défiguré par la fureur.

- Et pourtant, dit Harry d'un ton dramatique. Il posa sa main sur l'autel et la décala de gauche jusqu'à droite et les six objets apparurent. Le journal de Jedusor, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, un morceau du miroir du rised, la peau putréfiée de Nagini et enfin la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, ils sont tous là n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry avec un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

Le visage de Voldemort se tordit, et une lueur de peur apparut dans ses yeux, Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du siècle avait perdu sa dernière couverte. Il ne lui restait plus que sa magie et son corps pour abattre Harry Potter.

- Foutu gamin, depuis que tu es né, je n'ai que des emmerdes à cause de toi, il faut en finir.

Il leva la main, paume ouverte dans sa direction. Il y'eut soudainement un roulement de tonnerre et un éclair noir s'abattit sur Harry qui fit un vol plané jusqu'à s'écraser contre une pierre. Son dos résista du mieux qu'il put mais il dut se replacer quelques vertèbres magiquement. Harry attira à lui son bâton qui fila à grande vitesse se réfugier dans sa main tendue, le combat pouvait commencer. Harry décida de lui rendre la pareille et ce fut Tom qui alla s'écraser sur une stèle cette fois-ci.

Harry profita que Voldemort soit loin pour détruire tous les Horcruxes vides en poussière d'étoile qui s'éparpillèrent sous le vent tandis que la pensine disparut tout simplement en fumée, complètement fondue, dedans étaient contenues toutes les recherches des Horcruxes, et Harry ne voulait pas que ça tombe dans les mains d'un nouveau mage noir s'il n'était plus là. Pendant que Harry faisait le ménage, Voldemort put se relever, assez lentement et se ressoudant quelques os avant de revenir d'un pas furieux vers Harry. Ce dernier leva la tête à ce moment précis et des sorts illuminèrent rapidement la plaine, de loin, on aurait dit que des éclairs tombaient sur Stonehenge. Et nombre de moldus crurent que c'était la fin du monde. Harry et Tom ne s'embarrassait pas à faire des sortilèges informulés, sachant parfaitement que ce combat durerait longtemps, il fallait se préserver.

- Storben ! Attaqua Voldemort.

Une onde de choc verte se propagea, Harry, ne connaissant pas le sort, utilisa son bouclier ultime, il leva son bâton et récita dans un langage empreint de sombre tourment une formule. Une bulle lumineuse l'entoura et vu le choc qui en résultat, Harry sut qu'il avait bien fait de réaliser cette manœuvre. Harry contre attaqua aussitôt avec un enchantement pas des plus simple à réaliser.

- Smärta och vänta på dead dig chama av ondskan!

Il sentit aussitôt un vide dans son corps, la magie était drainée pour réussir à accomplir le sort. Voldemort blanchit en entendant les paroles et il ne leva son bâton que trop tardivement, un puissant faisceau d'un noir ensorcelant le frappa, son corps s'enflamma aussitôt tandis qu'il hurla de douleur. Le ciel devint rouge sang tandis que Voldemort parvint à se défaire du sort, cela n'avait pas été sans dégât, car telle une poupée en plastique, sa peau avait fondue à de multiples endroits, son corps rougeoyait encore, se souvenant de la chaleur qu'il avait dû supporter.

- Très impressionnant Harry, une magnifique preuve de magie noire, dit Tom d'une voix lente et hachée, les traits défigurés par la douleur. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

Harry entendit soudainement un sifflement derrière lui, comme si un objet traversait le vent à grande vitesse, il se retourna et put voir une faucille en argent, brillant dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Harry s'écarta rapidement mais pas assez vite et son bras gauche fut coupé net par la faucille qui se perdit dans le ciel. Voldemort avait sûrement lancé le sort informulé avant de le faire disparaître puis réapparaître derrière lui, fichu mage noir, pensa Harry en serrant les dents sur son moignon sanglant. Il se releva rapidement à l'aide de son bâton, et arrêta le flot de sang qui coulait par un sort de haute magie blanche. La douleur disparut et Harry porta son attention sur Tom, qui souriait légèrement.

Harry leva la main restante et des blocs de pierre entiers tombèrent sur le mage noir, Harry les fit exploser un à un, Harry le congela alors de ses yeux et la dernière pierre frappa le bloc de glace de plein fouet, des éclats de glace se disséminèrent un peu partout dans le champ, mélangés à des bouts de roc. Harry aperçut alors Tom qui allait se relever, il ne lui donna pas cette chance et deux chaînes en métal rouillé lui retinrent les bras tandis que deux autres enclavaient ses membres inférieurs. Harry fit alors tourner son bâton autour de lui, comme une majorette avant de le lâcher sur le sol. Au milieu des deux ennemis, un cercle se créa, d'une couleur d'un bleu limpide, celui-ci irradia. Une silhouette gigantesque se matérialisa entre eux, croisement fortuit d'une mante religieuse pour le tronc et un lézard géant pour la tête et la queue, bien que les mensurations n'étaient pas tout à fait respectées, elle se tenait sur les pattes arrières, les avant-bras sortant juste au dessous de sa tête hideuse était prolongée au-delà de sa main par une lame osseuse à l'air redoutable. Un cri strident s'échappa de la créature et Harry et Tom durent se boucher les oreilles.

- Une illusion d'une invocation du premier cercle Harry, tu m'épates grandement maintenant, dit Voldemort en grimaçant légèrement.

Harry ne répondit rien et un fil doré sortit de son bâton et percuta la créature, le fil dura quelques secondes, et l'aspect brumeux de l'hybride disparut tandis qu'un bras en os poussa sur le moignon de Harry. Aucune peau ne recouvrait le membre assez effilé, comme celui de la créature en fait, remarqua Tom. Harry avança d'un pas et la créature fit de même, mais du fait de sa taille, rejoignit aussitôt Voldemort, Harry leva le bras en os, et l'abattit avec brusquerie. Voldemort évita le coup de justesse venant de la créature. Harry continua à attaquer, enchainant de plus en plus rapidement ses coups. Les coupures se firent nombreuses sur le corps du mage noir qui ne voyait aucun moyen pour le moment de s'en sortir.

La nuit tomba.

- Tu sais où il est, demanda un vieil homme avec une longue barbe.

- Non, lui répondit un homme, l'aspect assez bedonnant.

- J'entends pourtant ses éclats de magie, dit l'homme avec une voie soucieuse.

- Il n'est donc pas loin, lui répondit l'homme en buvant un verre à l'aspect ambré.

- J'ai été retenu à Pré au Lard, et je n'ai réussi à me libérer que lorsqu'il était partit, et que la bataille à Poudlard fut terminée et les derniers mangemorts enfermés. Je dois lui apporter mon aide, j'ai promis à Albus qu'il ne mourrait pas.

- Laisse-toi attirer par sa magie, dit l'homme, et pense au lieu où il combattrait, il est intelligent, il doit avoir pausé des sorts anti-moldus, exacerbent tes sens et tu verras, dit l'homme avant de disparaître tandis que le soleil se couchait.

L'homme baissa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

Harry fit un pas sur le côté, évitant à sa créature de se prendre un sort d'implosion avant d'attaquer à nouveau, Voldemort, suintant de sueur et fatigué, n'évita pas le coup et une vilaine balafre apparut, partant de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche. Des yeux, il envoya des éclairs rouges. Voldemort dégagea ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux et évita l'attaque en se ramassant sur lui-même et passant sous les pattes de la créature et courir en zigzag vers Harry, évitant de quelques centimètres les rayons qui partaient des yeux du jeune homme. À bout de souffle, et tandis que la créature allait le découper en charpie, il s'exclama :

- Finite encolmedia !

Un rayon blanc sortit de la baguette et toucha Harry, la créature s'arrêta soudainement et disparu ainsi que le cercle. Son bras d'appoint aussi. Harry pointa alors son bâton vers Voldemort et celui-ci s'envola et frappa l'autel, à terre, il pointa lui aussi son bâton et Harry se sentit soulevé et partit en arrière. Une pointe sortit de dessous son bâton et Harry le planta dans l'herbe avant de se transformer en Gryffon en un éclair. Harry, sous sa forme d'animagus, se précipita vers Voldemort, qui portait un regard incertain sur la créature qui lui arrivait dessus. Il se transforma soudainement en Basilic, Harry évita de peu la gueule du serpent en battant fortement des ailes et se posa à terre. Il grogna et regarda dans les yeux la créature. Celle-ci sembla surprise, bien qu'il fût très dur de décrypter les sentiments d'un serpent. Harry cracha un jet de flammes que le serpent évita souplement, il siffla dangereusement.

L'air surpris de la bête fut agrandi quand Harry se transforma lui aussi en Basilic et fonça tel un TGV moldus sur lui, ondulant et sifflant sur sa proie. Un combat s'engagea aussitôt entre les deux, et pendant plusieurs minutes, il y'eut nombre de feintes, d'attaques réussies ou non ainsi que quelques beaux mouvements mais ils durent arrêter rapidement, les deux étaient complètement essoufflés, il y'eut alors une pause irréelle dans ce combat sans fin entre le bien et le mal. Harry passa soudainement à l'attaque, une attaque foudroyante et rapide comme la lumière, et Tom n'y échappa point, il se fit mordre la queue, Harry laissa le poison couler avant de retirer sa gueule et se transformer en humain. Il leva la main et derrière lui vint son bâton.

Tom semblait souffrir du poison, mais étant lui-même un animagus Basilic et un mage noir en puissance, il était sûr que cela ne le tuerait pas. Harry fit donc décoller une lourde pierre et l'envoya sur Voldemort qui l'évita en roulant sur lui-même. Harry fit précipiter une seconde pierre vers le mage noire qui se dissimula derrière l'autel qui était tout proche. Le choc fut donc amorti et il s'en sortit sans dommage, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autel : complètement détruit. Voldemort se releva et des boules rouges sortirent de son bâton à une vitesse ahurissante. Harry se les prit dans le plexus et tomba à terre. Les boules avaient laissé des marques, le sang coulant en de multiples endroits. Harry commençait vraiment à fatiguer par toute la magie qu'il avait déjà employée. Harry, toujours à terre, envoya un sort de désarmement que Voldemort évita de justesse, apparemment, lui aussi était fatigué.

- Endoloris, beugla Voldemort.

Harry roula à terre pour éviter le sort et lança exactement le même sort. Il enchaîna avec un Avada Kedavra avant de lancer plusieurs sorts utilisant un des quatre éléments. Voldemort contra le tout, transplannant quelques fois pour éviter les sorts. Lassé, Harry transplanna aussi et atterrit juste devant Voldemort. Il envoya un sort à bout portant qui toucha les genoux du mage noir, ils se brisèrent dans un bruit lugubre. Voldemort hurla de douleur et tomba à terre tandis qu'Harry restait fièrement debout, dans la nuit qui était maintenant noir d'encre. Un coup de vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sa cicatrice apparut à la lumière de la lune, au point culminant de Stonehenge, là où se tenait l'autel. Voldemort leva une main vers lui et un rayon vert en sortit, Harry lança son sort divin et une brume verte s'éleva et le sort s'y perdit à jamais, bientôt, la brume disparut et le corps de Voldemort reposait à terre, à demi-mort.

C'en serait enfin fini. Harry leva son bâton et celui de Voldemort se brisa sous les yeux impuissants de Voldemort.

- Harry…s'il te plaît…ne me tue pas…dans le fond…je ne t'ai jamais tué…je t'en supplie Harry…

Harry hésita légèrement mais en croisant les yeux rouges de Voldemort, le doute s'envola, trop de morts par sa faute, de blessés et d'estropiés. Il devait éradiquer le mal, et la prophétie devait être accomplie.

- Haine et amour s'emmêlent. Les désirs s'annihilent. Oh grâce divine, entend mon appel.

Un long ruban rose défila rapidement, comme sortant sous pression. Il s'enroula avec grâce autour du corps de Voldemort, l'enrubannant complètement. Voldemort poussa soudain un hurlement strident, comme s'il était possédé. Harry fit un mouvement brusque et le ruban se serra encore un peu plus. Voldemort se remit difficilement sur ses genoux, la respiration difficile. Seule sa tête n'était pas dissimulée. Harry trouvait bizarre le fait que Voldemort puisse tenir encore sur ses genoux, à la pression là, il aurait dû exploser depuis quelques secondes.

- Alors Harry….un….problème dans…ton…plan.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore mort, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai détruit tout tes Horcruxes.

- Erratum Harry ! Il reste toi. Regarde comment je récupère, dit-il en se relevant tranquillement alors que tu t'affaisses de plus en plus. J'ai laissé sans le vouloir une partie de moi en toi, tu dois donc te tuer pour te débarrasser de moi.

- Tu mens, dit Harry ne croyant pas lui-même à ses paroles.

Il le savait au fond de lui tandis que c'était à son tour de s'écrouler à terre au pied de Voldemort, toujours enfermé dans les lianes roses mais bientôt, il réussirait à s'en défaire. Après tout, ses parents étaient morts, son parrain puis son mentor étaient eux aussi tombés et maintenant son unique amour. Ron et Hermione seraient très bien sans lui, ils vivraient longtemps et auraient de nombreux enfants. Alors que Voldemort allait se défaire de ses liens, Harry posa son menton sur la pierre de son bâton et murmura :

- Lymbia el delegth !

Le corps d'Harry tomba à terre, son bâton partit en poussière. Voldemort s'affaissa à son tour, les turbans rentrèrent dans son corps déjà meurtri et une fine pellicule de peau se retira, arrachant un cri de supplice à Tom. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu améthyste tandis que de longs cheveux noirs laissaient place aux maigres cheveux. Comme ayant un spasme, il leva son buste vers le haut et une fumée noire sortit de son corps tandis que du côté du corps d'Harry, une fumée blanche jaillit du torse. Chacune de ses deux formes brillaient d'une lueur magique. Les deux forces se combattirent, se mêlant et s'emmêlant avant de former un cercle, où une moitié était blanche avec une pointe noire, et de l'autre une face noire avec une pointe blanche. Tom eut un petit sourire devant cette forme avant de s'écrouler.

Harry se sentit s'élever en l'air, mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait savoir si Voldemort était tombé, il lutta de toutes ses forces, bizarrement, cela s'arrêta et il disparut sous terre, avant de remonter, et de descendre. Alors apparut dans une boule de lumière l'Ange Gabrielle, (NBR :MMMmmmm cette ange a un bien joli nom ! lol ;) NDA : précisons que ma bêta s'appelle Gabrielle) il la reconnut sans peine, elle était toujours aussi belle, et dans un éclat de flamme apparut un homme, les cheveux rouge et noir, les yeux noirs, des traits altiers et un maintien fier. L'homme, comme l'ange faisait près de trois mètres lui aussi, et Harry se sentit assez petit par rapport aux deux personnages.

- Balthazar, très étonnant de te voir ici, dit-elle d'une voix douce, ce jeune homme doit monter, et non descendre.

- Ceux qui quittent le monde de la vie par la mort acceptée et voulue descendent regarder les feux éternels de la mort.

- Enfin tu vois bien qu'il a fait ça pour sauver des personnes et non pas se soustraire à la vie, répliqua-t-elle en posant son énorme main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Euh… Est-ce que je pourrais m'exprimer s'il vous plaît, demanda Harry. Les deux étranges personnages se retournèrent vers lui. Je dis ça, le temps que vous vous mettiez d'accord, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler sur Terre alors hmm…

- C'est vrai que ça va prendre un peu de temps, dit Balthazar en faisant passer d'une main à l'autre une boule de feu.

- Nous sommes donc pour une fois d'accord et Harry s'en alla, comme lorsqu'on tirait la chasse d'eau, il fit une longue chute en tournoyant avant « d'atterrir sur le sol », en effet, il avait maintenant plus l'air d'un détraqueur blanc qu'autre chose.

Harry glissa donc vers Voldemort et le prit par le col, il avait repris l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, et vu que son bâton était partit lui aussi en cendres, il avait dû perdre tout ses pouvoirs. Harry frotta son index contre son pouce sous le nez de Tom, des étincelles partirent du bout de ses doigts et Tom se réveilla aussitôt.

- Harry, dit-il avec une voix surprise. C'est bizarre, je ne ressens plus aucune envie de destruction et de pouvoir, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je crois qu'une nouvelle chance t'as été accordée Tom, j'espère que tu en profiteras même si tu n'es plus qu'un simple cracmol. Il y'eut un éclair doré et Fuego se posa sur son épaule. Harry sentit alors ses charmes céder et il vit débouler un vieil homme, baguette à la main. Il arriva vers le groupe assez disparate.

- Eh ! Abelforth, cria Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Harry se retourna vers Tom et le présenta sous ce nom : Je te présente Tom Evans, c'est un cracmol qui passait par là, et il est tout aussi heureux que nous que Voldemort soit six pieds sous terre, dit Harry en souriant.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Harry, dit Tom avec des yeux pétillants de joie devant le nom de famille que lui avait donné Harry.

- Pourquoi as-tu cette apparence, demanda Abelforth en le regardant.

- Oh, c'est à cause de Gabrielle et Balthazar, ils ne sont pas d'accord sur où je dois aller, en enfer ou au paradis. J'avoue que je préférais aller au paradis mais bon…On retourne à Poudlard, dit-il en jetant un regard circonspect à son propre corps étendu sur la pleine, cela le rendait tout chose de se regarder mort. (NBR : Il y a de quoi ! Je crois si ça m'arrivait je serais bonne pour l'asile !! NDA : C'est pas déjà le cas…hmm si vous me chercher, je suis partit)

- Je vais ramener ton corps Harry, ce sera un honneur, dit Tom en se baissant et prenant avec délicatesse dans ses bras musclés le corps du survivant.

- Ok mauvaise troupe, s'exclama Harry, première arrêt, Gringott's ! Tom et le corps d'Harry disparurent grâce à l'aide du phœnix tandis que Harry partit dans un éclat de blancheur et Abelforth transplanna tout simplement.

Leur arrivée ne fut pas trop remarquée étant donné le peu de personnes présentes dans la banque. Il fallait noter qu'il était 7 heures du matin. Harry régla la question de ses biens en quelques minutes, et légua tout ce qu'il avait à Tom pour qu'il puisse recommencer sur de bons rails sa nouvelle vie, mais laissa la maison des Black à Remus et Godric Hollow à Ron et Hermione. Ils repartirent alors vers Poudlard et atterrirent dans la grande salle, en plein pendant le discours du ministre de la magie.

- Yep ! Bonjour tout le monde, mes excuses Mr le ministre mais j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles à annoncer, et je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste.

- Je vous en prie Harry, c'est un honneur de vous revoir, malgré votre apparence…lumineuse.

- Bien, dit Harry en prenant place, la première chose est que Voldemort est mort et est entre quatre planches. C'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle est comme vous pouvez le voir que moi aussi je suis mort. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails de ma présence, sachez que je ne suis pas un fantôme, la preuve, dit Harry en tapant fortement dans le dos de Tom qui avala de travers son eau.

Un rire se fit dans l'assistance.

- Je vous présente maintenant Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère de feu Albus Dumbledore, un bon ami je pense, et Tom Evans, dit Harry en souriant au concerné, qui comme vous pouvez le remarquer, a accepté de ramener mon corps dans ce que j'ai toujours considéré ma maison. Je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous à moitié autant que je le voudrais ; et j'aime moins que la moitié d'entre vous à moitié aussi bien que vous le méritiez, continua Harry. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Bref, reprit-il, je souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à Ron et Hermione, à Remus et à Tonks et à Tom et quelqu'un quand il aura trouvé.

Ce dernier devint rouge comme une pivoine et il y'eut des éclats de rire qui retentirent.

- Cette guerre a fait beaucoup de dégâts et j'espère sincèrement que vous vous en remettrez rapidement, allez de l'avant sans oublier votre passé, deux mages noirs en cinquante ans, je trouve cela beaucoup pour un grand pays comme le Royaume-Uni. Je ne suis pas ministre mais j'espère que vous prendrez de bonnes mesures Mr Scrimegeour. J'en profite pour annoncer que je lègue la maison des Black à Remus, et Tonks sûrement, ainsi que quelques mouflets dans quelques années.

- Fayot, entendit Harry de la bouche de Remus, Harry fit un sourire ironique et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune aurore.

- Je lège la maison de Godric Hollow ainsi qu'un peu d'argent pour la retaper à Hermione et Ron, là pas de doute, faudra tout un manoir pour caser tous les enfants qu'ils vont nous produire.

- Ehhh, dirent les deux amis en même temps, même si un sourire barrait leurs visages respectifs.

- Et je lègue tout le reste à Tom que voici, et je crois sincèrement qu'il le mérite.

Il lui serra la main, les deux hommes se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. « La descendance des Potter se fera par toi désormais » murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille de son ancien ennemi. Leurs mains brillèrent légèrement pendant quelques secondes. Harry retira ses mains et disparu soudainement dans un éclair en forme de cicatrice…

THE END.

NDA (1ère partie juste après avoir écrit le chapitre) : Eh voilà, cette histoire est bel et bien terminée. J'espère que le combat et son résultat vous aura plus, ainsi que l'histoire en général. Je remercie chaque reviewers, même les premiers et qui sont maintenant partis de m'en avoir laissé une. A la fin de la page, vous aurez la biographie de certains personnages importants et encore en vie.

Ci-dessous la liste des différents morts pour l'instant recensés à l'heure actuelle par le ministère de la magie au lendemain de la bataille.

£ aurors  
$ morts dans l'effondrement de la tour gryffondor  
µ Ordre du phénix

**Mort dans le camp du bien :**

Sirius Black  
Albus Dumbleodre  
Harry Potter(étoile de Merlin livrée à titre posthume)  
Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-œil  
Neville Londubat  
Abbot Hannah  
Euan Abercombrie $  
Madame Bibine $  
Carmichael Eddie £ $  
Coote Richie $  
Crivey Denis £  
Doris Crockford µ  
Diggle Dedalus µ £  
Diggory Ammos  
Firenze  
Goldstein Anthony  
Greengrass Daphné $  
Harper  
Jordan Lee £ (apprenti)  
Patil Parvati et Padma $  
Robards Gowain £ (directeur des aurors)  
Madame Rosmerta ( Pré au lard)  
Romilda Vane $

**Mort dans le camp du mal**

Voldemort (et pas Tom)  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rodolphus Lestrange  
Rabastan Lestrange  
Radagamir Lestrange (cousin de Rabastan)  
Ralphie Lestrange (sœur de Radagamir)  
Antalactica Lestrange (nièce de Bellatrix)  
Typhon Lestrange ( père de Antalactica)  
Lhooq Lestrange(mère d'Antalactica)(lire le prénom:Elle a chaud au cul (blague d'une prof)  
Avery Stendhal  
Avery Stendhal Jr.  
Avery Stendhal Jr troisième du nom.  
Bullstrode Millicent  
Cresswell Dirk (directeur du bureau de liaison de Gobelin)  
Crabbe  
Crabbe Vincent  
Goyle  
Goyle Gregory  
Davies Roger  
Derrick  
Dearborn Caradoc (Membre du premier Ordre du Phénix, il a disparu et est présumé mort).  
Dolohov Alexandre (demi-frère d'Antonin)  
Flint Marcus  
Greyback Fenrir ( Lors de la première attaque de Pré au Lard)  
Higgs Patrick ( père de Terrence)  
Higgs Terence  
McLaggen Cornac  
Malefoy Lucius  
McNair Walden  
McNair Wongotom ( beau frère de Walden ( c'est beau la famille !!)  
Nott Mbuyi  
Nott Callhagan  
Nott Estharon  
Nott Falfdnet  
Nott Ltordu  
Nott Kedavra  
Nott Théodore  
Rogue Severus  
Rookwood Augustus  
Rosier Bob  
Zabini Blaise

**Futur des personnages principaux encore en vie**

Tom Evans : (1926-2100) Il devint l'ami de Ron et Hermione et fut le témoin de ce premier. Il se maria à Esmeralda Smart, célèbre top model sorcière. Il travailla longtemps dans l'entreprise de l'oncle d'Harry dont il devint le directeur par une OPA. Il eut un unique enfant, Harry et ne divulgua son passé qu'à son fils sur son lit de mort (vieillesse).

Esmeralda Evans né Smart : femme de Tom Evans. Top model

Harry Evans (2003- ????) Il entra à l'âge de 11 ans à Poudlard à Serpentard, devint ami avec la fille de Draco Malefoy. Il devint le premier mage gris depuis Merlin et tua les chevaliers de l'apocalypse qui s'étaient libérés, les moldus ayant creusé trop loin sous la surface de la terre. Il disparut juste après la mort de son père et on n'eut jamais de nouvelles de lui depuis ce temps.

Ron Weasley : (1980-2067) Il devint rapidement auror malgré son handicap à la jambe et se maria le même jour que Tom Evans. Il eut 11 enfants, 2 triplets garçons, un quadruplé (3 filles/1garçon) et une fille qui entrèrent tous à Poudlard. Ils emménagèrent Godric Hollow quand le terrier devint trop petit pour la grande famille. A l'âge de 52 ans, il devint le directeur général des aurors.

Hermione Weasley né Granger : (1980- 2063) Elle fit carrière dans la politique, rééquilibra les égalités entre toutes les races (dont les elfes de maison) quand elle devint ministre à l'âge de 43 ans. Elle eut 11 enfants. Elle mourut d'une maladie magique toujours inconnue à ce jour.

Abelforth Dumbledore : ( ????-2015) Il est le parrain d'Harry Evans et mourut de vieillesse dans son lit le premier janvier 2015.

Draco Malefoy : (1980- 2065) Il se maria avec la sœur de Esmeralda Smart, Esmiralda. Il devint le beau-frère de Tom et devint le parrain lors de la mort d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Il fit carrière dans la politique, devenant même le conseiller de la ministre Granger lors de son mandat de 12 ans. Il eut une fille, Esmerelda et un garçon Alecto, cracmol. Il mourut de la même façon que son grand-père, dragoncelle.

Esmiralda Malefoy né Smart : Femme de Draco Malefoy, actrice dans les théâtres sorciers.

Esmerelda Malefoy : Fille de Draco et Esmiralda, elle devint amie avec Harry Evans et ils sortirent ensembles de la cinquième année à la septième année.

Minerva McGonnagal : Elle resta directrice de Poudlard pendant de longues années et devint la marraine d'Harry Evans. Elle mourut dans un tragique accident d'avion à Buffala City, aux USA.

Rubéus Hagrid : (1929-2029) Il se maria avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons et eut 2 enfants qui furent tous les deux sorciers.

Mellon, très ému.

NBR : Ah lala c'est fou e que je déteste parler de mort, de carrière et tout ça me prend à la gorge ah lala !! Quelle fin mes amis !! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié le bon travail de Mellon ! Et juste pour lui éviter quelques commentaires enflammés pas nécessairement agréables, si ce chapitre est en retard c'est entièrement de ma faute cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il me l'a envoyé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant ! Alors désolée ! ne le blâmez pas trop pour ça !

Joyeuses fêtes à tous !!

NDA(2ième partie après correction) : Allez pour une fois, ce sera Gab' qui sera en première, juste pour qu'elle se fasse étrangler par mes lecteurs hehe !! Parce que tout ce qu'elle a dit sur le fait que j'ai envoyé le message il y'a une semaine avec le chapitre c'est vrai, elle a peut être était congelé par le grand froid Canadien. Je ne sais pas combien de degrés il fait au Québec, mais ça doit être en dessous de zéro ? nan.

Je suis donc très content de cette fic qui est resté dans son optique principale, qui est de vous divertir, je pense que certains seront déçu du fait que Hermione ne sera pas avec Harry, d'autre rassuré par le contraire et d'autre seront sûrement énervé que Harry meurent alors que Tom, même sans pouvoir est encore en vie. J'aimerais donc pour me faire un avis que vous postiez beaucoup de reviews pour savoir si la fin est réaliste et complète. Un petit truc à ajouter aussi :

Harry Potter : DCD : De retour dans le pays de nulle part, Gabrielle lui annonce tristement qu'il doit aller en enfer pour le moment mais qu'elle fera tout pour le sortir de là. Harry passa donc 7 ans en enfer où il dut sans relâche se battre contre tout les mangemorts tués et surtout Voldemort et autre mage noire. Après 7 ans de calvaire, alors que la triade Grindelwald-Voldemort-Rogue allait le tuer, il s'éleva dans une lumière blanche et rejoignit ses parents jusqu'à l'éternité et plus.

C'était une petite précision de la fin de la vie d'Harry, une amie à moi, autre que Gabrielle (attention pas l'ange hein, ma bêta lol) ayant lu ce chapitre, se demandait l'avenir d'Harry. J'espère donc avoir répondu à tous mais pour plus d'information, n'hésiter pas à poser des questions par review et laisser votre e-mail et j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Voilà c'est fini, n'hésiter pas à lire mon autre fiction qui va repartir sur les chapeaux de roue et Happy Christmas and Happy new year !!!!! Plein de bonheur à vous tous et prenez de bonne résolution pour l'année 2007.  
Mellon.


End file.
